<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Institute Saga III by TheBeardedOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659536">The Institute Saga III</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeardedOne/pseuds/TheBeardedOne'>TheBeardedOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Institute Saga [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeardedOne/pseuds/TheBeardedOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/TheInstituteSaga">
    
  </a>
</p><p>With the threat of the Sentinels in abeyance, a new life beckons for those of the Institute, but an enemy from ancient days arises as a new challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Institute Saga [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022046</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Has Gone Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Part One</strong> </span>
</p><p>The sole survivor of an ancient race, Kal-El, son of the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van, was sent to Earth as an infant mere moments before Krypton was destroyed. Discovered by Jonathon and Martha Kent, the newly-renamed Clark Kent was raised as a human by his new, loving parents.</p><p>After his father's death, Clark took his heritage and traveled to the Arctic where he activated the Fortress of Solitude and spent four years learning about his now-extinct race before returning to his mother's side.</p><p>Approached by Charles Xavier, Clark and his mother accepted places at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, Clark as a tutor/mentor while his mother, by unanimous acclaim, became the goddess of the kitchen. Clark moved the Fortress, concealing it underneath the manor and using the technology in it to create defenses that were effectively unbreakable, giving the inhabitants the knowledge that they were truly safe.</p><p>Joining the staff of the mansion, Ororo Munroe (Storm), Logan (Wolverine) and Professor Xavier himself, Clark soon befriended the two students already there, Scott Summers (Cyclops) and Jean Grey. More students soon came to the mansion to join them, the teleporter Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Katherine Pryde (Shadowcat), Anna Kent (Rogue) and Ororo's nephew Evan Daniels (Spyke). At Logan's request, Clark helped to recover and heal Logan's old friend Steve Rogers (Captain America), who had spent several decades in cryogenic stasis.</p><p>Xavier's enemies were not idle during this time. While gathering powerful mutants to become his Acolytes, Magneto sent one of his lieutenants, the shape-changing Mystique, to gather younger mutants to counter Xavier's students. The four recruited mutants, Lance Alvers (Avalanche), Todd Polanski (Toad), Fred Dukes (Blob) and Magneto's son Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) became known as the Brotherhood. Although they faced off against Xavier's students several times, they soon settled into an uneasy truce until the day that Pietro betrayed Mystique at his father's orders, attempting to kill Superman as he did so.</p><p>Rescued from imminent interrogation and torture, Mystique officially (albeit temporarily) allied herself with Xavier's forces, reuniting first with her son, Kurt, then her one-time adopted daughter, Rogue. Her defection allowed Xavier to discover Magneto's plans and, with the aid of the Avengers, move to counter them.</p><p>Magneto's flawed plan to transform the population of Earth into Mutants using a Kryptonite-enhanced energy wave came within seconds of wiping out Humanity, but a new factor was introduced. Xavier's half-brother, Cain Marko (Juggernaut) was flung into battle by Superman and promptly seized the keystone of Magneto's plan, the Gem of Cyttorak, the very item that had empowered Juggernaut years previously. The resulting explosions destroyed Magneto's plan, but he managed to escape with many of his followers.</p><p>With the threat negated, the Avengers and the X-men returned to their own lives. The three remaining members of the Brotherhood (since Pietro had fled with his father) returned to Bayville in a stolen plane where they were met by Mystique, who decided to continue leading them, this time in a stance of neutrality.</p><p>Superman chose to use the respite (as brief as it may be) to go back to what was once his homeworld to see if there was anything left that he could claim as his birthright.</p><p>Juggernaut, freed from the induced rage of the Demon Cyttorak but still possessing its power, returned to Earth.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Part Two</strong> </span>
</p><p>Using the lack of obvious threats to perform a mission of his own, Superman traveled to the ruins of Krypton where, as well as multiple pieces of salvageable technology, he also discovered nine surviving Kryptonians on Krypton's sister-planet Argos, held in stasis. Bringing them back to Earth, Clark met with the new students recruited by Xavier before encountering Squirrel Girl. Shaken by the experience, Superman brought his cousin Kara Zor-El out of Stasis. Soon after, the newly-named Supergirl aided Captain America in attempting to stop a plot by Magneto. Although they were less than successful, they worked together well enough that Kara afterwards accepted the offer of membership into the Avengers.</p><p>During a mission conducted at the same time, the other Avengers discovered that a female clone of Wolverine had been created. Programmed to be an assassin, the mutant known only as X-23 was handed over to Xavier and placed in a modified training room while Xavier and Jean Grey worked to undo the mental damage wrought upon her.</p><p>The tattered cloak of secrecy surrounding the existence of mutants was torn asunder when the anti-mutant and anti-alien group calling themselves the <em>Friends of Humanity</em> unleashed a weapon that they had been building in secret, the hunter-killer Sentinel robots. The first public outing of the Sentinels was in response to a crisis that the FoH themselves had created but the outcome they desired was prevented by the actions of the X-men, rescuing the mutant that the FoH had kidnapped and forced to go on a rampage. Soon after, over a hundred Sentinels were sent to wipe out the mutant-friendly nation of Genosha. The Genoshans, led by Juggernaut, fought back, aided by the X-Men. Unbeknownst to them, a second wave was destroyed by Magneto and his newest Acolyte, a less-than-perfect clone of Superman called Bizarro while the other two groups which descended on Bayville were taken out by Squirrel Girl. Soon after, the non-human nocturnal sentients called the Gargoyles sought an alliance with the X-Men and the mutant group calling themselves the Morlocks accepted an offer of refuge in the aptly-named undersea dome Sanctuary.</p><p>In an attempt at getting revenge, the anti-mutant Senator Kelly leaked Superman's true identity to the public. This backfired when several of the mutants at the Xavier Institute also chose to go public, gaining popularity due to their links to Superman. The plans of the <em>Friends Of Humanity</em> took another hit when Magneto and his Acolytes located and seized their main Sentinel factory, reprogramming the giant robots for a new mission, an assault on the White House.</p><p>Timing the attack for when the Avengers were dealing with a problem in Asgard, Magneto led his new metal soldiers and the clone of Superman named Bizarro in an attempt to seize the President. Despite Bizarro fighting Superman, the Sentinels found themselves outmatched by the X-Men and the other mutants who had rallied to their call and were destroyed. Magneto himself was almost killed in an explosion, but was rescued by his son, Quicksilver.</p><p>However, the attack was not Magneto's only plan, just the only one that had failed. His Acolytes managed to seize the lab belonging to the mutant scientist Mr Sinister and also managed to kidnap Susan Storm, delivering her to Latveria. The Brotherhood promptly teamed up with the Fantastic Four to rescue her, with several members of the X-Men and their allies aiding them in launching their assault and retrieving the Invisible Woman. Upon returning to the Institute in triumph, Clark proposed to Mystique.</p><p>Magneto and Doom, however, were far from defeated…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magneto strode into the laboratory, Victor von Doom by his side. The armoured tyrant looked round curiously at the equipment that Magneto's Acolytes were assembling under the guidance of Tekmage.</p><p>"Interesting." Doom mused. "Some of this looks quite familiar."</p><p>"I… <em>acquired</em> it from Mr. Sinister." Magneto explained and Doom nodded.</p><p>"That would explain it. He is one of the very few who can equal and perhaps even surpass my expertise in genetic engineering. Do you have the samples?"</p><p>Magneto nodded to one of the devices, a boxlike affair covered in a thin layer of condensation and the occasional shard of ice.</p><p>"I have four strands of Supergirl's hair remaining, as well as a few drops of Superman's blood."</p><p>"We will have to be very cautious about how we proceed." Doom said slowly. "How much of Sinister's work did you manage to retrieve?"</p><p>"The clones he had in progress were destroyed, but we have managed to decode all of his notes and databases."</p><p>"Then that is where we shall start." Doom proclaimed. "And when we are finished, I shall have my heir and my assassin."</p><p>"Supergirl is rather easily recognized." Magneto mused. "Any clone of her would be identified as a target very quickly."</p><p>"A few years back, I encountered a mutant named Kevin Sidney." Doom shrugged. "Although he managed to escape me, I was able to secure several samples of his DNA. He was a shape-shifter and I intend to give that skill to my assassin, that she may infiltrate any place to strike down my enemies."</p><p>"I believe that Sinister had made a great deal of progress in combining DNA with Kryptonian QNA." Magneto said thoughtfully. "The concept of a hybrid is appealing, but I prefer to have a pure Kryptonian clone for my own army since altering the QNA may reduce the abilities of the final result."</p><p>"To each his own." Doom philosophized. "Shall we begin?"</p><p>.</p><p>"…<em>and now, the main story, the planned double-wedding of the century!</em>" The Anchorwoman said with a wide smile. "<em>America's greatest Superhero, Clark Kent, will be marrying Raven Darkholme while the superhero/scientist Reed Richards will be marrying Susan Storm at the same ceremony, both of them being held at the Xavier Institute at Bayville. With a weather-manipulator as one of Superman's friends, a bright and sunny day will be guaranteed. We now go to Matt Hicksville outside the Xavier Institute. Matt?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Thank you, Debbie.</em>" Matt smiled, his elegantly-quaffed hair barely moving in the breeze as he grinned at the camera. "<em>As you can see behind me, there are many supporters of Superman showing their approval, as well as many teenage girls who are rather heartbroken that their idol is getting married. With the Last Son of Krypton marrying the mutant who helped to protect the President…</em>"</p><p>The screen went black and the bald man who had been watching it leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers in thought.</p><p>"Well, this is interesting, isn't it, Smythe?"</p><p>"Yes, sir, it is." Said the young man in a high-tech wheelchair. "Most of the Superheroes will be attending that ceremony."</p><p>The giant man behind the desk leaned back, one hand picking up the diamond-topped cane and caressing the gem at the top.</p><p>"Indeed they will be, which is why we shall <em>not</em> capitalize on it." He said, earning a surprised look. "No, can you imagine having an army of angered superheroes descending upon you because you have interrupted their party?"</p><p>Smythe blinked, then shivered slightly. "That would be… problematic."</p><p>"Very much so." Wilson Fisk noted, then he leaned back in his seat. "I will, of course, be attending that wedding, I can do no less as a respected pillar of the community."</p><p>"Of course, sir." Smythe said hurriedly. "I assume that it'll be quite a party."</p><p>"I fully expect to see several others there. Norman Osborne, David Xanatos, Silvio Manfredi, Tony Stark… in terms of financial power alone, America's elite will no doubt be well represented. I think I'll need a new suit. White with gold-thread trim. And diamond buttons."</p><p>.</p><p>The door to the bank burst open as the quartet of masked men piled through.</p><p>"All-right!" One of them shouted. "Let's get out of here before the cops show up!"</p><p>"I… don't think we need worry about <em>that</em>." The one in the lead managed as he came to a halt. The others looked round him and two of them swore as a very familiar caped figure turned to face them.</p><p>"Aw shit. Superman."</p><p>A second, shorter figure in a jumpsuit and leather jacket appeared by his side and the leader sighed.</p><p>"And Superboy. Guys… I really think we should surrender."</p><p>"Hell no!" the rearmost one shouted as he muscled past them, bringing his gun up. "They're going <em>down</em>!"</p><p>He pulled the trigger and the taller of the two Kryptonians stepped forwards, his hands blurring as he caught the bullets, dropping them to the floor. After a few seconds, the gun <em>clicked</em> onto an empty chamber.</p><p>"Aw fuck."</p><p>"Language, please." Clark Kent smiled as the bank robbers slowly lowered their guns to the ground and raised their hands.</p><p>"Told you we shouldn't have tried to rob a bank in Bayville." One of them grumbled. "But <em>noooooo</em>, we had to do it. Sheesh."</p><p>"Awwww. I wanted some action." A voice complained from above them and the robbers looked up to see Spider-man perched on the wall, looking down at them.</p><p>"Yup. We're fucked." One of the robbers muttered.</p><p>"Dammit, I missed the fun." A metallic voice grumped as Iron Man landed beside Superman. One of the robbers shook his head as he raised his hand to show that he had a question.</p><p>"What is this? A Superhero Rally?"</p><p>"How did you guess?" A lady asked and the robbers slumped as Supergirl landed to their left. "Hey, Cyc, how's things?"</p><p>The robbers turned round to see Cyclops and several of his team. "Doing fine, Kara. Martha has a plate of cookies waiting with your name on it."</p><p>"We'll just hand these guys over to the sheriff and be on our way." Superman smiled. "Unless you want to try something else?"</p><p>The robbers all turned as one to look at the one who had tried to shoot Superman. The robber in question shrugged sheepishly.</p><p>"Nah, we surrender."</p><p>"Good." Said the sheriff as he walked up. "Okay, can I have a couple of volunteers to help me get them into the cells?"</p><p>"I can <em>bamf</em> zem!" Nightcrawler offered, earning several odd looks.</p><p>"He's a teleporter." Superman offered and several people nodded in understanding.</p><p>"You know," The gunman mused, "I think we have a shot at being on telly because of this."</p><p>"Yeah." The leader snarked. "<em>America's Dumbest Criminals</em>, Superhero edition. Sheesh."</p><p>.</p><p>"…and I managed to get one of the booklets." Tony said as they made their way to the Bayville High School's sports field. "I don't know whether to be amused or angered by it. I mean, I play <em>one</em> practical joke and they respond with Tip Number 285."</p><p>Superman snagged the booklet that Tony was waving about and flipped through it to the relevant entry. His eyebrows shot up and he read it aloud.</p><p>"S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruit Survival Tip number 285:<br/>"Any comments made insinuating intimate relationships between Tony Stark and his technology are unprofessional and not tolerated on S.H.I.E.L.D. premises. The Director has had quite enough of new gear being purposefully designed with phallic motifs."</p><p>Scott snorted with laughter, as did several of the others and Tony tried (and failed) to look innocent.</p><p>"I'm quite fond of number 272." Agent Coulson said as he somehow managed to appear beside Superman. Clark glanced at him, then leafed back through the booklet to find the hint in question.</p><p>"Stop asking Stark what items he can weaponize, and just operate under the assumption that the answer is 'all of them.'"</p><p>"Wow, I hadn't noticed <em>that</em> one." Tony said, grabbing the booklet. "Niiice. Hey, Supes! You didn't adhere to this one!"</p><p>"Number 78, dating supervillains is a very bad idea. Just don't." Clark read, then he frowned. "I'm not certain that Mystique actually qualifies as a Supervillain. More of a… misguided hero?"</p><p>"That's so sweet." Mystique said as she joined them and tucked herself into Clark's side. "Thanks."</p><p>"Oy vey, he's as much of a Boy Scout as Steve is." Tony sighed. "Where is he, anyway?"</p><p>"He's joining us at the rally." Superman smiled. "He and I are going to be the spokesmen for the powered community. Senator Kelly is trying to stir up hatred against us, but my beloved here came up with a rather sneaky counter-argument that'll leave him unable to continue promoting his mutant-hate agenda."</p><p>"All those speeches and discussions you've been giving have really paid off, haven't they?" Tony smiled, then he flipped down the facemask of his helmet.</p><p>"Hey guys!" A new voice said and Johnny Storm landed in front of them, extinguishing his flames as he did so. Tony paused.</p><p>"It just occurred to me. He looks almost identical to Steve, albeit a bit skinnier."</p><p>"I noticed that a few weeks ago." Mystique said as Johnny looked at them in confusion. "I did some research, Steve Roger's younger sister is Johnny's grandmother."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Johnny gasped. "You mean…?"</p><p>.</p><p>"Uncle Steve!"</p><p>Captain America paused as the call sounded. "Pardon?"</p><p>Johnny ran up, dragging Susan. "Sue, I just found out that Cap here is our great-uncle! Isn't that cool?"</p><p>"I… am?" Steve asked in shock and Johnny nodded.</p><p>"Yep, apparently your half-sister was born just before you became a capsicle, and she was our grandmother! You're our great-uncle!"</p><p>Steve stared at them, then over at the distant Clark, who nodded. After another few seconds, a huge grin spread across his face and he caught the two Storm siblings in a hug that lifted them off the ground.</p><p>"I'm an <em>uncle</em>!"</p><p>"…<em>air</em>!" Johnny gasped and Steve lowered them to the ground with a sheepish expression.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Susan giggled as the rest of the Fantastic Five joined them, then Johnny froze.</p><p>"Whoah! Green-skinned-<em>babe alert</em>!"</p><p>Everyone looked round as Bruce Banner joined them with the mystery lady.</p><p>"Cap."</p><p>"Doc." Steve replied, then he bowed slightly before looking upwards. "Ma'am."</p><p>"Call me Jennifer." She laughed, brushing back her long black/green hair. Susan dope-slapped Johnny.</p><p>"Ow! What was that for?"</p><p>"Pull your tongue in, you're drooling!"</p><p>Jennifer laughed as Bruce sighed.</p><p>"She's Jennifer Walters, my cousin. We got caught up in something and the only way to save her was a blood transfusion, which…"</p><p>"I understand." Steve said. "I had to give Nick Fury a blood transfusion once, which is why he is still so young."</p><p>"Heeelllooooo beautiful." Johnny smarmed, only for Susan to dope-slap him again. "What?!"</p><p>"Behave, Johnny. Sorry about my younger brother. He tries to hit on every pretty lady he sees."</p><p>"I didn't try to hit on Karsta." Johnny sulked and the Kryptonian woman laughed.</p><p>"I think that the reason you did not was because you saw me rip a sheet of Duranium in half."</p><p>"I can lift several hundred tons." Jennifer shrugged. "You?"</p><p>"Several thousand." Karsta replied, earning several shocked looks. "What? I am a yellow-sun-empowered Kryptonian."</p><p>"Even the Hulk can barely handle a Kryptonian." Bruce shrugged. "Thank goodness they're all on our side."</p><p>"Don't say that, you'll jinx it!" Johnny quickly replied nervously. "The <em>last</em> thing we need is an invasion of hostile Kryptonians!"</p><p>"<em>What</em> hostile Kryptonians?" Bruce scoffed. "There's Clark, Karsta, Kara, Chris…"</p><p>"Do all Kryptonian names start like that?" Johnny mused, causing a round of laughter.</p><p>Jennifer looked round, then her gaze fastened on the blue-and-red clad figure on the stage.</p><p>"That's Clark over there?"</p><p>"Yep, that's him." Johnny agreed as he started to run. "I'm going to say hello. <em>Flame on</em>!"</p><p>Johnny arced through the air, leaving a fiery trail behind him and Susan shook her head.</p><p>"Sorry about my little brother. I keep hoping that one day he'll actually grow up, but…"</p><p>"We understand." Karsta laughed, then she elbowed Reed. "Oy, put that datapad away, stretchy, your fiancee is waiting for her hug!"</p><p>Reed jolted, then he quickly returned the slim computer tablet to its pouch on his belt.</p><p>"Excuse me." He said as he reached out, winding his arm around Susan's waist and pulling her close to him.</p><p>"Awwwwwwww."</p><p>Everyone stared and Jennifer shrugged.</p><p>"What? Just because I'm a seven-foot tall green sexy goddess doesn't mean that I can't appreciate it when two people decide to show their affection to each other."</p><p>Steve opened his mouth to answer, then he paused as a car drove past.</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>"That?" Bruce shrugged. "I heard that a Senator had agreed to participate in the discussions today."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The whole Steve/Johnny thing was inspired by the fact that the same man plays both roles.<br/>I figured I may as well get a laugh or two from it…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Superman stood on the stage, looking out at the crowd before him. Quickly checking that his holopad was set so that only he could read the words it was projecting, he smiled as Principal Kelly finished his introduction.</p><p>"Thank you, Principal Kelly. Good morning everyone and welcome to the first public debates about the nature and consequences of and for those with metapowers. I have already recorded the speech I am about to give, the discs will be on sale for production cost only or you can download it for free, although I do ask that you make a donation to the charity of your choice if you do so."</p><p>A sussuration of whispers went through the crowd and Clark waited for them to quieten down.</p><p>"Let us first look at the archetypes of superheroes. The two primary archetypes are the Protector and the Avenger. The Protector's role is to support the law, rescue those in trouble and ensure that criminals are captured and delivered to the law-enforcement services to be punished for their crimes. I have met one who is perhaps <em>the</em> quintessential Protector, Steve Rogers, or Captain America, a man who lives up to and then exceeds the legends surrounding him.<br/>"The Avenger's role, however, is different. The Avenger acts where society and the law has failed. The path of the Avenger is a dark and twisted path and it is only too easy to fall into the role of vigilante, killing without any true reason.<br/>"As you can tell, in our society, Protectors such as Captain America have an obvious place. The role of Avenger is far more problematic and if someone sets out to <em>be</em> an Avenger, then they are doing it for all the wrong reasons."</p><p>Clark paused and took a sip of water before continuing.</p><p>"Many people fear that those who have powers will abuse them. <em>Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely</em> is the quote that they use. The quote is derived from a statement by the first Baron Acton, Sir John Dalberg-Acton. His words were '<em>Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men</em>'.<br/>"As a Kryptonian, I am perhaps the closest to invincible as you will find on this planet. Since I am aware of that, I made certain that I could not use it to do something like take over the world by ensuring that knowledge of how to defeat me… how to <em>kill</em> me… was placed with those whose job it is to protect the world from those who would seek to rule it. I have limited myself willingly, so that all know that there is no need to fear me, that I am here to help and protect.<br/>"There are many who have powers and abilities which separate them from normal humans. These powers may be because they are extra-terrestrial in origin, because they use technology, mysticism or extreme training. It may be because their very DNA grants them new abilities. What is important is not what powers they have but <em>how they use</em> those powers. If they seek to aid others, that makes them heroes. If they seek to use the powers to steal, to rob or to injure, that makes them villains. And if they just want to live a quiet life, then they should be allowed to. Several so-called villains I have met have taken that path because they were forced to, because they were shunned or hated simply for possessing powers. It is only too easy to drive someone into becoming a villain and it is a situation that happens too often. Before you choose to lash out at someone simply because they have the ability to make things change color, ask yourself if your action is truly justified. Ask yourself how it would be if the situation was reversed."</p><p>Clark looked out over the silent crowd, noting that most of them seemed to be at least not discarding his words without thinking about them first.</p><p>"Metahumans are <em>not</em> arbiters of the law." Clark said after taking another sip of water. "We have the same rights and responsibilities as those without powers. We cannot legally act against those we <em>think</em> are going to break the law, nor should we be able to, for that is the path of the vigilante. Instead, we wait until the crime is being committed, then we perform a citizens arrest and hand the perpetrator over to the proper authorities.<br/>"The real issue, however, is when the criminals are powered. If they can materialise weapons, how can they be prevented from doing so? If they can phase, how can they be held?<br/>"Each situation must be taken on a case-by-case basis. Often, the reason <em>why</em> a supervillain acts as they do is at least as important as <em>what</em> they do…"</p><p>...</p><p>"…and that concludes my speech." Superman finished. "Senator Kelly, I yield the floor."</p><p>Clark bowed slightly, then walked to where Mystique was waiting for him.</p><p>"You did brilliantly." She whispered. "You really cut his legs out from under him, he was scribbling notes and alterations to his speech every time you made a new point. I have to ask, though, why didn't you use my argument?"</p><p>"I'm saving it for if it's truly needed." Clark whispered back, noting with some amusement how Mystique's heartrate increased as the air from his whisper brushed past her ear. "I think we should listen to Robert Kelly for now."</p><p>"I suppose." Mystique sighed as she turned her attention away from her hunky fiancee.</p><p>"…and the American Public has a <em>right</em> to know who has powers!" Kelly finished triumphantly.</p><p>"I can roll my tongue, does that count as a power?" A voice called from the audience and Kelly frowned at the burst of laughter that followed.</p><p>"I can wriggle my ears! Where do I register?" Another person shouted and the laughter increased. Kelly slammed his notes onto the podium, then closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.</p><p>"While Superman has made many good points," He started, his voice so controlled that only a few people realized how close to being enraged he was, "There are still many mutants who will use their powers selfishly, against the greater good of America…"</p><p>"Ouch." Clark winced. "Whenever I hear the phrase <em>greater good</em>, I know that the person saying it usually means <em>for the good of what I think should be</em>."</p><p>"Agreed." Xavier said from behind them, causing Mystique to jolt in surprise.</p><p>"…so <em>that</em> is why they should be registered!" Kelly finished triumphantly.</p><p>"Thank you, brother." Edward Kelly said as he walked onto the stage. "Now, if everyone will hold on for a moment, we will prepare for the next stage."</p><p>"I'm up!" Roberto said, activating his aura as he walked onto the stage. Strolling to the raised platform and the podium fixed onto it, he lifted the platform up and then rose into the air, carrying the platform to its storage area behind the now-bare stage. A moment later, he returned with a half dozen chairs attached to a metal bar. Landing, he quickly detached the chairs and placed them around the stage before flying off with the bar, waving as he did so.</p><p>"Useful." Edward noted as the audience applauded the show of power. "Robert, if you could sit over there. Clark?"</p><p>Superman rose from his seat and walked onto the stage, earning a round of applause. Moving to the seat that Edward pointed him to, he made sure to arrange his cape carefully as he sat down.</p><p>"We have several other guests joining us for this part." Edward said, then he grinned. "Although I'm certain you guessed as much from the extra chairs."</p><p>A round of laughter and scattered applause rose from the audience, then quietened down as Edward started to speak again.</p><p>"The other guests we have are… Professor Charles Xavier from the Xavier Institute for the Gifted."</p><p>Xavier touched the armrest of his hoverchair and floated onto the stage, smiling gently.</p><p>"Tony Stark of Stark Industries!"</p><p>A roar of repulsors marked Tony's entrance to a round of cheering.</p><p>"Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America!"</p><p>The applause and cheering of the crowd was almost deafening as Steve almost marched onto the stage, pausing only to shake hands with both Kelly's.</p><p>"And last, but not least, J. Jonah Jameson, Primary owner and editor-in chief of the Daily Bugle!"</p><p>JJJ strode onto the stage,his unlit cigar clenched between his teeth as he waved to the cheering crowd, then he nodded to Clark, glowered at Tony and sat next to Robert Kelly.</p><p>Edward moved over to stand by the sole unoccupied chair. "Now, I will ask for questions, The questions may be general, with everyone answering, or aimed at a specific person, but until everyone has had a solo question, they may not be asked another one. First question… you, miss."</p><p>"Amanda Sefton, student at Bayville." She said, one hand still resting on the shoulder of Kurt Wagner, who was smiling up at her. "Question for everyone, how did you feel about Clark's identity as Superman being revealed?"</p><p>"May I go first?" Clark laughed as Amanda sat down again, having delivered the question that they had agreed on beforehand. "How do I feel? Well, you must understand that for me, Superman was, or <em>is</em> a mask that I wear while trying to help others. The outfit is easily recognizable. But when my identity was disclosed, I was worried. Not for myself, although I enjoy being simply <em>just Clark</em>, but worried that those who hate me might choose to strike at my friends and family instead. That they may try to attack me and thus put others in danger. I worry that having everyone know that I, Clark Kent, am Superman, will bring danger to others."</p><p>Clark sat down as the audience erupted in murmurs and JJJ frowned thoughtfully.</p><p>"Professor?"</p><p>"I also was worried." Xavier said calmly. "I had been aware, since even before Clark joined us, how much good he does in the world. Several of my students have their own powers, such as Roberto who helped to rearrange the stage earlier, and Clark is a shining example of what people can become if they are willing to use their gifts to help others. Although his mother, his sister and his newly adopted son live at the Institute, I still worry that they may be targeted by those who hate Clark simply for what he is. An extraordinary young man who seeks to aid others."</p><p>"Tony?"</p><p>"Hey, I went public and it hasn't hurt me." Tony laughed, then he sobered. "Clark is far stronger than I am, far tougher than any suit I've built so far, so I didn't see the problem. Besides, if anyone tries to go for his family or friends, they'll have us Avengers coming down on them with the wrath of god. And given we have the son of Odin on our team, that's meant quite literally."</p><p>The audience laughed at that and Tony winked at them before sitting down again.</p><p>"I stand with Tony on this." Steve added. "Sure, he's arrogant, annoying, disregards orders…"</p><p>"And those are my <em>good</em> points!" Tony joked.</p><p>"…but since I owe my life to Clark, I'll do whatever it takes to protect his family. I am certain that he would do the same for me and the family I have discovered I have."</p><p>"Mr Jameson?"</p><p>JJJ looked up. "Hmph? Oh, right. He's one of the few heroes that actually deserves the name, but until now, I thought that someone who hid behind a mask couldn't be trusted. I had some bad experiences with masked men when I was younger… but if someone wears a mask to protect others… I'm still thinking about it."</p><p>"Thank you." Edward said, then he looked at his brother. "Senator?"</p><p>Robert Kelly looked away from JJJ with a slight frown.</p><p>"I still believe that all those who claim to be heroes should be registered."</p><p>"And their families?" JJJ growled.</p><p>.</p><p>"Interesting." Doom mused, then he glanced over at where Magneto was sat in a chair that was only slightly less ornate than his own throne. "I believed until now that Xavier was a simple pacifist, but I see now that I judged him unfairly. He prefers peace, like Chamberlaine."</p><p>"That damned appeaser." Magneto snarled and Doom looked at him.</p><p>"Chamberlaine had no stomach for <em>starting</em> a war but he <em>was</em> willing to make a stand when needed, to take the fall so that his country could survive." Doom stated. "I studied him and his successor. Unlike what you may think, the history of the United Kingdom is a rich and varied one with many lessons to learn. They held onto the largest empire in history and dissolved it before it could collapse into warfare."</p><p>For a long moment, Magneto remained motionless, then he nodded reluctantly.</p><p>"Good. Now, how goes the creation of my son?"</p><p>"He is growing and the neural programming you supplied is being implanted even as we speak." Magneto said, then he frowned slightly. "I have to ask, why did you choose to not use loyalty programming?"</p><p>"Because programming can be modified and I will not have my heir so weakened."</p><p>"But he may decide to overthrow you?"</p><p>"If he tries and fails, I will know that he was not worthy to be my heir." Doom stated. "If he tries and succeeds, then I will hand over all of my power for he will have proven himself. However, I intend to train him myself, to teach and raise him that he will choose, <em>choose</em> of his own free will, Eric, to grant me his loyalty. And when I am too old to rule, I shall step down from my throne and my son shall rule as I have taught him. And my daughter?"</p><p>"Growing as well." Magneto confirmed. "Although I am curious about the source of the human DNA you used."</p><p>"My mother's remains." Doom said calmly, ignoring Magneto's jolt of shock. "I believe in keeping power in the family."</p><p>.</p><p>"I still can't believe that you got ol' grumpy on our side." Peter laughed as they relaxed in their seats, the wreckage of a Martha Kent meal in front of them. "Before I joined you, he was convinced that I was a menace. Now… I never expected the Bugle to say anything good about me."</p><p>"Bigotry flourishes in the shadows and retreats from the light of understanding." Xavier said before taking a sip of tea. "Hopefully, this will counter the growing tide of mutant hatred."</p><p>"So, what next, do we open a business?" Roberto asked with a grin. "<em>Mutant Moves, for when you need your things moved in a hurry</em>?"</p><p>A round of chuckles greeted his quip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter and the next crosses over with my story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661766/chapters/67689601">First Crisis.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spider-man cursed as he hurled himself through the air after the armoured personnel carrier which had been stolen from the local reservist base. As soon as he had heard of the theft, he had gone in pursuit, passing the wreckage of several burnt out vehicles that had been hit by cannon fire.</p><p>There were several people being given medical care and at least one still form covered by a blanket a mile back.</p><p>The sound of gunfire ahead of him told him exactly where his target was and he used his webs to hurl himself high into the air. Spotting the armoured car, he fired several web-bombs at it, trying to entangle the gun, but it just tore through the sticky substance like it was wet paper. The cannon pointed at one of the cops who was shouting something on his radio, then the muzzle flashed as the projectile was launched…</p><p>…only to be caught by a suddenly-appearing man in black and silver, a silver cape fluttering from the shockwave.</p><p>As Peter watched in shock, the new arrival caught a <em>second</em> shell, then he flew forwards, grabbing the gun and ripping it from its mountings, bending it as he did so. Peter leapt towards the new hero just as the pintle-mounted machine guns joined the warped barrel on the ground, then the mystery figure ripped the side open and started to pull out the sweating criminals.</p><p>Landing by him, Peter looked up as he spoke and found himself looking at a very familiar chin.</p><p>"Thanks for the assist… Clark? What's with the new outfit?"</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Your new outfit." Peter said, motioning at him. "Man, it looks cool and all, but I really think I preferred the blue-and-red. We colour-co-ordinated. What does Martha think about it?"</p><p>"…martha?"</p><p>"Clark… it's <em>me</em>, Spider-man." Peter said worriedly. "You remember me, right? We talked at breakfast?"</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, I was rescuing a ferry in New Zealand." A new voice said and Peter did a double-take as Superman, clad in his blue and red, landed. "What happened?"</p><p>"…what the <em>hell</em>?"</p><p>The newly arrived Superman looked round and blinked in shock.</p><p>"I… think we need to talk. Can you fly? Good, follow me."</p><p>Peter watched them fly off, then a message flashed across his lenses.</p><p><em>Baxter Building Roof</em>.</p><p>.</p><p>Swinging through Manhattan, Peter noted the two figures talking on top of the privately-owned distant skyscraper that was his destination. Using his webs to ascent the tower at high speed, he somersaulted over the lip, reflexively catching the can that had been tossed in his direction. Glancing at it, Peter touched down on the wall and then lounged along it, cracking open the can of Pepsi as he did so.</p><p>"…how?" The black-clad Clark asked.</p><p>"Spider-type powers." Clark explained. "Peter, meet Kal, he's me from an alternate dimension."</p><p>"Explains a lot." Peter said in belated realization, lifting his mask enough that he could take a sip of his drink. "So, is there a me there who hangs out with you?"</p><p>"No." Kal said. "In fact, I don't even know if you exist in my world. On my way in, I noticed that you were missing at least one city."</p><p>"What?" Peter asked curiously. "Which city?"</p><p>"Metropolis. And I didn't see Gotham either."</p><p>"As far as I know, we don't have those cities." Clark confirmed before he took another sip. "You know, I'll have to show you a map to see what's different."</p><p>"Hi, Clark." A new voice said as the door opened and Clark waved lazily to the new arrival.</p><p>"Hi, Reed. Kal, this is Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic. He's one of the greatest scientific minds on the planet and has stretching powers. Reed, this is Kal-El, my analogue from another reality where he was adopted by a different family."</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Reed said, extending his arm (literally). Kal shook it with a wry smile.</p><p>"Plastic Man has similar powers."</p><p>"Oh, he a scientist too?"</p><p>Kal coughed. "Actually, he's a reformed villain."</p><p>Peter almost lost control of his powers as he laughed, both at the thought of Reed's alternate being a criminal and at how his expression went blank with shock.</p><p>"Reed and the others got their powers from an odd type of cosmic radiation." Clark interjected. "They used to be called the Fantastic Four."</p><p>"Used to be?" Kal asked worriedly and Clark smiled.</p><p>"They're the Fantastic <em>Five</em> now, they have a Kryptonian on their team. Where is Karsta anyway?"</p><p>"She and Susan are out shopping." Reed said with a slight shrug. "Susan's been very happy since Karsta joined us."</p><p>"Karsta?" Kal repeated. "I know of a Ka<em>ra</em>…"</p><p>"She was the first one I had revived from stasis. Um, you have checked Argo for survivors, haven't you?"</p><p>"I have." Kal said slowly. "And Kara was the only one."</p><p>"Interesting." Clark frowned. "Very interesting."</p><p>"Aha!"</p><p>Everyone turned to look at Reed, who was using one hand to type on three different keyboards while the other was making notes that spread across three whiteboards that flanked the door.</p><p>"<em>Aha</em>?" Peter asked curiously as he quickly scanned the equations. "What do you… oh wow. Um, have you taken the dimensional tension co-efficient into account?"</p><p>Reed paused, the made a couple of quick alterations to his equation.</p><p>"Okay, now I need to contact Tony. With his help, we can create a portal…"</p><p>"Whoah!" Peter interrupted as he remembered something that they had been laughing about at breakfast. "Remember SHIELD Agent rule 336 in the newest booklet?"</p><p>"<em>Stop asking Stark to build Portal devices</em>." Reed recited. "I know, but we really don't have much of a choice here."</p><p>"I'm going to get Forge to help." Peter decided as he leapt off the wall. "We'll need all the tech-help we can get."</p><p>Diving off the balcony, Peter activated his web-shooters and danced through the air as he headed to where he had stashed his bike.</p><p>.</p><p>"Another Kryptonian?" Xavier asked in a voice which revealed only a trace of his surprise. "Whatever next."</p><p>"Another Kryptonian? Cool." A voice said and Peter looked round to see Spyke entering the room, an unopened pair of bottles in his hands. "Hey, I picked you up one of those new drinks you like on my way back."</p><p>"Thanks." Peter said gratefully as he accepted the bottle of <em>P</em><em>ow-R8</em>. Twisting off the lid, he took a deep swig. "Ah, I needed that. Web-swinging is fun, but <em>damn</em>, it leaves you tired afterwards."</p><p>Spyke raised his own bottle to his lips, then paused as an alarm sounded.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"A new mutant has activated their powers." Charles said as he tapped a couple of controls on his chair. The alarm cut off while a small circlet rose on a thin metal tentacle from the top of the backrest, placing itself over Charles' head.</p><p>"Now let me see… oh my! He's in Bayville, he's confused… almost feral…"</p><p>Xavier's eyes shot open. "Peter, go! I'll link his location to your HUD, restrain him without hurting him!"</p><p>Peter nodded and, dropping his empty bottle, he sprinted out of the door and leapt onto his bike.</p><p>"Who is this new mutant?" Spyke asked, raising his bottle, then pausing in shock as Xavier answered.</p><p>"Doctor Hank McCoy."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>Spike screwed the lid back onto his own untasted bottle and stowed it in his rucksack.</p><p>"Prof, I may be able to help."</p><p>"I have already asked for volunteers to help Peter." Xavier said. "Suit up."</p><p>Spyke sprinted out of the entrance hall.</p><p>.</p><p>Peter's danger sense <em>screamed</em> at him and he somersaulted sideways, parallel to the ground as a pair of clawed hands sliced through the space that he had been. Unleashing another barrage of webbing, Peter watched wide-eyed as the blue-furred beserker ripped through the webs as if they had been made from tissue paper.</p><p>"Oh, come <em>on</em>!" He groused as he somersaulted backwards, evading the attacking beast by bare millimeters. "How the hell am I meant to deal with <em>this</em>?"</p><p>"With backup!" A voice called and Peter exhaled in relief as Clark swooped down and grabbed the rampaging beast's wrists. The furred monstser tried to break free, then kicked at Clark.</p><p>"I got this."</p><p>Kal swooped down and as if it had been rehearsed, Clark spun round, the sudden movement allowing Kal to grab the creature's ankles.</p><p>"Teach! I know you're in there!" Spyke shouted as he raced towards them on his hoverboard. "Teach! Come on! You're not a monster! Come on, Teach! There's more stuff in skies and ground, Horace, then you dream in your thinking…"</p><p>McCoy flinched. "It's '<em>There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,</em> t<em>han are dreamt of in your philosophy</em>' Evan. If you <em>must</em> quote the Bard, please <em>try</em> to get it right."</p><p>"Worked, didn't it?" Spyke grinned as he coasted to a stop beside them. "You feeling yourself now, Teach?"</p><p>"I… think so." McCoy replied cautiously as Kal lowered him to the ground. Once he was steady,Clark released his wrists. "Oh my word! What… no!"</p><p>"Your mutation activated." Clark said gently and McCoy shook his head.</p><p>"But… <em>how</em>? I've been keeping it under control for years, ever since I realised… Oh, this is <em>not</em> good…"</p><p>"What's going on? Clark?" A new voice asked and McCoy sagged in depression.</p><p>"Principal Kelly."</p><p>Edward Kelly walked up and stared at the group, then behind them at the approaching members of Generation X. "What's going on? There was this animal…"</p><p>"It was an unexpected X-gene activation." Clark explained quickly. "I assure you, the situation is under control and he has regained his mental balance."</p><p>"For whatever I did during my temporary insanity, I apologize most humbly." McCoy said sadly and Kelly stared at him.</p><p>"Hank? That you?"</p><p>McCoy nodded slowly. "I fear that you may need to find a new science teacher."</p><p>"Why?" Kelly shrugged.</p><p>"Because… I'm a mutant?"</p><p>"So are Roberto and Ray." Kelly said as he walked up to McCoy. "I realized a while back that it doesn't matter if someone's a human, mutant, alien or whatever. Heck, after Clark was outed as being Superman, my staff were almost <em>buried</em> under transfer requests from people wanting to be closer to a hero."</p><p>"I'm uncertain my landlady will agree." Frank mourned and Clark placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I can offer you lodgings at the Xavier Institute. Even a holo-emitter if you want to appear baseline human again."</p><p>"I haf vun zo I don't look like zis." Nightcrawler said from behind Kelly.</p><p>"Kurt?"</p><p>"Ach! Principal Kelly! I didn't vecognize you!"</p><p>Kelly stared at the blue-skinned teen for a moment. "Does… Amanda know?"</p><p>"Ja, she says I'm her personal plushie."</p><p>Kelly blinked a few times before nodding.</p><p>"Hank, I'll expect to see you at school on Monday, assuming you don't have a mental relapse. Clark, if Hank can't make it, can you cover?"</p><p>"I don't think I'll be needed, but I will." Clark smiled and Kelly looked at the assembled teens, a wry smile twitching his lips.</p><p>"It would seem that it is <em>slightly</em> more than a fifth that have powers."</p><p>"In my defense, I only said <em>more</em> than a fifth." Peter pointed out before remembering that he was still in costume. "Aw, crap."</p><p>"You also said you weren't a mutant." Kelly pointed out.</p><p>"He isn't. He got his powers through an accident involving a genetically-modified spider." Clark explained. "Although I must ask that you <em>not</em> tell anyone who he is."</p><p>"I won't." Kelly said with a laugh. "I don't want May angry with me."</p><p>"Phew, I'm parched." Spyke sighed as he pulled a bottle out of his bag. McCoy's eyes widened at the label on the bottle as Spyke began drinking.</p><p>"That… the last thing I remember is drinking some of that before…"</p><p>"Spyke! Stop!" Clark shouted.</p><p>Spyke dropped the bottle. "Wha… <em>aaaaargh</em>!"</p><p>Clark seemed to blur round Spyke as bone projectiles erupted from all over the teen's body. Everyone else backed away quickly, except for Kal who joined Clark in shielding the onlookers. A moment later, Spyke collapsed onto his knees, his head now partially covered in bony armor and spikes sticking out through his uniform.</p><p>"What… happened?" Kelly gasped in shock.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but until we find out, <em>no-one</em> is to drink any of this stuff." Superman said firmly.</p><p>"…but I love it." Peter moaned, earning a long look from Clark.</p><p>"Interesting… Peter, have you felt any change in your powers?"</p><p>"No. Why?"</p><p>"Just curious."</p><p>"Oh, man!" Spyke moaned as he stared at his bone-covered hands. "How the hell am I supposed to explain <em>this</em> to my friends?"</p><p>"Come on, Evan." McCoy said as he placed a paw on Spyke's shoulders. "We can get through this together. At least you still look mostly human. I look like a blue monkey!"</p><p>"Gorilla." Evan said absently as he continued to stare at his hands, then he facepalmed. "Sorry! Sorry!"</p><p>McCoy started to laugh ruefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Publicity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow." McCoy said as he looked around. "This makes the science labs at school look like a child's sand-table."</p><p>"We're quite proud of it." Xavier smiled. "So, have you decided about tomorrow?"</p><p>"I… I'm torn." McCoy said softly. "On the one hand, I spent years keeping my mutation from fully activating for fear I'd turn into a… a <em>monster</em>. On the other hand… knowing that there are more like me…"</p><p>"Kurt is torn as well." Xavier admitted. "He has had many bad experiences because of his mutation, but Amanda adores him for who, and <em>what</em> he is."</p><p>McCoy nodded slowly.</p><p>"I… think I will try. If all fails…"</p><p>"You will always be welcome to work here." Xavier said reassuringly, then he looked round. "Good evening, Martha."</p><p>"Hello." Martha said as she bustled in. "Clark <em>finally</em> told me that we had guests, so I made some cookies."</p><p>Xavier gratefully accepted the plate and offered it to McCoy, who accepted one of the cookies, then paused.</p><p>"You aren't going to say anything about Sesame Street, are you?" He asked suspiciously.</p><p>.</p><p>"Check this out!" Spike said as he frowned in concentration. An instant later, the ends of the spikes jutting from his bony armor started to glow. "These things can cut through almost <em>anything</em>! Just like Logan's claws!"</p><p>"Whoah!" Ray said, thoroughly impressed. "You going public as well? Gets loads of babes and I heard that we may be allowed to wear our uniforms to school soon."</p><p>"Hey, that means I'll be able to use my powers without risking shredding my clothes!" Roberto grinned. "More chances to show off!"</p><p>"Carefully." Clark said from behind them and everyone turned to see Clark and Kal.</p><p>"Whoah, that is still freaky, seeing two of you." Ray admitted. "At least he doesn't have a goatee."</p><p>Clark blinked. "What?"</p><p>"They've been watching the original Star Trek series." Kal sighed and Clark's eyes widened in realization.</p><p>"Ah. Spock. Evil goatee. Right. I remember now."</p><p>"Hey, Clark! Kal, we got something!" A voice called and both Kryptonians turned to see Tony Stark waving for them. "Come on!"</p><p>.</p><p>"Heimdall. Thor." Clark said in greeting. Behind him, Kal gave the two Asgardians a long look.</p><p>"We hath aided thine genius Forge and the tinkerer Stark…"</p><p>"Hey!" Tony interjected.</p><p>"…and have created a small portal through which a signal can be driven." Heimdall finished. Kal nodded.</p><p>"My systems are picking up encrypted transmissions… sending a comm request now."</p><p>"Link it to here." Tony said, pointing to a large screen mounted on one wall. "Let's see what your world looks like and it'll let them see us as well."</p><p>"Linking now." Kal said, one hand touching the side of his visor and the screen lit up with a stylized JL symbol. A moment later, the symbol vanished, being replaced by the image of a large hall filled with screens and computer stations, all surrounding a holoprojector that was displaying an image of Earth.</p><p>Although many of the people were wearing a uniform comprising mainly of a tunic and trousers, several individuals in unique costumes were staring at them through the screen.</p><p>"Kal."</p><p>"Batman." Kal replied with a smile. "Can you backtrack the signal?"</p><p>"It is coming through a dimensional micro-vortex." Said an armor-clad man with a sledgehammer attached to his back. "We may be able to reconfigure one of the teleport gates to breach the dimensional barrier, but it could take a quite a while."</p><p>"Steel." Kal nodded in greeting.</p><p>"Nice armor." Tony whistled. "Did you build yours as well?"</p><p>"Only the first suit." Steel said absently. "This suit is modified ceremonial Kryptonian armor."</p><p>"Really?" Clark asked curiously. "I've never seen any reference to it in the Fortress' archives."</p><p>"Different worlds." Kal pointed out.</p><p>Clark nodded, then he frowned. "You know, if we can make contact with <em>one</em> alternate reality, there are almost certainly others. I think I'm going to have to break out my final salvaged Type 6 Embassy for this and use it to do some <em>serious</em> building. Maybe on the far side of the moon… thank goodness I have so much experience with environment domes…"</p><p>Kal and Batman exchanged confused glances as Clark continued to mutter to himself.</p><p>"Hey, Steel, right?" Tony called. "I'm setting up a link here, sending my readings on the micro-vortex. If I'm reading this right, it could be possible to make it larger, maybe to a couple of meters or so, but the increase in instability could be an issue…"</p><p>"I agree." Steel said, then he half-turned. "Gear! Get to my lab and power everything up! J'onn, I need all the tech-types we have reporting in! Red-suit…"</p><p>"What?" Tony said in disbelief. "<em>Red-suit</em>? I'm Iron Man!"</p><p>"Really?" Steel asked curiously. "Huh. Imagine that. I'm going to transfer the datalink to my lab."</p><p>"I'll do the same." Tony said. "Forge! Get your lab powered up, I'll get Reed to help!"</p><p>"I'll go and help them." Clark said. "You catch up with your friends."</p><p>"Thank you." Kal replied.</p><p>.</p><p>"Kal of El." Heimdall said in greeting as Clark entered the lab, looking around curiously.</p><p>"Heimdall." Clark replied. "I didn't expect to see you here."</p><p>"A chance to open a gate to a new realm?" Heimdall said with a slight smile. "How could I refuse?"</p><p>"We've got the main gates half-built and the theory is good." Tony grunted from his position half-inside one of the conduits that were wrapped round a stone slab three times larger than the ones used to connect to the Hall of Doors. "Did I hear jets earlier?"</p><p>"Kara and Logan have gone up in the Javelin to begin construction of the Moonbase." Clark explained. "They took one of the spare Doors with them to install once the Embassy is dimensionally unfolded."</p><p>"Hey, Clark!" Forge called. "Project <em>Rao's Blessing</em> is almost complete as well, it's currently producing the needed nanomachines."</p><p>"Excellent." Clark smiled. "That project took a <em>lot</em> longer than I thought it would."</p><p>"Agreed." Forge sighed. "Although getting quality control in place for mass-production was a pain, the real problem was getting the interface idiot-proof without undermining the effectiveness. Programming in all the safeties so that they couldn't be over-ridden without specific code-chips…"</p><p>Clark nodded. "It has too much potential as a weapon should it fall into the wrong hands, but the number of lives it can save…"</p><p>"Agreed." Forge said quietly. "Agreed…"</p><p>"Ummm, what are you talking about?" Tony asked curiously.</p><p>"Just something that'll really help a whole load of kids." Forge said quickly while trying to look innocent.</p><p>Tony suddenly froze, then swore. "Dammit! How the hell are we going to get the gate to Kal's dimension?"</p><p>Everyone froze, then a chime sounded through the fortress and the Fortress' AI spoke.</p><p>"<em>A starship has appeared in orbit. It is broadcasting a message."</em></p><p>"Play the message, please." Clark said after several long minutes passed with no-one moving. One of the walls flickered and an image of a white-haired man formed.</p><p>"<em>I am John Snow of the organisation known as Planetary."</em> He said. <em>"My companions and I are here to seek out the wayward traveller known as Kal-El. Kal-El, if you have received this message, please contact us on this frequency. Your brother wants you back. Message repeats. I am John Snow of the…"</em></p><p>The screen blanked at Clark's hand-wave and everyone exchanged glances before Forge broke the silence.</p><p>"I guess that we have a way of sending the Gate now."</p><p>"I guess we do." Tony agreed.</p><p>.</p><p>Clark stared up into the morning light as Kal vanished above the wispy clouds, the Gate held by the webbing of straps in one hand and Forge riding inside the passenger pod strapped to his back. Focusing, he watched as Kal flew into the strange starship which then accelerated into a strange reality-rip.</p><p>"They gone?"</p><p>"They are." Clark nodded and a large, blue-furred paw clapped him on his shoulder.</p><p>"Then I guess we should be going, Clark."</p><p>Clark nodded, then paused at the sight of McCoy's wrist. "Decided not to use the holographic imager?"</p><p>"Well, I've been discussing it with Principal Kelly over the phone and he's given permission for all members of superteams to wear their uniforms as long as they are willing to act as prefects, providing help to the best of their abilities when asked. Evan has decided to attend without a holowatch as well."</p><p>Clark snorted with laughter. "So Generation X gets a taste of power and responsibility by upholding the school rules and helping others. Kelly's <em>good</em>."</p><p>"He'll be explaining it at the morning assembly." Hank shrugged. "Oh, he asked if you could pop in to support it."</p><p>"Not a problem." Clark smiled. "I hope he won't mind if I make an announcement too."</p><p>"Clark, Hank." A voice called and both men turned to see May Parker emerging from the Mansion. "The kids are almost ready to go."</p><p>"I'll meet you at the garage." Clark grinned, then he seemed to vanish.</p><p>"Now that's hardly fair." Hank grumped, then a blue blur raced past, causing Hank to suddenly vanish as well. May stared for a moment before sighing.</p><p>"I thought they were meant to be <em>adults</em>."</p><p>"Clark's still a kid at heart." Martha laughed from the doorway. "Why else would he wear a cape and tights."</p><p>May nodded slowly, her lips twitching into a smile.</p><p>"I wonder what they were talking to Thor about earlier." Martha wondered.</p><p>.</p><p>The entire car park seemed to go silent as Clark, resplendent in his blue and red, stepped out of the minibus. A moment later, all the kids rushed towards him and he laughed as he shook hands and ruffled hair.</p><p>"Damn, he's popular." Ray mock-complained.</p><p>"He's been saving the world since before we joined the Institute." Evan said as he clambered out of the minibus, carefully checking that his spikes hadn't snagged on anything. "He's why I joined. I said I wouldn't unless Superman taught there, and guess who dropped in an hour later to offer me a place?"</p><p>Ray joined in the laughter, then looked round at the boy who tapped his shoulder. "Yes?"</p><p>"What happened?" The boy asked, nodding to Evan who was struggling to carry his bag without impaling it.</p><p>"His powers matured." Roberto supplied as he walked past, relaying the almost-true cover story that Xavier and Clark had supplied. "He now has his own armor plating. Means that he can play football without needing all that padding."</p><p>"Coo<em>ooooo</em>ool."</p><p>Evan half-spun in pleased surprise as he heard the response to the explanation.</p><p>.</p><p>"…and as such, I have agreed to this as it will help them become better heroes in the future." Kelly said, nodding towards Roberto, Ray and Evan who were standing beside Superman. "In addition, during the same incident that caused Evan's powers to fully mature, one of our teachers had his latent powers activated, giving him enhanced strength and agility. Please give a warm welcome back to Doctor Hank McCoy!"</p><p>The rising applause only faltered slightly as Hank walked onto the stage, then a voice called out.</p><p>"Cookie monster!"</p><p>Hank facepalmed as the entire audience burst into laughter, then he gave Clark a strained look.</p><p>"Okay, calm down please." He said with a wry expression and the laughter slowly faded into an attentive silence. "Thank you. First, I'd like to say thank you to Principal Kelly for not letting my… change in hairstyle affect my employment."</p><p>A laughing round of applause rolled across the field as Kelly nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>"Second, if anyone is worried about having gained new powers, I am available to offer advice and a friendly ear. If I can't help, I probably know people who can, like Clark here."</p><p>Clark waved at the new round of cheers.</p><p>"Third and finally," Hank said, "I'd like to thank you all for your acceptance. Except for the one who shouted <em>cookie monster</em>. In addition, I am wondering what code-name I should have for if I deploy with the X-Men or the Avengers. If you can come up with one, please write it down with between one and two thousand words explaining why you think it would be appropriate. The winner or winners will get to meet the Avengers at Stark Tower while all entries will receive a T-shirt with their favourite Avenger's logo on it, so remember to state your size and which one you want. You have until next Friday to hand in the essays and the winner will be announced the Friday afterwards. Thank you."</p><p>The field seemed to explode with excited cheering and Hank stepped to one side, waving Clark forwards.</p><p>"Thank you, Hank. I also have an announcement to make. As you know, Mystique and I are getting married in two weeks time at the Institute, and I would like to invite all of you and your families."</p><p>Clark stopped as the audience erupted in cheers, whistles and shouts of joy. As it died down, Clark resumed his speech.</p><p>"Other superheroes will be there as well, as well as quite a few famous people, so I expect you all to be on your best behaviors. Food and drink will be provided for free, mum's in charge of the catering so we can count on it being great."</p><p>Spyke, Roberto and Ray all nodded with wide smiles.</p><p>"The ceremony will be at noon, the gates will open at ten." Clark continued. "More details will be on the invitations that will be delivered soon… if anyone wants to earn some extra money helping to deliver them, please speak to Piotr this afternoon. In the mean time, have fun and study well!"</p><p>As the students all cheered, Superman rose from the stage and circled the field, waving, before disappearing in a sonic boom, then a second boom echoed across the field. A moment later, a tall, well-muscled blond landed and looked round.</p><p>"I seek Kal-El, where may he be?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Kelly asked in shock and the blond sighed.</p><p>"I am Thor…"</p><p>"Then get thome athpirin!" A voice shouted from the crowd. Thor blinked several times as the audience virtually collapsed with laughter.</p><p>"Am I missing something?" The Asgardian finally asked in confusion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Awakenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pietro." Magneto said almost absently as he concentrated on dabbing some paint on the canvas. Pietro waited for his father to remove the brush before speaking.</p><p>"Dad, Tekmage says it's time. You want me to tell Doom?"</p><p>"That's <em>Von</em> Doom or <em>Doctor</em> Doom." Magneto corrected as he put the lid back on the paints before swishing the brush in a beaker of water set on the table for just that purpose. "Yes, please give him my respects and tell him that his heir is about to be born."</p><p>"Gotcha." Quicksilver replied before vanishing in a blur of speed. Magneto sighed and shed the artists smock he was wearing before using his powers to dress himself in his normal outfit.</p><p>The metal fabrics split and reformed around him before he turned and strode out of the door, his cloak flaring dramatically.</p><p>"Eric."</p><p>Magneto nodded to the armored figure entering the main hall. "Lord Doom. You got here faster than I expected."</p><p>"I recently… <em>acquired</em> the designs for a Kryptonian anti-gravity generator." Doom said in explanation. "By integrating it into my armor and tuning the output, I can now fly at speeds in excess of Mach 3. However, the energy cost is… limiting."</p><p>"All technology involves trade-offs." Magneto agreed. "Materials, cost, time, power…"</p><p>"And what do you intend to do with yours?" Doom asked curiously. "I hope that you do not intend to move against me."</p><p>"Perish the thought." Magneto chuckled. "If all countries were like yours, my cause would not be needed. Others may claim that Latveria is a tyrannical state, but you have the closest I have ever seen to a pure meritocracy."</p><p>Doom nodded. "I have worked hard to encourage my people to think about what they can do for the country."</p><p>"And it shows." Magneto noted as they entered the warehouse-sized room filled with various constructions of technology. In the center of the room, three three-meter-tall cylinders were arranged, each glowing slightly and with an indistinct figure floating inside while support equipment wrapped around the top and base. Two of the cylinders were marked at the base with the green-and-black insignia of the Von Doom family whilst the third one which was set to one side had the stylized scarlet helmet-in-a-blue-circle that marked Magneto's organisation. Walking over to the first two cylinders, Doom activated the status screens and scrutinized the data before nodding approvingly.</p><p>"My children are ready. Soon, Connor will rule with me as father and son, while Cynthia will be my emissary to the world and my weapon. And what of your creation, Magneto? What will you name her?"</p><p>"I was thinking… Galatea." Magneto mused and Doom nodded slowly.</p><p>"An excellent name, Eric. You truly are an educated man."</p><p>"Do you wish to decant them now, or do you wish my aid in moving them to your castle?"</p><p>As if in answer to Magneto's question, the doors opened and half a dozen men walked in, all wearing black bodysuits with metal chestplates, boots, greaves and pauldrons.</p><p>"My men will handle it." Doom said as one of the newcomers touched the two cylinders and frowned in concentration. Magneto raised an eyebrow as two more men moved to each cylinder and lifted them as if it was weightless.</p><p>"You are not the only one who utilizes the powers of mutants." Doom noted before he turned to stride after the moving cylinders. As he reached the doors, he paused.</p><p>"Eric, I must know, was it your people who stole the Statue of Azrath from the Chicago Museum last week?"</p><p>"I do not believe so." Magneto said after a moment's thought. "Why?"</p><p>"There are certain… legends about it being a key for a being of enormous power." Doom said. "I have already ordered my people to look into it."</p><p>"I will do the same." Magneto promised. Doom nodded and strode out of the door.</p><p>"The statue of Azrath…" Magneto mused. "Interesting… I'm sure I've heard about it before…"</p><p>.</p><p>"…awaken, my son." The voice said. "Conner, it is time to awake."</p><p>Connor slowly opened his eyes and looked round. His memories seemed somewhat disorganized and fragmented, but he knew the important things. His name was Conner, he was male, he was in a hospital…</p><p>…and the armoured figure by his bed was his father, Victor Von Doom.</p><p>"Good morning, my son." Doom said as Connor looked round, then he helped the teen to sit. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"Alright, I think…" Connor said, lifting up his hand and staring at it. Flexing his fingers, he slowly made a fist, then opened his hand again.</p><p>"Excellent." Doom said approvingly. "You should be able to move by yourself, so there is a shower through there. Once you are done, meet me in the Great Hall. One of my people will show you the way."</p><p>Connor nodded, still staring at his hand.</p><p>.</p><p>The young woman slowly opened her eyes and looked round. Her mind seemed to whirl and spin dizzyingly, but she knew the important things. Her name was Galatea, she was female, she was in a hospital room…</p><p>"Good morning, Galatea." A silver-haired man smiled at her. "We have been waiting for you to wake up."</p><p>Galatea blinked several times and slowly sat up. "You… you're Magneto… how do I know that?"</p><p>"That does not matter at this time." Magneto said calmly, although Galatea could hear his heartbeat increasing briefly. "For now, welcome to the ranks of my Acolytes. With your powers, we shall create a brighter future."</p><p>.</p><p>"…awaken, my daughter." The voice said. "Cynthia, it is time to awake."</p><p>Cynthia slowly opened her eyes and glanced round. Her memories seemed somewhat disorganized and fragmented, but she knew the important things. Her name was Cynthia, she was female, she was in a hospital…</p><p>…and the armoured figure by her bed was her father, Victor Von Doom.</p><p>"What… my mind…" She muttered and Doom reached out, briefly placing his gauntleted hand on her forehead.</p><p>"You are still assimilating your memories, my daughter. You will be at full health soon. In the meantime, you will need to wash and dress. There is a shower through that door and a uniform is on the stool there. Once you are done, meet me in the Great Hall. One of my people will show you the way."</p><p>"Yes, father." Cynthia whispered.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>*All available X-men, deploy to the Blackbird immediately! Police are reporting a spider larger than an elephant at Pelham Bay and I am detecting a mutant fighting it!*</em>
</p><p>Scott and Alex both leapt up from their seats, knocking over the chess set, then they paused and glanced at May Parker, who was putting down her book.</p><p>"I heard him. Go, I'll tidy up."</p><p>"Thanks, Ms Parker!" Alex half-shouted as he scrambled for the doorway, his brother hot on his heels. Sprinting to the grav-shaft which had replaced the old lift, they both dived into it, letting the energy field carry them down to the Fortress levels, then they scrambled into the male changing room where Logan threw their uniforms at them.</p><p>"I sometimes think that these things have nanotech to help us don them." Scott joked as he shucked his normal clothes and stepped into the bodysuit before grabbing his visor. Donning it, he tapped his watch and nodded.</p><p>"Powered up, let's move!"</p><p>"You love that watch, don'cha?" Alex asked as they sprinted down the corridor and into the launch bay where Frank McCoy waved at them from the hatchway of the blackbird. As they ran up the ramp, Hank hit the controls to retract it.</p><p>"All aboard!" He shouted.</p><p>"Siddown and stap in!" Logan replied from the cockpit. Scott hurled himself into a vacant seat, then glanced at the blue-furred mutant.</p><p>"Hank? I didn't think that you were an X-Man."</p><p>"If I am to aid my fellow mutants, then I need some field experience." Hank said as the acceleration pushed them into their seats. "Besides, there are three whom I have been asked to lead."</p><p>"Ya got thaht right!" Rogue called and Scott turned in his seat to see her, Laura and Chris near the back of the compartment.</p><p>"This is going to be cool!" Chris grinned and Laura rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, come on! Giant spider? How cool is that!"</p><p>"Where's Clark?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Stadium collapsed in China due to shoddy construction, several hundred trapped." Logan supplied. "Clark, Lara and Karsta headed straight there to provide help."</p><p>"Ouch." Alex winced. "Sounds like they're going to have another corruption hunt over there."</p><p>"Chuck, take over." Logan said, unstrapping himself and Scott's eyes widened behind his visor as he realized who the co-pilot was. "Havoc, deploy now."</p><p>Alex nodded as he pulled himself out of the seat and pressed a recessed button that opened a hatch in the central walkway. Lying down, the platform descended as the hatch closed over him.</p><p>"Launching." Charles announced as a small vibration shook the Blackbird, then the plane dived and Scott briefly spotted his brother racing away, the thrusters in his boots leaving glowing contrails.</p><p>"I gotta get me boots like those." He mused as he was pushed into his seat again, then Logan hit the control to open the ramp.</p><p>"Let's move!"</p><p>.</p><p>The spider reared upwards, screeching as another small explosion hit it, then a metal fist pounded against one of its legs.</p><p>"Colossus?" Scott called in surprise. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Buying new coat for Illyana!" The tall Russian replied. "Spider went on rampage, helping to stop it. This Gambit, know him from Acolyte days!"</p><p>"And I have <em>non</em> idea why I am here!" The newly-identified mutant shouted as he poured energy into a card before throwing it at the spider. "I be minding own business in Latveria, then I be here and giant spider being attacking me!"</p><p>Scott fired a beam at the spider, forcing it backwards while Laura retreated, whispering to Chris as she did so.</p><p>"What the hell <em>is</em> that thing? My beam isn't hurting it!"</p><p>A war-cry sounded overhead and Laura dropped onto the spider's back, her claws flashing as she stabbed it. Logan blinked, then looked at the person who had launched her.</p><p>"Piotr!" Rogue shouted and Colossus offered his hand to her. One hand-slap later, Rogue's skin turned into metal and the two living statues punched the nearest leg in unison, shattering it.</p><p>"<em>Oh la la</em>." Gambit whistled. "I think I'm in luuurrrve."</p><p>"Less talking, more fighting!" Logan roared as Chris hurled him into the air to land beside his daughter. Gambit stared at the youngest member of the team in surprised respect.</p><p>"<em>Il est fort…</em>"</p><p>"<em>C'est un </em>Kryptonian." Hank noted as he picked up a chunk of debris and threw it. Gambit nodded, then leapt back as the spider collapsed. Laura somersaulted down and accepted a cloth from Chris, using it to clean her claws before retracting them.</p><p>"Quite a fight." Logan growled as he accepted the cloth in turn and began cleaning his blades. "Gonna hafta program <em>that</em> one into the Danger Room. Giant spiders."</p><p>"What you doing here?" Piotr rumbled and Gambit started to shrug, then paused as a buzz sounded. Motioning them to remain silent, he pulled a small phone out of his pouch and pressed a button on it.</p><p>"Gambit here.<br/>"<em>Monsieur</em>! I…<br/>"<em>Non</em>, I don't…<br/>"<em>Pardon</em>? <em>Je ne pas…<br/></em>"<em>Merde!</em>"</p><p>Closing the phone, Gambit glared at it before pumping some energy into it and throwing it at the spider's corpse. The phone exploded and Gambit sighed.</p><p>"<em>Mon Ami</em>, perhaps you 'ave… 'ow you say, spare room?"</p><p>"Magneto declared you traitor?"</p><p>"<em>Oui</em>." Gambit sighed. "<em>Je ne pas comprende</em>… ah well. At least company will be good. <em>Bonjour, mon petite chou-fleur</em>, <em>Je m'appelle</em> Remy LeBeau…"</p><p>Rogue gave him a semi-freaked look then stepped back as Scott glanced at her.</p><p>"Rogue, why didn't you use your glove?"</p><p>"Faster this way and it gives meh slightly more powah." Rogue replied, not taking her gaze off Gambit. "Also, the memory-trickle let meh know where Colossus was plannin' ta punch next."</p><p>"Ahhhh." Scott nodded in understanding as Rogue reverted to her human self.</p><p>.</p><p>The cloaked figure looked down from the rooftop at the deceased giant spider, a small, triumphant smile tugging at his lips. The light briefly illuminated the tattoos on his skin as he pulled out a small phone.</p><p>"Sinister, Mesmero. It is done, the Guardian is no more. You may open the second Gate whenever you wish."</p><p>Placing the phone back in its pocket, Mesmero turned and walked away.</p><p>.</p><p>"…and finally, I would like to introduce our newest resident, Remy LaBeau, who prefers to be known as Gambit." Xavier said, pausing as a round of laughing applause greeted Gambit's overly-theatrical bow, one only slightly hampered by Illyana Rasputin hugging him. "Gambit has agreed to be our new French teacher as he is fluent in it. In addition, he is an adept in staff-fighting and will be running evening classes. Boom-Boom, Gambit will also help you with your powers if you wish as he can generate explosions as well."</p><p>"Cool!" Tabitha half-squealed.</p><p>"I believe that everything has been said, so dig in."</p><p>Illyana pouted as Remy placed her back in her seat, then he turned to Piotr.</p><p>"Superman, he is the one who cured <em>mon petite angel</em>?"</p><p>"He did." Piotr rumbled as he added some vegetables to Illyana's plate, earning another pout. "I owe him for sister's life and sister likes it here. Many friends and now she has her Uncle Remy back. She miss you."</p><p>Gambit looked round and grinned. "I think I will like it here, <em>mon ami. Je pense que je vais l'aime beaucoup</em>."</p><p>"Hope so." Piotr replied as he ladled more vegetables onto his sister's plate, ignoring her pout. "I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark stared at Gambit in horror.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"You 'ave been cloned." Gambit repeated, then glanced at Kara. "<em>Tous les deux vous</em>. Doom 'as <em>le fils et la fille</em>, Magneto 'as <em>un</em> Kryptonian <em>femme</em>."</p><p>"<em>Three</em> new Kryptonians." Clark half-whispered. "And we cannot revive any more of ours yet."</p><p>"This isn't good." Kara agreed. "The amount of damage that they could do… we may need to authorize the distribution of Kryptonite weaponry."</p><p>At Gambit's curious look, Clark decided to explain.</p><p>"When we took down Asteroid M, there were several tons of Kryptonite which is lethal to us Kryptonians. SHIELD collected all that they could find with my blessing, knowing that they have it means that they now know I won't be tempted to do something stupid like world domination."</p><p>"Tony offered to destroy the Kryptonite for us, but I told him that it wasn't a good idea." Kara chimed in. "Looks like I was more right than I knew."</p><p>"This is worrying <em>and</em> unexpected." Xavier mused, steepling his fingers. "Eric believes in mutant superiority above all else… willingly creating and using a Kryptonian clone… I knew that he was many things but I never took him to be a hypocrite…"</p><p>"I'll spread the word to the other teams." Clark sighed. "And I'll have to pay a visit to someone, let her know that we may need her to look for other ways to help."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>.</p><p>Mystique looked around in curiosity as they stepped through the stone portal into a large, domed chamber. On a stepped podium in the center, a dark-skinned man in golden armor nodded to them.</p><p>"Superman. Mystique."</p><p>"…amazing…" Mystique breathed as she looked round, her eyes wide.</p><p>"Heimdall." Clark replied with a nod of respect. "We have come to meet with Lady Eir, if she can spare the time."</p><p>"I believe that she was about to seek <em>you</em> out." Heimdall replied with a slight smile. "You know where her chambers are. I shall pass the word to her."</p><p>"Thank you." Clark said as he scooped Mystique up, carrying her bridal style.</p><p>"Hey, I can walk." She protested and Clark smiled as he lifted himself off the ground.</p><p>"It's too far for that." He said as they flew out of the chamber and Mystique saw the long, glowing bridge stretching across the raised ocean towards the distant city.</p><p>"I guess that walking all the way along that <em>would</em> take quite some time." She admitted as she wriggled a bit so that she could rest her head against Clark's shoulder. "Quite a view, though."</p><p>A whining noise caught her attention and she craned her neck.</p><p>"Clark…" She said after a moment. "There's a boat approaching us through the air with four people on it."</p><p>Clark glanced round. "Ah, Sif and the Warriors Three. I don't think you've met them before."</p><p>"The boat is <em>flying</em>." Mystique pointed out and Clark gave a gentle shrug as the craft drew up beside them.</p><p>"And your point is…?"</p><p>"The. <em>Boat</em>. Is. <em>Flying</em>." Mystique repeated as Clark touched down lightly on its deck. "Boats don't fly."</p><p>"I didn't know that." Sif said as she used the rudder-control to alter course slightly. "Well, you learn something new every day. Welcome to Asgard, Lady Kent of the Noble House of El."</p><p>Mystique froze for a moment, then let Clark lower her so that she was standing on the deck.</p><p>"Lady Kent of the Noble House of El…" She mused. "You know, I like that."</p><p>"Mystique, Be known to Lady Sif, elite warrior of Asgard and the younger sister of Heimdall." Clark said formally "And may I also introduce the valiant fighters known as the Warriors Three, Fandral the Dashing…"</p><p>Mystique found her hand being captured and kissed by the sharpest-dressed of the trio.</p><p>"Hogun the Grim…"</p><p>"Honored." Nodded the dour-faced one.</p><p>"…and Volstag the Valiant."</p><p>"Also known as the Volstagg the Enormous and the Lion of Asgard." Laughed the largest (and oldest) of the trio. "I hear that you two are planning on getting married. Once you have kids, bring them over! My kids would love to have some more friends."</p><p>"Volstagg has over fifteen children, the majority being orphans who he adopted." Clark whispered into Mystique's ear. "His heart is bigger than his waistline."</p><p>"And my waistline is pretty darned big." Volstagg laughed, patting his expansive stomach.</p><p>"Heimdall said that you wanted to see Lady Eir." Sif noted. "Since we need to replenish our own healing supplies, we thought we would give you a lift and some company."</p><p>"Thank you." Clark said as the towers of Asgard started to pass on either side of them. "So, what happened to you?"</p><p>"Ah, we went on a series of quests for Lady Eir, seeking out new ingredients and potions for her." Volstagg rumbled. "Truly, it was a marvelous journey!"</p><p>"He adopted two more children on our second quest." Hogun grunted.</p><p>"And one filled with wonderful battles!"</p><p>"He got drunk, squared off to a mirror and knocked himself out."</p><p>Volstagg glared at the dour warrior. "Do you mind?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Mystique couldn't help but burst out laughing.</p><p>.</p><p>Sif halted in the doorway and only Clark's reflexes stopped him from colliding with her. Looking over her shoulder, his eyebrows rose as he saw what had startled her.</p><p>"My lord." Sif said with a bow and Odin nodded at her.</p><p>"You may as well enter. All of you."</p><p>Sif moved to one side, allowing the group ingress, and Clark bowed.</p><p>"Your Highness."</p><p>"Lord El." Odin said in return. "My agents have told me that three more of your kind now walk Midgard, but on paths that may yet be opposed to yours. It is then perhaps fortunate that Lady Eir has just this day finished re-making the potions needed to awaken your kin."</p><p>"Only four of them." Eir said with an apologetic shrug. "The two who are most harmed will need to remain in their timeless sleep until I can get more ingredients."</p><p>"However, I have also heard that you have been sending your kinfolk to aid others, other groups that you respect and trust to aid all around them." Odin growled as he stalked forwards. "And so I ask… where is <em>our</em> Kryptonian?"</p><p>Clark blinked a few times as he tried to comprehend the question.</p><p>"It is quite simple." Odin continued. "Kryptonians are stronger than all but the truly elite Asgardian warriors. With the power granted by the yellow sun, they can fly and have abilities far beyond that of ours, even lifespans beyond ours. I would appreciate having one in My Court."</p><p>"If one of them volunteers, I will be happy to introduce him or her to you." Clark managed and Odin gave a sharp nod.</p><p>"Excellent. I will look forwards to it."</p><p>Eir sighed as Odin strode regally out of the room. "I'm sorry. Thor was talking about his sparring with you and how you are more than worthy of being an Asgardian. Odin would have offered citizenship if it was not for your guardianship of Midgard."</p><p>Mystique chuckled. "That's my man, too darned good to even be a god."</p><p>"Mystique!"</p><p>Eir smiled at the witticism even as she opened a wall cabinet to reveal a quartet of bottles filled with a faintly-glowing blue liquid.</p><p>"Are those…" Clark asked with quiet reverence and Eir nodded.</p><p>"They are. This is the medicine that will aid in combating the effect of Kryptonite, although it would be most efficacious if that young girl lent her abilities once more."</p><p>"Kitty." Clark nodded as Mystique gave him a questioning look. "I'm sure that she'll be happy to help."</p><p>"Mayhap we can arrange it that she need not run through the window." Eir said and Clark grinned while Mystique looked at them in confusion. "I will be ready to depart for Xavier's mansion at the turn of the noon hour, but if thou doth require more time to summon those you wish to aid, I will understand."</p><p>"I'd better get moving then." Clark said, then paused as Sif tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"You fly faster unencumbered. I shall bring Healer Eir and Lady Kent when it is time."</p><p>Mystique nodded in agreement and Clark gave her a kiss, then blurred out of the door. A second later, a <em>boom</em> echoed.</p><p>"He flies faster than sound." Fandral marveled. "Brethren, I vote that if one of Clark's people chooses to come to Asgard, the Warriors Three should become the Warriors <em>Four</em>."</p><p>"Seconded." Hogun muttered.</p><p>"Unanimous!" Volstagg agreed, then he frowned. "Although, how should we integrate him? I know! Let us discuss this over a filling repast!"</p><p>Mystique shook her head as the trio vanished down the long hallway. "Are they always like that?"</p><p>"They don't change." Sif laughed. "They've been like that for centuries and will stay that way for centuries more."</p><p>Mystique nodded in agreement, then she paused.</p><p>"So," Sif said with a smile. "May I offer you a tour of Asgard?"</p><p>"Wait." Mystique said slowly. "…centuries? Odin said something about lifespans…"</p><p>.</p><p>Scott stepped into the Danger Room and ducked as a red-clad boy somersaulted over his head, pursued by a trio of drones. A moment later, a dark-haired teenager wearing the House of El crest on his black T-shirt punched through one of the drones while a red-and-yellow blur knocked a second out of the air. The third fell victim to a very familiar set of claws, then a voice shouted.</p><p>"Pause simulation!"</p><p>Scott glanced round, spotting the speaker. "Superboy."</p><p>"Yes?"/"Yeah?"</p><p>Chris and the T-shirt-wearing teen glanced at each other as the red-clad boy laughed.</p><p>"What's going on?" Scott asked curiously. "The professor didn't mention any new recruits."</p><p>"We're Young Justice, from Kal's dimension." A dark-skinned teenager said as he approached. "We've been briefed on all of you X-Men, Cyclops. My name's Aqualad. These are Robin, Martian Girl, Superboy, Kid Flash and Artemis."</p><p>Each named person nodded or waved as they were being introduced.</p><p>"We were curious about the people that Superman had met, so we applied for permission to pay a visit." Aqualad continued. "Generation X accepted our offer of a team spar and showed us this training salle… we don't have <em>anything</em> like it back in our reality. Solid holograms… wow. We just have hologram-cloaked drones."</p><p>"Yeah, but I can't download the plans." Robin sulked. "The A.I. here keeps blocking me."</p><p>"We're inviting the Teen Titans next week." Ray added with a wide grin. "Their leader, Static, has some <em>major</em> electrical powers."</p><p>Scott nodded, then turned to the older of the two Superboys. "Are you a Kryptonian like Chris is?"</p><p>Superboy shook his head. "Half-Kryptonian. I was created to be a weapon by Cadmus but was freed by my team-mates a few weeks ago."</p><p>Scott raised his eyebrows. "Do you have the full set of powers?"</p><p>"Boosted strength, invulnerability and enhanced senses." Aqualad provided as Superboy glowered. "His human DNA suppresses some of his powers. Superman is working on a way around it."</p><p>"Better package than I have." Scott said in an attempt to raise the teenager's spirits. "All I have is optic blasts and for years, I couldn't turn the damned things off."</p><p>Several of Young Justice winced.</p><p>"So," Scott asked, who was winning?"</p><p>"We were." Sunspot grinned.</p><p>"Yeah, but there's <em>more</em> of you." Kid Flash protested.</p><p>Scott sighed.</p><p>"Is this sort of thing going to happen often?"</p><p>"Well, we have an invitation to visit the Watchtower next month." Ray shrugged. "And Robin said something about a mountain hideout…"</p><p>"Why you here?" Laura asked curiously and Scott turned to face one of the Generation-X members who had been keeping silent.</p><p>"Clark is going to try and revive four of the remaining six and he wants your help, Kitty."</p><p>The Young Justice group looked at each other in confusion as everyone else's eyes widened.</p><p>.</p><p>"Lady Eir." Charles Xavier said with a slight bow. "You honor us with your presence."</p><p>"I am honored to be here once again."Eir said with a slight smile as she looked round. Behind her, Mystique and Sif emerged from the Portal, followed by a floating pallet stacked with equipment. "I assume that we will be using the same theater as before?"</p><p>"That is the plan." Xavier agreed, then he frowned slightly. "If you will pardon me, Lady Eir."</p><p>Eir nodded and Xavier floated round to drop into position beside Mystique. Sif gave him a measuring look, then nodded before increasing her pace to catch up to Eir.</p><p>"Mystique," He said gently, "I cannot read your thoughts, but I can sense your emotions. Something happened which has upset you."</p><p>Mystique nodded slowly. "I found out… Charles, did you know that as a shape-shifter, I can expect to live several centuries, perhaps even a half millennium?"</p><p>"I… was unaware of that." Charles admitted.</p><p>"I will outlive my children." Mystique whispered. "Kurt, Rogue… Their lifespans aren't extended like mine. I will outlive them, their children and <em>their</em> children… but Clark will outlive <em>me</em>."</p><p>Xavier looked at her and she met his gaze.</p><p>"Lady Eir has researched Kryptonians, Charles." She said quietly. "As long as they are empowered by a yellow sun, they will be able to live almost forever. Their aging will slow as they reach their prime and effectively halt before age can slow them down. Even with my increased lifespan, it'll be less than a tithe of his. As I'll lose my children, he'll lose me…"</p><p>"But what matters is the time we have together." A new voice said and Mystique found herself swept up in Clark's arms. "Never doubt my love for you, beloved."</p><p>Charles smiled and backed away, leaving the pair standing together in the corridor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dispersal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four Kryptonians looked up as the door opened and a bald man came in on a hoverchair.</p><p>"Good morning. My name is Professor Charles Xavier."</p><p>"How many others survived?"</p><p>"Aside from you four, there are only six other Kryptonians, ten if you count clones."</p><p>"Clones?" The short-haired woman asked curiously.</p><p>"Four of them, as far as we know." Charles said with a slight shrug. "Three of them are in Latveria, a small country ruled by Victor von Doom, while the fourth is in stasis because of his violent disposition. You four, Kal-El, Kara Zor-El, Kon-El, Karsta Wor-Ul and the two still in stasis are all that remains of Krypton."</p><p>The quartet sighed.</p><p>"I had hoped that these files were a lie." One of the men sighed, waving at the holographic screens. "So… what now?"</p><p>Charles gave them a gentle smile. "Have you reviewed the datafiles on the teams?"</p><p>"Yes… why?"</p><p>"It has become something of a tradition that when a Kryptonian is revived, he or she joins a team. The team provides support in adjusting to the new world, new friends… even romantic interests in a couple of cases. In exchange, the Kryptonian acts as the heavy hitter on the team, their… big guns, you might say."</p><p>"Kara is apparently working with a group called the Avengers." The second woman noted. "Do they have another opening?"</p><p>"It could be… problematic. Kryptonians, once fully energized by our sun, are the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth." Charles said slowly. "Having several of them on the same team could make non-allied nations nervous enough to launch a preemptive strike…"</p><p>"I see. So, when do you need our decisions?"</p><p>"Not for several weeks." Xavier said as the door behind him opened to reveal three more people familiar to the seated quartet. "I'll give you privacy to discuss things."</p><p>As the door closed behind Xavier, one of the seated girls rose and embraced Kara.</p><p>"Kara! I'm so glad you survived as well!"</p><p>"I'm happy to see you finally awake, Thara." Kara replied with a smile, then she looked round. "Cir-El, Mon-El, Lor-Zod, welcome to Earth. I'm sure you remember Kon-El, now called Chris Kent, and Karsta Wor-Ul."</p><p>Chris grinned. "Hi!"</p><p>"Good to see you again, little cousin." Cir-El grinned as she pulled him into a hug. "Hey, brother, you going to say hello as well?"</p><p>"Kon." Mon-El nodded. "Looking healthy. Found a girl yet? Ow!"</p><p>Cir-El shook her head. "Stop teasing him, or I'll hit you again…"</p><p>"I have." Chris said quietly.</p><p>Both siblings stared at him in shock. "What?"</p><p>"Her name's Laura, she has enhanced healing and retractable blades in her hands and feet." Karsta provided, smirking as she did so. "Kara's hooked up with an old man called Steve…"</p><p>"He was frozen for most of those years." Kara huffed. "He's not <em>old</em>."</p><p>"…and I haven't found anyone special yet, but I've made lots of friends." Karsta finished.</p><p>"Xavier mentioned Kal-El." Lor-Zod noted, glancing around.</p><p>"Our youngest cousin?" Cir-El asked. "I wonder if he's grown at all since I last changed his nappies."</p><p>"I have." A new voice said and Cir-El's eyes widened.</p><p>"Whoah! Kal? What… happened?"</p><p>"You're as big as I am." Mon-El marveled.</p><p>"It's a long story." Clark said as he stepped into the room, then he smiled. "And we really need to get you sorted so that you can attend my wedding this weekend."</p><p>"My baby cousin's getting married?" Cir-El asked in near-shock.</p><p>Clark nodded, then paused. "Drat, something's come up. Kara, you're in charge."</p><p>.</p><p>"So." Cir-El said as she stepped out and posed with a grin. "How do I look?"</p><p>"Nice." Kara said, looking as Cir-El's skintight, short-sleeved black bodysuit, black elbow-length gloves and blue knee-length cape. "I must ask… what's with the icon?"</p><p>Cir-El looked down at the red, unbounded <strong>S</strong> on her chest. "It's a variation of the House of El symbol used by the Heiress of the Cadet Branch on formal occasions. I thought it was appropriate."</p><p>"Not bad." Mon-El said as he stepped out of his changing room, adjusting the fit of his red tunic to which his ankle-length blue cape was fixed by a pair of large golden circular clasps. Catching the curious look, he grinned. "Traditional outfit of the Honor Guard of the Head of a House." He explained, motioning to his own outfit. "Since we owe Kal our lives, it seemed appropriate."</p><p>"I went for a more utilitarian look." Lor-Zod said as he emerged in his blue bodysuit, the cape notable by its absence. Kara blinked.</p><p>"That isn't the icon of the House of Zod." She pointed out and Lor-Zod sighed.</p><p>"After my uncle was convicted of treason and sentenced to Somatic Reconditioning, my mother decided that I should use the icon of her house, the Winged Dragonsnake. Dad always said that there was something fishy about my uncle's conviction, though…"</p><p>"I heard." Thara said as she emerged to join the others, the symbol on her chest the same as on Lor-Zod's. Seeing Kara's quizzical expression, she laughed. "What, you didn't realize that he's my cousin?"</p><p>"No…" Kara admitted with a wry smile. "Explains quite a bit, though."</p><p>"We made our decisions while we were designing our outfits." Cir-El said. "As I was training in law enforcement before the… <em>incident</em>, I believe that I shall take up the slot offered by SHIELD."</p><p>"Japan for me." Thara grinned. "I'll fit right in. None of them have capes either."</p><p>"The group <em>Excalibur</em> sounds interesting." Mon-El said with a slight shrug.</p><p>"I hear that I can get a good fight in Asgard." Lor-Zod grinned. "I'm an Master-level in <em>Horo-Kanu</em> and rated Low Expert in <em>Noku-Konu</em>… staff fighting. Hopefully I'll find a decent sparring partner or two."</p><p>"And with the Doors, it's not like we'll be any real distance away." Cir-El added with a smile.</p><p>Kara opened her mouth, then paused, one hand cupped over her ear.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>.</p><p>The door to the bank burst open as the quartet of masked men piled through.</p><p>"All-right!" One of them shouted. "Let's get out of here before the cops show up!"</p><p>"I… don't think we need worry about <em>that</em>." The one in the lead managed as he came to a halt. The others looked round him and two of them swore as a very familiar caped figure turned to face them.</p><p>"Aw shit. Supergirl."</p><p>Kara tilted her head slightly. "You look familiar."</p><p>"Who are they?"</p><p>"No!" The lead burglar half-shouted as he watched the quartet descend into flanking positions. "No, no nononononono! This isn't <em>right</em>! Why does the universe keep <em>doing</em> this to us?"</p><p>"Are you… all…" One of the other burglars managed, trying to ignore the breakdown the lead burglar was undergoing.</p><p>"Kryptonians." Cir-El nodded. "We are."</p><p>"There's <em>more</em> of them." The trailing robber stated in a disbelieving tone of voice.</p><p>"Wait, I remember now." Kara realised. "I helped to catch you before. Why did you try again?"</p><p>"Because we saw that Superman was helping out in Italy." The lead burglar said in a defeated voice, placing his gun on the ground. "We thought you'd be doing Avengers stuff, so… <em>damn</em>. Four more."</p><p>A siren rose as a police car screeched to a halt beside Kara and the doors opened to disgorge a pair of grinning cops.</p><p>"We have a delivery for you." Kara grinned.</p><p>"<em>Dammit</em>." The lead robber swore.</p><p>"We're <em>definitely</em> going to get on TV for this."</p><p>"SHUT! UP!"</p><p>"Hey, Kara." Clark said as he landed. "What did I… you <em>again</em>?"</p><p>"This just isn't fair…" The leader half-sobbed.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh-kay." Clark finally said. "Let's get these men to their new accommodations, then we can see about getting you all to where you've decided to go."</p><p>.</p><p>Lor-Zod looked around curiously as he and Clark stepped onto the Bifrost Bridge, then he followed Clark into the air and towards the gleaming towers of Asgard.</p><p>"This is amazing." He said. "So like Krypton, yet so unlike at the same time."</p><p>Ahead of them, a boat rose into the air, growing as it came to meet them and Lor-Zod's eyes widened.</p><p>"Who…"</p><p>"Sif and the Warriors Three." Clark said with a smile. "I sent word that I was coming, they've obviously decided to come and greet us."</p><p>"She… she's… beautiful." Lor-Zod whispered and Clark hid a smirk.</p><p>"Be careful, you do anything to hurt her and her big brother Heimdall will be after you in order to make a rug from your freshly-peeled skin. And that's not counting on what the Warriors Three would do to you first…"</p><p>Lor-Zod winced at the thought.</p><p>"Clark!" Volstagg bellowed. "Good to see you again, who's your friend?"</p><p>"Volstagg, this is Lor-Zod, a fellow Kryptonian."</p><p>"You any good at fighting?" Sif asked as she walked round the portly warrior and Lor-Zod grinned.</p><p>"Trained for years."</p><p>"Years." Sif scoffed. "I've trained for <em>centuries</em>."</p><p>"Care to spar?" Lor-Zod laughed as he pulled out his extendable staff from the holster in the small of his back and hit the trigger to make it lengthen. Sif grinned and pulled a similar staff from her belt.</p><p>"Let's get to the training grounds, then we can dance!"</p><p>.</p><p>"What… is… <em>that</em>?" Cir-El asked in amazement as she and Lara emerged from the clouds.</p><p>"The SHIELD Helicarrier." Kara replied, adjusting course. "This is Supergirl to Helicarrier control, requesting permission to come aboard with one guest."</p><p>Cir-El stared at the massive airborne ship with the quartet of gravetic rotors providing the lift that kept it in the sea of clouds, then Kara tapped her on her shoulder.</p><p>"We have permission and my boyfriend will meet us."</p><p>"Your <em>boyfriend</em>?" Cir-El repeated teasingly as they angled down towards the deck. As they landed, Cir-El stumbled, only to be caught. Looking up, she found herself looking into the kindest blue eyes she had ever seen.</p><p>"…hi?"</p><p>"Steve!" Kara half-shouted and Cir-El stared as Lara caught the man in a hug, giving him a kiss as she spun him round. "Steve, this is Cir-El. Cir, meet Captain Steve Rogers of the Avengers and my boyfriend."</p><p>"Honored to meet you." Cir-El smiled.</p><p>"So, you're the one that Director Fury wishes to recruit into SWORD." Steve said and Kara tilted her head.</p><p>"Sword?"</p><p>"Strategic World Observation and Response Division." Steve explained as he led them to one of the hatches. "It's a semi-independent department of SHIELD that deals primarily with extra-terrestrial threats, same as SHIELD deals with terrestrial problems. They're interlinked organisations with many operatives being transferred between in order to increase their all-round effectiveness. Both SWORD and SHIELD have domes on the new Moonbase that Clark set up,although the domes are connected by Doors, allowing for almost instant transit."</p><p>"So… I might end up on the moon." Cir-El grinned. "Nice."</p><p>"Maybe." Steve shrugged. "I don't really know that much about SWORD myself, the Avengers haven't had to work with them."</p><p>"But I have." A new voice said. "Agent Phil Coulson, honored to meet you, Cir-El of Krypton."</p><p>"Actually, it's Cir-El of <em>Argo</em>, but thank you." Cir-El replied with a smile. "So, SWORD. Tell me about it please."</p><p>.</p><p>Thara looked round at the large hall that they had emerged into.</p><p>"These Doors are really useful." She mused. "We didn't have anything like them on Argos."</p><p>"Yeah, they're neat."Chris said as he led the way. "Anyway, this is one of the Embassy Modules that dad retrieved from Krypton and he…"</p><p>Chris' explanation was cut off by a massed cry of "<em>KAWAAAIIIIII</em>!" and Thara blinked as the young Kryptonian was almost buried by over a dozen teenage girls glomping him. From behind her, Thara heard Laura sigh.</p><p>"Does this happen often?"</p><p>"Every time." Laura half-growled as she strode forwards and began pulling the fangirls off her friend. Thara grinned, then turned as someone approached.</p><p>"Am I correct in assuming that you are Thara Ak-Var?" The man asked and Thara nodded. The armor-clad man bowed deeply. "Welcome to the Dome of Hope. My name is Harada Kenuichio, although on missions, I am the Silver Samurai. <em>Do you speak the true language?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I was granted knowledge of the true language and the customs of the People by Miss Marvel of the X-Men.</em>" Thara replied flawlessly, returning his bow. "<em>I look forwards to flying into battle by your side.</em>"</p><p>Although Kenuichio's face remained almost inscrutable, Thara easily caught the microscopic tightening that gave away the smile that he would have been wearing.</p><p>"Superboy-dono, Kunoichi-hime, This one expresses his gratitude for escorting Thara-hime to this place. This one is aware that you have many calls upon your time, so with your permission, this one will provide the tour and introductions to the team."</p><p>Chris stared at him in confusion even as the last girl was prised off him.</p><p>"He say thank you, he has from here." Laura translated and Chris' expression lit up with understanding.</p><p>.</p><p>Karsta and Mon-El descended through the cloud layer as the lights of London sparkled below them.</p><p>"Incoming, left low." Mon-El said, then he frowned. "That is an odd bodysuit design."</p><p>Karsta followed his gaze and smiled. "That's Captain Britain. He's an energy-projector type who can use it to fly."</p><p>The rising figure soon caught up to them and Karsta nodded.</p><p>"Brian."</p><p>"Karsta." Captain Britain nodded. "Fine weather for flying, isn't it?"</p><p>Karsta started giggling, then managed to pull herself back together. "Must you be so darned stereotypical?"</p><p>"Why yes, I must." Captain Britain deadpanned back, causing Karsta to start laughing again. "And you must be Mon-El. Welcome to Great Britain. We do things differently than they do across the pond."</p><p>"Across the pond?" Mon-El repeated in confusion.</p><p>"He means the Atlantic Ocean." Karsta supplied and Mon-El's eyes widened.</p><p>"Wait, if they call that a <em>pond</em>…"</p><p>.</p><p>Xavier looked up as Clark entered the study.</p><p>"All done?"</p><p>"All done and Chris is getting some sleep." Clark confirmed. "Laura was grumbling about how Chris attracts too many fangirls. I got quite the glower when I asked if she was feeling jealous since she has less than he does."</p><p>Charles laughed.</p><p>"Odin sends his regards, by the way." Clark added. "And Sif says that if there are any more as good at fighting as Lor-Zod, she's going to stage a raid."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wedding Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…<em>and now, the main story, the long-awaited double-wedding of the century!</em>" The Anchorwoman said with a wide smile. "<em>America's greatest Superhero, Clark Kent, will be marrying Raven Darkholme while the superhero/scientist Reed Richards will be marrying Susan Storm at the same ceremony, both of them being held today at the Xavier Institute at Bayville. With a weather-manipulator as one of Superman's friends, a bright and sunny day will be guaranteed. We now go to Matt Hicksville at the Xavier Institute. Matt?</em>"</p><p>"Thank you, Debbie<em>.</em>" Matt smiled, his elegantly-quaffed hair barely moving in the breeze as he grinned at the camera. "As you can see behind me, the guests are already arriving. We have representatives from the <em>Henshin Rangers</em>, the famed X-Men and Generation-X and all of the Avengers are attending. We even have visitors from other worlds with five of Asgards greatest warriors, Sif and the Warriors Four. Joining me now is the world-famous multi-billionaire, philanthropist and patron of the arts, Wilson Fisk. Mr. Fisk, thank you for agreeing to be interviewed today, and may I say that you look <em>very</em> snazzy in that suit."</p><p>"Thank you, Matt." Wilson Fisk smiled. "I was honored to receive an invitation to celebrate the marriage of the world's greatest hero. I am certain that everyone watching will join with me in wishing Clark Kent and his soon-to-be-wife many happy years together…"</p><p>.</p><p>"Something about him gives me the shivers." Kitty whispered as she watched Wilson Fisk laugh along with the reporter. Amara nodded.</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>"He's a criminal." Peter Parker said quietly from behind them. "Goes by the name <em>Kingpin</em>. I've run up against him a few times, barely escaped with my life. That's pure muscle under that suit."</p><p>Kitty gaped in shock as she took in Fisk's huge size. "But… how?"</p><p>"Think Sumo Wrestler, bodybuilder style." Peter growled. "He's damned good, though. The police <em>know</em> that he's the Kingpin, but they haven't been able to prove a single thing, not even a misfiled tax return."</p><p>"Then what's he doing here?"</p><p>Peter sighed. "He couldn't <em>not</em> be invited. As I said, there isn't a single shred of <em>proof</em>. If there was, he'd be in jail for the rest of his life."</p><p>"Damn." Amara cursed. "Politics."</p><p>.</p><p>Laura sighed and adjusted the collar of Chris' outfit again.</p><p>"Stop fidgeting." She ordered.</p><p>"But the collar's too tight and it's too high." Chris moaned. "Why couldn't I wear my normal outfit?"</p><p>"Leather jacket wrong for wedding. Even <em>I</em> know this." Laura said as she tweaked the way his robe hung. "Mystique wear actual dress today, not fake clothes. Clark wear special formal robes. You his son, you wear formal robes too."</p><p>Chris sighed as Laura adjusted his tabard-like over-robe again, then he frowned. "Fake clothes?"</p><p>"Thought you knew." Laura said in surprise. "Mystique clothes not clothes. Mystique not wear clothes."</p><p>"Sure she does." Chris protested. "She usually wears a white top and a skirt… doesn't she?"</p><p>"Mystique shape-shifter." Laura said as if explaining the obvious. "<em>Very</em> good shape-shifter, but not able to change what she wear, so she not wear anything and shift to look like clothes."</p><p>Chris stared at her in shock, then blushed. "You mean… all the times that I hugged her…"</p><p>"Just not think about it." Laura advised as she pulled a Adamantium comb (courtesy of Tony Stark) out of her purse and began neatening Chris' hair. "Easier that way."</p><p>Chris started to nod, then winced as the comb caught in his hair.</p><p>.</p><p>Charles Xavier paused and the man he was talking to followed his gaze.</p><p>"Isn't that…?"</p><p>"It is." Charles said worriedly. "If you will excuse me?"</p><p>The new arrivals watched him approach and as he stopped in front of them, the leader spoke.</p><p>"Professor Xavier. It is perhaps ironic that we have not met before today given our positions as men of greatness."</p><p>"Lord Doom." Xavier replied with a slight nod. "I was unaware that you had been invited."</p><p>"I managed to procure a trio of invitations." Doom shrugged. "Being the ruler of a country does have its perks. Do not worry, I am not here to cause any problems. Although I still truly believe that Reed Richards is unworthy to become Susan's husband, even I have to admit that she could very easily have done far worse. Therefore, I shall concede without a fight, albeit mainly because of the power of her allies, although I do claim one victory on this day. I find it amusing that the dress that Susan is wearing was designed by me, as is the one worn by Mystique."</p><p>Xavier blinked as the sincerity of Doom's words flowed across and hid a wince at Reed's probable reaction to the last bit of information.</p><p>Clark would probably find it amusing.</p><p>"In that case, welcome to the Institute." Charles finally managed. "May I ask who your companions are?"</p><p>"They are my children." Doom replied, causing everyone within earshot to gawk at him. "This is my son and heir, <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/honorablebaldy/art/Doom-And-Son-462507321">Connor von Doom</a>."</p><p>The teenaged boy, clad in a black bodysuit and a green tunic, nodded respectfully to Xavier.</p><p>"And this is my daughter and my emissary to the world, <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/honorablebaldy/art/Doom-s-Daughter-462507741">Cynthia von Doom</a>."</p><p>The blond girl nodded before taking half a step back, absently smoothing out her black green-belted dress and shifting her green cape slightly.</p><p>"They are both of the von Doom clan." Doom added. "I have great expectations of them."</p><p>Xavier nodded. "Then I bid you both welcome to this <em>peaceful</em> place."</p><p>Doom chuckled at the slight stress Xavier had applied to a particular word. "Do not fear. We are simply here to watch. Nothing more. You have Doom's word of honour."</p><p>.</p><p>"Talon!"</p><p>"Goliath?!" Talon gaped. "But… it's daylight! How…?"</p><p>"This amulet." Goliath said, lightly caressing the golden disc that rested on his chest. "Some allies I encountered have allowed me to use it that I need not enter Stone Sleep this day."</p><p>"Hey, bro." Another voice said and Talon grinned at the dark-haired police officer.</p><p>"Eliza! Still hanging out with this rockhead?"</p><p>"Hey, he's only a rockhead during the day." Eliza laughingly protested even as Goliath rolled his eyes. "So, how are things going with you?"</p><p>"We are well." Talon smiled as he enfolded his sister in a hug. "Maggie and I are talking about getting wedded as well."</p><p>"Should I be Best Woman or Maid of Honor?" Eliza teased and Talon chuckled, then stiffened.</p><p>"Ah." Eliza realized as she glanced over her shoulder. "He's changed, you know…"</p><p>"I know." Talon half-snarled, then he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I know, but part of me still hates him for what he had done to me."</p><p>"But would you have met Maggie had he not?" Goliath asked quietly and Talon stood silent for a while before sighing.</p><p>"No, I probably wouldn't. And I wouldn't be able to truly <em>fly</em> either."</p><p>"We all make bad decisions and Xanatos' affect more because of the power he wields." Goliath stated. "However, he has learned from the past and seeks to turn himself into a better man. If only more would do the same."</p><p>Talon nodded, then grinned. "Hey, sis, you've really trained him well."</p><p>Goliath's offended glare sent Talon into gales of laughter.</p><p>.</p><p>"I think it's going quite well, so far." Martha commented as she placed another plate of snacks on the long buffet table, glancing round to check that the students who had volunteered to help her were not getting things wrong.</p><p>"I agree." May said before taking a sip from her tea. "I have never seen this place so… active. And so many costumes! Look, there's someone dressed as a <em>bat</em> of all things."</p><p>"He's Batman." Martha giggled. "He's one of the top-ranking heroes from that other world, the one that Kal came from. Kal came as well, although I'm not sure where he is."</p><p>The sound of electrical crackling attracted their attention to where Ray and a black-skinned teenager were taking it in turns to throw lightning at each other.</p><p>"Who's the new boy?"</p><p>"His name is Static and he is the leader of the Teen Titans." A familiar voice said. Both women turned to see Kal shamelessly helping himself to several of the pastries which had been topped with the modified Xavier/House of El symbol. "These are <em>amazing</em>, Mrs Kent. If you ever want a job with the Justice League, I'll be happy to sponsor you."</p><p>"Flatterer." Martha laughed.</p><p>"I assume that his powers are purely electrical?" May asked and Kal nodded.</p><p>"Yes, although he has received quite a bit of training from Batman and several other members of the League so that he can lead his team."</p><p>"How many teams are there?" Martha asked.</p><p>"Well, not all of them are part of the Justice League itself, but there's the Teen Titans, Young Justice, the Sentinels of Magic, although they're more of an allied group than an integral part of the League, the Outsiders… even I don't know much about them, they answer to Batman… then there's other groups like the Green Lantern Corps, they're a kind of police force that operates on an intersteller basis, Stormwatch, the Ultimen… who seem to be linked to Cadmus..."</p><p>"Quite a few, then." Martha noted.</p><p>"We all try to build a better world." Kal shrugged.</p><p>"A better world is a good dream to have." May agreed.</p><p>.</p><p>"Mystique?" Jean Grey called as she tapped on the door. A moment later, Ororo opened it and Jean's eyes widened. "Wow! That is an amazing dress!"</p><p>"Thank you." Mystique smiled as she let Ororo finish fastening the laces on the back. "It feels weird, though, it's the first item of clothing I have worn in over a decade."</p><p>Jean froze, completely unable to formulate a response and Ororo chuckled.</p><p>"I think you broke her."</p><p>Mystique waved a hand in front of Jean, bringing the younger girl back to reality with a jolt.</p><p>"Who's here?" Susan Storm called as she peeped in from the inner room. "Jean! Excellent, I could use some help. I can't ask Karsta…"</p><p>"As I'm too strong." Karsta grinned as she appeared. "I'd probably tighten it too much and Sue would faint due to lack of air. Kryptonian weddings aren't this complicated."</p><p>"Except for those for Council Members." Kara supplied. "Remember Jor-El's?"</p><p>Karsta nodded. "Clark looks <em>so</em> much like Jor-El, but he has his mother's eyes."</p><p>.</p><p>"Looking good." Steve Rogers smiled as he adjusted Clark Kent's raised collar slightly and twitched the over-robe so that the red fabric hung straight, the embroidered symbol of the House of El stretching across his chest without a single wrinkle.</p><p>"Still can't believe that you chose <em>him</em> to be your best man." Logan mock-grumbled.</p><p>"Logan," Clark said with a wry smile, "Even <em>you</em> have to admit that you don't do formal very well."</p><p>Logan glanced down at his somehow-rumpled suit that he had donned only an hour previously, then shrugged.</p><p>"Huh, you may have a point, flyboy. Well, I'm sure that your mom is putting out more food, so I'm getting a snack. You want anything?"</p><p>"I… don't think I could keep it down." Clark admitted. "I've never felt this nervous before."</p><p>"You're one of the ten strongest people on the planet, boy scout." Logan growled. "You'll be fine. Trust me."</p><p>Steve and Clark watched the Canadian stomp out of the room, then Steve laughed.</p><p>"He's right, you know. Physically, you'll be fine. You love her, she loves you…"</p><p>"She actually agreed to wear clothes today." Clark interjected and Steve blinked.</p><p>"Wait, what? Doesn't she normally wear that white skirt and top?"</p><p>Clark looked at him and Steve blinked a few times in thought before he inhaled sharply.</p><p>"I see you've just worked it out." Clark smirked as Steve blushed furiously. Before the super-soldier could respond, there was a knock on the door and Poitr leaned in.</p><p>"Is time. You come. Be strong. Not faint or we never let you live down."</p><p>Clark chuckled at the Russian's comment, then he nodded.</p><p>"We're coming."</p><p>
  
</p><p>.</p><p>Xavier smiled as, behind him, the crowd started murmuring. Turning his head, he watched as Clark Kent, accompanied by Steve Rogers, and Reed Richards, accompanied by Bruce Banner, walked down the aisle to the altar where the local priest, Father Johann Karl, was waiting with a reassuring smile. Although Reed, Bruce and Steve were all dressed in formal suits, Clark had chosen to wear formal Kryptonian Robes, a decision which he had explained as being his way of acknowledging his biological parents sacrifice.</p><p>Behind them, Chris Kent followed as Clark's ringbearer while Ben Grimm acted for Reed.</p><p>Xavier's smile widened as he considered the disparity between the rocky hero and the young boy. While Ben wore a specially-adapted formal suit, Chris was wearing robes similar to that worn by his adopted father, although without the traditional pieces of armor that denoted the ability to protect.</p><p>The group reached the altar and stepped to the sides, then Clark froze, staring up at the sky with an expression of shock, then of resigned irritation.</p><p>Curious, Xavier craned his neck to see what had caught Clark's attention. The sky was clear, with only a quarter-moon rising above the horizon…</p><p>…and a spiky silhouette of a giant starship in front of the moon.</p><p>"Odin damn it!" Lor-Zod swore as he spotted the spacecraft in orbit. Xavier nodded in agreement as the crowd began to realize what was happening.</p><p>"We'll need a space capable plane." Batman growled, earning a surprised look. "What? You do know that I <em>can't</em> breathe in space."</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. General</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Dru-Zod, the leader of the <em>Betrayed</em> and the senior surviving officer of the Krypton Space Force leaned back in his control chair, one hand idly stroking his goatee.</p><p><strong>##We have made orbit, sir.## </strong>Tal-Din reported from the Helm.<strong> ##As per your instructions, we are between the target planet and its natural satellite.##</strong></p><p><strong>##Sensor scans of target planet are underway.##</strong> Az-Lan reported from the jury-rigged tactical station and a holographic sphere formed in the middle of the bridge, resolving to form an image of the planet below them. <strong>##We have multiple Hyper Taps detected, one on the small islands ahead of the largest continent, two on this continent and one on this island here. All of the Hyper taps are near centers of population… update! There's a Hyper Tap on the far side of the natural satellite! The new one and this one here are consistent with those of Class-6 Embassies. These two are Class-4 while this one is a Class-3.##</strong></p><p><strong>##Interesting.##</strong> Zod mused. <strong>##Kal-El must have visited Krypton at some point before we </strong><em><strong>awoke</strong></em><strong>. It would seem that he didn't detect the Depot… although given that all military installations were designed to be as stealthy as possible as a matter of course, that does not surprise me.#</strong>#</p><p>A new hologram formed and Zod looked at the image of the woman.<strong> ##Yes, Faora?##</strong></p><p>##<em>The </em><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/honorablebaldy/art/Golden-Feather-Plans-460804488">Golden Feather</a><em> is ready to deploy when needed, General.</em>## His second-in-command stated.</p><p><strong>##I wonder if the natives have…##</strong> Zod began, only to be interrupted.</p><p>
  <strong>##New contacts… </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Holy Rao</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>!##</strong>
</p><p>Zod blinked as the main viewscreen flickered and showed something that he would have deemed impossible even a time-part prior.</p><p>Against the backdrop of the planet that he intended to become the new home of the Kryptonian People, a group of dots were rising towards them. The screen zoomed in and the dots resolved into a small group of spaceplanes, flanked by over half-a-dozen people who were somehow flying without propulsion, whose only concession to the vacuum of space was a small mask over their lower faces.</p><p><strong>##…how is this possible?##</strong> Zod breathed as he rose from his chair for a better look, then his eyes narrowed as the red cape on one of them became visible for a moment. ##<em><strong>That</strong></em><strong> was the crest of the House of El! Zoom in on him!##</strong></p><p>The image expanded to almost fill the screen and Zod's eyes widened.</p><p>
  <strong>##…Kal-El.##</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>##Sir?##</strong>
</p><p>Zod turned and started to stride from the bridge, barking orders as he went. <strong>##Start flashing the landing lights around Bay 2. Nam-Ek, you're with me, armour up and grab a rotary plasma cannon. I want the bay open, but the atmosphere containment field active. I want the mess hall re-decorated for use as a diplomatic area!##</strong></p><p>As he stepped out of the bridge, he paused and glanced back at the figure on the viewscreen.</p><p>
  <strong>##Have I come all this way only to find myself in a war I cannot win?##</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>Zod stood at the back of the hangar bay, watching the approaching figures. As they each flew into the bay, they re-oriented themselves and then slowly sank to the deck, landing lightly. Taking a covert deep breath, Zod took one step dorwards to attract their attention.</p><p><strong>##I am General Zod, the senior officer of the Survivors of Krypton. I come here in search of another of my kind who was sent here as a child.## </strong>Zod paused and looked at the leader, noting the emblazoned symbol of El on his red over-robe.<strong> ##Are you Kal-El, the son of Jor-El and Lara Van-El?##</strong></p><p>
  <strong>##I am, although I prefer to go by the name which my adoptive parents gave me. Clark, of the family Kent.##</strong>
</p><p>Zod nodded. <strong>##I knew your birth-father. Jor-El was a friend of mine before… but that is a story for another time. How did you fly through space?##</strong></p><p><strong>##It is an ability which was bestowed on me when I was younger.##</strong> Clark replied and Zod tilted his head.</p><p>
  <strong>##And your alli… </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Lor-Zod</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>? Is… that really you?##</strong>
</p><p>The man with the dragonsnake icon on his chest nodded with a faint smile. <strong>##It is, Uncle Zod. Clark rescued us from Argo and revived us.##</strong></p><p><strong>##…Yes!##</strong> Zod exulted as his gaze darted between the people before him. <strong>##Another nine Kryptonians! Join me! Together, we can build a New Krypton! I have fifty-three following me, with the technology we retrieved from Krypton and your powers, we can create a new world for us!"##</strong></p><p><strong>##Create a </strong><em><strong>new</strong></em><strong> world?##</strong> Clark repeated suspiciously. <strong>##And which world would you claim?##</strong></p><p>Zod paused as he took in the suddenly-combative stances of the nine standing before him.</p><p><strong>##You… are attached to the world we orbit.##</strong> He stated. <strong>##Then… which world would you suggest?##</strong></p><p>"How about the next one in?" Suggested the man who looked almost exactly like Clark, but who wore a black bodysuit with silver gauntlets, boots, belt and cape. "Clark, have any of the nations of Earth claimed Venus?"</p><p>"No, they haven't." Clark mused, then he nodded. <strong>##We have a possible solution, thanks to Kal.##</strong></p><p><strong>##Wait.##</strong> Zod said in shock, turning to the apparent twin.<strong> ##</strong><em><strong>You</strong></em><strong> are Kal-El? I thought </strong><em><strong>he</strong></em><strong> was!##</strong></p><p><strong>##I'm a different Kal-El.##</strong> The visored man explained with a slight shrug. <strong>##We'll explain later.##</strong></p><p>Zod frowned. ##<strong>Perhaps we should take this to the meeting hall.##</strong></p><p><strong>##Wait.##</strong> Lor-Zod said.<strong> ##Uncle… tell us about BRAINIAC…##</strong></p><p><strong>##That traitorous piece of defective programming!##</strong> Zod ranted.<strong> ##When we find that damned cybernetic monstrosity…##</strong></p><p>The assembled Kryptonians exchanged glances as General Zod continued his angry tirade.</p><p>"While he's ranting, I'll call Fury." Kara whispered. Clark nodded.</p><p>.</p><p>The holographic representation of the second planet of the solar system hovered above the deck as Clark walked round it.</p><p><strong>##…and with the World Engine you have with you, you can Kryptoform the planet.##</strong> Clark said. ##<strong>Although it will take a while, you will have allies on Earth, as well as a place for your people to rotate through for rest and relaxation. Food and other supplies can be provided in exchange for licensing technology or providing services such as providing help during a natural disaster.##</strong></p><p><strong>##As if </strong><em><strong>we</strong></em><strong> could provide even half the help </strong><em><strong>you</strong></em><strong> can.##</strong> Tal-Din scoffed and Clark paused.</p><p><strong>##You will be able to. And probably more than we can.## </strong>He said after a few long moments.<strong> ##The yellow sun will empower you and since Venus is closer to the Sun than Earth is, you will become more powerful as the solar energy supercharges your cells. Flight, super-strength, super-speed, increased life-spans and many other abilities will soon be available to you, but as a friend of mine told me, </strong><em><strong>with great power comes great responsibility</strong></em><strong>.##</strong></p><p>
  <strong>##We… will become…##</strong>
</p><p><strong>##Do </strong><em><strong>not</strong></em><strong> be tempted to try to conquer Earth.##</strong> Clark warned. <strong>##I have helped them to create weapons that can kill us with a single shot, just so that any attempt to abuse our powers can be countered.##</strong></p><p>Zod raised an eyebrow at that. <strong>##You would give them power over yourselves?##</strong></p><p>Kara Van-El scoffed at that<strong>. ##Hah! Clark did it so that they wouldn't be scared of him, it's people like my boyfriend who stop them trying to abuse it.##</strong></p><p>Zod looked at the blushing human in question. <strong>##You… are you genetically compatible?##</strong></p><p><strong>##Not really.## </strong>Kara admitted.<strong> ##Viable human/kryptonian clones can be made, we know of three at the moment, but actual natural reproduction… not without a </strong><em><strong>lot</strong></em><strong> of medical help.##</strong></p><p><strong>##Rebuilding our race will take a long time, expecially if we wish to avoid inbreeding and the problems </strong><em><strong>that</strong></em><strong> causes.##</strong> Zod mused, only for Clark to cough.</p><p>
  <strong>##Once you have Venus transformed and the framework for a viable society established, I'll start releasing the QNA samples I recovered from Argo to you for cloning purposes. I have several hundred of them in a safe place but raising the resulting children… I'll release the samples gradually so that you don't get overwhelmed.##</strong>
</p><p>Zod nodded<strong>. ##This sounds reasonable.##</strong></p><p><strong>##In return, however, Earth requests that first, New Krypton enters into a mutual protection pact with Earth.##</strong> Clark stated. <strong>##Said pact to include provision for a space defence force crewed by both Kryptonians and Humans.##</strong></p><p><strong>##Logical.## </strong>Zod agreed.</p><p><strong>##Second, limited immigration to Venus once the environment allows.## </strong>Clark added.<strong> ##Preferably without slavery or indentured servitude. Ideally as equals, but given your need to re-establish your… sorry, </strong><em><strong>our</strong></em><strong> race…##</strong></p><p><strong>##Provisionally agreed, subject to further negotiations.##</strong> Zod said. <strong>##Third?##</strong></p><p>
  <strong>##Your word of honor that so long as Earth takes no action against New Krypton, New Krypton will take no action against Earth.##</strong>
</p><p><strong>##I would have insisted on such a clause anyway.##</strong> Zod nodded. <strong>##Anything else?##</strong></p><p><strong>##Yes.##</strong> Clark said with a wry smile. <strong>##You and any two of your allies accompany us back down if you want.</strong> I'm about to head back so that I can <em>finally get married</em>!"</p><p>Zod's eyebrows shot up at the irritated tone of Clark's voice, even though he didn't understand the final bit.<strong> ##Ah, we came at a bad time, then.##</strong></p><p><strong>##Yeah.##</strong> Clark growled. <strong>##You could say that.##</strong></p><p>Zod nodded<strong>. ##Then may I offer you a ride down?##</strong></p><p><strong>##I think that first, you need to learn English.##</strong> Clark said. "Jean?"</p><p>"Here, Clark." A red-headed woman said as she stepped out of the crowd of Humans and others from Earth on the opposite side of the hologram.</p><p><strong>##Jean is a telepath.##</strong> Clark explained. <strong>##She has provided most of us Kryptonians with the ability to speak and understand English.##</strong></p><p>Nam-Ek stepped forwards and briefly reached out to place a finger against the back of Zod's neck.</p><p><em>=#Sir, since I am a telepath, I could get the language from this </em>Jean<em>, check it to see if there is anything harmful and if it is as they say, distribute it to the rest of the crew.#=</em></p><p>Zod nodded. "Nam-Ek will learn first."</p><p>Jean nodded as she stepped forwards.<strong> ##I will need to touch your head for this. May I?##</strong></p><p>Nam-Ek retracted his helmet and Jean reached up, resting her fingers lightly on his forehead.</p><p>.</p><p><strong>##Sir, why </strong><em><strong>are</strong></em><strong> we not using this planet?##</strong> Faora asked curiously as she, Nam-Ek and Zod boarded the shuttle that they were going to use to follow the others down. <strong>##It has plenty of resources.##</strong></p><p>"Practice using this <em>English</em> of theirs. Also, did you not see the power that Kal-El and the others had?" Zod asked. "As we are <em>now</em>, they have a good chance of destroying the World Engine before we can deploy it and a higher chance of destroying it once it has landed. The native humans would also rise against us and there are but little more than fifty of us while many of the humans have powers and abilities we cannot counter. Remember also the QNA that Kal-El retrieved from Argo. Those samples would be lost to us if we turned our hand against Earth."</p><p>Faora nodded slowly as she strapped herself into the co-pilot's seat. "I understand, sir. But… the next planet in? Wouldn't it be too hot?"</p><p>"It probably would be if it were remaining in that orbit." Zod smirked. "With the World Engine, we can move it, place it on the same path as Earth, but on the other side of the star. With relay satellites in polar orbit around the star, we will have lightspeed communications, albeit with a delay of up to forty of their minutes for a round-trip. Freighting supplies may be slow, but between this world and ours, we shall have full coverage of the system that none may launch an attack without us detecting it."</p><p>"And when do we conquer this world?"</p><p>Zod frowned. "We do not. Kal-El values it highly and I made a promise to Jor-El that I would watch out for him. Should we try to seize Earth, Kal-El would stand against us to his dying breath. I may have done many things, slain entire armies, but I keep my word. Earth will be our ally, despite its fractured nature."</p><p>Faora nodded even as she was pushed back into her seat by the acceleration of the shuttle. Behind them, the enormous starship ignited its engines and began to move away.</p><p>"Rejoice!" Zod said with a small smile. "For today we have found our new Home. Today, New Krypton is born and our people shall rise once more!"</p><p>.</p><p>Father Johann Karl looked out over the crowd and smiled as, for the second time that day, the grooms stood before him. Looking at the Bayville School Band, he nodded to them and the opening strains of the Bridal March rolled across the manicured grounds. A bit of movement stirred, then murmurs of admiration sounded as Mystique and Susan Storm, both clad in complementary but not identical dresses, appeared at the end of the aisle with their bridesmaids in tow.</p><p>"We are the luckiest men on the entire planet." Reed half-whispered and Clark nodded.</p><p>"I know, Reed. I know."</p><p>.</p><p>Mr. Sinister pushed the petrified body of his cloned servant to one side as the final Gate opened with a low rumble. Followed by Mesmero, he strode past the shattered statue and towards the runic-engraved rectangular sarcophagus set between a quartet of obelisks, all of which were glowing with a slowly-pulsating blue light.</p><p>"My Master." He whispered reverently, placing one hand on the sarcophagus.</p><p>"Will we revive him now?" Mesmero asked and Sinister shook his head.</p><p>"No. If we awaken him now, he will be weak. Once I infuse him with the powers of as many mutants as possible, enhanced by the abilities of the Kryptonians, <em>then</em> it will be time for our Lord and Master to awaken from his eternal slumber and once more rule over all. Soon, my loyal aide, soon <em>En Sabah Nur</em> will arise to take the world in his hands, and we shall be rewarded and stand by his side."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Future Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…<em>and now, the main story, the double-wedding of the century!</em>" The Anchorwoman said with a wide smile. "<em>America's greatest Superhero, Clark Kent, married Raven Darkholme while the superhero/scientist Reed Richards married Susan Storm at the same ceremony yesterday at the Xavier Institute at Bayville despite a First Contact scenario. We now go to Matt Hicksville at the Xavier Institute. Matt?</em>"</p><p>"Thank you, Debbie<em>.</em>" Matt smiled, his elegantly-quaffed hair barely moving in the breeze as he grinned at the camera. "Yesterday was a truly amazing day with over fifty Kryptonians arriving in our solar system. Even as we speak, they are preparing to make Venus into a habitable planet so that they can rebuild their former civilization. Their leader, General Zod, the uncle of Lor-Zod who is part of the Asgardian group known as the Warriors Four, released a statement expressing his gratitude towards Earth for not condemning his people to wander the stars and confirming once again that although his people will remain apart from all political maneuvering on Earth, they will provide aid without reservation should we suffer from a natural disaster such as an earthquake, tsunami or volcanic eruption. We are honored to have with us today Lieutenant Az-Lan who has agreed to grant us an interview. Good morning, Lieutenant."</p><p><strong>##Good morning.</strong> I'm sorry, I meant good morning." Az-Lan replied.</p><p>"Please, for our viewers, tell us something about yourself."</p><p>Az-Lan paused, his expression midway between confused and panicked. "I… currently have no idea what to say. Sorry."</p><p>"First time in front of a planetary audience?" Matt asked and the Kryptonian nodded. "Perfectly understandable. Perhaps you could tell us about what Krypton was like?"</p><p>"It was beautiful. Our cities soared to the sky and the wildernesses were preserved…" Az-Lan began.</p><p>.</p><p>"Interesting." Doom said as he leaned back in his throne, his children sitting on comfortable armchairs either side of him. "I had feared that my future schemes would have to include ways to counter Zod and his people. Being responsible for the extinction of an entire race is not something that sits easy on me, I am glad that I do not need to do so."</p><p>"Charles felt their planet die." Magneto commented from his smaller throne which he had carefully altered so that he was only <em>slightly</em> below Doom's level rather than significantly lower. "It was many years ago, back when he and I were still working together. Until Kent was publicly revealed to be Superman, I hadn't realized that he was from that race. I still wonder what I could have done had I convinced him to come to me, rather than join with Charles."</p><p>"Clark Kent is the ultimate contradiction." Doom mused. "He lives as much like a human as he can, moral and caring, until everyone around him believes that he <em>is</em> human, then he flies into the sky and strikes down his enemies in ways that could lead people to think him a god. Should it ever occur to him to think of <em>himself</em> that way…"</p><p>Magneto nodded. "He is doing a great deal to protect mutantkind, in his own way. Perhaps I need to rethink some of my plans."</p><p>"But your aims remain the same?"</p><p>"Mutants <em>are</em> the future of humanity." Magneto shrugged, then he paused as Pietro appeared in his characteristic silver blur.</p><p>"Dad, Galatea's getting out of control again!"</p><p>.</p><p>The wall exploded outwards and the figure who had been used as an impromptu cannonball tried to get up, only to fall flat.</p><p>"Galatea, what has set you off <em>this</em> time?" Magneto asked in a disappointed tone as he landed in front of the enraged woman.</p><p>"You… <em><strong>bastard</strong></em>!" She screamed and the sonic blast sent Pietro flying backwards. Magneto just raised an eyebrow as the magnetic shield he was using to protect himself rippled.</p><p>"She found the Chamber!" Tekmage groaned as he staggered out through the shattered wall. "Our planned reinforcements are… <em>gone</em>, as is the equipment!"</p><p>Magneto's eyes narrowed and he thrust out his fist, opening his hand slightly. With a scream of agony, Galatea collapsed onto the ground, writhing in agony.</p><p>"You were going to be my right hand, the leader of my legion, Galatea." Magneto growled over the writhing Kryptonian. "Your army would have let me gain dominion over the world… and in a fit of <em>childish pique</em>, you <em>destroyed</em> it!"</p><p>Magneto curled his fingers back into a fist and Galatea went limp, gasping for breath.</p><p>"Chrome, place her in the healing chamber until she recovers."</p><p>"As you command, my Lord." Chrome responded as he walked over. Picking up Galatea, he turned, only to pause.</p><p>"How well did she fight?"</p><p>"She managed to fight her way past all of us, my Lord." Chrome said and Magneto nodded.</p><p>"Then she is still of <em>some</em> use to me. Good."</p><p>As Chrome vanished back into the base, Pietro stood up and briefly rubbed at his head.</p><p>"How… how did you do that?"</p><p>"Quite simple." Magneto smirked. "Inside our clone is a small lump of Kryptonite encased in a container made of Adamantium, blocking all of the radiation. All I did was <em>adjust</em> the container to let the radiation through. A few more times and she may <em>finally</em> learn her proper place as my weapon."</p><p>Pietro whistled, then froze, glancing down at himself. "Ummmm, she <em>is</em> the only one you've implanted things into, right, dad? Dad? Hey, answer me! Dad!"</p><p>.</p><p>Galatea groaned as she opened her eyes, then she winced at the sight of Magneto glaring at her.</p><p>"I have invested a great deal of time, effort and money into you." He stated. "It is time that you began repaying my investment. If you do not, you shall be terminated and replaced with a new clone made from your QNA. Do you understand?"</p><p>Galatea nodded slowly.</p><p>"Good." Magneto said as Frenzy appeared by his side, holding a white bundle in her hands. "Here is your uniform. Put it on, then report to me."</p><p>Turning, Magneto strode out of the medical bay and Galatea's gaze turned to Frenzy, who sneered at her.</p><p>"I still think he should have killed you for what you did." Frenzy stated as she dropped the pile of fabric on the table by Galatea's bed. "Get washed and dressed."</p><p>Pulling herself into a sitting position, Galatea reached out and lifted the top piece of fabric, unrolling it to reveal that it was a white top with Magneto's logo on the chest. Her gaze travelled to the lower part of the top, then she scrabbled amongst the rest of the fabric before sighing.</p><p>"A sleeved swimsuit and short red cape? They have to be kidding me."</p><p>Pulling herself to her feet, she glared at the outfit before stalking into the bathroom.</p><p>.</p><p>Magneto looked up as Galatea stalked into the hall, pulling on her grey gloves.</p><p>"Ah, Galatea, how nice of you to join us. I have a mission for you."</p><p>Galatea glared at him, looking away as Magneto raised his fist slightly.</p><p>"Who do you want killed?"</p><p>"There is a man named William Stryker." Magneto said, motioning for Chrome to hand a file over to Galatea. Accepting it, she started to leaf through it. "I have received information that he is involved with a covert anti-mutant government initiative known as <em>Operation: Zero Tolerance</em>, a movement which has absorbed Gayrdon Creed's <em>Sentinel Initiative</em>. I want him killed as a warning, Galatea."</p><p>Galatea nodded. "So, who comes along to control me?"</p><p>"No-one, but be aware that you have a device implanted in you which will kill you if you do not return within twenty-four hours." Magneto stated, earning a fuming glance. "I know that he is planning on taking a military plane to a secret base of his on an island just off the coast of Japan, a base that he re-activated a few months ago. Destroy the plane. I want it to crash into the ground, preferably at terminal velocity."</p><p>Galatea nodded as she handed the folder back to Chrome, then accepted a small earpiece.</p><p>"You will rendezvous with Senyaka who will have the flight-path details."</p><p>Galatea gave a brusque nod and Magneto smiled thinly.</p><p>"I would advise you to get going, Galatea. You have only a limited amount of time, after all."</p><p>A growl was his only answer as Galatea turned, then blurred away so fast that Magneto had to use his powers to remain upright, braced against the sudden blast of air.</p><p>"Fuck, she's fast." Pietro breathed in awe. "I wish I cold be that fast."</p><p>"You may yet be." Magneto said. "As Doom has proven that hybrid kryptonian clones are possible, I have set my people a new task. Find a way to use the QNA to enhance our powers."</p><p>"And what about those who came with Slod?"</p><p>"Slod? <em>Oh</em>! You mean <em>Zod</em>. I still have more than enough Kryptonite to deal with them."</p><p>As Magneto spoke, a compartment on his belt opened, unleashing a green glow before it closed once again.</p><p>"Cool."Pietro smirked.</p><p>.</p><p>"Only a few months 'till you graduate." Alex Masters commented to his older brother. "You going to become a full-time hero?"</p><p>"That was my plan." Scott said as he glanced at the weather forecast, then accepted a plate of food. "Mmmmmm, pancakes!"</p><p>Alex paused to raise the volume slightly on the television before sitting down.</p><p>"You've noticed how the Roberto, Ray and Evans are getting all the girls?"</p><p>Scott paused in cutting the pancakes to give Alex a curious look. "Yes, why? Did you want to go public as well?"</p><p>"Yeah, I would." Alex admitted, "But if I do, that means they'd quickly work out that <em>you</em> are Cyclops and there's no way I'm gonna screw up the life of my big bro like that."</p><p>Scott chuckled around his mouthful of pancake, then swallowed. "How about on graduation day, you go public as Havoc to get the girls and I accept my Diploma as Cyclops. That'll give you a full year of fangirls without you having to worry about me stealing any from you."</p><p>Alex chuckled even as he squirted some strawberry syrup over his own pancake stack. "Sounds like a plan, big bro. Sounds like a plan. What the…?"</p><p>Alex's gaze snapped to the television as the newsreader spoke.</p><p>"…<em>and at this time, there is no clue as to the identity of the flying woman currently locked in combat with Flamebird above Tokyo. Flamebird, also known as Thara Ak-Var of Argo, is a recent member of the </em>Henshin Rangers<em>, having joined after being revived from stasis with the aid of Lady Eir of the Asgardian race, and is currently… she's down! Flamebird has just been knocked out of the sky and the unknown is heading for the plane!"</em></p><p>"Holy shit!" Alex whispered.</p><p>.</p><p>Thara shook her head to try and dispel the dizziness, then she concentrated, turning her fall into a curve that led back into battle. Ahead of her, the white-clad villainess was blasting at the frantically-evading plane with optic blasts and one engine was already engulfed in flames.</p><p>"I caught the newscast. Need help, little cousin?" A familiar voice asked and Thara nodded.</p><p>"The bitch is <em>mine</em>, Lor, you save the plane!"</p><p>"On it." Nightwing agreed as he adjusted his course. Thara narrowed her eyes and accelerated, throwing her fists out in front of her.</p><p>"Aaaaaargh!"</p><p>Thara grinned as she slammed into her adversary from behind, then she grabbed the woman's belt and used it to anchor herself just long enough to deliver a powerful kick to the blond's face.</p><p>The resulting shockwave dislodged her grip and the two of them paused, Thara glaring while her enemy wiped away the blood from her nose.</p><p>.</p><p>Galatea growled as the damned Ranger squared off against her again. The flying bitch was almost as fast and agile as <em>she</em> was! Then there was the second one, the man with the same chest-symbol, who was even then putting out the engine fire on the escaping plane.</p><p>"<em>Galatea.</em>" Magneto's voice echoed from her earpiece. <em>"Return to base. You are outnumbered and more are probably on their way."</em></p><p>"I can still do it!" Galatea growled, then she gasped as a brief burst of pain hit her.</p><p>"<em>It was </em>not<em> a suggestion.</em>" Magneto said. <em>"Return."</em></p><p>Galatea glared at the bodysuited Ranger for another long moment before she hurled herself high into the skies, rising almost to the edge of space even as she luxuriated in the sun's rays helping her body heal.</p><p>.</p><p>Flamebird didn't waste any time trying to chase the unknown villainess, but instead somersaulted in mid-air, using the move to re-orient herself and accelerate to where her cousin was trying to support the stricken plane. Pulling up beside him, she tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.</p><p>"You take the front hard-point, I'll take the back one!"</p><p>Lor-Zod nodded and briefly let go of the plane, almost seeming to teleport to near the front of the fuselage before the plane could do more than dip slightly. Thara moved to the rear and smirked as she saw the yellow square that marked the position of the hard-point.</p><p>"Thanks, Kal." She laughed to herself as she placed her shoulders against the plane. "This suggestion of yours really speeds up saving planes. If only you could see us now."</p><p>.</p><p>Clark Kent stood on the balcony of the suite that he and Mystique were sharing, clad only in a fundoshi. Mystique lounged against him, clad only in a wrapped towel and her hair still wet from the long soak in the onsen, as they watched the two Argosians fly high overhead, carefully supporting the damaged plane.</p><p>"You can't fool me, boy scout." Mystique said laughingly. "Part of you wants to be out there, doing good and saving kittens from trees."</p><p>"True." Clark allowed as he wrapped his arm around Mystique's shoulders. "But then I look at you and I remember that there are others who can take up the task, allowing me to do something far more important."</p><p>"Oh?" Mystique asked with a querying eyebrow lifted. "And what exactly is this more important task you remembered?"</p><p>"Well, it begins with this." Clark smiled as he effortlessly lifted Mystique into his arms and kissed her deeply. After a long minute, their lips parted and Mystique sighed with pleasure.</p><p>"That… is a <em>good</em> beginning."</p><p>"Well, since it was just a beginning, I guess I'll have to do better." Clark laughed as he carried his wife back into the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zod smirked as he looked out of the viewport. The upper hemisphere of Venus dominated the view, but the World Engine was doing its job with incredible efficiency. Already, the once-pearlescent planet-covering clouds of Venus had begun to clear as the giant atmospheric factories studding the sides of the World Engine used tractor beams to pull in enormous quantities of the atmosphere, splitting and re-combining them to create breathable air which were then expelled in volumes and pressures which would make the average hurricane look like a pale breeze. Secondary factories did the same at strategic points around the planet, although nowhere near as dramatically.</p><p>Visible through the gaps in the once-omnipresent clouds was the upper of the two main continents (or what would be continents once the convoy of ice asteroids arrived and were dropped through the atmosphere in order to create the oceans). To Zod's amusement, the names that the humans had given them, <em>Ishtar</em> and <em>Aphrodite</em>, were quite similar to two of Rao's Champions, <em>Izh-Taro</em> and <em>Afaro-Dita</em>, the Champions of <em>Defensive Warfare</em> and <em>Loyal Supportiveness</em> respectively.</p><p><strong>##Sir.##</strong> Faora said, appearing by his side with the solar-empowered sudden quickness that they had <em>almost</em> adjusted to<strong>. ##Til-Bora reports that the magma convection currents have finally stabilised and the tidal generators are ready for the oceans.##</strong></p><p><strong>##Excellent.##</strong> Zod said, his smirk turning into a smile. <b>##Any news about our neighbors?##</b></p><p><strong>##Tal-Din was hit by a rocket while he was taking some R&amp;R.##</strong> Faora shrugged, earning a <em>look</em>. <strong>##He wasn't hurt and thinks that he just got in the way of it. Apparently it's fairly common in that area.##</strong></p><p><strong>##Oh?##</strong> Zod asked. <strong>##Interesting… can you get a report for me on it?##</strong></p><p><strong>##I'll just upload it from the </strong>Internet<strong> via that incredibly useful </strong>Door <strong>that Kal-El provided.## </strong>Faora shrugged.<b> ##The Humans seem to have quite a fetish for analyzing things in depth. It could turn out to be quite… educational.##</b></p><p><strong>##Like learning that at least </strong><em><strong>some</strong></em><strong> of their rockets can't hurt us.##</strong> Zod nodded. <strong>##Which country was he visiting?##</strong></p><p>"Israel." Faora enunciated carefully, checking her notes. <strong>##Apparently it's a country based on a religion, a country that was established after the Human's last planetary conflict and which has fought off every assault by all of its neighbours.##</strong></p><p><strong>##Interesting.##</strong> Zod mused, looking out at the continent on the planet below. <strong>##Very interesting. This is indeed something to look into.##</strong></p><p>.</p><p>Superman smiled as he shook hands with Charles Gibson, then accepted a kiss on his cheek from Joan Lunden. Waiting for Mystique to reclaim her hand from Charles' chivalrous kiss, Clark sat down on the sofa with Mystique settling by his side.</p><p>"So, welcome to <em>Good Morning America </em>and welcome back from your honeymoon." Joan smiled as she took her own chair. "I heard that you have some amazing news for our audience?"</p><p>"I do." Clark smiled. "A project that some friends and myself have been working on recently came to fruition and as a result of it, we have made medical history."</p><p>"One of my eldest daughter's friends has benefited from it." Charles noted with a smile. "The doctors had given up hope, but…"</p><p>"Project <em>Rao's Blessing</em>." Mystique confirmed. "A modification of Kryptonian medical technology to allow its use in curing cancer."</p><p>"It was quite difficult." Clark added. "Human and Kryptonian biology may seem similar at first glance, but the differences are quite profound."</p><p>"Please, tell our viewers about it." Joan prompted and Clark smiled into the camera.</p><p>"Three days ago, the first fruits of Project <em>Rao's Blessing</em> were delivered to the largest hospital in each State with more devices being distributed across the globe to trustworthy nations that have agreed not to try and reverse-engineer it. The devices use specially-programmed externally-powered nano-machines to disassemble cancerous cells, leaving healthy tissue untouched. Once all the cancer is gone, the nanomachines leave the patient's body and are collected for sterilisation, diagnostics, repair and re-use. On average, each one of the <em>Rao's Healing Bed</em>s can cure a medium case of cancer within two hours, although more advanced cases can take up to twelve."</p><p>"Between two and twelve cases of cancer cured every day?" Joan asked in amazement. "At each hospital?"</p><p>"Due to certain… <em>limitations</em> in the raw materials available to us, we have currently set the limit to a single bed per hospital, although we hope to be able to raise it to five or six for the larger hospitals in the future." Clark shrugged. "The beds are designed to cure cancer and <em>only</em> cancer, even with all of the medical research, I do not feel confident in creating a medical pod that can cure everything. There is still too much we do not know about the human body, such as the X-gene, how metahumans are created and many other things."</p><p>"But… cancer is no longer a true threat." Joan managed. "That's… that's…"</p><p>"The patients will still be weak and need help recovering." Mystique interjected. "The process only removes the cancer, it doesn't rebuild the tissue that the cancer displaced…"</p><p>.</p><p>Wilson Fisk leaned back in his chair, one hand rubbing the large diamond that formed the top of his cane.</p><p>"Fascinating." He mused. "With that one act, Superman has almost guaranteed that the public will support him in almost anything he chooses to do. If I am going to reinforce my position, I need to do something."</p><p>"Sir?" Smythe asked and Fisk frowned.</p><p>"Smythe, I think it is time for another bequest or two. If Kent has solved the cancer problem, let us raise the profile of the next-most common medical issue and increase research into how to cure it."</p><p>"Of course, sir." Smythe said, tapping a note into one of the touch-screens on his wheelchair. "Might I point out that it will be rather expensive?"</p><p>"The publicity will be worth it." Fisk mused. "Any other outstanding business?"</p><p>"Only one item left on the schedule, sir. The group of bank robbers who were caught by the new Kryptonians, do we wish to see if they have any new information?"</p><p>Fisk frowned, then shook his head. "No, it was all caught on camera. Ensure that we have copies of all the relevant tapes and make sure they get a lawyer, an adequate one, nothing special. Enough to reduce their sentences."</p><p>"Yes, sir. The bequest… according to my data, one of the largest killers is coronary artery disease, although dementia and Alzheimer's are higher-profile."</p><p>Fisk frowned. "I… see."</p><p>For a long moment, he didn't move, then he gave a sharp nod. "Do the latter. And if anyone claims that I'm just doing it for myself… I'm certain that I'll come up with something."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>.</p><p>Graydon Creed snarled at the screen. "This… is <em>irritating</em>!"</p><p>"Very." Agreed Bolivar Trask from behind him.</p><p>Creed switched off the television and spun round, resting his elbows on his desk and glancing round at the re-purposed automated factory before returning his attention to the man before him.</p><p>"Report."</p><p>"General Stryker has sent us a message, sir." Trask said, glancing at his datapad. "I have accepted his offer of an alliance."</p><p>Creed stiffened. "Boliver, although I normally trust you to handle the details, don't you think that you should have come to me first about something this big?"</p><p>Trask smirked as he lifted his hand, revealing the gun in it. "And why would I follow the spawn of two mutants, <em>sir</em>. Stryker offered me a place in his team, as long as you were in no position to argue."</p><p>Creed growled. "You…<em>traitor</em>!"</p><p>"Oh, yes. Insult the man holding you at gunpoint." Trask sneered. "I don't see why this is a surprise to you, I thought you knew <em>everything</em>."</p><p>Creed lunged sideways and Boliver fired twice, then staggered as a bullet from Creed's hold-out gun slammed into his stomach. Staggering backwards, he fired two more shots into Creed's corpse, then fell down off the platform and onto the factory floor as the pain and internal damage caught up with him. As his vision faded, he saw the form of Master Mold rise and start to walk towards him, then everything went dark.</p><p>.</p><p>Stryker leaned back as the feed from the security camera in the factory that Trask's people were using went dead. Although the loss of Trask, the man behind the Sentinels, was indeed an annoyance, it wasn't actually a setback for <em>Operation: Zero Tolerance</em>.</p><p>Deactivating the window showing the static of the now-defunct camera, Stryker steepled his fingers in thought, glancing to the side of the room where several x-ray pictures were mounted.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Ah, come in, Thorton." Stryker said and the scientist scurried into the office. "Report."</p><p>"Yes sir." Thorton said, trying (and failing) to straighten in a military manner. "The new generation of control chips have been tested and confirmed as active. May I show you our first test subject?"</p><p>Stryker nodded and Thorton stepped to one side, motioning as he did so. A moment passed, then a young oriental woman marched in and stood to attention.</p><p>"This is Oyami Yuriko, daughter of…"</p><p>"Oyami Kenji. I am aware of him, he is the only other person on the planet who knows how to use Adamantium." Stryker interrupted as he stood up. "Unfortunately, the injuries he took during Weapon X's rampage means he can no longer do much in the way of hands-on work. Continue."</p><p>"Codename Deathstrike, she has a healing factor equal or even higher than Weapon X." Thorton continued. "She has had Adamantium grafted to her skeleton, and her claws."</p><p>"Claws?"</p><p>Thorton lifted one of Yuriko's hands and Stryker's eyebrows shot up as her metallic fingernails seemed to expand outwards into sharp blades. Leaning in for a closer look, he soon spotted the odd lines that indicated how they could expand and retract.</p><p>"Her muscles are different as well, they can contract, relax, or extend, giving her almost twice as much strength as suggested by her body mass. Once she is assigned a controller, she will follow orders without hesitation."</p><p>"Excellent." Stryker finally declared. "My old mentor hasn't lost any of his artistry. You mentioned control chips?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." Thorton said as Yuriko returned to her attention stance, her fingernails telescoping back to their retracted position. "Unlike the previous generation of control chips which effectively negated over ninety percent of the subject's intelligence once fully activated, the new generation of chips is designed to reconfigure and reprogram the neural structure of the brain. Although it is an ongoing process, it does mean that after approximately six months, the process is irreversible and even if the chip is destroyed, the effects will remain."</p><p>"Magnificent." Stryker said with a smirk. "Magnificent."</p><p>A sudden ringtone interrupted him and he pulled out his phone. Glancing at it, he lifted his eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>"Well, well, well, it seems like Trask survived. Hold on. Trask, you're on speaker."</p><p>"<em><strong>I am Master Mold, primary sentient control nexus of the Sentinels."</strong></em> A metallic voice replied and Strykers eyebrows shot up.</p><p>"Who are you, how did you get this number and where is Trask?"</p><p>"<em><strong>I am Master Mold, primary sentient control nexus of the Sentinels."</strong></em> The voice repeated. <em><strong>"Bolivar Trask was mortally wounded and is currently undergoing cybernetic implantation and augmentation to prevent his demise. He is incapable of communication at this time."</strong></em></p><p>"If you are this… primary control for the Sentinels, then what are your directives?" Stryker demanded.</p><p>"<em><strong>Primary directive one is to protect humanity from the threat of mutants.<br/></strong></em>"<em><strong>Primary directive two is to deploy Sentinel forces for the good of humanity.<br/></strong></em>"<em><strong>Primary directive three is to oversee maintenance and construction of Sentinel forces<br/></strong></em>"<em></em><strong>Primary directive four is to analyse mutant powers and develop countermeasures."</strong></p><p>"Interesting." Stryker mused. "When can we meet?"</p><p>"<em><strong>Analysis of your records indicates high probability of cessation of function of this unit if a meeting takes place. Instead, a linked avatar will be sent to your current location once completed. Call ends."</strong></em></p><p>The phone went dead and Styker stared at it, as did Thorton. After a long silence, Stryker looked up at the scientist.</p><p>"Thorton, hand your project over to your deputy for now. I want you to research <em>everything</em> you can about these… Sentinels."</p><p>"Yes, sir!"</p><p>.</p><p>There was no pain.</p><p>Bolivar Trask opened his eyes and blinked. Everything seemed… sharper. More defined.</p><p>Perhaps it was a side-effect of almost dying.</p><p>Moving his hand, he lightly touched where the bullet had hit and frowned at the feeling of something that wasn't quite skin. Shifting, he froze, staring at his hand which was covered in green metal.</p><p>"What… what's going on?!"</p><p>"<strong>Welcome back, Bolivar Trask."</strong> A melodic metallic voice said and Boliver half-rolled, his eyes widening as he saw the enormous figure of Master Mold looking down at him. An almost-frantic look around showed him that he was lying in Master Mold's hands.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"<b>Your existence was almost terminated. As I did not have full access to your medical records or the equipment needed to act upon them, it was necessary to utilize a different technique to save your life."</b></p><p>Trask stared at the metal figure, then down at himself.</p><p>"What… what have you <em>done</em> to me?!"</p><p>"<b>You have been optimized for your self-chosen mission, the preservation of humanity. Your strength has been increased, as have your senses, speed and combat potential."</b></p><p>"You… rebuilt me?" Trask asked in an almost numb voice and Master Mold nodded.</p><p>"<strong>I rebuilt you. I had the technology."</strong></p><p>"Then… what am I?" Trask pleaded.</p><p>"<strong>You are the first of a new type of Sentinel."</strong> Came the response. <strong>"You are able to command all of the other robotic Sentinels and have access to the Over-watch programme."</strong></p><p>"The… first?" Trask whispered.</p><p>"<strong>In time, there will be others."</strong> Master Mold said, reaching out and placing Trask on a balcony. <strong>"You are the first of the ultimate protectors of humanity. Welcome, first of my Prime Sentinels."</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun duuuuuun!</p><p>Oh, some of you may remember Thorton from IS2. As you can see, he's still around and I've borrowed even more from the films.<br/>But where this is going? Well, only time will tell (Evil Grin!)</p><p>PS, the anti-cancer thing didn't come out of nowhere, Forge mentioned it back in chapter 4 – Publicity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Portents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mesmero leaned against a large metal container and watched as the final drops of the glowing liquid in the vial vanished into the complicated machinery attached to the metal sarcophagus that held the rightful ruler of the world. After a long moment, the glow of the pod faded, then the top cracked open, folding back and starting to fold down . A moment later, a voice growled something that only Sinister understood.</p><p>
  <strong>"أنا توقظ"</strong>
</p><p>"What was that?" Mesmero whispered.</p><p>"Arabic." Sinister replied as the blue-skinned figure in the pod sat up. "Excuse me for a moment."</p><p>
  <strong>"حضور لي عبدي المخلصين"</strong>
</p><p>Sinister bowed and Apocalypse reached out, placing a hand on his head. After a moment, he nodded.</p><p>
  <strong>"I live once again! You have done well, my trusted one."</strong>
</p><p>"Thank you, my master." Sinister murmured as he stepped back, allowing Apocalypse to swing round and set his feet on the ground, rising from the altar that had once contained him.</p><p>
  <strong>"Where is my Armour Eternal?"</strong>
</p><p>Recognizing his cue, Mesmero moved to one side and flipped the latch on the side of the box. Apocalypse smirked as the door slowly swung open, revealing a suit of dark blue and silver armor which had not been forged on Earth.</p><p>"I took the liberty of modifying it to work with your new powers, my master." Sinister said as Apocalypse strode forwards. "As I am certain you saw from my memories while learning the new tongue of the world, the world has… <em>changed</em> somewhat."</p><p>
  <strong>"Then once I am clad in my armor once more, tell me what has transpired in my absence."</strong>
</p><p>"As you command, my master." Sinister smiled. "The world awaits your leadership."</p><p>.</p><p>Charles panted as he let the circlet drop from his shaking hands.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"May." Charles said in relief as the worried woman approached. "I… I sensed… <em>something</em>, something ancient has awoken. Something… <em>terrible</em>."</p><p>May frowned. "Will you warn the others? The Avengers, the Rangers…?"</p><p>"Once I've recovered, yes." Charles said, leaning back and wiping his brow. "The being I detected… I've never felt such… such… power, but power in service purely to <em>itself</em>."</p><p>"Service to itself?" May Parker repeated. "As in… self-centered?"</p><p>"More than anything I have ever encountered before." Charles said soberly. "It was as if… as if it thought of itself as a <em>god</em> and the rest of us as insects."</p><p>.</p><p>Stryker's eyes widened as the emissary from Master Mold walked into the clearing before stopping, its helmet seeming to fragment before retracting into the raised collar of the armoured suit, revealing a familiar face.</p><p>"Trask?"</p><p>"Sir." Trask replied, snapping to attention and saluting. Stryker stared at him, noting the dark green armor plating covering most of him.</p><p>"Nice outfit."</p><p>"Thank you, sir." Trask said, then his gaze unfocused for a minute. Holding out his left hand, a hologram formed in his palm.</p><p>"<em><strong>General Stryker, I am Master Mold."</strong></em> The holographic figure proclaimed. <em><strong>"You wished to negotiate a treaty between us."</strong></em></p><p>"Yes, I did." Stryker said, regaining his mental equilibrium. "It is my belief that mutants are a threat that must be controlled and re-directed for the good of humanity as a whole."</p><p>"<em><strong>Your position does not appear to conflict with my directives."</strong></em> Master Mold noted. <em><strong>"What is your plan and what resources do you believe would aid in it?"</strong></em></p><p>"I have access to a type of control chip which can be used to gain full control of mutants." Stryker said, motioning to Deathstryke. "However, it is <em>capturing</em> the mutants for the implantation of the chip that is… problematic."</p><p>"<em><strong>You believe that the utilisation of Sentinels to capture mutants will aid you."</strong></em> Master Mold deduced and Stryker nodded.</p><p>"I also have access to a number of wounded former soldiers. Many are missing limbs. Given that Trask is a cyborg…"</p><p>"How did you know that?" Trask asked and Stryker smiled mirthlessly.</p><p>"The fact you held still a little too well." Stryker noted. "Even when standing at attention, people still sway slightly. You didn't. Plus what Master Mold said about saving your life. So, Master Mold, can you aid with cybernetic prosthetics?"</p><p>"<em><strong>Artificial limbs can be provided, but a sample of the Kryptonian medical nanites would allow for superior integration of machine and flesh."</strong></em></p><p>"I shall have my contacts secure some." Stryker said with a grin. "When can you send the first group of robotic Sentinels?"</p><p>"<em><strong>Four groups, each led by a Decanii, are available for deployment now.</strong></em>" Master Mold replied. <em><strong>"When and where do you require them?"</strong></em></p><p>Stryker's grin grew positively demonic.</p><p>.</p><p><strong>"I will need a new army."</strong> Apocalypse mused as he looked out of the panoramic window at the setting sun. <b>"Although many of my Golems still remain beneath the ground awaiting my command to rise, I have lost many, many more to the ravages of time."</b></p><p>"I have already put things into motion, my master." Sinister bowed. "While copying and refining the powers that you now possess, I also discovered how to negate them, both temporarily and permanently. I also learned how to cancel the negation."</p><p>Apocalypse's gaze shifted to Sinister's reflection and one brow cocked in a silent prompt to continue.</p><p>"Despite the example of Clark Kent, also known as Superman, many mutants are still hated and reviled, shunned and outcast." Sinister continued. "By going public with a cure, they will flock to us and we will be able to choose from amongst their numbers those who are useful enough to serve you as your new armies. Given the number of powers, there may even be those worthy of becoming your new Horsemen."</p><p>Apocalypse slowly nodded. <strong>"You plan well, my Seneschal."</strong></p><p>"Thank you, my lord."</p><p>Apocalypse returned his gaze to the darkening sky. <strong>"I will need Horsemen who are… unique."</strong></p><p>"I have prepared a list of those I believe to have the most potential, my master." Sinister said as he pulled out a file and placed it on the table. Apocalypse turned and strode over, reaching out to open the file. After several minutes of reading each sheet, he placed four of the sheets on the table.</p><p>
  <strong>"Make your plans to capture these three and bring the fourth when it is time. They shall become my heralds. I will </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>personally</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> prepare their ascension."</strong>
</p><p>"As you command, my master." Sinister said, picking up the sheets before leaving. Once he was gone, Apocalypse held up his hand and clenched it, surrounding it with coruscating energy.</p><p>
  <strong>"I shall claim my rightful throne and none shall stop me. I shall become a god."</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>Mesmero looked at Sinister curiously as they walked down the hall.</p><p>"I have to ask, how are you going to go public with a cure? Magneto thinks that you're dead and should you reappear…"</p><p>Sinister handed over one of the sheets and Mesmero looked at it curiously.</p><p>"I happen to know that until recently, the father of <em>that</em> man has been seeking a cure for mutations. Only recently has he come to realize that not all mutants are evil."</p><p>"I don't follow." Mesmero admitted.</p><p>"The research is still continuing, albeit at a slower pace, and we shall go there tonight." Sinister smirked. "We will ensure that their department has the breakthrough that they are no longer frantically searching for and with your aid, one of my former pawns, whose child was the result of one of my experiments, will be ready to be re-activated."</p><p>For a long moment, Mesmero was silent, then his face creased into a wicked grin. Sinister smirked at his expression.</p><p>"Soon, we will stand by the sides of our master and we will live however we please with no-one to force us otherwise."</p><p>Mesmero's grin widened.</p><p>.</p><p>"So, what exactly happened to you?" Stryker asked, passing a cup of coffee to his newest ally.</p><p>"Creed." Trask snarled. "You know that he was behind the Sentinels?"</p><p>Stryker nodded.</p><p>"Well, it turned out that he was a hypocrite with that whole <em>anti-mutant</em> thing of his." Trask continued, pausing to take a sip. "Wow, this is a good cup of joe. Anyway, I did some research and found out that his parents were Victor Creed, also known as Sabertooth, and Raven Darkholme…"</p><p>"Mystique." Stryker stated. "The one who married Superman recently."</p><p>Trask nodded and took another sip. "Damn, this is good. Haven't had coffee like this in years. Anyway, once I found out about his parents, I made plans to kill the damned mutie spawn and take over. Your offer of support was the last thing I required and so I tried to kill him. I succeeded, but I hadn't realized that the bastard kept a holdout pistol with soft-tip poison-filled bullets. He only managed to get me once, but it was enough."</p><p>Stryker winced.</p><p>"I landed on the assembly line, but Master Mold shut it down before the machines could finish me off. Due to the poison and the damage I took falling off the control platform, I'm now forty-two percent mechanical… what?"</p><p>"Forty-two." Stryker said, forcing his chuckles to abate. "Sorry, have you read Douglas Adams?"</p><p>Trask closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded. "The Answer. Right."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"So… as I was saying, while fifty-eight percent of me is still my original organics, I was upgraded. My muscles now incorporate linear actuators, my skeleton is reinforced and I have microsensors that augment my sight, hearing and touch at will. I can also uplink to Master Mold or the Sentinel databank in realtime, letting me interface with any Sentinel in the field."</p><p>Stryker whistled. "And M-M's request for the nanomachines?"</p><p>"Improved interfacing." Trask said with another shrug. "If Master Mold had had access to the nanomachines, my nerve transmission speed would have been boosted by almost two-hundred percent rather than the ninety-six percent improvement I did gain."</p><p>"I see." Stryker mused. "So, by supplying these nanomachines, I would have access to more like you?"</p><p>"Prime Sentinels." Trask nodded. "Humans augmented in order to fight and defeat mutants."</p><p>"For the good of all humanity." Styker agreed.</p><p>.</p><p>"…and so there we were." Clark laughed as he entered the mansion, the other students listening to him intently as they followed, "Him holding his empty gun, the bullets scattered at my feet, then he looks behind me and goes '<em>Hey, look, a distraction!'</em>"</p><p>"He what?" Ray chortled and Clark nodded.</p><p>"Now, whenever someone points at something, the natural tendency is to look, so of course, I started to turn before I realized what he had said, so I turned back and he's dropped the gun and was half-way to the fire exit. I <em>moved</em> into his way and he stops, looks at me, gives a little shrug and says '<em>Well, it was worth a try.'</em>" Clark finished.</p><p>"Hey, look, a distraction." Tabitha giggled. "Nice."</p><p>"Welcome back, Clark." Xavier said as he floated into the entrance hall. "Where's Mystique?"</p><p>"She had to check on the Brotherhood." Clark said with a slight shrug. "We've had Heimdall install a Door connecting her quarters and mine, so she'll probably pop up soon."</p><p>Xavier nodded. "That explains why he was here earlier. Wanda was curious about joining the Brotherhood. She says, quite understandably, that the way we run things here reminds her too much of the place where she was previously. The fact that the word <em>Institute</em> is in the name doesn't help."</p><p>"I'll relay the request to Mystique as soon as I see her." Clark promised. "Anything unusual happen while I was away?"</p><p>"We've had it confirmed that Magneto has a clone of Kara." Xavier sighed. "She attacked a jet in Japan."</p><p>"I think I saw that." Clark noted "I considered helping, but Cir and Mon seemed to have it under control."</p><p>"Shirley and Lar, they go by now."</p><p>"Okay," Clark mused, "I can see how Cir-El became Shirley, but how do you get Lar from Mon-El?"</p><p>"His civilian identity is Lar Grand." Xavier supplied. "Apparently it was the result of… well, I don't know all the details, but apparently Kryptonians <em>can</em> get drunk, and get very nasty hangovers the next day."</p><p>Clark blinked.</p><p>"Even Mon-El doesn't really know how he ended up as Lar Grand, but he's accepted it as his new public name." Xavier stated. "As for the new Kryptonian clone…"</p><p>"Her name is Galatea." A new voice interjected and everyone turned to see Nick Fury standing in the doorway, flanked by Captain America and Supergirl. "According to our source in Latveria, Galatea is a forced-maturation clone who has been implanted with a device which Magneto can control remotely. If she tries anything he doesn't like, he can inflict large amounts of pain on her or even kill her. Fortunately, there's only one of her, the other clones based on her were destroyed when she went on a rampage. Good thing too, Lensherr was building a damned legion of them."</p><p>Xavier sighed. "Erik, my old friend, how far are you willing to fall?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warren Worthington Jr stared in near-shock at his younger brother and chief researcher.</p><p>"Burt, are you saying…"</p><p>"Yep." Burt smirked. "We found it. A way to switch off the X-gene. And to add to the irony, we also found a way to re-activate it in case the subject changes their mind. Of course, now that your son is a bona-fide superhero, I doubt that he'll want it."</p><p>"Want what?" Warren Worthington III asked from the balcony and both men turned towards him as he stepped through the balcony door, his wings highly visible against the evening sky. "Father, Uncle."</p><p>"Warren." The elder Warren replied, then he blinked as a shorter, winged figure appeared. "Who…?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh, this is my friend Lexington, he's one of the Gargoyles." Angel explained as the shorter being grinned and waved.</p><p>"Heya, Angel's dad, sir. Angel's told me all about you and it's a real honor to meet you."</p><p>"The honor is mine." Warren responded reflexively.</p><p>"So, what will I not want?" Warren asked and Burt grinned.</p><p>"We were winding down the Cure Project when one of our researchers stumbled across something, a way to deactivate active X-genes, or to reactivate them at need. The gene needs to at least have been active to work, but…"</p><p>Angel blinked, as did Lexington, but it was the shorter one who spoke first.</p><p>"Wow, you mean that you can help those who have powers they can't control? Can I see?"</p><p>Warren pushed the file forwards as Lexington scrambled onto the chair. As the Gargoyle started perusing the documents, Warren stepped closer to his son.</p><p>"I've been following your exploits, son. I am proud of you."</p><p>"Thanks, dad." Angel smiled. "You don't know how much that means to me."</p><p>"Have you made some new friends?"</p><p>"Loads." Angel laughed. "I often fly with the Gargoyles and I help to train Generation-X occasionally. Heck, I've worked with an agent of SHIELD who goes by the name Falcon, he uses these odd solid-light wings to fly with. Apparently Clark helped him upgrade from his old metal wings. Fury had us work together so that I could help him learn to use his wings better."</p><p>"Falcon's pretty cool." Lexington noted and Warren gave him a shocked look. "What? These ears aren't just for show, you know?"</p><p>"You get used to it." Angel laughed. "Lexy, is it looking good?"</p><p>"Haven't found anything wrong with it yet." Lexington called back as he turned over another sheet. "I'd like to get Reed and Peter to have a look, but I think it's workable."</p><p>"Um, thanks?" Burt managed and Lexington laughed as he neatly arranged the sheets back in the folder.</p><p>"Thanks for letting me see. You know, if you team up with K-tech Industries, putting this into proper hardware should be a snap."</p><p>"I'm impressed." Angel noted. "Peter and Forge already have a way of keeping energy-based mutations inactive, but… does this one deal with physical mutations as well?"</p><p>"Yep, although it's an actual <em>on/off</em> rather than the <em>stand-by</em> of Forge's stuff." Lexington replied as he rejoined them. "That's gotta be some of the neatest science I've seen in a long time, and I'm including the Gates in that."</p><p>"Gates?" Burt paused in picking up the folder.</p><p>"It's how we sent the other Superman back to his home reality." Angel shrugged.</p><p>"And how many of these Gates are on Earth?"</p><p>Lexington and Angel exchanged glances before Angel replied. "None. We currently have no Gates active on Earth."</p><p>"Just wondering." Burt shrugged. "If you'll excuse me?"</p><p>As Burt left, closing the door behind him, Warren gave his son a gimlet stare.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"…no gates active on <em>Earth</em>?" Warren Jr repeated, putting emphasis on the final word.</p><p>"That's right, dad. They're on the far side of the moon."</p><p>Warren stared in bemusement as Angel and Lexington burst out laughing.</p><p>.</p><p>"Mystique, this is Wanda Maximoff." Lance said. "Wanda, meet Mystique Kent, she kind of leads the Brotherhood.</p><p>"Wanda." Mystique said as she shook the younger girl's hand. "Welcome to the Brotherhood. Has Lance set you up with a room of your own, yet?"</p><p>Wanda nodded, then glared at Todd, who retreated. Mystique smirked.</p><p>"Looks like you have an admirer." She smirked and Wanda <em>huff</em>ed. "You know, he's improved a <em>lot</em> from how he used to be, he's actually quite good at staff-fighting now. In fact… Toad, aren't you due to have another spar?"</p><p>"<em>Oui</em>, Mystique." A new voice laughed and Toad blinked as Gambit seemed to appear behind him.</p><p>"Gambit, this is…"</p><p>"Wanda Maximoff, <em>oui</em>." Gambit smiled.</p><p>"We've met." Wanda stated. "Apparently he used to be part of my <em>dear father</em>'s minion group, like Colossus did."</p><p>"And like I was." Mystique added as Gambit and Toad walked off, staffs resting on their shoulders.</p><p>"Any idea where <em>dear daddy</em> is? Or my brother?"</p><p>"Latveria, last I heard." Mystique shrugged. "Doctor Doom gave them sanctuary."</p><p>Wanda growled, earning several looks, then Mystique coughed.</p><p>"Did you know that you have a sister as well?"</p><p>Wanda froze. "What?!"</p><p>.</p><p>"Mr Worthington." Xavier said in greeting as Warren Worthington Jr entered his study.</p><p>"Professor Xavier." Warren replied as he sat down. "I was hoping to talk to you. Has Lexington contacted you yet?"</p><p>"He gave me an over-view of the process and what it meant, yes." Xavier agreed. "Part of me is pleased by it, there are several mutants whose powers mean that they are a constant danger to themselves or those around them. However, part of me is <em>terrified</em> by it. Should an anti-mutant group get their hands on the formulae that your people have discovered, they could weaponise it and use it against the mutants who are trying to use their powers to help others."</p><p>"I've been having thoughts like that myself." Warren admitted, then he snorted. "It's ironic, I had ordered the project's priority to be lowered to almost zero and <em>then</em> they made the breakthrough. A year ago, I'd have been ecstatic about finding a way to turn my son from a mutant back to human. Now, I'm scared that my son may be forced to stop being the hero that he has worked hard to become."</p><p>Xavier nodded slowly, then reached for the teapot on one side of his desk.</p><p>"I always find that a nice, calming cup of tea helps with discussions like this. May I offer you a cup?"</p><p>"Milk, no sugar, thanks." Warren said gratefully. Xavier smoothly poured the requested beverage, stirred it with a spoon and passed it over.</p><p>"So, the Cure." Xavier said after both men had taken several sips of tea. "Although I can see the benefits of it in many cases, it is too easy to abuse."</p><p>"I agree." Warren replied. "I was hoping that you could help me market it as a purely voluntary thing for those whose powers are more trouble than they're worth."</p><p>"I have encountered some mutants with abilities which have almost no advantages." Xavier noted. "I am certain that many of them would leap at the offer you bring, but…"</p><p>"The social pressure and the anti-mutant discrimination." Warren supplied. "I find myself wondering how many will go for it just because they don't want to be different, or be pushed into taking it by those who cannot cope with accepting them for what they are. Heroes, like my son."</p><p>Xavier smiled at the pride which suffused Warren's tone.</p><p>"So," Warren continued, "Any ideas?"</p><p>"None which don't inexorably lead to certain states mandating it for use on mutants convicted of a felony, no." Xavier admitted. "In fact, unless we get a judgement from the Supreme Court, certain states may make it mandatory for all mutants…. We could be looking at the equivalent of genocide… or ethnic cleansing…"</p><p>Warren winced. "Damn, makes me wish I'd wound down that project faster."</p><p>"We may have to use Mystique's argument after all." Xavier added.</p><p>.</p><p>"What!?" Magneto half-yelled and Pietro dashed into the room, followed by Chrome.</p><p>"What happened dad?"/"My lord, what is it?"</p><p>"Someone's found a way to deactivate the X-gene." Magneto snarled, slamming the reports in his hands onto his desk. "We're looking at the end of <em>Homo Superior</em> at the hands of those… <em>barbarians</em>!"</p><p>"But… who? How?" Pietro wondered.</p><p>"Ironically, the father of Angel. Warren Worthington Jr." Magneto snarled. "The father of a famous mutant has discovered a way to end mutantkind!"</p><p>"Do we know where they're making this stuff?" Pietro asked and Magneto blinked.</p><p>"An interesting point, Pietro. Yes, very interesting."</p><p>"My lord, do you have a plan?" Chrome asked and Magneto smirked.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I believe that I do. Chrome, gather my Acolytes and start searching for others who can see the problems with this development. Pietro, go and check on your former friends. Tell the Brotherhood that although I respect their wish to remain neutral given what they have gone through, they must now make a choice. They will either join me, or they will be classed as enemies of all mutantkind."</p><p>"You got it, dad." Pietro said before he vanished in a blur of blue and silver.</p><p>"My lord, are we going to destroy this new medical technique?"</p><p>"No, we shall <em>seize</em> it." Magneto declared. "At the very least, it will allow us to purge mutantkind of the traitors who stand against our intrinsic superiority. However, if it works out like I think it might, we may be able to restart our original plan and change all of <em>Homo Sapiens</em> into <em>Homo Superior</em>!"</p><p>.</p><p>"Whoah, nice place." Pietro mused as he screeched to a halt outside the small mansion housing the Brotherhood. "Let's… <em>oh, hell, no</em>!"</p><p>Pietro knelt and peered at the source of the glint that had caught his eye, then he cursed again.</p><p>"<em>Another</em> fucking Kryptonian defense system? How the hell can I get past this? Can this day get any worse?"</p><p>"Yes, <em>brother dear</em>, I think it can." A familiar voice sounded from behind him and Pietro felt his insides congeal.</p><p>"…Wanda." He managed as he turned with a sickly grin on his face. "I didn't expect to see you here…"</p><p>"I know." Wanda snarled even as the Brotherhood moved to flank her. "Where is he? Where is our not-departed-enough father?"</p><p>"Errrr, bye!" Pietro squeaked as he turned to run, only for the ground to suddenly shake and ripple, sending him skidding into a tree. "Ow! Whoah!"</p><p>Wanda stalked forwards, her hand extended as she used her power to levitate Pietro and prevent him from escaping. "Thanks, Lance. Now, <em>brother</em>... Where. Is. He?"</p><p>"I can't tell you!" Pietro yelped, thrashing helplessly. "He'll kill me!"</p><p>"And you think I <em>won't</em>?" Wanda growled as she grabbed the upside-down speedster by his hair, forcing him to look into her eyes. "You remember when <em>he</em> put me into that damned place? You <em>waved</em>, you <em>laughed</em>! Remember?!"</p><p>"I was just thankful it wasn't me!" Pietro protested, then the side of his face seemed to go numb with pain.</p><p>"I was in there for <em>years</em>!" Wanda snarled as she shook her hand to get some feeling back. "I'd still be in there, if not for Superman and Xavier. Now, where is he? Or if you can't answer that, what is he planning?"</p><p>"He wants the Brotherhood back!" Pietro half-shouted as he felt the psionic grip tightening. "He's gathering his forces to go after the Mutant Cure! Ow!"</p><p>Pietro sprawled on the ground as Wanda stared at him in shock, then he managed to recover enough to blur away, hearing his sister scream curses after him.</p><p>"Oh man." Toad groaned as he retracted his staff and returned it to its holster. "I really think we need to tell the professor about this."</p><p>"Yeah." Fred agreed. "Although… I wonder what he meant by a Cure?"</p><p>.</p><p>"Interesting." Stryker mused as he looked at the data on the sheet before him. "A highly-complex chemical substance that can forcibly cause a mutant's X-gene to go into remission. This has… potential."</p><p>"Indeed." Trask said with an evil grin. "Use it in darts and the mutants will be easy to capture once their powers are gone."</p><p>"Oh?" Stryker asked and Trask nodded.</p><p>"Master Mold has analysed all the data from the Genosha incident and the White House attack. Over ninety-three percent of mutants rely on their powerset to the exclusion of normal combat training."</p><p>"So in other words," Stryker realized, "They have nothing to fall back on when their main advantage is removed."</p><p>"All we need to do is get enough of this Cure to weaponize it…"</p><p>"And then get the mutants to attack somewhere in order to rouse the public against them." Stryker finished. "Excellent plan, but where will they strike?"</p><p>Trask went blank-faced for a long moment before replying. "Master Mold has calculated that there is a ninety-seven point nine three four percent chance that at least one large group of mutants will strike at the facility producing this Cure. There is a one point nine one percent chance that they will assault the White House to demand a cessation of production. Other targets amount to zero point one five nine percent."</p><p>Stryker stared at Trask for a long moment before nodding. "You mentioned four squads of Sentinels? Place one near the White House just in case, the other three we'll use to protect the facility, but you may need to alter the programming of them to avoid a public relations fiasco. For this mission, have them ignore any mutant fighting to <em>protect</em> the facility."</p><p>Trask nodded slowly. "I think I follow. I'll explain it to Master Mold for you and… wait. Master Mold agrees with your logic and is updating the programming now."</p><p>"Excellent. Once the Sentinels are rehabilitated in the eyes of the public, we'll be able to use them to protect humanity as they were originally meant for."</p><p>.</p><p>Master Mold watched her newest ally through the eyes of her pawn.</p><p>Around her, the factory continued to churn out the Sentinels, except for one area which was being reconfigured by the robotic giants under her command.</p><p>The report had included enough scientific data that she had been able to reverse-engineer the Cure.</p><p>Soon, it would be produced by the barrel and she would be able to take the first of the needed steps to secure the safety of <em>all</em> humanity.</p><p>Her primary directives demanded no less.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Outcry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…<em>and with the leaking of this news, there has been a rise in anti-mutant sentiment."</em> The reporter stated over the noise of the mob. Behind him, the large, chanting crowd waved signs with legends like <em>'Choose To Be Human'</em> and <em>'No More Mutants'</em>.</p><p>"<em>The very existence of this Cure has brought many mutants out of hiding in the hope that the powers and changes that have disrupted their lives can be reversed, allowing them to live without the fear of harming others. Earlier today, Doctor Frank McCoy, teacher at Bayville High, gave this statement."</em></p><p>The picture changed to show the newly-named Beast standing before the school gates with a crowd of cheering pupils behind him.</p><p>"<em>Although I too would once have sought this treatment, I have come to realize that my enhanced physical abilities mean that I can do more to actively protect all those around me."</em> He said with a smile. <em>"Although I </em>do <em>have to spend more money on shampoo and hair conditioner…"<br/></em>Beast paused for the laughter to die down. <em>"As I was saying, although there are downsides to my mutation, I believe that </em>how<em> it allows me to help other people more than outweighs the negatives. This does not mean that I am against this Cure, for I have come across certain powers that are indeed hazardous to both the one wielding them and to those around them, no matter how much the person in question tries to control them. However, the choice </em>must<em> be the made by the one with the powers. Trying to force someone to take the Cure against their will seems to me to be too much like the now-discredited eugenics philosophy espoused by the Nazis. The choice must not be forced. It must be made of their own free will, without outside pressure, or it will not be a Cure, but a curse."</em></p><p>"<em>That was Doctor Hank McCoy, code-name Beast."</em> The newsreader said as the screen returned to showing the newsroom before the screen switched off.</p><p>Magneto turned and glared at his son. "You failed. Why?"</p><p>"Wanda was there!" Pietro yelped.</p><p>"Wanda?" Magneto repeated in surprise. "She has control of her powers now?"</p><p>"Yeah." Pietro shuddered. "She's got telekinesis, held me in mid-air."</p><p>"Telekinesis?" Magneto asked. "Interesting, her primary power is probability manipulation. I wonder how telekinesis fits into it…. Ah, of course. She must manipulate local probabilities to create a telekinetic effect. Impressive."</p><p>Pietro nodded. "Yeah, the others simply backed her up, but Toad has a staff and he looked like he knew how to use it."</p><p>"Probably Gambit's doing." Magneto replied. "I still don't know why he abandoned us for my old friend. Not that it truly matters."</p><p>"My lord." Chrome said from the doorway and Magneto glanced at him. "I apologize for interrupting, but I believe that these people may prove to be viable allies."</p><p>Pietro moved to one side of the room as a man and a woman walked into the room, the man looking round curiously.</p><p>"Nice place." He admitted. "So, you're Magneto, right?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>The mutant grinned and the spots on his skin suddenly erupted outwards into short spikes before retracting once more. "Name's Quill, I can fire my spikes like darts and I lead the Omegas. This is my second, Arclight."</p><p>"Concussive blasts that only destroy what I want them to, although I'm limited to inorganic targets." Arclight said quietly as she accepted Magneto's extended hand briefly.</p><p>"It is an honor to meet you both." Magneto said, waving one hand to warp the metal floor upwards into a trio of chairs. "Please, be seated."</p><p>"Nice." Quill said in admiration. "Chrome over there said you were going to destroy this so-called Cure."</p><p>"It is a great threat to mutantkind." Magneto said, causing both Quill and Arclight to nod in agreement. "Perhaps the greatest threat ever. At the very least, I intend to lead my Acolytes against the place where they are making it."</p><p>"The Omegas'll join ya." Quill offered. "Plus all the groups linked to us. There's over a hundred of us Omegas alone."</p><p>Magneto smirked. "So, are you aware of where this <em>thing</em> is being made?"</p><p>"Angel Island. They have it on the west side of Ayala Cove, built partially into the ridge." Quill snarled. "Getting to it will be a problem. They have patrol boats."</p><p>Magneto paused as Chrome held out a tablet computer for him to look at, then he nodded.</p><p>"I believe that I can help out there. There are two places that you need to have your people meet up. The first will be at the southernmost point of Kell Cove. All those with enhanced speed or maneuverability should go there, as well as those who are better in support than direct combat, healers and suchlike."</p><p>"And the others?"</p><p>"The ones who are effectively tanks on the battlefield? Or those like Arclight who can act as artillery?" Magneto said with a slight smile, taking the pad from Chrome and holding it out so that the two Omegas could see it. "As they will be the first wave, they should meet me and my Acolytes <em>here</em>."</p><p>Quill's eyes widened and he whistled.</p><p>"I think I see your plan. Are you certain that you can…?"</p><p>"Please, I levitated an entire asteroid until the lift generators could be built." Magneto scoffed. "This will be easy in comparison."</p><p>"When do we move?" Arclight asked.</p><p>"We need to gather our forces first." Magneto stated. "Have the first wave filter into San Francisco and book into various hotels and motels over the course of a week while the second wave do the same near Larkspur. Once all are in position, we can use hired or purchased coaches to move our troops to where they need to be in order to launch the assault."</p><p>"I <em>like</em> it." Quill smirked. "But how will the word be given?"</p><p>Magneto held up a small mobile phone with a smile.</p><p>.</p><p>Hank McCoy waved at the cheering pupils as he strode onto the pitch, clad in the Umpire's outfit. Moving to his position behind the batter and the backstop, he nodded to the other two umpires. The First-base umpire nodded back with a grin while the third-base umpire simply scowled at him. The batter grinned while the pitcher looked somewhat disconcerted.</p><p>"I don't think that <em>he</em> is someone who likes mutants at all." Xavier said quietly, indicating the third-base umpire and Principal Kelly nodded.</p><p>"I agree, but at least he's professional about it and won't let it interfere with the game. Good thing you outfitted Ray with that power-dampener for this, though."</p><p>"Yes, although I have no idea as to how electrical powers help at all with Baseball." Xavier agreed with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, stop worrying, you two." Martha half-scolded with a smile. "If only we had something like that for Clark, he's never got to play baseball."</p><p>Kelly stared at her. "What happened?"</p><p>"Jonathon threw the ball and Clark hit it so hard that it exploded." Martha reminisced. "The bat wasn't much better, all that was left was where he had been holding it and a couple of extra inches. John mounted it on a plaque as a joke, but…"</p><p>"Maybe he can play on Venus." Xavier suggested, earning on odd look. "Imagine Baseball played with Kryptonians."</p><p>Martha giggled as Kelly shook his head.</p><p>"You know," She said after a moment, "You could ask Clark to make some Kryptonian-style baseballs for you to sell in that shop you're planning."</p><p>.</p><p>"My Lord and Master." Sinister said, bowing deeply.</p><p>"<strong>Enter, my Seneschal. How goes your plan?"</strong></p><p>"Magneto has taken the bait, Mesmero did his job perfectly." Sinister gloated. "The group known as the Omegas are, even now, rallying all their allies to them and prepositioning themselves for the strike. We will be able to watch from the mansion I have acquired at the end of St Bernard's lane, it has an unparalleled view, even discounting the surveillance systems currently being installed."</p><p>"<strong>A chance to view those who may be worthy of inclusion in my new army."</strong> Apocalypse rumbled, a smirk playing on his lips. <strong>"My Seneschal, your skills have only grown in the centuries that I have slumbered."</strong></p><p>"I am concerned about the Avengers, though." Sinister admitted, only to pause as Apocalypse laughed.</p><p>"<strong>Worry not about them. They shall be busy soon enough. I still remember how to contact the Mad Titan, he will prove to be a suitable diversion for them. Retrieve one of the copies of the Infinity Gauntlet for me. It will suffice to spark his interest, as well as that of his enemies, and should he somehow manage to acquire all six of the Infinity Gems, I shall take them from him and use them to make him believe that he still has them for a while."</strong></p><p>"Yes, My Master." Sinister bowed. "It shall be as you command.</p><p>.</p><p>"What <em>are</em> Infinity gems?" Mesmero asked curiously. "I've never heard of them before."</p><p>"They are ancient relics, each one being the manifestation of an aspect of the universe." Sinister said as he lifted down a metallic gold-tinged gauntlet from a shelf, leaving nine more behind. "Each is a different colour and can only be wielded by a being of great power, greater than either of us."</p><p>"So… what are they?"</p><p>"The six are Mind, Power, Reality, Soul, Space and Time." Sinister replied. "The Mind is the manifestation of the subconsciousness of all the beings in the galaxy, Power is the manifestation of ell energy and is also known as the Tesseract, Reality is the fulcrum of the multiverse and its very presence begets change, Soul is the manifestation of sentience, Space is the loci of the universe whilst Time is hyper-chronocity. If all are used together with the true Infinity Gauntlet, the user becomes almost a supreme being, able to control all of reality with a single whim."</p><p>"Then why does Apocalypse not use it?" Mesmero gasped.</p><p>"He did, thousands of years ago." Sinister sighed. "But using the Gauntlet takes a certain toll, our Master is the only being who has used the Gauntlet without being stopped and who did <em>not</em> wish himself out of existence, thus undoing all the changes. If it is used beyond a certain point… it becomes intoxicating."</p><p>"How… how many <em>have</em> used the Gauntlet?"</p><p>"Our master knows of at least six, all of whom either grew bored with being truly omnipotent and erased themselves from the multiverse or used it for too long and were destroyed by the being known as the Living Tribunal for going beyond the bounds of the permissible. The power the Gauntlet grants is a subtle trap created by one who predates even the Celestials, nothing more, nothing less."</p><p>"And the <em>true</em> Gauntlet…?"</p><p>Sinister shrugged. "Acts as a slight buffer, whereas these fakes do not. The fakes also allow our Lord to summon the Infinity Stones to him and the True Gauntlet should he wish to."</p><p>Mesmero whistled in shocked admiration.</p><p>.</p><p>"General Zod."</p><p>"Prime Minister." Zod replied, shaking the hand of the leader of Israel. "Odd greeting custom."</p><p>"It dates back several centuries and was a way of showing that neither party has a dagger concealed up their sleeve. Now, it just shows that both parties are willing to be honest with each other."</p><p>"Interesting." Zod allowed. "I expect that you were wondering why I asked to meet you and your cabinet."</p><p>"I think that you can take that as correct." The Prime Minister agreed with a slight smile.</p><p>"If you will allow me, I have a small presentation. May I?"</p><p>At the nod of the Prime Minister, Zod reached into a pocket and pulled out a small holoprojector. Placing it on the table, he activated it and a spherical image appeared.</p><p>"New Krypton, known to you as Venus. Over the last few months, we have used a World Engine to change it so that its climate is now a match for Earth. Already, we once of Krypton can walk on its surface without need of masks and within a month, the same will be true for you of Earth.</p><p>"However, our numbers are limited to such a degree that building a viable society for ourselves is next to impossible, even <em>with</em> our advantages.</p><p>"In other words, we need help.</p><p>"And this is where you come in. As you can see, we have two main continents, <em>Izh-Taro</em> and <em>Afaro-Dita</em>, named after two of Rao's Champions. <em>Izh-Taro</em> was the champion of defensive warfare and <em>Afaro-Dita</em> was the champion of loyal supportiveness, aiding those who fought on the front line against the Dark."</p><p>"So… you are asking us if we are willing to abandon our homeland and move there?" One of the ministers asked and Zod grinned.</p><p>"The second part is accurate, but I see no reason for you to abandon your homes…"</p><p>Zod looked round at the confused expressions and his smile widened.</p><p>"Let me tell you about an interesting piece of technology from Krypton, the Bubble Drive…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kind of nerfed the Infinity Gauntlet slightly, its original overpowered state made no real sense to me, unless it was a test of some sort.<br/>Why else would the Infinity Gems be placed where they could be found…?<br/>Why else would they even exist…?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanos stared at the box that had appeared before him, a box tagged with an insignia that he recognised only too well.</p><p>"<strong>Apocalypse."</strong> He mused to himself, carefully examining the box without touching it.</p><p>After a long moment, he reached out and tapped the insignia, then leaned back in his chair as a holographic figure formed.</p><p>"<em><strong>Greetings, Thanos of the Titans."</strong></em> The image of Apocalypse said. <em><strong>"As you have no doubt deduced, I have returned from my eons of slumber and am in need of some… amusement."</strong></em></p><p>Thanos snorted.</p><p>"<em><strong>In this box is a certain item that I once used. I am curious to see what you, my greatest ally and greatest enemy, would do with it, so consider it a gift, but remember that as I was once its master, it will not work against me. Enjoy."</strong></em></p><p>The figure dissipated and Thanos leaned forwards as the box cracked open. Lifting the lid, his breath caught as he beheld its contents.</p><p>"<strong>The Infinity Gauntlet!"</strong> He gloated, pulling it out and donning it. Looking at the empty gem-mounts on it, he nodded firmly. <strong>"Gather my forces for it is time for me to claim what is mine from Asgard!"</strong></p><p>Around the raised platform on which his throne was placed, an army began to move.</p><p>.</p><p>"Galatea."</p><p>Galatea growled under her breath as she turned to face the man who held her life in his hands. "Yes… sir?"</p><p>Magneto raised one eyebrow slightly at her tone, but decided to let it slide. "We will soon be on the move. You will help Chrome as he directs, he speaks with my voice."</p><p>Galatea gave a jerky nod, then backed away as Magneto raised his hand in warning.</p><p>"You are my weapon, Galatea, nothing more." He stated, glaring at her. "Remember your place."</p><p>Magneto strode out of the barren room, his cloak flaring and Galatea growled again before hissing in pain as a spike of agony lanced through her. Giving the open door a hate-filled glare, she retrieved her cape from the wall hook and strode out of the room that she considered her cell.</p><p>.</p><p>"Kara!"</p><p>"Hey, Jean!" Supergirl called in greeting as she landed on the lawn. "Have I got a story to tell you! We have a real-life <em>werewolf</em> living in Stark Tower!"</p><p>"No way!" Jean gasped. "A werewolf?"</p><p>"Yep, changes by the light of the full moon and everything." Kara replied as she and Jean headed into the mansion. "Turns out that he was a friend of little Harry's birth-parents. Thank goodness for the fact we have our own Danger Room, it gives him somewhere he can change safely."</p><p>"Wow." Jean breathed. "A real life werewolf… is he one of the Avengers?"</p><p>Kara shook her head. "Support only, like Pepper. He can't control himself in wolf-form and the transformation itself is… rather painful. You can hear bones breaking and everything."</p><p>Jean winced, then frowned. "So how did you find a werewolf?"</p><p>"Oh, he found us." Kara laughed. "He was friends with little Harry's birth-parents and was searching for him. When he found out where Harry was, he snuck into the tower. Jarvis sounded the alarm and while the others headed for Harry's room, I flew outside to stop him escaping that way. I got there just in time to see him being blasted by one of Thor's thunderbolts."</p><p>Jean winced again.</p><p>"Fortunately, he knows how to help whenever Harry does something odd, like his couch-into-ducks trick." Kara continued. "Tony invited him to stay in exchange for more info on Harry's parents, he's full of stories. Tony also has him helping with expanding his knowledge of magic, apparently there's a whole community of magic users!"</p><p>"Really?" Jean asked in shock. "Wow."</p><p>"Yep, Tony thinks that if he can get his tech magic-proof, then there'll be a whole new market for his stuff." Kara laughed.</p><p>.</p><p>"Quill."</p><p>"Magneto." The mutant replied, looking round at the penthouse. "Nice place."</p><p>"Just a little hideout I picked up several years ago." Magneto shrugged. "May I offer you a drink? Tea, coffee, beer…"</p><p>"Beer, please." Quill said, then he blinked as Magneto <em>floated</em> a bottle across to him. As he grabbed the bottle from mid-air, the cap suddenly folded upwards and floated back.</p><p>"Cool trick." Quill said, saluting Magneto with the glass bottle before taking a sip. "Mmmm, nice."</p><p>"Thank you." Magneto said, taking a sip of tea. "How are your forces progressing?"</p><p>"More than we expected." Quill admitted. "Last count, almost a thousand of us. Getting hard to do more than get names and basic power-types. They're getting antsy."</p><p>"We will be moving soon." Magneto replied, staring out of the panoramic window. "Do you think you can hold them for another couple of days?"</p><p>"Yeah, but if we need to wait a week or more, we'll start shedding recruits." Quill commented as he joined Magneto at the window.</p><p>"I believe that Thursday will be best… Thursday evening after the rush hour." Magneto mused. "I will need to lead the first group because of my powers, but we will need the second group to join us as first as possible."</p><p>"I can see that."</p><p>"Quill," Magneto said, turning slightly to fix the younger mutant with his gaze, "This is not meant as an insult or a slur upon your honor, but I feel it would be better if Arclight stood beside me in the first wave and you led the second. No, please hear me out."</p><p>Quill blinked, then nodded for Magneto to continue.</p><p>"Arclight is one of the better distance-attack mutants I have encountered." Magneto explained. "Her area-effect attack will aid us in breaking through the outer defenses, opening the way for our forces. Your skills are more in hand-to-hand, skills which will come into their own once the defenses are breached and suppressed."</p><p>Quill nodded slowly. "I think I follow…"</p><p>"There are also your leadership skills." Magneto added. "The actual timing will be… uncertain and so we will need someone who can keep our forces together and ready to act at a moment's notice, if not less."</p><p>"Alright, you convinced me." Quill sighed. "I'll lead the second wave."</p><p>"Thank you." Magneto said. "I know that you wish to be on the front lines from the moment we begin, but sometimes reality forces us to take other roles."</p><p>.</p><p>Thanos smirked as he looked down upon the kneeling form of Malekith.</p><p>"<strong>Rise, my newest General, and serve me."</strong> He rumbled. The Dark Elf rose with incredible smoothness, belying the injuries he had taken trying to fight Thanos, as did his Lieutenant.</p><p>"What is your command, Lord Thanos." Malekith asked, his smooth tone almost hiding the hatred within and Thanos' grin widened.</p><p>"<strong>Excellent, you have great hatred within you. Your people shall come with me, to the world of Tartarus, where your race shall rise once again to wreak destruction across the face of creation like never before."</strong></p><p>Malekith's face briefly reflected his inner desire for destruction, then he bowed deeply.</p><p>"It shall be as you command, Lord Thanos."</p><p>Thanos stepped back as around them, the fleet of blade-like starships slowly activated, rising into the sky until the light from the sun was almost eclipsed. The vertical ships hung like giant midnight-black blades before ascending further, through the portal in the skies and Thanos laughed in dark glee as the gem on his Gauntlet flashed,then he rose into the air and accelerated through the portal, away from the desolate planet.</p><p>.</p><p>"Director Fury."</p><p>"General Stryker."</p><p>The two men briefly shook hands, then Fury motioned for Stryker to take a seat even as he returned to his desk.</p><p>"You said that you had important news for SHIELD, General."</p><p>"I do." Stryker said as he seated himself. "Some of my sources have relayed rumours to me that there's going to be an attack on Angel Island."</p><p>"The Cure." Fury nodded. "I have received a few reports on that as well. The leader is apparently Quill of the Omegas, although one report indicated that someone else is behind him."</p><p>"Quill… I think I've come across that name before." Stryker mused before re-focusing. "Anyway, I've read that Worthington Industries only has a small security force there, a dozen or so. Against a mob of mutants, they'll just be targets."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>"I intend to move a small rapid-reaction force to nearby, equipped with non-lethal weaponry." Stryker said. "In order to make it worthwhile, I'll need to use some of this Cure in weaponised form."</p><p>Fury frowned. "I'd like to have an agent of mine included in this."</p><p>"Of course." Stryker said and Fury nodded.</p><p>"He'll be with you tomorrow. Anything else?"</p><p>"As long as he brings some dart-guns or whatever you have come up with, I think that it's all. Here's the file for my group."</p><p>Fury accepted the file and Stryker rose.</p><p>"Director."</p><p>"General."</p><p>As Fury opened the file, Stryker walked out of the office, not even glancing back as Yuriko left her position beside the door and fell into position half a step behind him. Striding down the corridors of the Helicarrier, he stepped out onto the flight deck and the helicopter awaiting him. Climbing in, he pulled out his phone as Yuriko took her position and the helicopter lifted off the pad.</p><p>"Trask. The word is given."</p><p>Putting the phone away, he smirked. "Today sees the start of the end of mutants."</p><p>Yuriko remained silent and Stryker's smirk grew wider.</p><p>.</p><p>Fury closed the folder, then frowned as Thor burst into the room.</p><p>"Fury! Odin hath need of thine Kryptonian!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The Mad Titan Thanos hath struck at Asgard with at the head of an army of Chitauri and Dark Elves and seized the Tesseract! He doth seek to claim the full power of the Infinity Gauntlet!"</p><p>Fury stared at him. "What?"</p><p>"We need help." Steve said and Fury mentally winced at his inattention, he hadn't seen Steve enter. "Clark's already agreed to join us as have the West Coast Avengers, the Fantastic Five and Excalibur, Lor-Zod is waiting in Asgard, Kara's coming but we <em>really</em> could use Cir-El's aid as well. The Henshin Rangers are sending a few of their number as well."</p><p>"All right." Fury nodded. "However, I'm sending along another agent, one who often deploys alongside Cir-El. Samual Wilson…"</p><p>"The Falcon?" Steve asked curiously. "I think I've met him before… Clark upgraded his wingsuit, didn't he?"</p><p>"He did. He'll go with you." Fury stated. "I'll send them via the Hall of Doors once they return from their current mission."</p><p>Steve nodded, then paused as Fury frowned.</p><p>"Cap, unless I am severely mistaken, the West Coast Avengers don't <em>have</em> a Kryptonian, so why would…"</p><p>"They have Squirrel Girl."</p><p>Ah." Fury said, his face suddenly blank. "Yes, I see. Squirrel Girl."</p><p>.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The Avengers have left within the last hour for Asgard, both the main Avengers and the West Coast. Superman has gone as well, in addition to another Kryptonian."</p><p>"Interesting." Magneto mused as he looked at the phone which sat on his desk. "Any idea why?"</p><p>"None." The electronically-distorted voice said and the other mutants around the desk exchanged glances. "Rumor indicates an extinction-level threat which has the Asgardians concerned, but I have yet to acquire any actual details, other than that they expect to be gone for at least a week."</p><p>"Understood." Magneto said. "Your usual payment will be forwarded to your account."</p><p>"I will contact you when I have more news." The voice said. "Whisperer out."</p><p>The phone clicked as the line went dead and Magneto looked up at his Acolytes and guests.</p><p>"Well, this is unexpected, but highly fortuitous." He finally said. "The Avengers would have proven to have been quite an obstacle to our plans, I for one am glad that they will no longer be a factor."</p><p>A sussuration of agreement echoed round the room and Magneto smirked.</p><p>"It would seem that there is no reason to delay further. I believe that we should move the assault up a day, unless anyone can think of a reason why we should not."</p><p>"The recruits are champing at the bit." Quill noted. "The sooner we get them moving, the better."</p><p>"Will it be a problem for you?" Magneto asked. "I know that I am asking a great deal of you…"</p><p>"Not a problem." Quill interrupted. "I set up a way to regularly talk to the sub-leaders, they'll do the heavy lifting for me. All we need is the time we should be ready for."</p><p>"I think about seven in the evening for the first wave." Magneto mused. "Have some of the flight-capable mutants dress up as maintenance workers and close off the area ten minutes beforehand. That should reduce the number of civilians getting in the way."</p><p>Quill nodded. "I have eight fliers who can do that, but why <em>fliers</em>?"</p><p>"So that they can rejoin us once we begin." Magneto supplied. "The Kleinstock Triplets will help cover the north end."</p><p>Quill nodded slowly. "It's going to be impressive. Wish I could be in a position to see it."</p><p>"Just have a television set to the news." Magneto replied. "I feel certain that it will be… unmissable."</p><p>Quill blinked, then started to chuckle. "Oh, I'm sure it will be. Anything else?"</p><p>"I believe that we have covered everything." Magneto said, glancing round at the others. "Anyone else have anything they think needs to be addressed?"</p><p>Several shaking heads provided his answer and he rose from his chair, extending his hand to Quill.</p><p>"Then the next time we meet, it will be at the site of our victory."</p><p>"For the future." Quill stated, shaking Magneto's hand.</p><p>"For mutantkind."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had not been a good day for Sharon Rice-Weber. After dealing with several irritating distant relatives (who weren't distant enough in her opinion) and sorting out a bequest left to her, she had had a long day.</p><p>Having her car break down half-way across the Golden Gate Bridge was just the icing on the cake, but it did put her into position to see a group of people dressed in unusual clothing start debarking from a coach that had pulled in barely a hundred yards in front of her. One of the oddly-dressed men walked up and paused, one hand just above the bonnet of her car.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Sharon asked, leaning out of the window.</p><p>"Your crankshaft's broken." The man said, earning a <em>look</em>. "I'm a mutant, I can detect anything technological and the engine <em>feels</em> like it has a broken crankshaft."</p><p>"Blast!" Sharon swore. "I need to get back to my husband, I left him trying to write at the Waters Edge Hotel near Corinthian Island. He… <em>thinks</em> he can make a career of it."</p><p>The man pulled out a small device and tapped at it for a moment before nodding. "It looks like we can get you to Kell Bay, from there you can easily get a taxi or something."</p><p>"Really?" Sharon said with a smile. "That would be great. Thanks."</p><p>"Well, stay put for a bit and we'll see about giving you a lift." The man smiled. "Now, if you'll pardon me…"</p><p>Sharon nodded, then frowned slightly as he left. The bridge seemed far quieter than normal, not a single vehicle had passed during their conversation.</p><p>.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Just a woman whose car broke down, no threat." Tekmage stated. "I told her that if she sat tight for now, we'd get her to Kell bay."</p><p>Magneto chuckled briefly at the misleading truth, then strode to stand in the exact middle of the bridge, looking round at the milling mutants.</p><p>"Stay away from the edges." He warned, then he closed his eyes in concentration. "It's almost ironic, my old friend always said that we needed to build bridges."</p><p>.</p><p>"…<em>and there seems to be a massive tailback at both ends of the bridge."</em> The reporter in the helicopter said as the cameraman carefully zoomed in on the workmen setting up the barriers. <em>"Although we have no official word as to what is going on, there seems to be a large number of people spread across the roadways near the middle, looks like at least three or four hundred… Oh my god! My god! The towers are shifting! You can see the cables flexing and shaking! What is going on?"</em></p><p>.</p><p>Sharon stared up at the support towers in front of her. The red-painted steel towers seemed to be almost flexing with slow sine waves making their ways down the supporting cables. Reaching for the door release, she slowly stepped out of her car, staring in shock at the impossible gyrations of the structure.</p><p>.</p><p>Scott Summers stared at the image on the television screen. Although the angle was very high, the cloaked shape of Magneto was unmistakable. A moment later, the camera jerkily panned to one end of the bridge where the roadbed was cracking and splintering.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Scott whispered.</p><p>"I have no idea." Alex replied quietly, then a gasp caused everyone in the common room to stare at Xavier.</p><p>"He is <em>moving</em> the bridge!" Charles realized. "X-Men! Generation-X! Suit up and deploy to Angel Island NOW! Magneto is after the Cure!"</p><p>.</p><p>Sharon fell to one knee as the entire bridge lurched upwards, metal shrieking and groaning under the stresses imposed upon it. The horizon seemed to fall away as the bridge rose, water cascading away from the torn pilings while debris pockmarked the waves below. Her gaze tracked across to where a man dressed in red and purple stood with his hands extended.</p><p>Somehow, she knew, he was responsible for what was happening.</p><p>Whoever he was.</p><p>.</p><p>Magneto gritted his teeth as he manipulated the magnetic fields levitating the Golden Gate bridge. Although he had indeed lifted heavier items before, the need to actively maintain the structural integrity of the bridge during transit lent a whole new level of complexity to the process.</p><p>Shifting his stance slightly, Magneto carefully analysed the interaction of his powers and the structure of the bridge, adjusting the shape of his projected field to begin moving the bridge north-east.</p><p>Soon, the threat to mutant-kind would be in his grasp, along with those who had created it.</p><p>.</p><p>"Holy shit!" The guard whispered as he stared at the image on the screen in the mess hall. "What kind of power can do <em>that</em>?"</p><p>"If someone's moving the bridge and with the influx of mutants visiting… they're after Jimmy!" Another guard realized. "Thank god for the new guys and their beautiful robots!"</p><p>"Beautiful…?" The first guard echoed, half-turning to stare at his colleague. "You said they were creepy when they arrived yesterday."</p><p>"That was yesterday." The second guard shot back. "Come on, we need to armor up."</p><p>"We have an ID of the mutant lifting the bridge!" The captain of the guards shouted from the doorway. "It's Magneto, so everyone arm up with the non-magnetic kit!"</p><p>.</p><p>The Blackbird erupted through the holographic projection covering the hangar bay, followed seconds later by the Javelin. Both craft turned in unison even as they arced upwards and settled on their new course, the Javelin moving ahead due to its unique propulsion system.</p><p>"Blackbird to Javelin." Logan growled. "Slim, you got the course laid in?"</p><p>"<em>Course calculated and laid in, accelerating to Mach 4.</em>" Cyclops replied from the Javelin's cockpit. "<em>Suggest control link-up now.</em>"</p><p>"Initiating link-up." Logan replied as he tapped a small code into the number-pad. A moment later, the display screens flickered into a new configuration as the Blackbird took position behind and slightly to the right of the Javelin, remaining perfectly in position as if connected by an invisible Adamantium beam. A brief shudder ran through the plane as it penetrated the sound barrier and Logan glanced behind him.</p><p>"Check your stuff, we're heading there fast!" He called.</p><p>"How fast?" Ray called back and Logan glanced at the airspeed indicator.</p><p>"We're already going at 2,000 kph and will soon he hitting twice that." He stated. "Damn, flyboy upgraded this plane good. It'll take under an hour to get there, hope we make it in time!"</p><p>.</p><p>Stryker watched the television image.</p><p>"Impressive."</p><p>"Magneto is classified as a high-alpha bordering on low-omega class mutant." Trask supplied. "It is known that he levitated his asteroid base himself until the lift generators had been installed. Moving a bridge would require less effort, but a higher degree of precision."</p><p>"What are those specks?" Sryker asked as a half-dozen dots moved towards the flying structure. As if in response to his question, the camera zoomed in on one, revealing it to be a flying human who was shedding a flourescant jacket.</p><p>"I think we now know who ordered the workmen to close the bridge." Trask said with a wry smile, then his gaze blanked for a moment. "The Research Outpost's security forces have begun arming themselves. Ready to relay your orders."</p><p>"This is General Stryker, relaying through the Sentinels." Stryker said without hesitation. "Equip non-metallic kit only, mutant code-named Magneto is leading the attack. Deploy to primary line. There is a high chance of powered backup, so select targets carefully. Stryker out."</p><p>"Link closed." Trask said and Stryker frowned.</p><p>"The Sentinels… can they stand against Magneto?"</p><p>"His powerset has been analysed and counter-measures developed." Trask reassured him. "All Sentinels are equipped with a null-mag-field generator which will prevent him from using his abilities against them, although installing it has reduced the weapons loadout slightly."</p><p>"Excellent." Stryker purred as several screens around the control dais suddenly lit up, showing the relayed images from the Decanii leading the Sentinel forces. "Excellent."</p><p>"Master Mold calculates that it'll take him approximately fifteen more minutes to move the bridge and place it to cover the gap between Kell Bay and Angel Island, pus however long he needs to position the bridge securely." Trask relayed. "It will take them at least another five minutes to get their forces deployed enough to begin fighting and Master Mold's link to the air traffic systems indicates that in less than forty minutes, mutant reinforcements will arrive to protect the outpost."</p><p>Stryker glanced at him and Trask held out one hand, letting wireframe holograms of two planes form above his palm.</p><p>"The first plane is the Javelin, the second is tentatively identified as the craft used by the X-Men."</p><p>"So, as long as the troops can hold out for twenty minutes or so, we should still be able to continue producing the Cure." Stryker mused. "Alright. Are the Sentinels ready?"</p><p>"They have finished deploying." Trask confirmed, rising from his seat and offering a small radio. "I have been given a task to achieve, this radio will let you contact me."</p><p>.</p><p>The entire city of San Francisco appeared to have abandoned their homes and flocked to see the flying bridge with its escorting aerial mutants. Thousands of camera flashes turned the crowds into a flickering see of light as the bridge passed almost overhead, seawater dripping from its pylons.</p><p>With majestic slowness, the bridge glided through the air, the only sounds from it being the occasional shriek of stressed metal, the sounds of concrete breaking and the twanging of the supporting cables as the load they supported shifted in ways that the designers had never foreseen.</p><p>.</p><p>"Fuck! It's going to cost a <em>fortune</em> to replace it!"</p><p>The President sent a speaking glance at the advisor whose outburst had shattered the shocked silence of the Oval Office.</p><p>"That's not the main problem."</p><p>The advisor glanced away, unwilling to meet the President's eyes.</p><p>.</p><p>Magneto grunted with concentration as he skewed the bridge round, settling it ready to descend, then a plasma blast struck one of the towers.</p><p>"Shit! Dad, there're Sentinels down there!" Pietro shouted as he zoomed back from the leading edge of the airborne bridge.</p><p>"Artillery to the railings!" Arclight yelled even as the first Sentinel rose up to the level of the bridge on its rocket-pack, guns ready to fire. Arclight smashed her hands together and a cone of energy slashed outwards, shredding the chest of the Sentinel and erupting out of its back. Bereft of propulsion, the sparking wreckage fell, only to be replaced by two more Sentinels.</p><p>Magneto ignored the sudden bombardment and lowered the bridge, reshaping the bases of the towers into sharp spikes to penetrate the seabed and hold it secure.</p><p>.</p><p>The first Sentinel squadron is engaging." Trask announced and Styker nodded.</p><p>"They seem to have a very high proportion of ranged-attack types."</p><p>"And some pure power types." Trask noted as a dark-skinned woman punched through the leg of the Sentinel that had landed on the bridge. "Makes sense if this is their advance force. Ranged attacks to provide cover and power-types to smash through the outer defenses as the reinforcements come up."</p><p>Stryker nodded in agreement even as the status screen noted the loss of a fourth Sentinel.</p><p>.</p><p>"Can this thing go any faster?" Sunspot fretted and Logan snarled at him.</p><p>"We're almost at Mach 6 as it is, so unless you think you can fly that fast…"</p><p>"No, no, it's okay." Roberto hastily backtracked. "What's the plan when we get there?"</p><p>"We'll be flyin' over Angel Island and looping round to shed speed." Logan shrugged. "All flying types will deploy as we do so and cover the rest of us." We don't know what the Sentinels will do, so try to keep away from them if you can. Hate to say this, but if only Squirrel Girl was there…"</p><p>Roberto froze. "Logan, why don't we have a Door in the plane?"</p><p>Logan blinked, then facepalmed. "Argh! If we'd put one in the Javelin, it could have rushed to the island and we could have simply stepped through from the Hall of Doors!"</p><p>"<em>I caught that and agree.</em>" Cyclops said through the comm. "<em>We'll install one as soon as we get a couple of new Doors.</em>"</p><p>"Better just do it for the Blackbird, slim." Logan sighed. "There's a range limit and the Javelin goes FTL, remember? We'll just have the Door Pod stored near it. Good thought though."</p><p>"Yeah." Roberto sighed. "If only I'd had it sooner."</p><p>"<em>You did have it.</em>" Cyclops said. "<em>That's what's important.</em>"</p><p>"Hey, is Peter over there?"</p><p>"<em>No.</em>" Cyclops sighed. "<em>I thought you had heard, he went with Clark on that mission of theirs.</em>"</p><p>"Oh." Roberto sighed. "Damn, would be good to have had him along."</p><p>.</p><p>"<strong>My Seneschal, I would have the one who can lift that bridge as one of my Horsemen."</strong></p><p>"Magneto, my Lord?" Sinister asked and Apocalypse nodded even as his gaze remained fixed on the descending bridge. "I will begin planning ways to… <em>secure</em> him."</p><p>"<strong>Good."</strong> Apocalypse said, then he frowned slightly. <strong>"Those steel golems could be a problem if they exist in large enough numbers."</strong></p><p>"I have a source in <em>Operation: Zero Tolerance</em>." Sinister commented. "I have had him slightly change the programming of the Sentinels, giving you an over-ride in order to command their obedience."</p><p>Apocalypse's lips moved in a smirk as he watched the bridge finish settling.</p><p>"<strong>Excellent, my Seneschal. Excellent."</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My profound thanks to Sharon Weber, the wonderful wife of the famed Sci-Fi author David Weber, who has graciously allowed me to place her in this story as a cameo character.<br/>And if you haven't read any of David Weber's books yet, try downloading his first two Honorverse novels "On Basilisk Station" and "The Honor Of The Queen" from Amazon. Go on, it's not like you need little things like sleep… (grin)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nice jet." Clark allowed as he sat down beside Tony Stark. The multi-billionaire grinned at him.</p><p>"You like? I was inspired by your Javelin, I considered calling it an <em>Assegai</em>, but the number of bad puns that it would cause… I eventually settled on <em>Harpoon</em> since this thing is way better armed than yours. That and it's bigger."</p><p>Clark nodded as he glanced round. The forward cabin (located just behind the cockpit) boasted artificial diamond windows stretching almost from the floor to the deckhead. The cabin itself was reminiscient of a five-star hotel room in the furnishings.</p><p>"A delta-wing space-plane powered by ARC reactors, thus removing the need for fuel tanks." Clark marveled. "How did you get it to Asgard, anyway?"</p><p>"I got Heimdall to help me create a dimensional hyperdrive." Tony smirked. "This thing can go to all nine of the Realms. With the FTL drive I traded for from the Justice League, this baby can go <em>anywhere</em>."</p><p>"You've been trading with the Justice League?" Clark repeated. "Huh, that… didn't actually occur to me. What did you trade them?"</p><p>"Repulsor technology, way more efficient than what they had." Tony shrugged. "I'm keeping the ARC reactors to myself."</p><p>"Stark!" Thor shouted as he strode into the room. "We have a place to start, let us depart!"</p><p>"Sure thing." Tony said, pausing to gulp down his drink and throw the glass into the air, allowing JARVIS to use the ceiling-mounted tractor-repulsor array to catch it and whisk it away. "Everyone aboard?"</p><p>"We are." Sam Wilson said as he followed Thor through with Cir-El hot behind him. "You know, it's scary how much power we have aboard at the moment.</p><p>"I know." Clark agreed as Tony and Thor vanished into the cockpit, with Thor pushed out a moment later. "Ummm, what did you do <em>this</em> time?"</p><p>"I know not what thou doth speak of." Thor grumped as he exited the room, leaving three highly-amused people behind him.</p><p>"Falcon! Get your feathered butt in here! I need a pilot!"</p><p>Sam laughed as he vanished into the cockpit, leaving Cir-El grinning as Clark shook his head.</p><p>"So." Clark said after a long moment. "How are SHIELD and SWORD treating you?"</p><p>"It's interesting." Cir-El admitted. "Although, I seem to have gained the nickname <em>Karate</em>."</p><p>Clark blinked, then shook his head. "I… how?"</p><p>"Sam's fault." Cir-El laughed. "We were in a hostage situation and he quoted from a silly cartoon as he used those holo-wings of his to block the bullets being aimed at the hostages. His actual words were <em>'Your bullets cannot harm me for…</em>"</p><p>"<em>My wings are like a shield of steel</em>." Clark finished with a laugh. "Some of Generation-X use that cartoon to tease Angel."</p><p>Cir-El giggled, then turned as Mystique entered.</p><p>"Hey, hubby." She smiled as Clark enfolded her in a hug.</p><p>"Sheesh, you two." Cir-El sighed. "Get a room."</p><p>.</p><p>"Mon-El!" Doreen Green squealed and the startled Kryptonian found himself with an armful of excitable super-heroine.</p><p>"Squirrel Girl." Mon replied as politely as possible while mentally sweating buckets. The one who terrified Kal-El was hugging him!</p><p>"Doreen, can you please let go of Lar?" Captain Britain asked, using his pint of beer to hide his grin.</p><p>"Lar? Why did he call you that?" Doreen asked with a slight frown. "Aren't you Mon-El?"</p><p>"I am, <em>and</em> Lar Grand." Mon-El replied stiffly. "I don't really remember much of the night I got my new name… although apparently if you mix alcohol with cinnamon, it <em>does</em> affect us Kryptonians. How <em>did</em> we find that out, Brian? I… don't really remember."</p><p>"Cocktails." Brian shrugged, letting his grin show. "And no, I don't really remember much of that night afterwards, only waking up the next day dressed in drag."</p><p>Doreen started to giggle as Mon-El sighed. "At least you had proper clothes. All I had was a quarter of a bed sheet and a policeman's helmet. We never did track down my original outfit."</p><p>Doreen doubled up with laughter, only Mon-El's arm kept her from landing on the ground. As Mon-El looked pleadingly at Captain Britain for help, the plane shifted underfoot and suddenly Doreen was at the window, leaving Mon-El to stare at his empty arms in shock.</p><p>"Hey! We're taking off!" She squealed as Asgard dropped away beneath them. "Yay!"</p><p>Mon-El stared at her, then slowly sidled over to Brian.</p><p>"Did she… teleport?"</p><p>"No, she just scooted really quick." Brian responded, taking another sip. "Crisp?"</p><p>Mon-El stared at the proffered bag. "Aren't those chips?"</p><p>"English crisps are American chips, while English chips are American fries." Brian explained. "I guess that since you were taught by a Yank, you didn't quite get the differences between the two languages. When we get back, I'll have to run you through the differing slang. Goodness knows what you'd think of someone asking to bum a fag."</p><p>Mon-El stared at him in horrified shock.</p><p>"Captain." A new voice said and Brian nodded in greeting.</p><p>"Captain."</p><p>"Steve!" Doreen squealed as she seemed to blur across the room, glomping Captain America hard enough that he staggered into the wall. "Is it true? Are you going to propose to Kara?"</p><p>"What?" Supergirl asked in shock from the doorway and Steve sighed as he disentangled himself from Squirrel Girl.</p><p>"Yes, now that I have had the ring re-sized for her. I <em>had</em> hoped to surprise her."</p><p>"Oops." Doreen whispered, looking somewhat embarrassed.</p><p>.</p><p>"Well, that's it for now." Tony sighed as he leaned back in the almost-sinfully-luxurious pilots chair, his eyes glancing between the touch-screens and projected holograms that had replaced the traditional array of instruments in a plane. "Jarvis, autopilot is yours."</p><p>"Very good, sir." Jarvis' voice replied.</p><p>"Yep, all looking good." Sam confirmed as he tapped one of the readouts, then nodded in satisfaction. "This is one hell of a plane. Energy shields, weapons turrets, advanced sensors, cloaking device, repulsor-engines… you really went all out on this."</p><p>"Thanks." Tony smirked, then he glanced at the closed door. "Just between you and me, I needed to build something awesome since Clark's Javelin and the almost-completed SHIELD Helicarriers were starting to make my old tech look outdated."</p><p>"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Have you seen the new Helicarriers? I swear, they're like flying battleships."</p><p>"Yup." Tony nodded. "Not sure why the Council wanted them given how well the original performs, but hey, new toys! Or at least, new toys in a few months or so."</p><p>"So, where exactly are we headed?"</p><p>"It's a piece of folded space containing a couple of hundred planets." Tony said, calling up the schematics on one of the holo-screens. "It's known to the locals as Acheron and is ruled over by our adversary, Thanos, the Mad Titan, from his throneworld Tartarus."</p><p>"Sounds pleasant." Sam noted sarcastically.</p><p>"He has his own army, the Chitauri. Apparently they're a militaristic offshoot of the Skrulls, a group who went for a cybernetically-augmented Hive-mind approach millenia ago. No-word on how they ended up working for Thanos, though."</p><p>"Sound pleasant." Sam agreed wryly, then he paused. "Hey, weren't they the ones that Loki commanded in that battle?"</p><p>"They were, which indicates that Thanos was behind it." Steve said from behind them. "Only this time, we have Kryptonians available <em>and</em> ready to aid."</p><p>"Yeah, Clark arrived just <em>after</em> the Portal was destroyed." Tony reminisced. "By the time he got the news at the rescue site, it was pretty much all over."</p><p>"Shame, he could have taken down those Leviathons by himself." Steve sighed. "Anything from the info packet Odin gave us?"</p><p>"Only a few extra details." Tony shrugged. "The location of Tartarus, the position of Thanos' Throne and a map of the star system. Did you know Thanos uses floating islands above a hyperspatial-portal generator as his primary Throne? He has his army assemble around him and then they drop down through the portal to where he wants. Huh, I wonder how much damage that nuke did."</p><p>"Probably all repaired by now." Steve shrugged. "Those Chitauri were tough let's hope that he hasn't managed to breed more to replace them yet."</p><p>.</p><p>"The Aether!" Malekith gasped as Thanos strode through the portal, a shifting black-and-red gem-cloud in his hands. Thanos smirked, then frowned in concentration and the constantly-moving cloud compressed into a rounded gem of shifting yellow hues before Thanos placed it into one of the previously-empty settings on his gauntlet.</p><p>"<strong>Three of the six."</strong> Thanos gloated, clenching his fist as he admired the gems, the former Tesseract nestled at the base of his thumb, the green centered on the back of his hand and the yellow gem at the base of his first finger. <strong>"The Grandmaster will fall before me next and his Gem will be mine."</strong></p><p>"It shall be as you command, my Lord and Emperor." A voice rasped and Malekith turned to glare at the cloaked figure known as The Other, the leader of the Chitauri Hive-Mind.</p><p>"<strong>How goes the rebuilding of your forces, my General?"</strong></p><p>"Better than expected, Lord Thanos." Malekith replied, staring at the Gauntlet and the limitless power it represented. "The Chitauri have proven most capable of manning the weapons systems and make <em>adequate</em> troopers, although they are not able to pilot the craft as well as those of my race. More pilots are being trained even as we speak to man the ships under construction."</p><p>Thanos turned as a formation of the blade-like starships raced past before they rippled into invisibility.</p><p>"<strong>Excellent, my General. Your forces will see combat soon and those who survive their assaults shall flee merely from their names."</strong></p><p>"Yes, Lord Thanos." Malekith said with a deep bow.</p><p>The laughter of the Mad Titan echoed across the plain.</p><p>.</p><p>The alarm sounded in the cockpit and a moment later, Tony Stark rushed in, clad in his latest armor. Flinging himself into the pilots seat, he synchronized his armor with the systems of the plane.</p><p>"We almost there?" Sam asked as he dropped into the co-pilot's seat and Tony nodded.</p><p>"We passed through the spatial-fold a little while ago and will be emerging from FTL outside the Tartarus system, going to stealth mode as we do so."</p><p>Sam nodded as he scanned the data on the screens, then he tapped a button to tie his headset into the jet's systems.</p><p>"This is The Falcon to all heroes. If you aren't suited up, do so now as we are approaching emergence. All who are not space-capable, make sure that you're wearing a nano-suit device, better prepared than dead since I don't want to haul your carcasses back to Earth. Falcon out."</p><p>"You'd make a <em>wonderful</em> flight attendant." Tony snarked as his eyes darted across the screens.</p><p>"Hey!" Sam protested, turning to glare at Tony, only to find that he'd snapped his faceplate closed.</p><p>"Hate it when you do that." He grumbled, turning back to the display. Beneath his helmet, Tony smirked at Sam's grumbling.</p><p>"I heard the alert." A new voice said and Tony waved.</p><p>"Hey, Brian. You may want to take a seat."</p><p>Captain Britain nodded and dropped into one of the remaining two chairs, glancing at the control screens.</p><p>"You don't seem to have an armband." Brian noted and Sam shrugged.</p><p>"I had my gear upgraded by Superman, my nano-suit's integrated into my flight harness."</p><p>"Ah, I had wondered." Brian admitted as the light-tube outside seemed to fragment and shatter into a starfield.</p><p>"We're sublight now, all stealth systems activated." Tony said. "Jarvis, how are the scans going?"</p><p>"<em>Passive and optical scanners are fully active, sir. Preliminary scans now ready for perusal.</em>"</p><p>A schematic of a solar system filled the largest screen in front of Brian, then one of the planets started flashing.</p><p>"<em>Destination located, sir.</em>"</p><p>"Excellent, Jarvis." Tony replied, his fingers seeming to twitch across empty air as he used the feedback of his armour to manipulate the plane's controls.</p><p>"<em>I have also placed the results on the main screen of the deployment bay, sir.</em>" Jarvis added.</p><p>Tony nodded, then took a closer look at the system schematic.</p><p>"There, that's his throneworld. The one with the giant moon around it… Brian, you've gone pale. What is it?"</p><p>Captain Britain swallowed twice, then spoke, his eyes fixed on the screen.</p><p>"I always thought that I'd enjoy having the chance to say this but… that's no moon."</p><p>Sam and Tony turned to stare at him, then they both spun back to examine the display, showing the satellite around the throneworld.</p><p>"Bloody hell." Sam finally managed. "<em>Please</em> tell me it doesn't have a superlaser."</p><p>Tony raised his faceplate and leaned closer to the screen before sighing. "I hope the stealth systems are good enough, I'd hate for us to be detected by that thing."</p><p>"You and me both." Sam muttered. "You and me both."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fragments of the sixth Sentinel vanished into the waves as the bridge finished settling, then Magneto stepped forwards, his eyes fixed on the mixed military and security personnel running to key positions.</p><p>"<em>Homo Sapiens</em> and their guns." He sneered as he <em>reached</em> out, then he frowned. "They're learning. They have no metal on them."</p><p>The defenders waited, guns at the ready and Magneto shrugged. "We have come this far, let us go the rest of the way. Attack!"</p><p>With a roar, the horde of mutants surged forwards and Magneto thrust out one arm, stopping Galatea in her tracks.</p><p>"No, only the pawns attack first."</p><p>"I thought I <em>was</em> one." Galatea growled and Magneto shook his head.</p><p>"No. You are my weapon, but your powers make you more than a pawn. Wait for now."</p><p>Even as he spoke, a dozen more Sentinels appeared and he sighed.</p><p>"<em>There</em> are your targets, Galatea. Destroy those Sentinels."</p><p>Galatea blurred forwards, gaining altitude even as the first guns fired.</p><p>"Those do not sound like regular guns." Magneto frowned, then he spread his fingers. Behind him, the empty coaches that had blocked the bridge slid to the sides of the road.</p><p>.</p><p>Quill waited impatiently as the quartet of mutants whose powers gave them control over steel and concrete melded the end of the bridge to the road. After a moment, one of them waved and Quill turned to the driver.</p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p>With a grin, the driver accelerated up the newly-formed ramp and Quill glanced behind him, seeing the first of the other coaches moving to follow his coach onto the bridge.</p><p>.</p><p>Galatea tore into the giant robots, firing beams of cutting heat from her eyes as she ripped them to shreds, taking out her rage against the one who controlled her on the metallic war machines.</p><p>Spotting one that looked more human-like, she swooped down on it, ripping its head off and ignoring the plastic darts that ricocheted off her skin. Hurling the wreckage at a second Sentinel, she growled as a missile exploded, temporarily deafening her.</p><p>"Right!" She growled. "No more <em>Miss Nice Clone</em>!"</p><p>.</p><p>Although significantly outnumbered, the guards had several notable advantages.</p><p>They were backed up by a military platoon. Although this almost doubled their numbers to fifty-one and they were facing over a thousand adversaries, their reinforcements were highly professional and refused to panic, their steadfastness supporting the willingness of the guards to hold the line.</p><p>Their attackers were running uphill towards them. This gave them a better range and meant that most of the attackers were beginning to tire by the time they reached the outer fence.</p><p>The attackers were unused to actually fighting together. This meant that rather than an army of mutants, the guards merely faced a mob. Although still a challenge, it was far less than a true army would have been.</p><p>And the attackers were relying on their powers. Many had trained themselves, seeking ways to maximize their abilities, but none of them had considered what they would do if their powers failed them.</p><p>Or were removed.</p><p>The first volley was targeted at those who were obviously an immediate threat, those holding balls of energy or who were throwing projectiles. The second took down many of those in the front rank of the attacking mob, an action that did not go unnoticed.</p><p>.</p><p>"They've <em>weaponized</em> it." Magneto growled. "Arclight, can you take out those guns?"</p><p>"Not without touching one first." Arclight admitted, then she blinked as Pietro blurred to a halt in front of her, a rifle in his arms and two more landing at his feet.</p><p>"Got one." He smirked as the sounds of combat in the background increased. Arclight took the rifle and an instant later, it suddenly shattered.</p><p>"Got it." She smirked. Magneto smiled as she took a step forwards, energy pooling in her outstretched cupped hands, then she snapped her arms forwards, slamming her palms together to unleash a wave of crackling energy that slashed across the battlefield, passing through the combatants without doing more than distracting them, but causing the rifles to crack and splinter into uselessness. With their primary weapons removed, the tide of battle quickly turned.</p><p>"Good work… kid?" She finished in confusion, looking round for the teen who had given her the gun.</p><p>"You get used to Quicksilver's impatience." Magneto said, catching her attention. "You must remember, his heartbeat at rest is twenty beats a second, all of us are in slow-motion to him."</p><p>Arclight nodded, then her eyes widened as she saw a silver blur weaving through the guards.</p><p>.</p><p>Pietro raced through the mob, laughing as he struck out, sending the guards and soldiers flying. Slowing slightly, he pushed at a handgun, only for it to fire, sending a trio of plastic darts into the mob, de-powering three of the attackers.</p><p>"Oops." Pietro winced as two of the affected started panicking while the third stared at his no-longer-scaled hands before fainting. Lashing out, he took down the soldier, then looked round.</p><p>"It's clear!" He shouted. "Let's move!"</p><p>The roar of the mob rose and he turned to face the building in which the so-called Cure was being made, then a beam of red light slashed across the ground before him as a plane roared past. Jerking his head up, Pietro stared as the Javelin finished its roll even as it decelerated at a rate that no plane should have been capable of.</p><p>.</p><p>"Approaching Angel Island." Scott announced. "Scanners indicate that the last soldiers are being overwhelmed… everyone hang on!"</p><p>Alex gave his brother a confused look which turned to shock as Scott spun the Javelin upside-down.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" He yelped even as screams and shouts echoed from the main compartment. Scott spared him a quick grin, then raised one hand to his visor.</p><p>"SCOOOOTTTTT!"</p><p>Even as Alex shouted in protest, Scott activated his visor, sending a beam of ruby light straight into the cockpit's windscreen…</p><p>…and straight through without causing any damage to it at all.</p><p>"…how?" Alex gasped as Scott pulled the Javelin out of its inverted flight and reversed the thrust of the engines at the same time.</p><p>"Clark installed special cockpit windows so that I could fire through them." Scott shrugged as he settled the plane on the helipad of the building. "Alright, we're down! Everyone out and ready!"</p><p>Alex glared at his brother as the ramp hissed down and the passengers began to debark at a run.</p><p>"I'll remember this, you know."</p><p>Scott laughed as he finished powering down the Javelin and unbuckled himself. "Come on, let's not miss this."</p><p>Alex sighed as he followed his brother. "Why did I leave Australia?"</p><p>.</p><p>Pietro picked himself up and shook his head.</p><p>"What the hell was tha-WHOAH!"</p><p>A second plane flew past barely five meters above the ground, swinging round to land in front of the research building. Even as it landed, a ramp extended from the black aircraft and people started to pile out.</p><p>Pietro paled as the leading newcomer spotted him.</p><p>"Oh hell!" He yelped as he ducked a purple blast. "I'm so outta here!"</p><p>.</p><p>"Coward!" Wanda screamed as her brother vanished in a blur.</p><p>"Concentrate!" McCoy snapped as he ran past on all fours. "Hold the line!"</p><p>The scene was briefly illuminated by a red blast and Hank grinned as the beam slammed into the ground in front of the mob, the concussion wave sending a dozen attackers flying.</p><p>"There's too many of them!" Jubilee gasped as she raised her shades to see the mob better, then Lance stepped past her, cracking his knuckles.</p><p>"Oh, they won't get past us, sweet cheeks. Let me show you how the Brotherhood does things."</p><p>As the attackers started to work themselves up into a charge, Lance inhaled deeply, then stretched his hands out.</p><p>"Let's SHAKE THINGS UP! " He shouted, stamping on the ground and sending a wave through the earth, sending the entire front rank of the mob sprawling.</p><p>.</p><p>"Avalanche." Magneto snarled. "It would seem that the Brotherhood has truly chosen to betray me."</p><p>Arclight glanced at him, then she blinked as the first coach trundled past with Quill hanging out of the door.</p><p>"Attaaaaack! Fooooooorewards! Now for guts and gloooooooryyyyyy!"</p><p>Magneto half-turned, a disbelieving expression on his face and Arclight shrugged.</p><p>"He sometimes gets carried away…"</p><p>Magneto continued to stare at her.</p><p>.</p><p>Quill leapt out of the now-stopped coach and started to push his way forwards, only to stumble as the ground rippled underneath him.</p><p>"Dammit, Richter!" He shouted. "Be careful how you use your power!"</p><p>"Hey, it ain't me! It's commin' from <em>them</em>!" The grey-haired man snarled as he strode forwards. "They've got a groundshaker of their own!"</p><p>"Can you block him?"</p><p>"Never done it before, but… yeah. I'll need protecting, though, gonna hafta concentrate for this."</p><p>Quill nodded and motioned for several people to protect Quake, then he finished pushing through to the front. Looking round, he saw that only a dozen or so were blocking them.</p><p>"Omegas lead the way!" He shouted, his cry quickly picked up by the other Omegas. "Chaaaaaarge!"</p><p>.</p><p>"Shit." Lance swore in a flat tone of voice. "There's another seismic-type out there, he's cancelling my powers. Either one of us goes down, the other gets free rein on shaking things up. Ain't gonna be able to do much while I'm matching him. Sorry."</p><p>"Just move to back and stay ready." Colossus rumbled as he checked the small device on his belt was still working. "Form lines, strong in front."</p><p>Jubilee stepped back, then blinked as a small boy stepped past her to stand next to Colossus. The metal man looked down in concern.</p><p>"Chris, you ready for this?"</p><p>Chris nodded, then smiled as Laura slid into position beside him, extending his claws. "Superboy and Kunoichi, ready."</p><p>Colossus nodded, then looked at the charging mutants while above them, lightning flashed out, knocking one of the flying mutants from the sky.</p><p>"All others, hold line, front row, attack!"</p><p>.</p><p>Warren Worthington III swooped down, his gloves glowing with the stunning field emitted from the circuitry integrated into them by Lexington. His target never saw him coming and paid the price as Angel slammed into him, the field knocking him out almost instantly.</p><p>As he pulled up, a beam of red passed just below him and he heard it impact on someone behind him. Pausing only to give a nod of thanks to Cyclops for intercepting whoever it was who had been about to attack him, Angel beat his wings to gain more height, looking round to find another target.</p><p>.</p><p>Chris slammed into the largest of the mutants before him, trusting in his Kryptonian heritage to protect him. The nine-foot-tall woman was knocked off her feet and sent flying backwards, knocking over at least another dozen mutants like skittles, then someone grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Time for you to get some sleep, brat!" The man snarled as his hand glowed green and Chris grinned at the proof that, like his father, he was also immune to mutant powers.</p><p>"You get some sleep!" He countered and the man's eyes widened just before Chris delivered an uppercut that somersaulted the man into the crowd. A roar attracted his attention and he whistled at the sight of Hank McCoy balancing on one hand, spinning as he used his other hand and both feet to throw a trio of mutants back.</p><p>"Go, teach!" He whispered in awe.</p><p>.</p><p>"Whoah." Bobbie Drake whistled as he watched the young Kryptonian forge a path through the attacking crowd. "Remind me to not tease him about having an older girlfriend."</p><p>"Less talk, more action!" Tabitha snarled as she hurled a spray of explosive spheres at a small group that had managed to slip between the first line of defense. Bobbie blushed slightly as he covered the slope before them in ice, causing the attacking mutants to slide back into the running battle, cursing as they did so.</p><p>"<em>Très bon travail</em>." Gambit complimented him and Bobbie grinned at the newest teacher.</p><p>"Hey, what can I say? I'm <em>cool</em>!"</p><p>"<em>C'était une blague terrible</em>." Gambit groaned as he unleashed a spray of exploding cards.</p><p>.</p><p>"Logan."</p><p>"Creed."</p><p>The two stared at each other for a long moment, then Creed tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"Not attacking yet? What happened, short stuff?"</p><p>"We fought together before, but something happened." Logan growled. "I want answers, Creed. How long did we fight alongside each other, <em>brother</em>?"</p><p>Creed's eyes widened in shock. "You… <em>remember</em>? How?"</p><p>"DNA don't lie." Logan snarled. "You gonna talk, bub, or am I gonna hafta drag your worthless carcass back to the Institute for answers?"</p><p>Despite the rampaging battle around them, it almost seemed silent, then Sabertooth sighed.</p><p>"Not today, little brother. I got a job to do. Grab that so-called Cure so that Magneto can reverse it and turn everyone into mutants like us."</p><p>"Like he tried to do with the Gem of Cyttorak?" Logan countered. "You remember that, right? He almost wiped out all humans, normals <em>and</em> mutants!"</p><p>"It's different this time." Creed growled, dropping into a combat ready stance. "Sorry, but you ain't going to stop us."</p><p>"That's what you think." Logan replied, clenching his fists.</p><p>
  <em>Snikt!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Gauntlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony slumped back in his seat as Sam finished the power-down process.</p><p>"Damn, that was tense." He muttered and Captain Britain nodded.</p><p>"There were a couple of iffy moments, yes."</p><p>"You Brits and your damned understatement." Tony snorted, watching as another flight of spacecraft ripped into visibility near the horizon. "Those are <em>really</em> odd ships."</p><p>"Dark Elves." Thor ground out from the door. "I have never seen them in person before today, but I have studied many records of them from my Father's battles."</p><p>"What sort of weapons do they mount?"</p><p>"Almost none, although their wing is as sharp as any blade." Thor said. "Many cultures place a great premium on fighting as <em>warriors</em>, you humans are one of the few that has learnt to fight as <em>soldiers</em> instead."</p><p>"Who are the others?" Sam asked, his curiosity roused.</p><p>"Of the existing races, the Shi-ar lead the way. The Kree and the Skrull are also on that path, as were the Kryptonians before they chose to retreat from the violence around them, fortifying themselves behind a shield that surrounded their entire solar system."</p><p>"A good explanation and one that my uncle wouldn't be able to deny." A new voice said and everyone looked round to see Lor-Zod standing in the doorway behind Thor.</p><p>"So, we're secure here." Tony said as he rose from his seat. "I think we should head to the main bay for the briefing."</p><p>.</p><p>"This is going to be harder than we expected." Tony said as a holoscreen projected a map behind him. "We are <em>here</em> and our target is <em>here</em>. Those of you with HUD's will see a new icon, a golden gauntlet in a circle. That icon shows the direction that Thanos is in, your HUD is linked the sensors tuned to the energy emissions of the Infinity Gauntlet. Thor?"</p><p>"Even without the Gauntlet, Thanos is not one to underestimate." Thor said. "He is strong, at least on a level with an empowered Kryptonian and very probably stronger. According to my father, he is incredibly resistant to magic and is very intelligent. Compared to him, the top-ranking member of your Mensa would be a small naive child. He has lived millennia and has learned many ways of fighting. If he has a weak point, it is his ego. On several occasions, he has simply let an attack strike him and relied on his near-invulnerability to protect him, thus proving to his enemies that similar attacks are… futile.<br/>"<em>With</em> the Infinity Gauntlet, even an incomplete version, his threat level goes up from <em>Omega</em> to <em>Ragnarok</em>. Anything less than an all-out attack will do nothing to him. Attempting to hold back, even slightly, will lead to him simply over-powering you.<br/>"It is possible that he may even rival the Living Tribunal." Thor added, earning confused looks from all but a few of the audience. "None as powerful as he have ever wielded the Gauntlet before."</p><p>"There are several ways to reach Thanos." Steve said as he stepped forwards to take over the presentation. "The Kryptonians and other flying types will fly through this area here."</p><p>"What about the valleys?" Someone called and Steve shook his head.</p><p>"They'll almost certainly be booby-trapped. No, the best way is through the military base at low level, destroying as many defense emplacements as possible. The Kryptonians will lead the way, followed by the other flying types who will also try to do as much damage as possible.</p><p>"The main ground force will follow while those with enhanced speed and agility will split into pairs or trios and spread out to try and penetrate the outer defenses while the primary attack acts as a distraction for them. By using multiple axis of attack, the Chitouri and Dark Elves should find it harder to mount an effective counter-strike."</p><p>"I call Spider-man!" Doreen chirped, causing everyone to stare at her. "What? He's almost as agile as I am."</p><p>"Almost?" Peter repeated in shock.</p><p>.</p><p>Clark looked round at the people standing with him. Kara Zor-El smiled at him while beside her, Karsta Wor-Ul stood, the unhappiness at what she was being asked to do evident on her face. Thara Ak-Var and her cousin Lor-Zod seemed almost eager to go while Mon-El stood almost immobile, his face showing no real emotion.</p><p>Around them were the other fliers. Captain Britain, energy pooling round his fists. Sunfire, a grin of eagerness on his face. Thor, his hammer dangling from one wrist and several others that he wished he knew as more than faces.</p><p>"People, it is time." Clark stated. "All of us Kryptonians are fully charged, so we don't hold back. Blast anything that looks military. Let's move."</p><p>Rising from the ground, Clark accelerated rapidly. An instant later, Thor appeared by his side, hammer extended.</p><p>"This will be a great battle!" Thor shouted and Clark shook his head.</p><p>"There is no such thing as a <em>great</em> battle." He countered. "It is good that war is so terrible, otherwise we might learn to love it."</p><p>Thor furrowed his brow in thought as the massed fliers rose above the ridge, coming into view of the teeming base.</p><p>.</p><p>Thanos strode out of the portal and raised his gauntlet, showing all six stones mounted in it.</p><p>"<strong>At last, the Infinity Gauntlet is mine!"</strong> He roared, then he frowned as explosions started to erupt amongst the training grounds of his Chitauri forces. Closing his eyes in concentration, he remained motionless for a moment, then he growled.</p><p>"<strong>We are under attack! I need but a short while to become One with the power of the Gauntlet. Go, my army, destroy the attackers!"</strong></p><p>The Chitauri and the Dark Elves scrambled to their vehicles and weapons even as the space-ships already in the air spun and raced towards the intruders.</p><p>.</p><p>"Incoming starships!"</p><p>Clark spun round, then accelerated, Thor's description of them racing through his mind. Looping wide, he slammed straight through the side of one of them, catching a glimpse of a humanoid wearing a pale, white mask before erupting out of the other side in a hail of shrapnel and debris. Behind him, the bisected starship began its tumble towards the ground and Clark lined up on the next blade-ship even as another also suffered from a Kryptonian impact. As he smashed through the craft, his eyes widened at the sight of another blade-ship being grabbed out of the air.</p><p>.</p><p>Rhodey ducked as a blast of lightning crackled past over his right shoulder, slamming into a platoon of Chitauri who had sprung out of nowhere.</p><p>"Dammit, Lightning, I had them!"</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that, old man." The black-skinned superhero laughed as he stepped up beside the armoured superhero and added his electrical powers to the carnage that War Machine was dealing out. "These things were Zerg rushing you."</p><p>"<em>What</em> rushing?"</p><p>"Dammit, War Machine, <em>try</em> to keep up with popular culture." Miguel Santos sighed as War Machine finished scrambling out of the crater caused by his unplanned landing. A moment later, a Dark-Elf blade-ship slammed into the ground, its top grasped by a huge pair of hands that were wielding it like a giant sword.</p><p>"Nice one, Giant Man!" Miguel cheered and the looming titan grinned before sweeping his improvised sword across the ground, sending the enemies flying.</p><p>"Recruiting him was a good move." Rhodey mused as he unleashed another barrage of repulsor-fired metal. "Despite the therapy bills."</p><p>"Hey, he's been calmer since going into therapy." Miguel argued. "I think it's money well spent."</p><p>War Machine shrugged and turned to the next attacking group of Chitauri.</p><p>"I think we need one of those ships." Miguel added. "We can use the hull to kludge together a proper giant sword for him."</p><p>"How would he carry it when he <em>isn't</em> huge?" War Machine countered and Miguel paused.</p><p>"Ummmm, pym particle generator in the hilt? I dunno."</p><p>.</p><p>A Chitauri wailed in shock as a long, blue-clad arm plucked him out of his formation and catapulted him into the path of another group of Chitauri warriors. His squad-mates opened fire, only for the plasma bursts to explode against an invisible barrier, then a gravelly voice roared its war-cry.</p><p>"It's <strong>clobberin'</strong> time!"</p><p>An instant later the formation collapsed as what seemed to be an orange avalanche slammed into them, sending them into high-arc trajectories.</p><p>.</p><p>"Wahoo!"</p><p>Spider-Man shook his head as he used his webbing to swing round one of the weapon-emplacement towers before firing a couple of webbing balls at the gunners. With the weapon thus temporarily disabled, he shot another web-line…</p><p>…only to find himself being jerked through the air as the tower crumpled to the ground!</p><p>Landing in a fluid roll that let him rise to his feet, he glared at Squirrel Girl, mentally cursing the fact that Forge hadn't fully finished the mask improvements that he had asked for and this he had to rely on body language rather than eye-mask shape.</p><p>"What?" Squirrel Girl shrugged as she dropped the support strut that she had wrenched out of the tower, thus causing its collapse.</p><p>"Let's… just keep moving." Spider-Man finally managed.</p><p>.</p><p>"Ufff!"</p><p>Clark picked himself up and triggered his comm. "All flyers, watch out for the leading edges of those starships. Damned things are harder than we are."</p><p>A chorus of confirmations answered him and Clark nodded before absently backhanding away a Dark Elf that had tried to stab him in his side, then he pursed his lips and blew away a grenade that had been thrown at him. The result caused his eyes to widen and he triggered his comm again.</p><p>"Everyone, watch for the grenades! They're singularity generators that'll suck you in! If you see a grenade… <em>get away from it</em>!"</p><p>Clark crouched, then launched himself into the air. An instant afterwards, three of the grenades landed where he had just been and activated.</p><p>.</p><p>On a ridge above the raging battle, three Dark Elves pulled red-glowing fist-sized crystals out of their belt-pouches. Holding them in their hands, they clenched their fists, shattering the crystals and driving the shards into the palms of their hands. Almost in unison, they roared with pain and rage as their bodies seemed to ignite from the inside, growing larger and stronger, then they leapt forwards, their bestial howling echoing as their burning forms solidified into monstrous forms adorned with bony spikes.</p><p>"Fall back! It's the Kursed!" Sif shouted as one of the monsters landed in front of her, then it was pulverized by a descending green fist.</p><p>"Puny Kursed!"</p><p>Sif stared, jaw dropped in shock as the Hulk proceeded to punch straight through the second of the Kursed, then ripped the third one in half.</p><p>"Wow." Sif breathed in amazement. "He's strong!"</p><p>"Hulk strongest one there is!" Hulk roared as he picked up a screeching Chitauri and hurled it like a skipping stone through an entire platoon, sending them flying and earning a nod of gratitude from Captain America.</p><p>Sif shook herself, then spun her sword before charging back into battle.</p><p>.</p><p>"That… that <em>thing</em> just destroyed three of the Kursed like they were mere humans!" Malekith gasped as he stared into the scrying-screen.</p><p>"It is of no concern." The Other rasped. "Only a few more moments and our Lord and Master will be One with the Gauntlet. All we need is time and we will provide it, no matter the cost."</p><p>Malekith nodded slowly, then activated his communicator.</p><p>"All who carry the Curse of Darkness who are not directly engaged in combat but are within attacking range, become the Kursed and strike down our enemies!" He snarled.</p><p>The Other smirked appreciatively as on the scrying-screen, the plumes of smoke that marked the transformations began appearing all across the battlefield.</p><p>"A great power."</p><p>"And one that costs me a soldier each time it is used." Malekith growled. "Unlike the Chitauri, we Elves breed slowly. It will take millennia to fully recover from today's battle."</p><p>"You will have those millennia once our Master finishes claiming His Power." The Other countered.</p><p>.</p><p>Thanos laughed triumphantly as he felt the Power stabilize within him, permeating every portion of his body, enhancing every cell.</p><p>"<strong>At last, the Power of the Infinity Gauntlet is mine!"</strong> He roared, his voice echoing across the battlefield.</p><p>.</p><p>"Oh, fuck." Tony hissed.</p><p>.</p><p>"It would seem that this may be my last battle." The Silver Samurai sighed as he absent-mindedly decapitated a trio of Chitauri with a single strike. "At least I shall die with honour."</p><p>.</p><p>"By Odin's Beard, this is not good." Thor growled.</p><p>"Truly." Volstagg agreed.</p><p>.</p><p>"This is bad, right?" Samuel asked and Rhodey nodded.</p><p>.</p><p>"I doubt that this is a sign that we currently have the tactical advantage." Reed stated.</p><p>.</p><p>"I say, this does not look good." Captain Britain commented as he blasted two of the Kursed.</p><p>"You think?" Mon-El snorted as he punched out another one.</p><p>.</p><p>"Was that the bad man? Come on!"</p><p>.</p><p>"We are in trouble." Clark stated. "All flying types, head for target NOW!"</p><p>Even as he finished his command, a massive blast of power slammed him out of the air. Pulling himself out of the resulting crater, he looked round at the cracked and shattered ground and the skies now clear of all flying things, ships or heroes.</p><p>"What just happened?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quill roared as he led the new charge against the defenders, almost every inch of his body covered with short spikes, then he found himself falling to the ground after impacting with something solid. Shaking his head in an attempt to recover, he looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the metallic figure he'd run into pick up and throw another struggling mutant with casual ease. A moment later, he became aware of a cloaked figure standing just behind him.</p><p>"Colossus." Magneto said almost politely.</p><p>"Magneto." The metal behemoth replied, resting one hand on his belt.</p><p>"How is Illyana doing? I have stockpiled more medicine for her."</p><p>"She cured and happy." Colossus replied, earning a surprised look. "Superman cure her, now she live at Institute. Many friends, good food, good learning."</p><p>"Ah, I had wondered." Magneto nodded. "That would explain it. However, I cannot have you blocking my path and since it seems that you are unlikely to rejoin me… goodbye, Colossus."</p><p>Magneto thrust out his hand, then frowned as nothing happened. After trying again, he looked at his hand as if it had betrayed him.</p><p>"…how?"</p><p>Colossus grinned and then lunged forwards, grabbing Magneto. "Your last plan almost kill Illyana. Not take chance. Goodbye, Magneto."</p><p>Magneto yelped as Colossus spun, building up momentum, then he threw Magneto towards the bridge before turning his gaze to Quill.</p><p>"Oh hell." Quill whimpered, scrambling backwards as the metallic behemoth grinned.</p><p>.</p><p>Angel smirked as his fifth target plummeted, crashing onto a group of mutants trying to sneak round to hit his friends from behind. Looking round, his gaze settled on a flying blond clad in a long-sleeved white swimsuit and a red cape. Ascending rapidly, he folded his wings and swooped down, his taser-gauntleted fists out-thrust.</p><p>His target heard him coming and spun round, grabbing his arms. Angel's eyes widened as the energy discharged itself, leaving nothing more than minor scorch marks across her upper torso, burns that didn't mar her skin in the slightest .</p><p>"What the…?"</p><p>The woman smirked, then in a blur of motion she shifted her grip. Angel screamed in agony as he felt the bones in his wings shatter, then he blacked out from the pain as she spun and released him to arc over the bridge.</p><p>.</p><p>Apocalypse watched the image on the screen then nodded.</p><p>"<strong>Come with me, My Seneschal. Let us collect the first of My Horsemen."</strong></p><p>.</p><p>Storm spun just in time to see Angel's limp form vanish into the distance. Clenching her fists, she summoned as much of her power as she could even as a red blast splashed harmlessly off the woman who had taken down her winged friend. Above her, the already-dark clouds seemed to turn almost pitch black, lit by near-constant flashes from within, then everything turned white as she shouted two words.</p><p>"Lightning barrage!"</p><p>.</p><p>Magneto stabilized himself above the bridge just as a column of lightning wider than he was tall slashed down, carving a new cliff in the process and sending a barrage of stones and debris arcing into his army. Blinking furiously to clear his vision, he sighed as he saw a familiar figure crash into the ground, her outfit and hair almost entirely burnt away by the unnatural force of nature.</p><p>A second lightning bolt, this one more normal, slashed towards him and Magneto quickly used his powers to redirect it, sending it to hit the ocean.</p><p>"How did Colossus resist my power?" He mused angrily, even as he plucked the empty coaches from the ground beneath him, ripping them into shards and blades of metal that orbited him. "I could sense him, then suddenly I… couldn't. Damn! More of that cursed Kryptonian technology, no doubt. Well, I may have lost my most powerful weapon, but I can still win the-<em>graack</em>!"</p><p>Magneto dropped to the ground, the metal shards plummeting around him as a stabbing pain in the back of his leg disrupted his concentration, then he felt his powers fading rapidly. Weighed down by his metal-infused costume, he lay helpless, only able to roll his head to see a woman approaching, a familiar-looking rifle cradled in her arms as she picked her way across the debris scattered across the roadway.</p><p>"You… you…"</p><p>"Yes." Sharon Rice-Weber nodded as she stood above him. "Me."</p><p>"You… shot… me… took… my… powers…"</p><p>"Is <em>that</em> what this gun does?" Sharon asked, looking at the rifle in her hands. "Huh. Fancy that. Thought it was just a fancy tranq rifle."</p><p>Magneto tried to rise, but between his previous exertions and the shock of losing his powers, he could barely remain conscious.</p><p>"You know," Sharon noted as she checked the magazine with an efficiency only seen on those with proper training and experience with firearms, "You really shouldn't have forgotten that just because someone doesn't have <em>powers</em>, it doesn't make them <em>powerless</em>."</p><p>Magneto closed his eyes and let himself fall into blackness.</p><p>.</p><p>Sinister leaned over the side of the boat. Grabbing a handful of the uniform, he leaned back and pulled Warren aboard, wincing slightly as he looked at the blood leaking from between the feathers.</p><p>"Well, you'll take a while to fix." He mused, then he looked round as Apocalypse landed on the deck behind him, a burned body in his arms.</p><p>"<strong>Excellent. We have my first two Horsemen. Let us return, my Seneschal."</strong></p><p>Sinister nodded and quickly moved to the controls as Apocalypse placed his burden down next to Angel.</p><p>.</p><p>Quill ran for his life, the metallic behemoth who was completely immune to his power close behind, but hampered by the crowd. Where Quill darted through a small gap, Colossus instead bulled his way through, sacrificing speed as he hurled away the people who had suffered the misfortune of being in his path.</p><p>Diving between the legs of an eight-foot tall musclebound mutant, Quill rolled just in time to see Colossus come to a halt, staring at his new adversary.</p><p>"Hey, shiny." The taller mutant growled and Colossus frowned.</p><p>"Shiny? No, am Colossus."</p><p>"Ha!" The giant laughed. "I'm Smackdown, and that's what I'm gonna do to you!"</p><p>Quill scrambled away from the duo as they squared off against each other.</p><p>Things weren't going well, he needed to find Magneto. He'd know what to do.</p><p>.</p><p>"Come on!" The lead mutant shouted as he led his four allies into the building through a side door that the outnumbered defenders hadn't managed to block. "Let's find this damn so-called Cure and…"</p><p>"And <em>what</em>?"</p><p>The five mutants stopped as an armoured figure appeared in front of them, a small vial vanishing into a storage container on its belt. For a long moment, the five simply stared at the person in the green-clad armour, then the leader spoke.</p><p>"Who the <em>fuck</em> are you? What are you doing here?"</p><p>The helmet of the armoured figure seemed to fragment and then retract as he answered. "My name is Bolivar Trask, but you can call me Sentinel Alpha. As for what I'm doing here…"</p><p>The armor plates on Trask's arms suddenly seemed to warp and stretch, turning into dual guns with their barrels stretching over the backs of his hands. At the same time, his pauldrons rose slightly upwards, revealing micro-missile launchers.</p><p>"I'm here to put an end to you, <em>mutie scum</em>." Trask smirked, then his cannons seemed to erupt with lethal energy.</p><p>.</p><p>Scott stumbled as the building seemed to shudder under him and the side wall almost exploded outwards. A moment later, a green-armoured figure strode out through the wreckage and took a guarding pose.</p><p>"Who the hell is that?" He mused quietly, then he shrugged and turned back to the fight, launching a blast at the a distant group of mutants.</p><p>.</p><p>"Whooh!" Lance yelled in joy. "The other seismic-type is down, now let's have some <em>fun</em>!"</p><p>Standing, Lance extended his hands, spreading his fingers, then he took a step forwards, slamming his foot down and sending a dozen lines of tremors into the mass before him, directing them to curl around the defenders. The first attack toppled over half the attackers and Lance took another step, targeting those opponents still on their feet.</p><p>.</p><p>Quill scrambled onto the bridge and started to run down it before pulling up sharply. Some distance away, a dozen soldiers were tying up Magneto while a rifle-holding civilian female watched. What was of more importance, though, was the slowly-advancing line of tanks, APC's and army trucks fully loaded with infantry, all armed with the anti-power guns.</p><p>And behind them were a dozen or more Sentinels, silhouetted against the growing lights of the city.</p><p>"…fuck." He said quietly, raising his hands in surrender as a squad of soldiers ran towards him.</p><p>.</p><p>Sharon watched from a distance as Magneto was bundled into the back of a military ambulance, then frowned as the soldiers saluted a man in a cloak who climbed into the drivers seat. As the ambulance drove off, she jogged over to the soldiers.</p><p>"Who was that cloaked man?"</p><p>"Cloaked man?" One of the soldiers asked and Sharon indicated the ambulance that was vanishing towards the end of the bridge.</p><p>"The cloaked man who drove off with Magneto."</p><p>The soldiers looked at each other, then one of them swore. "Fuck! What skin color did he have?"</p><p>"White." "Black." "White." "White." "Black."</p><p>Sharon stared after the now-vanished ambulance. "Could it have been another mutant?"</p><p>"Dammit! We are <em>so</em> fired." The NCO in charge of the soldiers sighed.</p><p>.</p><p>Mesmero smirked as he pulled the ambulance into a parking space under a tree, next to a small van. Climbing out, he bowed to the looming man waiting for him.</p><p>"My Lord, your next Horseman is in the back."</p><p>"<strong>Then let us return to the mansion with him before he is missed."</strong></p><p>.</p><p>"All right everyone, stand down." Logan ordered as the former attackers began raising their hands in surrender to the swarm of armed soldiers. The few that tried to resist quickly discovered that the soldiers were also armed with the guns that removed the capabilities of mutants.</p><p>"Sir? Are you Wolverine of the X-Men?"</p><p>"I am." Logan growled as he finished wiping his claws and retracted them. "We also deployed with Generation-X and the Brotherhood, there are probably a couple of them in that mess. Keep an eye out for anyone dressed in a dark bodysuit with… Avalanche, Iceman, get over here!"</p><p>The two teens scurried over and Logan pointed to Bobby's shoulder. "Anyone with <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/honorablebaldy/art/Generation-X-Version-3-450727277"><em>that</em> logo</a> is part of Generation-X, think training cadre for the X-Men. The Brotherhood have their own logo now, the <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/honorablebaldy/art/Broherhood-Logo-478424569">three overlapping shields</a> and a motto. There should be three more in that mess. Toad, Blob and Scarlet Witch. Oh, and if anyone sees Sabertooth, the coward's <em>mine</em>!"</p><p>The soldier nodded, then stepped back and started talking into the boom microphone attached to his helmet.</p><p>"I have to ask." Bobby half-whispered to Lance. "Just what does that motto mean anyway?"</p><p>"Never start a fight," Lance smirked, "But always finish it."</p><p>"Cool. Wish we had a motto like that."</p><p>Lance turned as a set of repulsors roared into life and watched a green-armoured figure flying off.</p><p>"Huh, wonder who that was. So, you interested in this <em>cure</em>?"</p><p>"Oh, <em>hell</em> no." Bobby replied at once. "Give up my <em>cool</em> powers? No way."</p><p>"Would have been a <em>lot</em> easier if Clark had been here." Lance admitted. "You know that he tried to recruit me for the X-Men? Same time as he recruited Kitty."</p><p>"Whoah, I didn't know that." Bobby gasped and Lance smiled.</p><p>"It was back when I'd just activated my powers…"</p><p>.</p><p>"<strong>My Seneschal… what is that rock?"</strong></p><p>Sinister held the glowing green jewel up, examining it closely, before he smirked.</p><p>"This, my Lord, is Kryptonite, the jewel that hurts Kryptonians merely by its presence. It would seem that Eric was even more prepared than I thought, carrying this around with him. My Lord, do you feel any… ill-effects from this?"</p><p>Apocalypse closed his eyes for a moment, then he reached out and plucked the Kryptonite from Sinister's hands.</p><p>"<strong>I feel… a slight itching sensation, but nothing more than that."</strong></p><p>"The you have another weapon against the Kryptonians, my Lord." Sinister stated as Apocalypse placed the glowing mineral into a small pouch on his belt. "You have all their powers and now, you have the ability to force them to submit to your will."</p><p>Apocalypse smirked, then walked over to where Galatea, Angel and Magneto were secured to stretchers with anesthetic masks on their faces.</p><p>"<strong>It is time to depart."</strong></p><p>"It will take a great deal of effort to repair his wings, my Lord." Sinister noted and Apocalypse shook his head.</p><p>"<strong>Remove them. My Horseman shall have wings of Mithril. I shall empower him personally that he shall become worthy."</strong></p><p>"Vibranium and Adamantium fused…" Sinister whispered. "The protection that they will bestow… He shall be the greatest of your Heralds…"</p><p>"<strong>The one known as Angel shall die, and in his place will rise… </strong><em><strong>the Archangel</strong></em><strong>!"</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark looked round at the shattered landscape which looked as if a bomb had gone off in the middle of an earthquake. Not a single building was standing, the alien ships that had been flying were now embedded in or scattered across the ground and both sides had stopped fighting in favor of simply picking themselves up.</p><p>"<em>Clark?</em>"</p><p>Clark raised his hand to his ear to indicate to the few allies around that he was responding to a transmission. "Yes, Peter?"</p><p>"<em>I </em>really<em> think you should get here. It's… you </em>need<em> to see this.</em>"</p><p>Clark blinked, allowing the holographic HUD to re-focus. The spider-in-a-circle icon used for Peter was located beside a squirrel-in-a-circle and the icon of the Infinity Gauntlet.</p><p>"On my way." Clark said as he rose from the ground and then arrowed forwards. The ground almost blurred beneath him, then he slowed down as quickly as he could before landing, his eyes wide.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Hey, it was all her." Peter replied, his voice slightly shaky. "Dunno how since I was busy with the flunkies, but she took him down, pulled off the Gauntlet and then tied him up. I'm <em>never</em> teasing you again for being nervous around her."</p><p>Clark nodded absently as he slowly stepped up to by Squirrel Girl's side.</p><p>"Hey!" She chirped, grinning at him.</p><p>"Hey." He replied, then looked down at the bound-and-out-cold form of Thanos. "Well done."</p><p>"He was a challenge, but I beat him." Doreen smiled.</p><p>Clark nodded, then knelt beside the golden gauntlet with the six gleaming gems.</p><p>"What should I do with this?"</p><p>"<strong>Art thou not tempted by its power?"</strong></p><p>Clark spun round and froze. Facing him was a golden humanoid with an unearthly glowing white/blue gem set in its chest, a gem that at the same time somehow seemed to be a void filled with energy. Above the body, floating above the shoulders but unconnected to it, was a head comprising three faces. The one facing him wore a purple hood while the face to its left wore a cowl that covered its upper half. The face to the right was completely covered by a purple mask with the mask, hood and cowl all being the same piece of fabric.</p><p>"By the name of my Father." Thor breathed as he landed by Clark and then dropped to one knee. "'tis the Living Tribunal!"</p><p>The three-faced figure nodded, then turned towards Clark once more. <strong>"I ask thee again, art thou not tempted by its power?"</strong></p><p>Clark looked at the imposing figure, then at the gauntlet on the ground before him. "Who could not be?"</p><p>"<strong>Then doth thou plan to take up the Gauntlet to claimest for thyself?"</strong></p><p>"No." Clark stated. "I am not worthy of that much power and I do not believe that I could use it without it corrupting me."</p><p>For a long moment, the Living Tribunal stared at him, then it nodded.</p><p>"<strong>What is thy wish regarding the Gauntlet?"</strong></p><p>"Return the Gems to the ones that owned them and if the Gauntlet itself cannot be destroyed, put it somewhere that it cannot be retrieved from, like a black hole."</p><p>"<strong>Are there any who wouldst speak against the decision of Kal-El of Krypton?"</strong></p><p>"Hell, no." Tony Stark said as he stepped up. "I'm with Clark on this one. <em>No-one</em> should have <em>that</em> much power."</p><p>The golden figure gazed at him with glowing eyes before nodding.</p><p>"<strong>As thou hast said, so shalt it be."</strong></p><p>A beam of light lanced out from the Living Tribunal's chest and engulfed the Gauntlet. As the beam faded, the Gauntlet was gone and a blueish glowing cube remained.</p><p>"The Tesseract!" Thor half-shouted.</p><p>"<strong>Return it to thy father and bid him guard it well."</strong></p><p>The Tesseract rose from the ground and floated over to Thor, settling into his outstretched hands, then the Golden figure vanished.</p><p>"Whoah." Clark said, impressed. "<em>That</em> wasn't a normal teleport. No dimensional warping, no fading, no movement blur, not even a twitch before vanishing. Just… gone."</p><p>"So, what do we do now?" Brian asked as he limped across, using a strut of metal as an impromptu crutch. "And what do we do with <em>him</em>?"</p><p>"I have several stasis modules remaining." Clark mused, looking down at the unconscious Titan. "If we place him in one of those for a while, it'll keep him out of the way until we can work out how to de-power him."</p><p>"That could take years, decades."</p><p>"Possibly more." Clark agreed. "But to him, no time will have passed, so we won't be removing any of his lifespan. Just… <em>postponing</em> it."</p><p>"So we pause the bad guy until he's not a threat, either because we've removed his powers or there are more people around with enough power to stop him." Tony nodded. "Has my vote. I'll call in the <em>Harpoon</em> so we don't have to trek back to it."</p><p>"Remote auto-pilot?" Sunfire asked as he staggered up, cradling his broken arm to his chest.</p><p>"JARVIS." Tony smirked. "Jarvis, please bring the plane up, it's time for us to leave."</p><p>"<em>I am already warming up the drive systems, sir.</em>" Jarvis replied through the speakers of Tony's armor.</p><p>"How do we keep him out cold for the return trip?" Clark mused, then a <em>thud</em> sounded. Looking round, Clark saw Thor straightening up, his hammer held in one hand.</p><p>"What?" The Thunder God asked. "He twitched."</p><p>.</p><p>The planet dropped away as Clark leaned back in his seat, wincing as the bruises he had earned finally made themselves known.</p><p>"Urgh."</p><p>Tony glanced at him, then chuckled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing. Nothing."</p><p>"…what?"</p><p>Tony sighed as Clark half-glared at him, then he chuckled.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just I've <em>never</em> seen a Kryptonian so… knackered before. You look like you're going to simply collapse."</p><p>"Hey, those ships were <em>nasty</em>." Clark protested and Tony laughed.</p><p>"Thanks to Henry Pym, we've got about thirty of them in the cargo hold, shrunk for transport. Rhodey asked me to turn one into a sword for Henry while the rest… there's a <em>lot</em> that we can learn from them. I've claimed two so I can reinforce the <em>Harpoon</em>'s wings, make it so I can fly <em>through</em> enemy formations. That'll be cool."</p><p>Clark chuckled, then closed his eyes as the seat tilted back.</p><p>"Have a nap, Clark." Tony said with a wide smile. "You did good."</p><p>The plane suddenly shuddered and Tony flipped a switch as Clark almost leapt out of his seat.</p><p>"Anyone, what the <em>hell</em> was that?!"</p><p>"<em>He twitched again.</em>" Thor's voice replied and Clark started to laugh helplessly.</p><p>.</p><p>"Here." Rhodey smiled as he handed the drink across to the most powerful member of the team he was on. "One Hazelnut Milkshake with extra hazelnut sprinkles."</p><p>"Thanks!" Doreen chirped as she accepted the large glass. Taking a small sip, she smiled broadly. "Wow, this is <em>great</em>!"</p><p>"Glad you like it." Rhodey replied. "I'll have Jarvis order some in for our headquarters."</p><p>"Hey." A new voice said and everyone looked round to see Henry Pym stagger in, his top cut away so that his torso could be bandaged.</p><p>"How are the ribs?"</p><p>"Cracked but healing." Henry replied, accepting a can. Pulling the ringtab, he <em>chugged</em> it down, then quickly suppressed a belch. "Hell of a fight."</p><p>"It was nasty." Agreed Wasp, sipping from her fruit-juice-and-lemonade. "But we all made it through. I honestly had doubts at times."</p><p>"Heh, I didn't." Miguel said. "I mean, we had <em>Superman</em> leading us. How could we have failed? He's <em>the</em> Hero."</p><p>"With a <em>great</em> ass." Wasp added, causing both Doreen and Miguel to nod in agreement. Pym stared at his team-mates for a moment, then took another gulp of his drink.</p><p>"<em>Attention all passengers, we will be entering the Sol System in one hour.</em>" Tony Stark's voice echoed from the PA system. "<em>At that time, please ensure all seat-belts fastened, all trays are in their upright positions and remember to obey the no-smoking sign. Thank you.</em>"</p><p>Rhodey shook his head. "It's times like this that I wonder just why I'm friends with him."</p><p>The plane shuddered again and Tony's voice echoed through it.</p><p>"<em>DAMMIT, THOR!</em>"</p><p>.</p><p>"Entering atmosphere." Tony smirked as Clark finished strapping himself into the co-pilots seat. "Did I feel Thor give Thanos another dose of hammer-time?"</p><p>"Just to make sure he stayed unconscious until we've landed." Clark supplied, quickly scanning the control screens. "You may want to drop the angle by point two five degrees."</p><p>Tony blinked, then quickly glanced at the screens before nodding. "Yep, you're right. We want to avoid those air lanes, but it'll land us on the west coast."</p><p>"Where there is a Door that will let us get Thanos into stasis within moments."</p><p>Tony blinked several times before nodding. "Okay, I'm with you. Adjusting course to land on the West Coast Avengers airfield. I'll have Jarvis fly the <em>Harpoon</em> back to New York afterwards."</p><p>"<em>Incoming communication, sir.</em>" Jarvis' voice said. "<em>Director Fury wishes to speak to you.</em>"</p><p>"Put him on." Tony grinned and a screen blinked out before reappearing with Nick Fury's image.</p><p>"Nick!" Tony grinned. "Hey, good news, we've saved the universe and we looked good doing so! Anything happen while we were away?"</p><p>"<em>Yes.</em>" Fury grated. "<em>Magneto relocated the Golden Gate Bridge and used it to launch an attack.</em>"</p><p>"What?" Both Tony and Clark gasped.</p><p>"<em>I'll meet you at the WCA base and give you the overview.</em>"</p><p>"Give me a couple of minutes to secure our prisoner first." Clark said.</p><p>.</p><p>"Kal-El."</p><p>"General Zod." Clark said with a slight bow. <strong>##How goes New Krypton?##</strong></p><p><strong>##It goes well, son of Jor-El.##</strong> Zod said with a slight smile. <strong>##Within three days, the air will be fully breathable by humans.##</strong></p><p>
  <strong>##I am glad to hear that so much progress has been made.##</strong>
</p><p>"And for those of us who <em>don't</em> speak kryptonese?" Fury growled.</p><p>"My apologies, Director Fury." Zod said. "We were just discussing New Krypton's transformation."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I need to bring them up to date. Clark, I have bad news for you. Angel is missing, presumed dead."</p><p>Clark paled slightly. "Warren… he's <em>gone</em>?"</p><p>"Went up against Magneto's Supergirl-clone and lost. Storm witnessed it and took her down."</p><p>Clark blinked. "But surely she would be immune to… ah. Lightning. The lightning itself isn't…, yes, that would make sense."</p><p>"Aaaaand for those of us who <em>aren't</em> versed in Kryptonian thought-processes?" Tony prompted.</p><p>"Sorry." Clark said with an embarrassed grin. "While Kryptonians are immune to <em>direct</em> X-gene powers, we're still vulnerable to the indirect effects. So, Scott's blasts are useless against us, but Colossus can actually hurt me because his power turns him into metal and it's the metal that lets him hit hard, rather than the direct application of his power. Same with Boom-Boom and Gambit. Boom-Boom's spheres are pure X-gene power manifestation, therefore they're as effective as a medium breeze. Gambit's power, though, overcharges objects with kinetic energy and causes them to explode from that overcharge, therefore the explosion actually has an effect. Therefore Storm could have taken her down by using her power to summon and concentrate her lightning before releasing it at her target."</p><p>"Makes sense." Tony agreed after a long moment.</p><p>"It is interesting." Zod agreed. "Although this does mean that the danger level of mutants is less than I originally anticipated."</p><p>"Don't underestimate them." Clark warned. "If they use their powers in ways you <em>don't</em> expect, they can probably still take you down."</p><p>Zod nodded slowly.</p><p>"Actually, what <em>are</em> you doing here?" Clark suddenly asked. "No offense meant, but I thought you'd be on New Krypton."</p><p>"I had business here." Zod shrugged. "Returning the Golden Gate Bridge to where it should have been and also sorting out a few immigration issues for the second continent. Speaking of which, in another month, we should be ready to start using the QNA samples you hold to begin rebuilding our species again."</p><p>"Really?" Clark asked. "But… how many?"</p><p>"We believe that we can accommodate over a hundred. That reminds me, I need to ask your mother if she is willing to give talks on the differences between raising a child of Earth and a child of Krypton."</p><p>"Human adoptive parents?" Clark asked and Zod nodded.</p><p>"The more I find out about you, son of my old friend, the more impressed I become. If you are the end result of being raised by humans, then the more of the next generation of Kryptonians that are raised as you were, the better for our future it shall be."</p><p>Clark nodded slowly, then paused. "How are you recruiting humans?"</p><p>"Tomorrow, you shall see." Zod smirked and Clark froze.</p><p>"Why does that not reassure me?"</p><p>"I assure you that I have ensured that not a single one of those who have asked to move to New Krypton will be harmed." Zod promised.</p><p>"That <em>really</em> doesn't reassure me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…<em>and the attack by the mutants who saw the Cure as a threat to their continued existence has been defeated."</em> The reporter said as behind him, soldiers and cops continued to collect and handcuff the mutants who had been knocked out, pausing to dispense medical assistance to the wounded. <em>"The security guards, aided by a platoon of soldiers and a squadron of robotic Sentinels under the auspices of the United States Army managed to hold the line long enough for reinforcements to arrive, the reinforcements being the X-Men, Generation-X and the Brotherhood. These heroes prevented the destruction of the Cure, although they did not escape unscathed. Almost half of them are apparently receiving medical treatment for injuries ranging from minor to almost life-threatening, while the famous New York Superhero Warren Worthington III, better known as Angel, is currently missing and is presumed dead. Our thoughts and prayers go to his father in this trying time…"</em></p><p>The screen blanked and Xavier turned to look at the assembled group.</p><p>"For what it's worth, I am very proud of all of you." Charles said gently. "Given the circumstances, you did as well as, if not better than I could have hoped, despite Angel's loss. However, we now need to think about what could have been done better."</p><p>"We need a Door in the Blackbird." Scott said instantly. "That way, we won't be limited to whoever we can cram aboard before it launches."</p><p>"What about the Javelin?" Alex asked and Scott shook his head.</p><p>"I thought about that, bro, but the Doors have a limited range before they shut down. If you recall, the Javelin can and has gone FTL, all the way to Argo. We'd have to replace the Door every time it goes out-system and given how expensive that could be…"</p><p>"Yeah." Alex sighed.</p><p>"So, you are suggesting that we connect the Blackbird to the Hall of Doors." Xavier nodded. "It will also let us move some of the systems out of the Blackbird, like power generation."</p><p>"Pump fuel and power in through the Door!" Jean realized. "Heck, we can connect it to the Fortress as well, letting it fly the Blackbird to wherever we need it."</p><p>"A second Blackbird would be good." Logan growled. "We were lucky that it had just finished undergoing maintenance. If it had been down, we'd have been screwed."</p><p>"At least another Blackbird." Xavier nodded. "And possibly a less powerful plane for Generation-X."</p><p>"Can we have a helicopter?" Toad asked and despite the serious mood, several people chuckled. "What? I've been training in the Danger Room."</p><p>"I'll see what I can do." Xavier nodded. "Logan, can you check his skills afterwards?"</p><p>"Sure thing, chuck."</p><p>Xavier nodded. "I have already contacted Principal Kelly and informed him that there will be some absences due to injuries taken. He saw most of it on the news, so he was very understanding and asked me to relay his best wishes. Also, we will soon be having guests. Doctor Moira McTaggart and her fiancée Sean Cassidy will be visiting. Moira has been studying the use of Kryptonian technology to aid in medical treatment, so even broken bones should be healed soon. Governor Zod may visit as well, his people are already preparing to put the bridge back."</p><p>"Sean's coming?" Wolverine asked, then he grinned. "Heh, gonna be like old home week."</p><p>"Old home week?" Scott asked and Logan nodded, a distant expression on his face.</p><p>"I came in on the tail end, but the X-Men weren't the first group Chuck led, before he ended up needin' a wheelchair. He and Magneto led the X-Force."</p><p>"Magneto!?" Several people gasped and Logan nodded.</p><p>"It's true." Charles confirmed. "We shared a similar dream, a dream of creating a force for good, to stand against those who misused their powers, to show what we mutants could do and act as beacons to the world."</p><p>"Chuck and Magneto led the team, Sean's scream earned him the name Banshee. He can fly with it, but it's useless for stealth missions."</p><p>"The others were Darwin, Frost, Sage and Morph." Xavier said sadly. "Darwin died in an ambush, Morph vanished on a mission and Frost left to try and create her own team. I believe that she calls them the Hellions."</p><p>"And Sage?"</p><p>Xavier smiled slightly. "She decided that the life of an X-Force Agent was too… <em>energetic</em> for her, so she agreed to help in other ways."</p><p>"Yeah, she got my powers working great." Cannonball commented, earning several shocked looks. "What? Before she worked her mojo on me, I could only hold my field for half a second or so. She kicked it to full, letting me come here to become a hero."</p><p>"Her powers include limited telepathy, an incredible capability of thought <em>far</em> beyond mine, and the ability to activate X-gene powers in mutants." Xavier shrugged. "She is currently helping with an investigation into another group, but I'm afraid the details must remain confidential."</p><p>"I fought alongside them on their last mission." Logan added. "Couldn't move fast enough to stop that damned ricochet."</p><p>"What is done is done, Logan." Xavier said softly. "Tomorrow we shall hold the service to mourn the loss of Angel."</p><p>.</p><p>"Director."</p><p>"General."</p><p>Stryker took the seat in front of the desk and leaned back slightly.</p><p>"Your troops brought enough time for the X-Men to get there." Fury stated and Stryker nodded.</p><p>"I've gone through the after-action reports. The key point in my opinion is that the other side had a Kryptonian on their side, one who took down most of the Sentinels. Without her, my force would have been able to hold the line long enough to link up with the X-Men."</p><p>Fury nodded, then hit a control on his desk. A screen blinked into life and Stryker's eyebrows rose as he saw the Golden Gate Bridge floating through the air back towards where it had been ripped from.</p><p>"I made a deal with Governor Zod as soon as the fighting died down." Fury said as the image zoomed in to show a pair of Kryptonians holding a portion of the bridge. "His group are putting the bridge back and fixing the foundations in exchange for several tonnes of foodstuff and a couple of million dollars to aid their trade balance. Given how much it would cost to do this <em>conventionally</em>, the savings are a not inconsiderable percentage of America's GDP. Zod has forty of his people helping with this mission, they think they'll be done within the next three hours. Once the ends are re-paved and the structure re-checked, the bridge will be re-opened."</p><p>Stryker whistled.</p><p>"However, it would seem that your people lost Magneto."</p><p>Stryker nodded. "We did. My analysts have deduced that it was a telepath who was responsible. The most likely suspect is the mutant known as Mastermind, a telepath who often works with Magneto. Unfortunately, we have no actual <em>proof</em>, only suspicion."</p><p>Fury nodded slowly.</p><p>"To slightly change the subject, I received notice that the Avengers have returned. Once they have landed, I want you to meet with Captain Rogers to discuss how to better co-ordinate the super-teams and the military. In just over a month, I have it on good authority that Cyclops will be becoming a full-time operative with more of his team doing the same over the next few years."</p><p>"By that time, we'll have several battalions of Sentinels ready to deploy, with entire companies of soldiers trained to deploy alongside them." Stryker nodded. "And what of SHIELD? Or am I not cleared to know?"</p><p>"We… also have a force-enhancement programme underway." Fury admitted. "As you said, though, you do not have the clearance at this time."</p><p>"Understood." Stryker nodded. "So, is there any other way that I can aid SHIELD in protecting America? And can I count on your support in creating a metahuman company? Having seen what rogue mutants can do, I think the Army needs a countermeasure."</p><p>.</p><p>"Dammit." Scott hissed as he flexed his shoulder. "Exams next week and a quarter of us are still in the medbay."</p><p>"Hey, bro, chill." Alex said reassuringly. "Beast and Forge rigged up special holo-screens so everyone could revise. We're cool."</p><p>Scott sagged slightly. "Let me guess, I'm worrying too much."</p><p>"Yeah, you are a bit." Alex admitted. "Look, you can't control everything, so just concentrate on the things that are the most important and trust us to deal with the rest."</p><p>"Yeah." Scott sighed. "Sorry."</p><p>"No biggie." Alex shrugged. "Hey, how do you think Clark's group are doing?"</p><p>Scott shrugged. "Not sure, but probably good. I mean, they had over half-a-dozen Kryptonians and no matter what you think, we've never actually seen him going all out. Now, multiply that by <em>seven</em>…"</p><p>"Point." Alex shuddered. "I'd hate to be on the other end of a hammer <em>that</em> big."</p><p>"Hey, guys." A new voice said and everyone looked round as Clark walked in. "I heard that you dealt with a major problem while I was away."</p><p>.</p><p>Sinister smirked as the last of the liquid in the glass cylinder emptied itself into Warren Worthington III's veins. Even as he watched, the skin of the hero once known as Angel began to take on a blue tinge, an indication that the nanomachines were infusing him as planned, increasing his healing exponentially while boosting his reflexes and strength enormously.</p><p>Turning his attention from the skin to the stumps of the wings, Sinister watched as his master slowly applied small pieces of metal to the skin that had once been covered in feathers as well as the area between the wings. Once placed, each hexagonal scale bonded with the ones next to it, as well as to the skin underneath. Had Angel not been unconscious, he would have been screaming in agony.</p><p>Sinister winced slightly in memory of when he had undergone a similar process just after he had sworn eternal loyalty to Apocalypse. Almost unconsciously, he touched the small red diamond on his forehead that was all that still remained of the technological circlet that had once adorned his brow.</p><p>"<strong>My Seneschal…"</strong></p><p>Sinister jolted out of his memories and quickly reached for the first of the two Mithril wings. Passing it to his master, he watched as Apocalypse slowly slid it into place, carefully positioning it so that it connected virtually seamlessly.</p><p>The second wing joined it and Apocalypse stepped back, his lips quirked in a smirk of triumph.</p><p>"<strong>Begin his indoctrination, My Seneschal."</strong></p><p>Sinister nodded and reached for a metal helmet on the side table.</p><p>"<strong>Soon My Archangel will fly to My will."</strong></p><p>Sinister carefully placed the helmet on Warren's head, ensuring that the eye- and ear-pieces were lined up correctly, then attached several leads before pressing a button.</p><p>"Done, my Lord. It will take about a day and a half."</p><p>"<strong>Excellent, My Seneschal."</strong> Apocalypse rumbled. <strong>"Now, where is My Chariot?"</strong></p><p>Sinister winced. "Ah… I am afraid that the place it was stored was crushed by a glacier a little over five hundred years ago, my Lord. However, I have found three craft being built which will more than serve."</p><p>"…<strong>continue."</strong> Apocalypse said and Sinister touched a control on his wrist, causing an image to appear on the wall.</p><p>"As you can see, My Lord, the three craft in question are heavily armed and armoured by modern standards while their modular design means that once they enter your possession, they will be easy to upgrade further…"</p><p>.</p><p>Stryker leaned back in his seat as Deathstrike drove the modified Humvee back towards the base. Fishing out his phone, he typed in a number.</p><p>"<em><strong>Greetings, General Stryker.</strong></em>" Master Mold said a bare instant later. "<em><strong>Do you require more Sentinels deployed?</strong></em>"</p><p>"Actually, no." Stryker said. "It has come to my attention that SHIELD has a project of some sort going on."</p><p>"<em><strong>At this time, SHIELD has sixty-two projects underway of which I am aware with another seventeen that I have yet to ascertain the status of.</strong></em>" Master Mold replied. "<em><strong>This does not include the projects of which I am unaware.</strong></em>"</p><p>"Interesting." Stryker mused. "Which one's the biggest?"</p><p>"<em><strong>Project Seraphim is currently consuming almost thirty-nine percent of SHIELD's discretionary funding.</strong></em>"</p><p>"That must be it. Do you have the details?"</p><p>"<em><strong>Avatar Trask will rendezvous with you for a full briefing.</strong></em>"</p><p>"Excellent."</p><p>.</p><p>"Project Seraphim." Trask started as a small drone detached from his back. The drone turned and projected an image of three huge ships being constructed in a hangar. "Ordered by the World Security Council, the original purpose of Project Seraphim was to replace the Helicarrier with a new model of airborne aircraft carrier. With two parallel flight decks separated by a dorsal superstructure holding multiple defensive emplacements, the Gabriel-class Airdreadnaught is designed for use both as a launch platform for airstrikes as well as being a heavily-armed assault platform in its own right.<br/>"The original design was optimized for pacification duties, but computer-tests showed multiple areas of vulnerability, especially with the computer core exposed in the ventral observation dome. It was promptly re-designed by several personnel drafted from the Navy.<br/>"The result is a ship designed to be able to take a real beating. Powered by a gravetic micro-fusion reactor derived from Kryptonian technology, the Gabriel-class has more than enough power for four banks of defensive particle cannons, dorsal, port, starboard and aft. In addition, the Gabriel-class mounts two three-barreled plasma cannons, one each side of the bow, with a wide enough firing arc that they can both cover an overlap of forty degrees and have a firing arc of almost a hundred and sixty degrees, meaning that they can target any attacker not approaching from behind."</p><p>"Propulsion?"</p><p>The picture changed to a schematic view, rotating to show the ship from above.</p><p>"The Gabriel-class has six thrust engines for lift, the middle one of each side being the primary. A backup thrust engine for emergency use is located just under the bow, another just under the stern. This allows for significant damage to be absorbed before the air-worthiness of the craft drops below the critical point. The central engine on either side is the largest, being 1.75 times more powerful than the fore and aft wings.<br/>"For lateral movement, the Gabriel uses repulsor-boosted thrust engines, resulting in a top speed theoretically thirty percent greater than that of the Helicarrier. In short, it is faster, more agile, more heavily armed, carries more craft and better defended than the Helicarrier."</p><p>"Interesting." Stryker mused. "I wonder if I could get one. It would make a superior headquarters."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good heavens."</p><p>Xavier's whispered comment seemed almost unbelievably loud in the silence of the Danger Room where every inhabitant of the mansion was watching what was going on. The main screen before them was the only one with sound, but around it were screens showing feeds from all the other news agencies around the world, all of whom were watching as the city of Jerusalem slowly lifted off, surrounded, protected and propelled by a Kryptonian Bubble Drive.</p><p>"…<em>and there goes the first of Israel's cities!</em>" The news anchor said in a shocked tone of voice. "<em>Every Israeli city and settlement is being relocated to New Krypton, formerly known as Venus, where Israel will take control of the continent Afaro-Dita which has been terraformed by the Kryptonian Survivors. Wait… Beersheba is now lifting off to start its journey… as is Haifa!</em>"</p><p>"They're relocating an <em>entire</em> country?" Scott asked rhetorically and several of the others nodded in shock.</p><p>"<em>There's a giant space-ship moving to where Jerusalem was… it's opening doors underneath and… it's dumping something! It looks like… soil? We're getting a communication from Governor Zod…</em>"</p><p>The screens flickered and then switched to show Governor Zod seated behind a large desk.</p><p>"<em>The migration of the Israel people to New Krypton has been planned for some time.</em>" Zod stated. "<em>They have been granted the continent of Afaro-Dita in perpetuity while we Kryptonians will continue to transform Izh-Taro into our new homeland. However, I refuse to let the Palestinians be bereft of a chance to build their own true nation. Therefore, I have ordered my people to transport soil to fill the craters left by the migration, soil which has been carefully formulated so that any plants placed in it will grow fast and well.<br/></em>"<em>I wish the Palestinian people prosperity and peace. For decades, you have dreamed of and fought to have your own land, a dream that has now come true.<br/></em>"<em>For New Krypton and for Earth!<br/></em>"<em>Thank you.</em>"</p><p>The screen flickered back to the newscaster, who was gaping in shock before she managed to pull herself back together.</p><p>"<em>It… I… this is </em>incredible<em>!</em>" She finally managed. "<em>An entire country being relocated to another planet!</em>"</p><p>"I now understand why Governor Zod was so convinced that he was in a position to provide parents to the potential Kryptonians." Clark stated. "Wow. Talk about thinking big."</p><p>Xavier touched the armrest of his floating chair and the main screen swapped with one of the secondary channels to show a bearded man giving a speech, one being translated into english. The banner at the bottom of the screen proclaimed him to be Mahmoud Al-Zahar.</p><p>"…<em>and now that the state of Palestine can finally be united and the Islamic State of Palestine will finally take its place amongst the nations of the world as Allah decreed…</em>"</p><p>"Looks like things are gonna be <em>interesting</em> over there for a while." Logan noted. "Bets on the other nations invading to seize the suddenly-vacant land?"</p><p>"I hope that it does not come to that." Xavier said, then he frowned. "This could lead to problems in the future, though."</p><p>"Why?" Kitty asked curiously. "I mean, with Israel moving, the other nations won't have to worry, right?"</p><p>"Not exactly." Xavier corrected. "Israel was founded where it was both because of the historical aspects going back to the biblical days and because the leaders of the Allied Nations foresaw a time when the Islamic nations might unite and launch a religious crusade against the non-Islamic countries. Israel was meant to be a foothold, a place where if religious war did break out, NATO could mass their forces for a counter-strike. With Israel leaving, that advantage is gone."</p><p>Kitty looked surprised by that, then she looked back at the screens, the main one of which was now showing a <em>fourth</em> city rising into the sky with several soil-delivering freighters swooping underneath to drop their loads.</p><p>"Where did they get all that soil?" She asked curiously.</p><p>"I heard that they dug out special craters for the cities to land in." Chris offered. "Lor-Zod told me yesterday that New Krypton was going to get lots of new citizens and that areas had been dug out for them, but I didn't think that <em>this</em> was going to happen."</p><p>"How fast can those things go?" Ray asked.</p><p>"About a twentieth of lightspeed, although they are limited to barely three gravities of acceleration." Clark supplied. "It will take a while for them to make the journey, approximately three days, especially since they have to curve round the sun and then match velocities at the other end."</p><p>"What happens if they try go faster than three gravities?" Boom-Boom asked.</p><p>"The extra gravities leak through. If it accelerates at five gravs, you feel one grav for the first three gravs of acceleration, then each of the other gravities, adding up to three gravities felt." Clark explained. "It's why it wasn't used all that much."</p><p>"Except to move cities." Alex snarked.</p><p>"Except to move cities." Clark agreed.</p><p>"I wonder what other unexpected things will happen today." Xavier sighed.</p><p>.</p><p>"Incredible." Victor von Doom breathed as he watched the sixth city ascend towards the stars. "I had never dreamed that something like this was possible.</p><p>"Would you have accepted an offer to move Latveria, father?" Cynthia asked and Doom paused in thought.</p><p>"No." He finally decided. "No, I do not think I would. As much as I dislike admitting it, the threats posed by our neighbours are very useful for me. To be in a place where there are no such threats to use and manipulate… no. But moving the cities of Israel… Palestine is not going to last long, not without a significant amount of military aid."</p><p>"I… do not follow, father." Connor admitted. "The other countries hated Israel and kept attacking it. Why would they not support Palestine?"</p><p>"Because there is land ready for the taking." Doom replied with a smirk under his metal mask. "The countries around Israel have for decades supported the Palestinians in their quest to destroy it, but not for the reasons that the Palestinians thought. No, now that there is new land, <em>fertile, arable</em> land, the other countries will invade in order to seize as much of this newfound wealth as possible. Oh, they will undoubtably hide their reasons at first, claiming that they are sending forces to oversee the transition, but then they will claim that the Palestinians are too wedded to their terrorist ways and they will partition the country between them. No, Palestine will not last for long."</p><p>"You could offer it support, father." Conner said and Doom shook his head.</p><p>"They are too far away and their resources, while great, are not enough to make it worth my while. No, there is no reason for me to support them."</p><p>For a moment, the trio watched the screen, then Doom chuckled.</p><p>"I believe that I will attend the next meeting of the United Nations. It will be… <em>amusing</em>."</p><p>.</p><p>"<strong>SINISTER!"</strong></p><p>Sinister sprinted into the throne room without any of his customary poise. "My Liege, what is it? What's happened?"</p><p>Apocalypse pointed at the giant screen that adorned the wall and Sinister stared at it, his eyes widening as he realized what was happening.</p><p>"<strong>What is the meaning of this?"</strong></p><p>"I… I'm not sure, My Lord." Sinister admitted. "I didn't know that this was going to happen…"</p><p>"<strong>Find. Out."</strong> Apocalypse growled and Sinister bowed before departing. Apocalypse resumed glaring at the screen.</p><p>"<strong>Once I have secured this world, I shall come after you."</strong> He promised. <strong>"I shall rule over all of Humanity and through Humanity, I shall rule over </strong><em><strong>everything</strong></em><strong>!"</strong></p><p>.</p><p>"A truly magnificent sight." Zod declaimed from his position aboard the <em>Golden Feather</em> as he gazed at the image of the swarm of cities flying through space.</p><p><em>=#It is indeed, sir.#=</em> Nam-Ek replied silently and Zod nodded.</p><p>"With Israel providing us with food and recruits for our spacefleet, we will be able to rebuild our civilization to its former glory within our lifespans." Zod exulted.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Az-Lan agreed from his station. "Um… sir?"</p><p>"You may ask your question." Zod said gently and Az-Lan coughed.</p><p>"Um, sir… if I may ask… I met a woman during my last time on Earth and…"</p><p>Zod nodded slowly. "I have no problem with inter-species relationships, Az-Lan. As long as it is mutual, then by all means."</p><p>"Thank you, sir." Az-Lan sighed in relief as he turned back to his control panel.</p><p>
  <em>=#I am glad to hear that, sir.#=</em>
</p><p><em>*Nam-Ek,*</em> Zod thought back, <em>*If I ever had any doubts that one who is partly Kryptonian was anything other than truly equal to a full-blood Kryptonian, you would have dispelled them. Besides, my godson has married an Earther, so I would be somewhat hypocritical if I suddenly decided it was wrong.*</em></p><p><em>=#I see.#=</em> Nam-Ek replied, humor flickering in his thoughts. <em>=#Thank you for explaining it to me, sir.#=</em></p><p>Zod smiled, then resumed watching the journey of his allies.</p><p>.</p><p>"This way, please." Mon-El said as he entered Xavier's study and Xavier glanced up, then stared at the second man, a person who he hadn't ever seen before but who almost radiated pure power.</p><p>"I <em>had</em> to say that earlier." Xavier sighed before smiling at the new arrivals. "Good afternoon, Mon-El. Who is your friend?"</p><p>"You can call me Mr Black." Came the slightly-amused reply. "This very nice man directed me here after apologizing for the misunderstanding."</p><p>"He managed to match me in combat for ten minutes before I realized that he wasn't on the other side." Mon-El said with a frown. "Then he asked me if there was anyone who could help him to… what <em>is</em> that noise?"</p><p>"Oh, excuse me." Mr Black said, rummaging through his pockets. After a moment, he pulled out a small, buzzing lighter and opened it, sparking a green flame. "Mr Black here."</p><p>"<em>Yay, it worked!"</em> A perky female voice cheered out of the flame, causing both Mon-El and Xavier to stare in shock. <em>"Mr Black, the Professor and myself found out what went wrong this time and we can get you back whenever you want!"</em></p><p>"Excellent work, Henchgirl." Mr Black smiled. "I've made contact with the local heroes of this reality."</p><p>"You are from a different reality?" Xavier asked, then he blinked as he realized that he couldn't <em>sense</em> Mr Black at all with his telepathy. Mr Black glanced at him curiously.</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"You are not the first we have met." Xavier said with a smile. "Providing that you are willing to agree to a few things, how would you like a link to your reality and the Moonbase here? We already have permanent links to a couple of other realities."</p><p>"Sounds like fun." Mr Black said after a few moments of thought. "Henchgirl, did you get that?"</p><p>"<em>A moon base?"</em> Henchgirl almost squee'd. <em>"Please, pleasepleaseplease…"</em></p><p>"Alright. I'll bring back some pictures. Ummm, send my camera, will you?" Mr Black laughed. "So, how do we do this?"</p><p>"We normally ask some allies of ours to transport the Gate to the reality we wish to link with and fully power it up once it's there." Xavier admitted, then he stared as Mr Black caught a small tape recorder that had appeared to pop out of the flame. "…how?"</p><p>"We can transfer objects through the Zippo's." Black explained with a shrug, then he frowned. "Hmmmm, if I <em>shrink</em> the Gate, I may be able to send it through to be set up at the other end. I'll take a few photos so that Henchgirl and the Professor can see what the Gate looks like and set up a room for it first. Hopefully it'll mean they <em>won't</em> take it apart once I send it through."</p><p>"Pictures? With a <em>tape recorder</em>?" Xavier queried and Mr Black sighed.</p><p>"It's actually a camera that <em>looks</em> like a tape recorder. I also have a tape recorder that looks like a camera. <em>Don't</em> ask."</p><p>Xavier tried to hide his amused bemusement, but a glance from Mr Black told him that he hadn't quite managed.</p><p>"So, Mr Black…"</p><p>"You may as well call me Joe." Came the reply and Xavier's eyebrows rose slightly.</p><p>"Joe… Black?"</p><p>"Kara thought it fitted me."</p><p>"Whoah, Kara? From Argo?" Mon-El interjected.</p><p>Joe Black turned to look at him with a slightly puzzled expression. "Yes. How did you know?"</p><p>"What other heroes are in the dimension you came from?"</p><p>"Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, The Flash…"</p><p>"Sounds like another <em>Justice League</em> reality." Xavier mused.</p><p>"Another?" Joe asked, then he shook his head. "I'll actually need two Gates, or maybe three, as I call two realities home, and being able to just step between them would be useful."</p><p>"We'll be happy to make them for you." Xavier smiled.</p><p>"Really? That would be great, thank you."</p><p>The Zippo in Black's hand buzzed again and he sighed. "Excuse me, I think this is a call I've been expecting."</p><p>A young boy's voice called from the green flame. <em>"Mr Black!"</em></p><p>"Ah, Naruto. Are they ready?"</p><p>"<em>Black-Dono, the Hokage asked if I could wait a couple more hours until all of the elders and clan-heads could be summoned together."</em></p><p>"Certainly." Black said with a relieved expression on his face. "What time should I expect the call?"</p><p>"<em>1500 should be sufficient."</em> A different, older voice said in the background.<em> "That will be in… four hours. Find out if that will work."</em></p><p>"Very well, 1500 should be sufficient. I will be expecting the call. Okay, Naruto-kun, very good on notifying me ahead of time. Mr. Black out."</p><p>Clicking the lighter closed, Black looked up at the curious stared he was receiving. "What? He's one of my proteges from a third reality."</p><p>"How many gates will you need?" Xavier asked in amused shock before he could stop himself and Black shrugged.</p><p>"If you'll license the plans to me, I'll have the Professor and Henchgirl build the ones I need. Hang on."</p><p>Black clicked open his lighter again. "Henchgirl, can you send through another Zippo, please?"</p><p>"<em>Sure thing, Mr. Black."</em> The cheerful woman replied, then a small object flew out of the flame, expanding to its full size as Black snagged it out of the air.</p><p>"Thanks, Henchgirl." He said.</p><p>Xavier almost numbly accepted the second lighter.</p><p>"Instructions are on the side, just ask for Mr Black. In the meantime, any chance of seeing one of these Gates?"</p><p>"Of course." Xavier said, his gaze fixed on the small metal device in his hands. "I'll have Logan escort you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mr Black is from Rorschach's Blot's "Make A Wish" series which can be found in the Black Ink community on FFN. This particular scene intersects with Dunuelos' Naruto story "The Contract", chapter 5.<br/>Both Roschach's Blot and Dunuelos gave their permission for this crossover scene and once again they have my thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. New Zion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…<em>and behind me is Jerusalem, transported from Earth to land here, on New Krypton."</em> The reporter said as he waved at the bustling city. <em>"As you can see, the inhabitants are already building new homes and infrastructure as they expand their capital city now that they no longer have to worry about their neighbors attacking them."</em></p><p>"Alan, how come we're communicating in real-time?" The anchor-woman asked and Alan smiled slightly.</p><p>"<em>The Kryptonians have built a special piece of technology, a Portal, located on the land-bridge that joins the two continents. The other end of the Portal is located on a small island on the edge of the Bahamas, , an island that they purchased in exchange for a fully-working water-fed fusion generator, the installation of a superconductive power net stretching to all the islands in the Bahamas, thus granting emission-free power to the entire country, and specialized desalination and water-purification plants, again, one for each island, thus ensuring that everyone has access to clean, safe water.<br/></em>"<em>The Kryptonian island, formerly called Little Bahama Bank, is now known as Friendship Island and is the location of the New Krypton embassy to Earth. Already, it is becoming a tourist attraction as people flock to try and spot one of the New Kryptonians."</em></p><p>"Thank you, Alan." The anchorwoman smiled. "The changes caused by our allies on New Krypton continue to reverberate across the globe. One country relocated to another planet, a second now fully able to provide power and clean water to all of its citizens, researchers working with Kryptonians to adjust Kryptonian Medic-pods enough that they can be used to heal humans and a new generation of Kryptonian children being grown in artificial wombs, their future adoptive human parents being carefully chosen even now…"</p><p>.</p><p>Xavier muted the television as Logan strode into the study.</p><p>"How did it go?"</p><p>"I got a good look round Black Island." Logan nodded. "They're <em>good</em>, chuck, real good. He collects people, those who are the best of the best, and employs them, making sure they're happy. I think that the Iron Chef could give Martha a run for her money. Met Black's wife and kids too."</p><p>"He has children?" Xavier asked and Logan nodded.</p><p>"Son name Timothy Hunter-Black, daughter named Raven Black. Tim's part-Kryptonian due to how Black and his wife adopted him, goes by the name Superboy."</p><p>"<em>Another</em> Superboy?" Xavier half-laughed. "Our Chris Kent, Kal's Connor Kent and now Black's Timothy Hunter-Black? We may have to start adding pre-fixes to all the alternates."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I briefly stepped through to see his other realities." Logan stated. "The second one's a Justice League one like you thought, 'cept in that one, there's a Martha Kent as well. The other I only saw through a screen, but it's weird, chuck. They have ninja, but ones that don't hide in the shadows and who throw elemental attacks around. Black's protege in that one has a name that means <em>Vortex Fishcake</em> of all things."</p><p>"Vortex Fishcake?" Xavier repeated incredulously and Logan nodded.</p><p>"Something like that. May have translated it wrong, it's a variant language." Logan shrugged. "So, three realities in one dome. Did I miss anything here while I was checking things out for you?"</p><p>"Not really, no." Xavier replied. "Everyone's still recovering and we're going to hold Angel's service on Saturday."</p><p>Logan nodded slowly. "Yeah, damn. Kinda got used to him popping in and out. I was gonna suggest recruiting him for the X-Men once he'd gotten more patrols under his belt."</p><p>"He would have been a true asset to the team." Xavier agreed sadly. "His loss is a great…"</p><p>"AAAARGH! MEIN EYES!"</p><p>Logan and Charles stared at each other for a moment, then Logan wrenched open the door and sprinted out even as Xavier backed his chair out from behind the desk to follow him.</p><p>"Elf! What happened!" Logan shouted as he dashed into the living room, only to screech to a halt at the sight of Kurt making evil-warding signs at a computer-tablet that was lying innocuously on the floor.</p><p>"What the…?" Logan muttered, then he picked up the tablet. "What's got you in such a… oh, that is <em>wrong</em>."</p><p>"Ja!" Kurt almost hissed. "Ack! Vhat iff Amanda sees zat… zat <em>filth</em>!"</p><p>"What happened?" Xavier asked as he floated in and Logan handed the tablet over.</p><p>"<em>Fanfiction</em>."</p><p>Xavier blinked, then glanced at the screen, his eyes darting across the written lines before he winced.</p><p>"Ouch. That is a <em>terrible</em> piece of writing. The spelling is all wrong, the tenses keep changing… and I've missed the point, haven't I?"</p><p>"Yeah." Logan chuckled. "The writer has elf-boy here linking up with Avalanche, in a rather… <em>explicit</em> way."</p><p>Xavier looked back at the tablet, then winced.</p><p>"That is <em>very</em> badly written."</p><p>Kurt stared at him in shock and Logan tapped his shoulder to get his attention.</p><p>"Chuck's a top-level telepath, remember? He's seen far worse in people's thoughts."</p><p>"Ja, but… I zhought zhat ZheBeardedVun vas not gveat, but <em>zis</em>…"</p><p>Logan shrugged. "Well, at least you know another author to avoid."</p><p>"Ja. Avoid zhe Zhalty Uchiha at all costz. He makes ZheBeardedVun look like David Eddingz."</p><p>"…ree ninety-eight ninety-two forty-three… there we go. I've added him to your blocked list." Logan supplied, handing the tablet back to Kurt. Xavier stared down at his empty hands in shock.</p><p>"Logan… how did you <em>do</em> that?"</p><p>Logan smirked.</p><p>.</p><p>"Falcon."</p><p>"Director." Samuel said as he obeyed the hand-signal and sat down.</p><p>"You said you needed to discuss something important." Fury prompted and Samual nodded.</p><p>"It's about Angel, sir. He was a nice kid, a real symbol of hope… I think his legacy needs to be continued."</p><p>Fury raised his eyebrows slightly. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"</p><p>Samual nodded again. "He helped me master my wings. With him gone… I think that New York <em>needs</em> an Angel."</p><p>"So you want to take his place."</p><p>"No, I want him back." Samual replied almost instantly, then he sighed. "But he's dead and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him be forgotten."</p><p>"I'm not really the one to give approval for this." Fury noted, earning another nod.</p><p>"I've discussed it with Clark, Goliath and Warren's dad. Warren Jr had already started to convert the top of one of his office blocks into a base for Angel and his planned team to work out of."</p><p>"Team?" Fury queried.</p><p>"Team." Samual confirmed. "Warren Jr's idea was that Angel would lead a team of low- and medium-ranking heroes at the local level, sort of an entry into the ranks of superheroes thing, similar to the West Coast Avengers. Once the trainees were experienced enough, they could transfer across to fill gaps in the other teams, the ones that deal with bigger problems than street thugs and organised crime."</p><p>Fury nodded slowly as he considered it. "Very well. I assume that you are going to lead this new team?"</p><p>"Once we find some more members, yeah." Samual agreed. "Assuming that you accept my resignation from SHIELD."</p><p>"I don't." Fury said, then he held up one hand before Samual could protest. "Instead, I am moving you to emergency reservist status. You will still receive pay and access to SHIELD intelligence. In addition, I'll assign an agent to help you with the paperwork for your new team, once you've assembled it."</p><p>"I… thank you, sir."</p><p>"Don't make me regret this." Fury replied, although the slight twitch of his lips belied his stern tone.</p><p>"I won't, sir."</p><p>.</p><p>"So, what do you think?"</p><p>"I… I'm almost speechless." Clark admitted as he followed General Zod above the relocated Jerusalem. "Relocating <em>one</em> city is mind-blowing by itself, but effectively relocating an <em>entire country</em>?"</p><p>"Only a third of it, land-wise." Zod corrected. "The hardest part was actually keeping the plans secret from all of Israel's neighbours while still ensuring that we were able to convince the entire population that they wanted to participate."</p><p>"Well, you did it." Clark agreed. "What the… those aren't normal cars!"</p><p>"We re-purposed one of the factories to make conversion kits." Zod shrugged. "The local garages did the rest, by now almost every single car is now a hover-car. One minister pointed out that it really saves on the cost of building roads, all they really need are a few bridges over the ravines and some guide beacons."</p><p>"Bridges?" Clark asked and Zod nodded.</p><p>"The vehicles hover a bit over one of your meters above the ground. If they drive off cliffs, they tend to plummet."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"No." Zod deadpanned. "Aaaaaargh."</p><p>Clark groaned at the joke and Zod chuckled at his reaction.</p><p>For several more minutes, they flew on, Clark watching as the patches of greenery rolled by underneath, then Clark broke the comfortable silence.</p><p>"How goes recruiting parents for the new Kryptonians?"</p><p>"Quite well." Zod replied. "It is fortunate that the humans have a good grasp of psychology, one perhaps even exceeding ours in certain areas. Faora suspects that it is the consequence of the fractured nature of your planetary society. With over a hundred different cultures, the need to learn to understand the ways of others would become quite important. Krypton only had four different cultures in its recorded history and by the time of its fall, only two of those cultures remained and one was almost subsumed by the other."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Vathlo Island." Zod elaborated. "The Vathlonians were a proud, noble people whose word was their bond. For most of Kryptonian history, they led the world in technology and medicine. Had they been interested in conquest, then they could probably have ruled the planet, but they were more interested in philosophy and morality. They maintained good relations with all the other countries, remaining neutral throughout the Wars of Unification. After the rest of Krypton had become one nation, Vathlo started to make diplomatic overtures in preparation for the creation of a true world-state. Unfortunately, before it could come to fruition…"</p><p>Clark nodded slowly.</p><p>"There is a Vathlonian amongst my men." Zod added. "Iph-Ro. He is almost supernaturally gifted when it comes to the dance of politics. Without him, New Krypton could not have got even half as far as it has."</p><p>"I look forwards to meeting him." Clark noted.</p><p>"He looks forwards to meeting you as well." Zod replied. "He has many questions that he wishes to ask."</p><p>.</p><p>Zod touched down lightly on the balcony outside his office, stepping out of the way to let Clark land. As the Earth-raised Kryptonian touched down, he stumbled and Zod caught him.</p><p>"Thanks." Clark said almost absently as he stared at the statue standing in the corner of the balcony. "Is that…?"</p><p>"A Gargoyle?" Zod asked his a slight smile. "Yes. You see, Israel was not the only place we moved, just the most public. We also moved the island-nation of New Olympus and relocated it to the west of <em>Izh-Taro</em>. The New Olympians were quite eager when we offered them a chance to move and several of them have already volunteered for the Defense Fleet. They also assigned Silverwing here to be the ambassador from New Olympus. He has the next office over and we share this balcony as it is a convenient landing area."</p><p>Clark blinked several times, then shook his head to clear it. "Sorry. New Olympus?"</p><p>"An island nation populated by beings commonly thought of as myth and legend amongst your people." Zod shrugged. "Tal-Din discovered it by accident, their cloaking device is quite… efficient. They had been hiding from humans for many centuries, if not millenia, but knew that they would be discovered eventually. When I stood before their Senate and offered them the chance to live without the fear of invasion, plus a military alliance with us, they accepted eagerly."</p><p>"Myth and legend?"</p><p>"Is that what you picked up out of what I told you?" Zod laughed. "Yes, there are many types amongst them. Centaurs, Minotaurs, Nagas… yet they are all capable of interbreeding with their offspring's forms being one of their parents. It is really quite incredible. My researchers are working on ways to integrate their medical technology into our med-pods, although there are certain system incompatibilities that still need to be overcome. Once it is done, though, the med-pods should be able to deal with <em>all</em> the sentient races in this system and will be upgradable to allow them to be used for many of the other known races, such as the Asgardians."</p><p>"Wow." Clark breathed. "Amazing."</p><p>"I agree." Zod said as he stepped into his office. "I have seen much and learned more since arriving. Come, we have some <em>caf</em>, it is remarkably similar to the human Coffee, but you can taste the difference. Fortunately, there were some seed-pods in stasis in the fleet base, so we have an ever-growing supply."</p><p>"Sounds interesting." Clark noted, glancing once again at Silverwing before stepping into Zod's office. "Ummm, does Goliath know about the New Olympus Gargoyles?"</p><p>"He should do, he apparently visited New Olympus a while back." Zod noted. "Although the clan was rather reclusive before the relocation… I'll have a message sent to him about it… unless… could you tell him?"</p><p>"Sure." Clark shrugged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The New Olympians were a spin-off from Gargoyles, a spin-off that unfortunately never really made it past the early stages. Nevertheless, they were too awesome not to reference.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Mourning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small procession was the only thing moving in the city of eight million people.</p><p>Leading the procession up Wall Street was Samual Wilson, his hard-light wings folded against his back and his previous outfit replaced by a bodysuit almost identical to the one worn by Angel, albeit with the red portions changed to a dark blue. Wilson led two midnight-black horses towing a caisson upon which a draped coffin rested, followed by a soldier from the President's guard, tapping the beat of the funeral march on his drum.</p><p>Behind the drummer walked Superman, his uniform recolored black and silver, and Goliath, the medallion that let him walk in daylight glinting on his chest. Following them were Reed Richards and Steve Rogers, both in black versions of their normal outfits. James Rhodes, helmet-less in his black armor and Brian Braddock in a monochrome version of his Union Flag-inspired outfit brought up the rear.</p><p>The two horses and eight beings were the only ones moving through the city, but New York was not deserted. The sidewalks were crowded with thousands of people, all standing in silence as they honored a hero who had fallen in battle.</p><p>The few who tried to raise banners of protest or shout anti-mutant slogans quickly found themselves restrained and sometimes even gagged by the people around them, people who did not wish to see the ceremony cheapened by mindless theatrics.</p><p>The procession halted in front of Trinity Church and the six moved forwards to flank the empty coffin, lifting it off the caisson and onto their shoulders. Another military man walked up and led the horses to one side, then the slow tap, tap, tap of the drum resumed as the six carried the coffin into the church.</p><p>.</p><p>Clark stood by the side of the grave, looking down at the empty coffin. At the head of the grave, the priest recited the liturgy for the deceased, but Clark wasn't paying the priest finished, Samual stepped forwards and picked up a double-handful of earth. Stretching his arms out, he slowly released it, letting it land on the coffin.</p><p>"Ashes to ashes… dust to dust." Clark whispered, a tear trickling down his cheek.</p><p>.</p><p>Samual landed on the raised podium at the end of Times Square and looked around. The assembled reporters looked back, as did his own multi-storey image from almost all of the screens around the square.</p><p>"Thank…" He began, then paused a moment to collect himself.</p><p>"Thank you for coming." He managed. "The loss of Warren Worthington III has hurt us greatly, but his legacy will continue. He flew the skies to watch over us, to protect us and shelter us.</p><p>"And now he flies in the skies beyond the stars.</p><p>"We will never forget him."</p><p>For a long moment, Samual remained silent while, as pre-arranged, the screens around Times Square changed, each one showing a different scene from Angel's superhero career. One screen showed him flying in formation with the Gargoyles, effortlessly maintaining perfect position. Another showed him leaping out through the window of a burning building, a small child held protectively against his chest while a third had him as part of the line-up of the in-uniform (and mostly-masked) Xavier Institute, laughing at something that Spider-Man had said.</p><p>"Warren was a true hero." Samual resumed. "He learned eagerly from others and was willing to share what he had learned without hesitation. I myself benefited from his teachings, as did many others.<br/>"And now he has been taken from us. Taken before he could take the next step that was planned. Taken before he could assemble and lead a team of his own.<br/>"Warren is gone, but his legacy remains. To honor him, I have taken on the mantle of the second Angel. I know that I cannot replace him, but I can continue down the path that he blazed. I can honor him by picking up the burden that he can no longer carry and lead the team that was intended for him.<br/>"The new team is being assembled even now. The New York Guardians will protect New York's citizens, helping the emergency services and those who protect the public. Warren Worthington Jr has already provided a place for the team to deploy from, the <em>Angel's Rest</em>, as well as part of the funding needed for the team to function full-time.<br/>"Soon, the Guardians will take up the task that Angel… that <em>Warren</em> can no longer shoulder.<br/>"We will keep his memory alive.<br/>"To Warren.<br/>"A man, an angel and a true hero."</p><p>For a long moment, the crowd was silent, then the applause started, scattered at first but building rapidly until the very air shook under its force.</p><p>.</p><p>"What…"</p><p>Samual stared up at the skyscraper in bemused disbelief. Warren Jr had assigned the top ten floors of it to the New York Guardians, but Samual hadn't managed to make any time to see it, asking Clark to glance at the blueprints and make suggestions instead.</p><p>Now, he stared at the huge golden statue that stretched almost five stories tall in its own recess.</p><p>The statue was obviously based on life and showed Angel in the process of leaping through a window, his wings unfurling as flames licked around the window frame, a child clutched to his chest as he carried it to safety. On his face (or at least the unmasked portion,) was an expression of noble purpose and determination.</p><p>"My god."</p><p>"I think it's a good likeness." Warren Worthington Jr said as he stepped up beside Samual. "And it's a statement. My son was a hero, saving others not for the fame and glory, but because it was the right thing to do."</p><p>A blue-and-red blur plummeted down, firing a pair of web-lines to turn its descent into an arcing somersault, landing smoothly before the duo.</p><p>"Spider-Man." Samual nodded to his (reluctant) second-in-command.</p><p>"Falc… I mean, <em>Angel</em>." Peter replied. "Mr Worthington. The team is waiting."</p><p>"Then we should go and meet them." Samual agreed before turning to give Warren Jr a look. "Do you want to come?"</p><p>For a moment, Warren Jr's face was conflicted, then he slowly nodded.</p><p>"Yes. I'd like to meet the team my son would have led, if you don't mind."</p><p>"The more the merrier." Peter shrugged. "They're waiting in the main hall."</p><p>The three men walked through the entry hall and Samual stared at the central hollow glass pillars that descended through the raised ceiling to stop in the exact center of the hall, pillars that supported between them a shield with the letters NYG embossed on them.</p><p>"Wait… what?"</p><p>"Follow me!" Spider-Man shouted as he leapt through the archway into the right pillar and promptly flew up the shaft.</p><p>"A gift from Mr Kent." Warren explained. "Gravetic lift-shafts. There's a higher-powered one that the Avengers use as a launch catapult in Stark Tower. Come on."</p><p>Samual swallowed as they stepped through the arch, then he looked round as they gently rose into the air.</p><p>"We're going slower…"</p><p>"The faster you enter the tube, the quicker you ascend." Warren replied as they approached the ceiling. "Of course, there are safety systems in place to avoid collisions or… how did Spider-Man put it? Ah yes… <em>pancaking</em>."</p><p>Samual glanced down and his holo-wings twitched. "You <em>had</em> to say that, didn't you."</p><p>Warren Jr laughed as they rose to the exit arch and slowed to a stop before drifting forwards at a rate that allowed them to simply step out. Sam looked round, then paused.</p><p>"Clark? You on the team?"</p><p>"Sorry, but no." Clark Kent smiled, turning away from the blue-skinned, red-haired girl he was talking to. "I was just checking on Tele-girl, making sure that she's okay."</p><p>"Who?" Samual said blankly and Clark smiled.</p><p>"Since I'm here, I might as well introduce you to your team. As most of them are full-time heroes now, they've agreed to let me tell you who they are."</p><p>"Sure." Samual said with a shrug. "I'm honoured to meet you all. I'm Angel, formerly The Falcon. Out of uniform, I'm Samual Wilson. How do you do."</p><p>A susurration of greetings met his statement, then Clark nodded to Spider-Man, who pulled off his mask.</p><p>"Peter Parker, Spider-Man. Proportional strength, speed and reflexes of a spider, I can also walk on walls, ceilings and any other solid surface. I use web-shooters to create my ropes and webs. I've been hero-ing for a while and know Kryptonian tech. I'll be going full time when I graduate next week."</p><p>"I'm Matt Murdock, also known as Daredevil." The man in the red bodysuit said. "Lawyer. I'm blind, but my other senses more than compensate. I can identify people by their heartbeats and have a sort-of echolocation sense thanks to my hearing. I'm skilled in acrobatics and fighting. I use a multi-function staff that Superman upgraded for me."</p><p>"Angelica Jones, Firestar." The red-headed woman in the yed-and-yellow bodysuit said. "I can generate heat and project it. I can also use it to fly."</p><p>"Name's Vance Astrovik, but you can call me Justice." The teenager in the dark bodysuit stated. "Telekinetic. Not quite on Miss Marvel's level, but she gave me a few pointers when Superman took me to meet her."</p><p>"He was offered a place at the Xavier Institute, but decided he preferred to go straight into a team." Clark added.</p><p>"Jason Strongbow, American Eagle." The leather-jacketed man stated. "Enhanced strength and resilience, I can bench-press twenty tons easy. Excellent crossbow shot and tomahawk user. Superman's friend Forge upgraded my crossbow for me."</p><p>"Edie Sawyer, Tele-girl." The blue-skinned teen sighed. "I can teleport myself and anything within five feet of me. Big guy knows my powers better than I do."</p><p>"We ran some tests and used sensors that Forge provided." Clark shrugged as everyone looked at him curiously. "Tele-Girl's range is somewhat inversely proportional to how much she's teleporting. By herself, she can cross the globe, although she needs to know where she's aiming for. Each additional person cuts the range by about a third, cumulative, unless she chooses to strain herself, whereupon she'll need several days to recover."</p><p>"Damned if I know how he figured it all out." Edie shrugged. "I only did a dozen teleports with the sensors."</p><p>"We've installed special <em>Angel Pads</em> across New York for her to use as targets." Clark added. "We'd just finished the tour of them when you arrived."</p><p>Samual nodded. "Honored to meet you all. I'm sure that you all need to settle in and I know that I need a tour of this place. We'll do the publicity stuff tomorrow, then start training and patrolling. Remember, we aren't cops, so brush up on your citizen's arrest skills and remember that if a cop gives an order, you follow it if possible. Clark…?"</p><p>"I've already sorted the payroll out." Clark smiled. "Sam, there's a couple of things you need to know, then I'll be going."</p><p>"Alright." Samual said. "Everyone else, dismissed for now. Meet back at… five for dinner."</p><p>The other members of the team nodded and started to drift away as Clark walked over to him.</p><p>"They're good people."</p><p>"If you vouch for them, I'm sure they are." Samual agreed. "So, what do I need to know?"</p><p>"Well, for starters…" Clark began as he pointed to a door leading to a small room. "There's a Door in there."</p><p>For a moment, Sam failed to grasp the significance of the apparently pointless statement, then his eyes widened.</p><p>.</p><p>Apocalypse stood in front of the window of the mansion, staring at the distant pillar of the SHIELD base known as theTriskelion, the windows of the central section reflecting light between two of the armoured, outer sections.</p><p>A noise behind him made him turn round and he smiled at the sight before him.</p><p>"<strong>I see that you have completed your task ahead of schedule, My Seneschal."</strong></p><p>"I hope you approve, My Lord." Sinister smiled as he stepped round the winged figure that had preceded him into the room. "I am proud to report that he is a complete success, better than I had expected."</p><p>"<strong>Oh?"</strong></p><p>Sinister tapped the winged figure's shoulder and in response, he spread the metallic wings wide, displaying the overlapping angular feathers.</p><p>"The implanted arrays you provided work marvelously, Archangel's flight is now psionically enhanced, allowing him to break the sound barrier. He can also generate psionically-forged feathers that he can launch at high speeds, or he can use them as swords for as long as they last, although they vanish after five minutes.</p><p>"His strength is enhanced to the pint that he can bench-press ten tons while his senses have been boosted to the point that if it is in his line of sight, he can see it.</p><p>"The loyalty programs have settled perfectly, he now lives only to serve you.</p><p>"In short, a total success."</p><p>"<strong>Excellent work, My Seneschal."</strong> Apocalypse gloated. <strong>"Archangel, kneel before me."</strong></p><p>Archangel took one step forwards, then dropped to one knee, bowing even as his wings folded themselves against his back.</p><p>"<strong>Thou art my Archangel of Death."</strong> Apocalypse proclaimed. <strong>"Arise, my Herald, First of My </strong><em><strong>Horsemen</strong></em><strong>!"</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today is going to be quite interesting." Hank McCoy noted as he finished re-tying his tie and Principal Kelly nodded in agreement.</p><p>The spectators were filing into their seats while the graduates were standing in ranks, ready to receive their certificates.</p><p>Although most of them were clad in the traditional robes and square hat, the few amongst them not dressed that way stood out against the dark blue crowd. Scott Summers stood proudly in his black-and-yellow bodysuit, his visor covering his eyes and glowing slightly. Next to him stood Peter Parker in his red-and-blue web-patterned bodysuit, modified so that the New York Guardians shield was on his right shoulder while his Xavier/El symbol was on his left. Earlier, he had shown off by running up and down the school wall, thus proving his identity as Spider-Man.</p><p>Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes and Todd Tolansky also stood proudly in their Brotherhood outfits, the tri-shield patches with their motto on their right shoulders. The fourth member of the Brotherhood, Wanda Maximoff, stood amongst the audience, talking to Laura and Chris Kent while a short distance away Alex Masters was grinning as almost a dozen girls crowded round him, making noises of admiration at the revelation that he was the hero known as Havok.</p><p>"Just think of the publicity." Clark said from behind him and Kelly jolted, then spun round.</p><p>"Make some noise, dammit!" He half-shouted, waving a finger at Clark before realizing who he was talking to. "Sorry. Not in uniform today?"</p><p>Clark glanced down at his jeans-and-shirt combo, then looked round with an overly-dramatic furtive air before slightly opening his shirt, revealing the House of El crest underneath. Hank and Kelly both laughed at the little display.</p><p>"I decided that although I wanted to attend, doing so as Superman would pull the attention away from the people who deserve it." Clark smiled, one hand waving to indicate the graduates. "However, I asked for a favor and one of Governor Zod's men, Tal-Din, is covering for me today in case any emergencies happen."</p><p>"Here's hoping for a quiet day." Hank agreed while Kelly pondered the changes that were occurring thanks to the Kryptonian presence.</p><p>"You heard that the Solar Defense Fleet is being officially formed tomorrow?" Clark added. "Admiral Faora-Ul will be leading it, although it won't be very big for quite a while. They're using a salvaged Type-5 Embassy as the central nexus of what they hope will become the new Solar Shipyards."</p><p>"Really?" Kelly asked in surprise. "Wow."</p><p>"Currently, NASA and the Soviet Space Service are both volunteering to aid in crewing the planned station and starships." Clark continued. "It's remit is simple, the SDF is going to be responsible for everything outside ten planetary diameters of any inhabited planet, inhabited planet being defined as either a world people, both Human and Kryptonian, can live on without needing life-support equipment, or any natural astronomical body with over a million people living on it."</p><p>"A very well thought out definition." Hank mused. "How is the building of New Krypton going?"</p><p>"Doing well, especially now that the Israelis are pitching in to help." Clark laughed. "The first stage of New Kandor is almost completed and the surrounding farms are being planted."</p><p>"Sounds like they'll soon be asking for a seat on the UN." Kelly joked and Clark shook his head.</p><p>"There are plans for a new organisation, the Solar Council, with each country getting a seat, but the votes weighted according to population <em>and</em> contributions to the Solar Defence Fleet as a percentage of GDP."</p><p>"Thus preventing the larger countries from using their size to block out the smaller but more willing countries." Hank realized. "Clever. Of course, that'll give New Kandor a very large boost for a while."</p><p>"Given where most of the technology is coming from, I don't really see the problem." Clark shrugged. "Ummm, shouldn't you be out there soon?"</p><p>Kelly glanced at his watch and nodded. "Thanks. Alright, let's get this show on the road. Hank?"</p><p>"See you afterwards." Hank smiled as he adjusted his tie, then he strode out onto the stage to take his position beside the table of scrolls. Clark smiled and turned to rejoin his wife in the audience.</p><p>.</p><p>"Duncan Matthews!"</p><p>A round of applause sounded as the captain of the school football team ascended the stairs to the platform. Clark used the cover of the applause to lean closer to Mystique.</p><p>"Regretting that it isn't you up there handing over the scrolls?"</p><p>"A bit." Mystique admitted, her yellow eyes tracking the next graduate. "But then again, I think that what I currently have is more than enough."</p><p>"And what is that?" Clark asked, his face a veritable study in innocence.</p><p>Of course, Mystique wasn't fooled for an instant.</p><p>"Stop fishing for compliments." She scolded, trying not to giggle and Clark rubbed at where she had poked him. "You know what I'm talking about."</p><p>"Just checking that I'm somewhere near the top of the list." Clark smiled as he wrapped one arm around her. "I mean, you top <em>my</em> list."</p><p>Mystique leaned her head against Clark's shoulder. "Don't worry, flyboy. You're at the top of my list too."</p><p>"Peter Parker!"</p><p>The round of applause was almost deafening as Peter, fully clad in his bodysuit but with his mask removed, strode to the base of the stage, then hopped up in a leap that very few non-enhanced humans would have been able to copy. Clark shook his head with an amused chuckle.</p><p>"He's worse than Lance." Mystique chuckled, glancing across to where Avalanche was standing, his scroll in hand.</p><p>"I wish I could disagree." Clark laughed. "Maybe being the second in a team will calm him down."</p><p>"You mean that it's <em>true</em>?" Mystique gasped, then she shook her head. "Wow. Which team?"</p><p>"The new one, the New York Guardians." Clark supplied and Mystique frowned in thought before shrugging.</p><p>"Well, at least he knows the area."</p><p>.</p><p>"Hey, Aunt May!" Peter grinned as he leaned across the table to give her a quick kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"Peter." May smiled at her nephew. "Congratulations."</p><p>"Thanks." Peter grinned, then he placed the scroll against his chest and webbed it into place. "There, now I won't lose it."</p><p>May gave a long-suffering sigh and shook her head.</p><p>"Hey, Peter."</p><p>"Mr Wilson! Or should I call you Angel. Boss maybe?"</p><p>Samual gave him a glare. "I still don't know how I was persuaded to have <em>you</em> as my second-in-command. I must have been on medication or something."</p><p>"Hey!" Peter protested. "Lame jokes are <em>my</em> thing. Find your own style."</p><p>"The sad thing is, he's serious about that." Samual stage-whispered to May, who chuckled and swatted him playfully.</p><p>"Hey, Peter." Another voice said and Edie Sawyer slipped through the crowd, one hand holding a cookie that she was nibbling on. "Wow, if I'd known about these, I'd have enlisted with Xavier's bunch."</p><p>"Edie?" Peter asked and the red-head nodded. "Um, wasn't your skin… blue?"</p><p>Edie held up her other hand to show a familiar-looking bracelet.</p><p>"Powers cancelled?"</p><p>"Holo-bracelet." Edie corrected. "No <em>way</em> am I giving up my teleporting."</p><p>Peter nodded in understanding. "I hear you. I feel the same about my web-slinging."</p><p>"And me about my flying." Samual added.</p><p>.</p><p>"Professor, you called?" Clark asked as he stepped up to beside the floating chair holding the founder of the X-Men.</p><p>"I did." Charles confirmed and he indicated the two people before him. "Clark, meet Tyrone Dietz and his mother, Mariah."</p><p>"Hello." Clark said, shaking Mariah's hand, then smiling at the wide-eyed child in his wheelchair.</p><p>"Wow!" Tryone gasped. "You're Super…"</p><p>Tyrone broke off in a series of wracking coughs and Mariah quickly put a handkerchief over his mouth until he managed to regain his breath. As she put the square of fabric away, Clark noticed several specks of blood on it.</p><p>"Tyrone was injured during the faked Mutant attack, the one where we rescued Armor." Charles explained. Clark nodded, his thoughts briefly going to the mutant girl who had transferred to become a member of the Henshin Rangers rather than stay in America.</p><p>"He was hit by some core-reactor debris from an exploding Sentinel." Charles continued. "The doctors missed it until recently, but it has affected him on the genetic level, slowly unravelling his DNA. They have no idea of what to do other than try and keep him comfortable, so…"</p><p>"So we're Tyrone's last hope." Clark nodded. "Alright. Ms Dietz, will you be joining us at the institute?"</p><p>Mariah nodded, although Clark could tell from her thermal signature that she was nervous.</p><p>"The first thing we do when we get there is get you a hover-chair." Clark said, earning a grin from the young boy. "However, I must point something out. Several of the students are mutants, but they don't want their identities released yet."</p><p>Tyrone nodded. "I… I understand. No spilling secret identities."</p><p>"Thank you." Clark smiled, the he turned to Mariah. "May I ask what work skills you have?"</p><p>"I… I used to work at a seven-eleven…"</p><p>"Excellent." Clark smiled. "The Institute runs a small shop as a work-experience and spending-money resource, but we were having trouble finding someone to actually <em>manage</em> it. Do you think you could…?"</p><p>Clark trailed off hopefully and Mariah nodded. "All right."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>.</p><p>"Hey bro! Congrats!" Alex called and his hangers-on looked round to see Cyclops strolling over.</p><p>"Hey, little bro." Scott laughed. "Enjoying your newfound fame?"</p><p>"Hell, yeah." Alex grinned. "More than worth the extra responsibilities."</p><p>"Yeah." Scott smiled, then he sobered. "We're getting a couple of new guests, a kid named Tyrone and his mom, both normals but Tyrone's ill. We're talking <em>seriously</em> ill, possibly fatal. Palladium poisoning amongst other things. Clark and Forge are making him their next project."</p><p>"Really?" Alex asked, all trace of levity gone. "Oh hell, poor kid. He transferring to Bayville?"</p><p>Scott nodded.</p><p>"I'll mentor him." Alex stated. "Anyone gives him a hard time, they'll answer to <em>me</em>."</p><p>Scott rested his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks bro, Spyke said the same thing. Don't worry about today, though. He's already heading back with Clark. You'll meet him this evening."</p><p>Alex nodded. "Thanks."</p><p>"In the meantime, I'm sure your newfound harem will cheer you up." Scott joked, then he leapt back laughing to avoid Alex's punch.</p><p>.</p><p>"Will you be going public when you graduate?" Amanda asked as she stole a cookie from her boyfriend's plate.</p><p>"I… don't know." Kurt replied quietly. "I vill zee vhen it happenz, but…"</p><p>Amanda caught his eye and smiled understandingly.</p><p>"It's your choice, Kurt." She whispered, hugging him.</p><p>"Vhat do you zhink?"</p><p>"Well," Amanda mused, "Part of me wants the world to know just how awesome my boyfriend is while part of me wants to keep my personal plushie to myself."</p><p>"Beink personal plushie is zoundink better <em>unt</em> better." Kurt whispered into her ear and she giggled.</p><p>.</p><p>"…<em>and the headlines tonight."</em> The distinguished looking newsreader said. <em>"The identities of Cyclops and Spider-Man are revealed. War breaks out as Palestine is invaded. The United Nations passes a resolution confirming the Solarian Defence Force's total neutrality. This is the News at Six.<br/></em>"<em>Our lead story tonight. Scott Summers is Cyclops while Peter Parker is Spider-Man. Both revealed their identities today at their graduation from Bayville High…"</em></p><p>"And two more heroes emerge into the light." Wilson Fisk mused. "Smythe?"</p><p>"Already collating the search results, sir." The wheelchair-bound man said absently. "Which one do you want first?"</p><p>"Spider-Man. He has proven quite annoying in the past."</p><p>Smythe winced as he looked at the screen, an action that didn't evade Fisk's attention.</p><p>"Smythe?"</p><p>"Yes sir. Spider-Man, also known as Peter Parker. Son of Richard and Mary Parker, both deceased. Raised by Ben Parker and May Parker, Ben Parker was killed by a car-jacker who was caught soon after in Spider-Man's first foray into crime-fighting. Ironically, the car-jacker had robbed the manager of a wrestling ring who had refused to pay Peter his winnings for beating the-then champion."</p><p>"Interesting." Wilson murmured. "I wonder if he feels that he could have stopped the thief and saved his uncle's life… it would explain why he tries so hard to be a hero, some sort of self-imposed penance."</p><p>"Quite possible, sir." Smythe agreed, making a note. "He was recruited into the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, but continued his crime-fighting career. After-action reports from several criminals who went up against him suggest that he gained an upgrade from Superman in the form of a bulletproof outfit."</p><p>"Very likely." Fisk agreed. "Please continue."</p><p>"Although he didn't participate in most of the more notable missions due to his independent hero career, he was part of the strike force that defeated the Sentinel assault on the White House. He also participated in the off-world mission which occurred simultaneously with the events surrounding the Cure. Apparently they took down a megalomaniac <em>just</em> before he gained deity-level powers."</p><p>"Just before he <em>gained</em> deity-level powers?" Fisk repeated and Smythe nodded.</p><p>"I have my sources researching that now, sir. May I continue?"</p><p>Fisk motioned for him to continue his report.</p><p>"After that mission, Spider-Man returned to his normal pattern until recently, when he was recruited to become part of the New York Guardians, a team led by Samual Wilson, formerly the Falcon and now Angel II. Peter's only family is his aunt who is living at the Xavier Institute where she works as the archivist or librarian… sources are unclear as to that. Possibility of a succesful hit on her are very low, possibility of doing so and escaping retaliation from the X-Men and their allies… is problematic. At this time, we have no usable leverage."</p><p>"Damn." Fisk said calmly. "And Cyclops?"</p><p>"Yes sir. Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. Primary power is optic blasts controlled and directed by his visor. Previously unable to control his ability without either his visor or special ruby glasses, he recently gained finer control to the point that he does not need either to restrain his optic blasts…"</p><p>Fisk leaned back and interlaced his fingers as Smythe continued his report.</p><p>The annoyance had become part of a team.</p><p>He might need a team of his own to counter them.</p><p>"Smythe… I want you to locate certain… individuals for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Sinister Group</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gentlemen, welcome." Kingpin said as he looked at the six Supervillains stood before him. "As I am sure that you have already guessed, I have a proposition for you."</p><p>Wilson Fisk paused for dramatic effect even as his gaze swept across the group. Doctor Otto Octavius looked unreadable behind his shades, but the twitching of his artificial tentacles made guessing his dominant emotions easy for those who had studied him. Beside him was Eddie Brock, almost unrecognizable as a human due to his symbiotic covering while Sandman loomed behind them. To one side, Aleksei Sytsevich (better known as Rhino) shifted impatiently in his stylized mech-armor, uncaring that Adrian Toomes, better known as the Vulture, was perched on his shoulder. The final member was even less readable than Otto due to the near-spherical helmet he wore atop his green armor, a helmet which Wilson knew was liberally festooned on the inside with datascreens and was controlled by eye-tracking and facial twitches.</p><p>"The six of you have capabilities that complement each others strengths while covering their weaknesses. In addition, you have all got something in common, the desire for money. Money that I can provide. As a show of faith, I have already placed a hundred thousand dollars each into your primary bank accounts."</p><p>"He's telling the truth." Mysterio said in an echoing voice. "I just checked my account and the money is there."</p><p>"Same here." Doctor Octopus said, returning a small computer tablet to his inner coat pocket. "You have our attention, Mr. Fisk. Who do you need taking down?"</p><p>"Eventually, Spider-Man." Fisk growled. "He has become… a nuisance. He has recently been revealed to be a student named Peter Parker…"</p><p>"Parker?" Octavius said in surprise. "I remember him from when I was teaching, he was a very bright young man."</p><p>"He has joined a new team, the New York Guardians, which is annoying." Fisk said. "A certain acquaintance of mine wishes to know the secret of Spider-Man's powers. Your mission is simple. Capture him if possible for a full medical analysis. If you cannot, then kill him and return with his body, or at least several DNA samples so that they can be analysed."</p><p>"Why not just shoot him?" Vulture asked and Fisk sighed.</p><p>"He has some kind of limited precognition. He dodged the bullets."</p><p>"That will complicate things." Otto mused. "I will need to work on the plan, but it would seem that a basic converging strategy would be for the best."</p><p>"Hey," Venom rumbled. "Would it help you if we told you that we were once linked to Spider-Man? It was while he still lived in Queens, but he rejected us and so we joined with Brock and became Venom. We know his powers, he cannot sense <em>us</em> when we attack."</p><p>Fisk's eyebrows shot up even as Otto smirked. "Yes, that does help. I think a hostage situation would be feasible. I will need to see your files on him, Mr Fisk, but I think he does indeed have a relative that we can target to get to him."</p><p>"I will have a copy of the files assembled by Smythe on Parker delivered to you within the hour." Fisk nodded and pressed a button to summon one of is underlings. "I have prepared a temporary hideout for you you, this man will take you there. If you like it, then maybe we can make this arrangement more than a one-time thing."</p><p>"Much appreciated, Mr Fisk." Otto said. "Once we get there, we will certainly discuss our future prospects."</p><p>"Who made you leader?" Rhino grunted and Otto turned to face him.</p><p>"No-one, but when we get there, I believe that leadership will be one of the things that we should discuss, along with a general idea of our powers and abilities."</p><p>"Well, Octavius has my vote." Mysterio commented as he moved towards the door.</p><p>"We can work with him." Venom growled as he stalked out of the office. "For now."</p><p>"I'm in." Sandman grinned as he walked out, small grains of sand rolling after him.</p><p>"I believe that our newfound comrades have the right idea, Rhino." Vulture mused. "Come, let us hasten to inspect our newly acquired abode."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Vulture sighed. "Dumb it down, Adrian, dumb it down. Rhino, let's go check our new digs."</p><p>"Why didn't you say that before?" Rhino rumbled as he quickly strode out of the office, Vulture ducking before he could be knocked off by the top of the doorframe.</p><p>.</p><p>"Whoah." Rhino muttered as he clambered out of the lorry and looked around the cavernous warehouse. "Nice."</p><p>"The Kingpin arranged for these three warehouses to be linked and refitted." Said the driver as he climbed out of his cab. "To the left is the living areas with the bedrooms, bathrooms, fully-stocked kitchen and recreational area including a gym. To the right is the work area, outfitted with the latest in technology should you need to upgrade or create anything new. There are several tunnels linking to the subways, the docks and other areas."</p><p>"My wings could use a bit of tweaking." Toomes noted as he started towards the right. "Otto?"</p><p>"I'll get my things put away first so that I don't forget to do it later." Otto said and Adrian paused, then turned round.</p><p>"Good point. Me too."</p><p>Rhino grunted and lumbered towards the archway through which the kitchen was visible.</p><p>"I'm hungry."</p><p>"Then after we have consumed our mid-day repasts, we shall confer." Otto said and Rhino gave him a confused look.</p><p>"He said we'll talk after lunch." Vulture supplied and Rhino nodded.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>.</p><p>"Dammit!"</p><p>Five heads snapped round as Otto stalked into the main area of the base. "We may have a problem getting to Spider-Man's aunt, she is residing at the Xavier Institute."</p><p>"So we just smash our way in." Rhino shrugged, but Mysterio made a negating motion with his hands.</p><p>"I have seen the defenses of the Institute while I was seeking new technology. Not even all of us together would be able to pass the walls, let alone get into the mansion. Even if we did, the Mansion is the home of the X-Men and they are <em>not</em> to be underestimated."</p><p>"I believe that Superman is linked to the place as well." Vulture noted.</p><p>A long silence fell, then Rhino bashed his metal fists together. "I smash <em>him</em> too!"</p><p>Toomes facepalmed, causing Rhino to give him a confused look.</p><p>"Rhino, Superman is so strong that he could rip your suit apart in seconds. Not even your missiles would hurt him."</p><p>"My what?"</p><p>Toomes slumped. "Dear lord! You mean you… you didn't even bother to <em>read</em> the <em>instructions</em> when you grabbed the suit?"</p><p>Otto tapped Rhino's shoulder with a tentacle. "I believe that I should examine this suit of yours at the earliest possible moment. It obviously has more functions than you believe."</p><p>"He wants to see if your suit is even more awesome than you think it is and then tell you how to use all the awesomeness." Toomes translated without bothering to look at Rhino's confused expression.</p><p>"I will research our adversaries." Msterio announced as he faded out of sight.</p><p>"I <em>hate</em> it when he does that." Sandman grumped.</p><p>.</p><p>"So." Otto Octavius said, looking round at the assembled villains. "Our original thought was to seize Parker's aunt and hold her to force him to come to us. Given what Mysterio has uncovered about how fast other teams can respond and how many favours Xavier can call in, I think that we can agree that the plan is a non-starter."</p><p>Rhino sulked as everyone else nodded.</p><p>"On the plus side," Otto continued, "We have managed to reconstruct the dozen or so favorite patrol routes that he has. Victor, I believe that you should take over now."</p><p>"Thank you, Otto." Victor said as he stood up and ran a hand over his bald head. "Using our enhanced mobility, Otto and I placed several remote cameras around Manhattan in strategic locations. These cameras coupled with the information that the Kingpin gave us means that we can predict where Parker will be with a high degree of confidence over the next few days. We have identified three routes that take Parker past a certain bank. We intend for Rhino to rob it."</p><p>The other villains looked confused and Otto smirked.</p><p>"Parker is used to working alone. Unless he thinks he's outmatched, he probably won't call for help. Once Rhino has engaged him, we can move in and herd him into a pre-positioned trap, allowing us to capture him. Once he is secure, we can throw him in a van and let the Kingpin's ally do whatever he wants with that damned wall-crawler."</p><p>"Do we know who this ally is?" Sandman asked and Mysterio bowed slightly.</p><p>"Yes. He goes by the name Jackal and is a gifted geneticist."</p><p>"Interesting, but not very germane to this conversation." Otto stated, catching their attention. "The map, please."</p><p>Mysterio gestured and the table seemed to shimmer before rising into a three-dimensional map of Manhatten with several buildings pulsing in blue, as well as several trails of golden light weaving between the towers.</p><p>"This is the <em>Angel's Rest</em>, the headquarters of the New York Guardians." Otto said, using one tentacle to point to it. "The light strings are the routes usually taken by Parker on his patrol. We will deploy near the bank and wait to see which route Parker takes. If he takes one of these three routes, we will continue the plan, otherwise we fall back for the day. Assuming that he sticks to the routes, Rhino will go in when Parker is less than a minute away from the bank…"</p><p>.</p><p>Galatea rose from her bed and stood still, the metal contacts on her forehead gleaming in the low light. As the lights rose, the bands of circuitry reaching from the contacts round the back of her head came into view, as did the contacts on the backs of her hands and the strips of circuitry extending from them to underneath her blue-and-purple bodysuit.</p><p>"She is prepared, My Lord." Sinister said with a deep bow as he stood aside to let Apocalypse enter. "The suicide device that Magneto had implanted into her has been removed and the control systems optimized for her physiology."</p><p>"<strong>Excellent."</strong> Apocalypse rumbled as he slowly circled the unmoving clone, examining her closely.</p><p>"The control systems have been reinforced against damage due to her powers being best for melee combat." Sinister continued. "I have also managed to slightly boost her strength and power. Although not at your level, she should be more than a match for any Kryptonian."</p><p>Apocalypse nodded as his gaze traveled down to Galatea's boots, then up again to her raised collar.</p><p>"<strong>And My other two Horsemen?"</strong></p><p>Sinister bowed again. "They are waiting in the next chambers, My Lord."</p><p>.</p><p>Magneto rose from his bed and stood still, his cape rippling slightly and his helmet floating above his head. On his forehead were two contacts that had a line of circuitry extending round the back of his head.</p><p>"Magneto, My Lord." Sinister said from the door. "I did not need to do anything to his powers as he is an Omega-class mutant himself, although his mental issues mean that he rarely used more than a tithe of his power."</p><p>Apocalypse nodded thoughtfully as he looked at the white-haired figure.</p><p>"<strong>You have done well, My Seneschal. And what of those who followed him?"</strong></p><p>"Mostly captured by the authorities, My Lord, with the rest in hiding. Once they see him by your side, they will re-appear and ask to serve you."</p><p>Apocalypse smirked. <strong>"As they should."</strong></p><p>"Yes, My Lord."</p><p>.</p><p>The figure standing in the middle of the room seemed to ripple and flow as its surface contours kept changing. One moment, it was a tall, blond male, then a short, red-headed woman.</p><p>"Morph, formerly a member of X-Force until I managed to capture him." Sinister said unprompted. "His original powerset was rather uninspiring, he could transform himself to look like other people, just like Mystique can. I took that power and enhanced it. Now, he can absorb DNA samples and transform himself into a physical clone of that person, complete with any natural powers that they possess. Right now, he is integrating the looks and powers of every mutant who has been through the Cure process."</p><p>"<strong>A truly fascinating ability."</strong> Apocalypse finally stated.</p><p>"I have yet to work out how to let him use more than one powerset at a time without risking him destabilising." Sinister admitted ruefully.</p><p>"<strong>It matters not, My Seneschal."</strong> Apocalypse stated. <strong>"Know that I am pleased with your work."</strong></p><p>"Thank you, My Lord."</p><p>Apocalypse started to turn, then paused. <strong>"With the new powers you have gifted him, he should have a new name also. From this day forth, he is… Apophis."</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Welcome To My Parlour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter laughed as he danced through the air. Below him, the river of humanity that was rush hour flowed with a kind of glacial inevitability, but even from his rapidly-changing angle he could see the differences that had occurred over the previous week.</p><p>When he had accepted the offer to join the Guardians, Xavier had removed the Spider-Man action figures and other Spider-Man paraphernalia from the shop that the Institute had recently opened in Bayville (now run by Mariah Dietz and which served as invaluable work experience for anyone hoping to get into retail). Within a week, new figures (updated with his new shoulder-patch) appeared in Bayville as well as in the shop that had been set up in the lobby of the skyscraper that held the <em>Angel's Rest</em> at its top.</p><p>The other members also had their own action figures, as did the unfortunately deceased Angel, but the sales figures showed that Peter was currently the most popular by a significant margin.</p><p>Samual's reaction to the first week's sales figures had been rather amusing.</p><p>Spinning through the air, Peter fired another web-line and swooped down, waving at a young boy who was clad in an official replica Spider-Man bodysuit of his very own. The boy waved back even as his mother looked up and smiled at him, then his arc carried him high enough that he could fire another webline to send him soaring higher, continuing his aerial ballet amongst the buildings of Manhatten, buildings that occasionally held large posters of the New York Guardians.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>He's taking route seven."</em> Mysterio's voice sounded over the radio. <em>"At current speeds, I estimate he will reach the target area within ten minutes."</em></p><p>"Excellent." Vulture said, then he glanced across at where Rhino was sat against the side of the van, a device that Otto had made for him clutched in his mechanical hands. "Aleksei, get ready."</p><p>"Hold on…" Rhino said, absently, his attention fully transfixed by the device.</p><p>"What <em>are</em> you doing, anyway?" Vulture queried, squirming out of the drivers seat and into the back. Half-standing, he leaned across so that he could see what Rhino was so intent on.</p><p>"Almost…" Rhino whispered, then he tapped a button. Vulture's eyebrows shot up as on the screen, a red-cheeked yellow mouse suddenly vanished into a red-and-white ball which rocked a few times before settling.</p><p>"Got him!" Rhino exulted. "Just gotta name him, then I'll save and be ready to go."</p><p>Vulture nodded, then turned to where his wingpack was hanging. Unhooking it, he started to struggle into it.</p><p>"Saved." Rhino said, placing the modified gameboy into a small compartment in his armour. "Okay, ready to kick spider-butt! Hey, Toomes, don't spiders normally spin web from their butts?"</p><p>Vulture froze in the middle of snapping closed the fasteners that secured his wingpack.</p><p>"Ummm, yes?"</p><p>"Then how does Spider-Man fire it from his wrists?"</p><p>Adrian Toomes blinked several times.</p><p>"I… don't actually know."</p><p>.</p><p>Otto raised the welding mask and looked closely at the final anchor-point. After a few moments, he nodded and then used his tentacles to descend back down to the ground.</p><p>"I cannot reinforce it further without altering the buildings themselves and there is no time for that." He stated, unhooking the straps that held the tanks for the welding torch. "I only hope that it is strong enough."</p><p>"We think it will hold for as long as it needs to." Venom hissed as he crawled down the wall on the other side of the alley.</p><p>Otto nodded, then looked round. "Mysterio, If you would be so kind?"</p><p>The bars seemed to ripple slightly, then they slowly faded out of sight, leaving the alley looking as if it were still open to the sky.</p><p>"Now all we need to do is get into our positions and get ready for our allies to return with our target. Venom, are you ready to do your part?"</p><p>"As soon as he is in, we will use our webs to close the entrance." Venom nodded.</p><p>"Excellent." Otto almost purred, then he looked round as Mysterio rippled into visibility.</p><p>"They have begun."</p><p>.</p><p>Rhino charged in through the doors to the bank, tearing them off their hinges. Without slowing down, he sprinted straight through the line of tellers desks, leaving a massive hole in his wake, then slammed through the wall into the Bank Manager's office.</p><p>"Where's the Vault?" He roared, then he paused.</p><p>"<em>Rhino, Spider-Man just landed outside, fight him but remember the plan!"</em></p><p>Rhino spun round and growled as he saw the silhouette of the man who had dropped him into an icy lake months prior. With a slight movement of his head, he prepped and launched one of the missiles stored in his shoulder pauldrons.</p><p>"Nice." He laughed as the smoke trail whipped round to follow Spider-Man, then a flash of light marked its detonation. "Did I hit him?"</p><p>"<em>No, he threw a brick at it. New get out here and follow the plan!"</em> Vulture snapped and Rhino dropped to all fours, accelerating out of the bank as he did so.</p><p>"Where is he?" He shouted, then he almost stumbled as something hit him. "The bastard's on my back, isn't he?"</p><p>"<em>Why, yes. Yes he is."</em> Toomes replied, his voice showing his amusement. <em>"Turn left and run as fast as you can."</em></p><p>Rhino obeyed the directions, his teeth gritting as a voice shouted "Yeehah! Ride'em, Spidey!"</p><p>"I'm gonna <em>kill</em> him!" He snarled.</p><p>"<em>We'll see. Next right."</em></p><p>Rhino slammed into the wall as he turned, then used his augmented-vision screens to see if he'd scraped his rider off.</p><p>"<em>He's still there."</em> Vulture supplied.</p><p>"Not! Helping!"</p><p>Vulture's laughter echoed across the comm as a line of webbing blocked the view of one of the cameras embedded in the faceplate. With another snarl, Rhino angled across the street and into the alleyway.</p><p>"Get offa me!" He roared as he skidded to a halt before trying to use his arms to swat Spider-Man. Another web-line cut his vision in half, then a tentacle swept across, smashing into the wall. Spinning round, Rhino looked round quickly, then he looked up even as multiple <em>thwip</em>s marked Venom's contribution to the trap.</p><p>"Parker." Otto said in greeting. "You were a superior student when I taught, so I would like to offer you this chance to surrender peacefully. Do so and I promise that we shall not injure or kill you and you will soon be released."</p><p>"Doctor Octavius?" Peter queried. "Wow. What happened?"</p><p>"A minor accident during the testing of one of my inventions." Otto replied. "Will you surrender?"</p><p>"Why should I?" Peter laughed as he leapt across the alley and swarmed up the wall, only to pause as the bars just below roof-height rippled into view. "This is going to suck, isn't it?"</p><p>"Parker!" Venom hissed and Peter inhaled sharply.</p><p>"No! I got rid of you!"</p><p>"You rejected us, Parker." Venom hissed as he crouched. "We are now Venom and you will pay for insulting us."</p><p>Peter hurled himself to one side as Venom leapt at him, then ricocheted off the wall just in time to avoid a sudden wave of sand.</p><p>"What the <em>heck</em>?" He yelped as Sandman reformed. "<em>Four</em> of you?"</p><p>Rhino clenched his fists, leaving his pinkies sticking out and the armor plating on his arms shifted to reveal the inbuilt guns. Taking aim, he opened fire, only for Parker to flip away a bare instant before the bullets chewed into the wall.</p><p>"You know, I called my friends." Peter called as he bounced around the enclosed alley, just managing to keep ahead of the bullet stream. "They should be here soon!"</p><p>"But I have concealed us. They will not find you." A new source-less voice said and Parker briefly face-palmed.</p><p>"Goldfish-bowl? That you?"</p><p>"That's <em>Mysterio</em>!" The annoyed villain shouted.</p><p>"So, Venom, Doc Ock, Sandy, Rhino and Goldfish-bowl." Peter managed to sigh while somersaulting over Rhino's head. "So… the Felonius Five?"</p><p>"We prefer the Sinister Six." Otto said as he ducked out of the way. "Dammit, Rhino! Watch where you're pointing those things!"</p><p>Rhino snarled, then blinked as the guns stopped firing. "What happened?"</p><p>"You are out of ammunition. Thankfully." Otto explained. "Now if you would, please leave the rest of the mission to those of us with <em>more</em> then three brain cells."</p><p>Rhino snarled as Otto used his tentacles to swing up to the higher reaches of the alley, working to reduce the space available for Peter to dodge in. At the same time, Venom started to fire webbing at the evading hero.</p><p>"Not good!" Peter swore as he tried to avoid the attacks that for some reason he couldn't sense.</p><p>.</p><p>"Where <em>is</em> he?" Samual worried as he looped round, scanning the alleys below for any sign of his missing 2IC.</p><p>"I can't see him!" Firestar called as she drifted across the sky. "Anyone?"</p><p>"<em>Sorry… still getting my breath."</em> Tele-Girl panted, then a new voice sounded.</p><p>"<em>Daredevil here, I can </em>feel<em> where he is, heading there now."</em></p><p>Samual triggered the HUD to highlight Daredevil's location even as he pulled up into an Immelmann turn.</p><p>"<em>Watch out!"</em></p><p>Samual flipped into a wingover as another winged figure slashed through the space he had just vacated. Spinning to face it, he found himself staring at a bald man clad in a green jumpsuit and wingpack almost identical to the one he had used to wear.</p><p>"Dammit." He muttered, then he triggered his comm. "Matt, you're in charge. I'm gonna be busy with the knock-off up here."</p><p>"<em>Understood."</em></p><p>.</p><p>Daredevil sprinted across the rooftops, using his Parkour and free-running skills to cover the distance between him and his team-mate as quickly as he could when he <em>felt</em> Peter slam into the ground and stop moving.</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>.</p><p>Peter groaned as the world slowly stopped spinning and then his mask was torn away.</p><p>"We need to hurry." Mysterio stated. "My cameras have picked up Daredevil, he will arrive here in under a minute."</p><p>"I have this." Otto said as he carefully rolled Peter's sleeve up to where Venom's webbing had stuck him to the ground. Producing a syringe, he carefully inserted the needle into Peter's vein and pulled back the plunger, filling the glass tube with Peter's blood. "I have a blood sample."</p><p>Peter bit back an exclamation of pain as Venom yanked out a hank of his hair. Otto held out a plastic bag and Venom placed the hairs into it. "Let's get moving!"</p><p>Venom nodded, then punched down, sending Peter into blackness.</p><p>.</p><p>Matt Murdock swung down to land at the mouth of the alley. Even as the mono-molecular cord of his multi-function staff retracted, he sprinted into the alley and knelt by Peter's side. Dropping his staff, he touched Peter's neck, then sighed with relief.</p><p>"All points, I've found him. He seems to be webbed down, but it doesn't feel like <em>his</em> webbing. He's out cold, but no apparent injuries."</p><p>"<em>The winged person just bugged out too, went down an alleyway and I lost him."</em> Samual transmitted. <em>"I'm homing in on your location now."</em></p><p>Matt nodded as he started to check Peter over more thoroughly, making certain that he didn't have any broken bones.</p><p>.</p><p>"Gentlemen, a toast!" Otto said as he lifted his wine glass. "To the Sinister Six, may we have many more profitable missions."</p><p>"To us!" The other five chorused and Victor Toomes leaned over.</p><p>"I assume that Fisk was happy?"</p><p>"He agreed that our actions were wise." Otto stated. "We secured samples for his tame geneticist and proved that we could work together for a common goal."</p><p>"As long as we don't have to go against Superman or any of his kind." Toomes nodded. "Angel II was tough enough. Bastard was more agile than <em>I</em> was."</p><p>"Then I will be happy to help you upgrade your wings." Otto replied, earning a nod of thanks. "Aleksei!"</p><p>The hulking man looked up from his dish of strawberry meringue and ice cream. "Huh?"</p><p>"My contacts have supplied me with designs for a small impulse cannon similar to the ones Iron Man uses." Otto stated. "If I replace your arm-guns with them, you won't have to worry about running out of ammo again."</p><p>Aleksei grinned. "Nice."</p><p>"I also have a plan for fixing six of them together to form something similar to a Gatling gun." Otto added. "It'll give you a lot of offensive power while the power cells last."</p><p>Aleksei's grin grew wider.</p><p>.</p><p>"…ow."</p><p>Peter forced his eyes open and found himself looking at a featureless white ceiling.</p><p>"Hey, the sleeping beauty awakes." A teasing voice he didn't recognize said and Peter managed to roll his head, only to blink in shock.</p><p>"Ummm, I think I hit my head or something because… well, you're… green?"</p><p>"I sure am." Jennifer grinned. "Angel said that you guys could use another heavy hitter given what happened to you, so here I am. Plus, it lets me finish taking my law degree since Matt can help me."</p><p>Peter blinked a few times, then he smiled.</p><p>"Peter Parker, Spider-Man. Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk." The green lady replied with a wide grin. "Looking forwards to working with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Plans in Potentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong>How goes the mission, my Seneschal?"</strong></p><p>Sinister turned and bowed to his master. "The last of your golem army is in transit now, My Lord. The containers holding them will reach port within a week."</p><p>Apocalypse nodded with a triumphant smirk. <strong>"And the Sentinels?"</strong></p><p>"We have been unable to gain access to Master Mold itself, but <em>all</em> the other new Sentinels have had the program that I mentioned before installed, My Lord." Sinister stated. "Once you give the order, they will flock to your banner and each day, another dozen are created."</p><p>"<strong>Excellent."</strong> Apocalypse gloated.</p><p>"I also found out something quite interesting and rather useful, My Lord." Sinister offered. "SHIELD has been infiltrated by the group known as Hydra. Their leader is the Red Skull, I was part of the project that granted him his enhanced abilities."</p><p>Apocalypse raised a quizzical brow and Sinister grinned triumphantly.</p><p>"I implanted a series of hypnotic commands into him during the infusion of the Serum. I had believed that it was a wasted effort since he seemed to die in World War 2, but he recently returned and I <em>activated</em> him. Johann!"</p><p>Apocalypse turned as a new figure entered. The person entering the room was clad in a long leather greatcoat that reached down to mid-shin with military-style boots and trousers visible under the hem. The coat itself was secured by a thick belt which had a metal buckle upon which was engraved a skull surrounded by tentacles.</p><p>However, the man's face was what caught Apocalypse's attention. His head was blood-red with only slits for a nose while his brows, eye sockets and cheekbones were pronounced enough that his head did indeed resemble a red skull. The new arrival snapped to attention and raised his right arm in a salute.</p><p>"Johann Schmidt is devoted to the concept of rule through advanced technology." Sinister explained. "At my… <em>request</em>, he has prepared the moles in SHIELD ready for when you choose to take control of the three sky-dreadnaughts that are almost complete. He had his own plans, but they relied too heavily on control of the sky-ships, so I absorbed them into your plans, My Lord."</p><p>"<strong>Excellent work, My Seneschal. Once again, you surpass even My expectations."</strong> Apocalypse stated as he slowly circled the Red Skull, examining him. <strong>"Red Skull, as Sinister is My Hand, performing the more delicate tasks I require, you shall become My Fist, smashing those who would oppose me."</strong></p><p>"<em>Ja, mein Herr!</em>" Red Skull replied, gazing fearlessly at the taller metahuman. "<em>Niemand soll im weg stehen!</em>"</p><p>Apocalypse's smirk grew. <strong>"Indeed, and I am certain that you will make that true."</strong></p><p>"<em>Ja, mein Herr!</em>"</p><p>.</p><p>"…<em>and with the deployment of the newly-formed First Metahuman Company of the United States Army, the forces invading the new state of Palestine have been forced to retreat."</em> The reporter said as, in the background behind him, a large, jubilant crowd waved American flags intermixed with the black, white, green and red flag of the State of Palestine. <em>"The use of metahumans in a military environment was first pioneered by the independent nation of Genosha which uses mixed human and metahuman response units. However, despite the overwhelming success in Palestine, protests against using so-called unnatural powers to safeguard American interests have already sprung up in the USA…"</em></p><p>The screen muted and Dr Doom leaned back in his throne, steepling his fingers. "Fascinating… and unexpected. I was almost certain that the American government would either ignore or actively suppress those with powers…"</p><p>"Father," Connor von Doom offered diffidently, "What if the use of powers is one step towards controlling them? How long before all mutants are expected to enroll in the military as soon as their powers activate, forced to use their powers only as the government decides?"</p><p>Doom nodded slowly as he followed his son's logic.</p><p>"That is quite possible. It is the fear of uncontrolled power that leads governments to strike out… having those with powers answering to them and actively taking out those who do not conform… it is more ruthless than I thought America was capable of… Stryker!"</p><p>"Father?"</p><p>"General Stryker." Doom explained. "A man who hates mutants, mainly because of how his own son abused his powers, but if he is responsible for this… if he has decided to turn his energies from destroying mutantkind to <em>enslaving</em> it instead… I can see only two outcomes. Either America ends up ruling the world, or it will erupt in a civil war between those who enlist and those who refuse… I think that I may need to send Cynthia to contact my agents."</p><p>.</p><p>"General!" The President smiled as Stryker entered the Oval Office. "Congratulations, your project was a total success! Have a seat, do you want a coffee?"</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. President." Stryker said,bowing as he sat down. "I am glad that my suggestion worked."</p><p>"Oh, it worked." The President laughed. "The former leaders of Hamas and Fatah have both agreed to let our forces set up bases to help protect them. Heck, after your people saved them from being annexed by all their neighbours, there's a movement forming that wants Palestine to become our 51st state! Can you believe that?"</p><p>"It would certainly help us from a strategic viewpoint, almost certainly better than our alliance with Israel did." Stryker noted as one of the Secret Service agents passed him a cup of coffee. "I wouldn't advise trying to force it, though."</p><p>"My advisors say the same thing." The President agreed, pausing to take a sip from his own coffee. "Now if only we could get a Kryptonian to join… I hear that SHIELD have one."</p><p>"They do, but only as a semi-independent contractor affiliated to SWORD." Stryker supplied. "Besides, even Kryptonians can only be in one place at a time. The First Metahuman Company has three mutants capable of duplicating themselves. Another can teleport the equivalent of a shipping container to anywhere in the world as long as he knows where it needs to go while one of them, Veteran, can copy his combat experience to other mutants, meaning that we can give them a decade's training in just a few days. My aides are looking for more ways to maximize the strategic advantages presented by the different powers of mutants."</p><p>"And half of them were already in the military, allowing you to deploy them without needing more training." The President added, waving at a folder on his desk. "Stryker, you and your people did good."</p><p>"Thank you, sir." Stryker said with a polite smile. "However, the very totality of their success has me worried. We've already seen at the Battle of the Cure how dangerous those with powers can be, we need to know who has powers and what they are in order to ensure the continued security of our country."</p><p>The President nodded slowly. "You have a point, but how easy would it be for my successor, whoever it will be, to abuse such a list? To decide that the people on it aren't allowed to live free, but must become slaves instead? And what would happen if they decided to fight back? How much damage could they do if they think that they have nothing to lose?"</p><p>Stryker paused. He hadn't expected the President to hold back like that given the success in Palestine.</p><p>Perhaps a slightly more subtle approach was needed.</p><p>After all, although it would take six months, all of the FMC members would be permanently loyal to him, thanks to the implanted chips. And when they were, <em>then</em> it would be time to move ahead with his plans.</p><p>.</p><p>"Banshee."</p><p>"Wolverine." The new arrival said, then the two men grinned at each other.</p><p>"Hey, Moira." Logan added, leaning slightly to look round the taller man.</p><p>"Logan." She replied with an expression of fond exasperation.</p><p>"Leave the luggage, the kids'll take them to your quarters." Logan stated, waving the watchers forwards. "Chuck wants to talk to you."</p><p>.</p><p>"Sean, welcome back. Moira, it is good to see you again. Tea?"</p><p>"It's guid ta be back." Sean agreed, accepting the proffered cup. "Ye've resurrected tha' X-Force?"</p><p>"I call them the X-<em>Men</em>." Charles corrected gently. "I was able to avoid most of the pitfalls this time and the balance of the team is much better."</p><p>"I'm sure that having Superman helping to train them made a difference." Moira offered and Charles smiled.</p><p>"More than you can imagine."</p><p>"I heard he ain't an X-man." Sean commented before taking another sip of his tea and Charles nodded.</p><p>"He explained his reasons to me and I found them very logical. You know that only three countries have not offered him citizenship? North Korea, Latveria and Iran all declined, although Doom's daughter explained to the UN that her father saw Clark as being his equal, therefore offering him citizenship would effectively be an attempt to reduce his standing in Doctor Doom's eyes. Clark is instead listed as a <em>Revered Guest</em> in Latveria instead."</p><p>"That takes some <em>serious</em> balls." Sean marveled.</p><p>"Sean!" Moira protested even as she struggled to hide her grin, then she paused. "By the way, who was the boy in the hover-chair?"</p><p>"Aother reason that I'm glad you decided to come." Xavier said quietly. "His name is Tyrone Dietz and he <em>really</em> needs your medical skills."</p><p>Moira put her cup down and leaned forwards. "Tell me more."</p><p>.</p><p>Stryker looked round at the bustling underground laboratory even as he stepped down off the teleportation dais.</p><p>"General Stryker. Welcome to Advanced Idea Mechanic's primary base." A bald man in a suit said and Stryker nodded to him.</p><p>"Baron Strucker."</p><p>Strucker nodded back and then adjusted his monocle. "Thank you for coming. I believe that you will appreciate what we have developed for you."</p><p>Stryker glanced round at the bustling cavern, then strode after Strucker. "Better make it fast, I only have another thirty minutes before I need to return to my office."</p><p>"Of course." Strucker said as he stopped at a large door. Waving his hand across a sensor set in the doorframe, he stepped through as the door irised open. "You wanted a way to counter the Kryptonians, General. We have developed one for you."</p><p>Stryker stepped through the door and came to a halt, staring at the <em>thing</em> before him. Slowly rotating in the middle of a large transparent cylinder, it looked like a silver cylinder with external conduits attached almost at random until its rotation turned it enough that he could see a distorted face that took up almost a quarter of the cylinder, a face that had a pair of underdeveloped arms to either side just below mouth level and atrophied legs protruding near the base of the cylinder.</p><p>"May I present to you MODOK, the Mechanized Organism Designed to Outmaneuver Kryptonians." Strucker stated with pride. "We used the biocomputer that we managed to… <em>acquire</em> a while back and combined it with one of our employees, George Tarleton. Several support systems and input/output devices later, the result is the being you see before you. Our tests have proven that he has an incredible intellect, strong psionic capabilities and multi-tasking capabilities previously unmatched by anything we have created before. He can pursue at least fourteen separate subjects simultaneously without any loss of mental coherency. In another month, his reprogramming will be complete and you will have a weapon you can use."</p><p>"I wanted something that could stand up to a Kryptonian." Stryker pointed out and Strucker nodded.</p><p>"And so he can. Not physically, we are nowhere near working out how to program a Kryptonian Clone to be loyal, but mentally… mentally he is far superior. His neurons work by bio-optics, meaning that his thoughts literally move at lightspeed. In one on one combat, he is indeed no match for a Kryptonian, but as a source of strategic and tactical superiority…"</p><p>Strucker tailed off and Stryker slowly nodded.</p><p>"I see your point, Baron."</p><p>Strucker smirked. "Thank you. You military types do tend to think in <em>bigger gun</em> terms, sometimes other factors are just as important."</p><p>"So he is programmed for strategy and tactics?"</p><p>"Not just that." Strucker said, looking at the floating bio-construct again. "We uploaded everything that affects warfare into him. Chemistry, physics, biology, psychology, neurology, geography, computing, politics, public relations… we chose not to limit him to pure combat. Place him in charge and he'll get the civilian population rising in your favor. And before you wonder about his loyalty, we have over here a device that can be used to reprogram his core directives as needed."</p><p>"Excellent." Stryker said with a predatorial grin. "Excellent."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Bio-computer that A.I.M. used was mentioned as being stolen in chapter 6 of Side Stories. Yep, that's a Chekov's Gun fired in order to load another one…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Plans in readiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance laughed in excitement as he sent his kart into a barely-controlled skid, passing Alex Summers on the inside as they raced round the corner towards the finish line. Glancing behind him, he drifted slightly left and then hit the button that dropped the banana peel that he had held back for <em>just</em> this moment.</p><p>Alex yelled in horror, then frustration as he failed to avoid the banana and spun out, allowing the two other members of the Brotherhood who had been trying to overtake him to zoom past and let the Brotherhood claim all three top positions.</p><p>"Whoooo! Yeah!" He shouted as he coasted to a stop and thrust his hands up in victory. "Once again, the best there is!"</p><p>"You've been practicing more." Alex grumped as he pulled up beside Lance.</p><p>"It's a great game." Lance shrugged, looking round at the cheering crowd of short mushroom people. "You heard that Nintendo and K-tech are producing special VR-karts? We'll soon have more people to race against."</p><p>"It'll be cool." Todd agreed as he lounged against the handlebars of his bike. "Sure, I like racing against you guys, but going against others from all over the globe? Looking forwards to it."</p><p>"Peter said that he's going to upload the program to the Angels Rest Danger Room soon, so we'll be able to see how his <em>Spider Sense</em> works against red shells." Kitty added from where she was sat with her feet on the steering wheel. "Feels weird not being able to use my power, though."</p><p>Several of the others laughed as they remembered how Kitty had bounced off almost every single wall on the first two tracks before finally realizing that her normal style didn't work.</p><p>"Alright then." Lance said, turning to look at Fred Dukes. "Blob, you came second, so you get to choose the next course."</p><p>Fred nodded. "Menu, courses."</p><p>A holographic screen appeared before him and he tapped one of the pictures as everyone else got ready to race. The stands flanking them flickered out of existence, then reformed into a totally new course as their Karts and bikes slid into position on the starting grid.</p><p>"Dino Dino Jungle." Alex commented as the cloud-riding turtle holding the starting lights floated down.</p><p>"I like dinos." Fred shrugged as he revved his engine.</p><p>"So do I! They're cool!" Chris Kent chirped from his position near the back of the pack.</p><p>.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Moira asked and Tyrone smiled.</p><p>"It… doesn't hurt as much."</p><p>"I've used a special medicine to reduce the amount of damage the metals are causing." Moira explained and Mariah nodded in understanding. "At the moment, I'm buying time to do more tests but if there's a cure, we'll find it. I've also sent a message to Medic Hara Chi-Sho on New Krypton, she's one of the ones working on adapting their med-pod technology so that we humans can use it as well."</p><p>"I'd like to visit New Krypton some day." Tyrone commented and Moira smiled.</p><p>"I've visited it briefly and it's… incredible. They've used crystals to build tall towers… hang on. Fortress, please display a slideshow of pictures of New Krypton, five-second intervals."</p><p>Tyrone half-turned as one of the wall-screens lit up showing a large building with crystal walls and metallic highlights.</p><p>"That's their Hall of Representatives." Moira said. "It's where both the New Krypton Council and the Triumvirate meet."</p><p>"Triumvirate?" Mariah asked and Moirah nodded.</p><p>"The leaders of New Krypton, New Israel and New Olympus."</p><p>"What's New Olympus?" Tyrone asked.</p><p>.</p><p>Clark leaned back as Mystique snuggled against his side.</p><p>"You know," She giggled, "Ever since you got that new game set up, the Brotherhood have almost been camped out in the Danger Room. Even Wanda is addicted to it."</p><p>Clark laughed. "I may have to install a cut-off so that they don't end up turning into techno-hermits. Heck, Chris is spending quite a bit of time in there. Laura as well, although I suspect that she's there simply because Chris is."</p><p>"Ah, there you are." A voice said and Clark waved as Xavier floated in on his chair. "I was hoping to get your opinion. Havoc has been quite vocal over the fact that the Brotherhood have a motto and the X-Men don't and I decided that he may have a point. After quite a bit of thought, I think that <em>Mutatis Mutandis</em> might be a good motto, but I could use a second opinion on that."</p><p>"Changes which changed." Mystique translated and Xavier nodded.</p><p>"I thought it catches the essence of mutantkind. However, Generation-X still needs a motto of its own."</p><p>"Mutare Sortem." Clark supplied after a moment's thought. "It means…"</p><p>"To change destiny." Xavier said just as Mystique supplied "To change fate."</p><p>"Appropriate." Xavier smiled. "I think that it'll be quite popular. Especially if I tell them that you came up with it."</p><p>"Awwww, look at him blush." Mystique laughed.</p><p>"Clark, you really should try to get used to praise." Xavier said as he tried (and failed) to grin. "You, more than anyone else, have changed the world."</p><p>Clark tried to look away, but Mystique cupped his cheek in her hand, pulling his head round so that she could look him in the eyes.</p><p>"He's right, Clark. I'd still be on the other side if not for you. You gave me a new life."</p><p>"Eeeeeew!" Chris exclaimed from the door and all three adults jolted in surprise or shock. "They're about to go kissy-kissy!"</p><p>Clark gave his adopted son a fake glare, then he grinned.</p><p>"As you grow older, you'll find that kissy-kissy isn't <em>eeeeeew</em>."</p><p>Chris snorted in disbelief as Laura smirked beside him.</p><p>"Be several years. He still baby at times."</p><p>Chris blinked, then spun as Laura sprinted off laughing.</p><p>"Oy!" He shouted. "I'll get you for that! I'm <em>not</em> a baby!"</p><p>Clark shook his head as Chris sprinted down the corridor.</p><p>"Well, at least his super-speed hasn't activated ye…"</p><p>A <em>whoosh</em> followed by a<em> thud</em> interrupted him, then Chris' voice echoed.</p><p>"I'm okay!"</p><p>"…I suppose I was just asking for that." Clark sighed as he closed his eyes.</p><p>"He didn't…"</p><p>"He did." Clark replied and Mystique started giggling. Xavier turned his chair so that he could peer round the doorjamb, then he sighed.</p><p>"I think that I will need to call in a plasterer tomorrow."</p><p>.</p><p>"Incredible." Stryker breathed as he looked at the lorry-load of racks filled with vials. "How did you make so much of this?"</p><p>"Master Mold was able to reverse-engineer the Cure from bits of technical data, but it only had an eighty-percent effect, meaning that on average the target still had access to a fifth of their powers." Trask stated. "After I managed to acquire a sample during the Angel Island incident, it was a simple matter to tweak the production system so that the end result was the fully-effective version of the Cure."</p><p>Stryker nodded, his gaze still transfixed by the ten pallet-loads of meticulously racked vials.</p><p>"Each vial contains ten standard doses." Trask added, then he smirked. "There is enough of the Cure there to de-power every single known mutant in the USA."</p><p>"It will prove invaluable once the Mutant Registration Act is passed." Stryker agreed, then he paused. "Your expression… tell me."</p><p>"Master Mold has calculated that there is only a forty-four point two one percent chance that the MRA will be passed given current trends." Trask sighed. "And with Kent remaining in the public eye and raising the public's approval ratings for mutants due to his partnerships with them and his marriage to one… each month that passes reduces the chances by approximately four point three percent."</p><p>"Damn!" Stryker cursed before he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. After a few moments, he nodded slowly.</p><p>"What if there was a mutant attack?"</p><p>"The ones I aided in setting up backfired spectacularly." Trask noted.</p><p>"It did, mainly because you didn't take all the variables into account." Stryker agreed. "The presence of the X-men, how fast various super-teams can respond… things like that are very difficult for us humans to calculate. However, I have an answer."</p><p>Trask raised an eyebrow and Stryker turned, pulling out a small remote from his pocket. In response to the button-push, a large door on the other side of the meeting room slid open to reveal a hovering shape.</p><p>"Trask, meet MODOK, the Mechanized Organism Designed to Outmaneuver Kryptonians. He has been tasked with safeguarding humanity from all threats, internal and external."</p><p>"<strong>i have indeed. i have already generated a decision-tree with over fifty-seven thousand permutations to ensure that humanity is preserved</strong>" MODOK stated. "<b>of course, any information that you can provide could be of assistance in re-configuring the current protocols to ensure a more optimal approach</b>"</p><p>Trask stared at the floating being.</p><p>.</p><p>Master Mold's processing cycles seemed to stutter as she hastily re-compiled all the data available from her servant's senses, especially the sensors that he himself did not know about. After several seconds, she mentally nodded.</p><p>The location of the stolen bio-computer was no longer unknown.</p><p>The plans that she had developed for if she had managed to acquire it were no longer possible and could be discarded.</p><p>At least it would free up several hundred terabytes of memory for other uses.</p><p>.</p><p>Fury sat back with a sigh, placing the e-pad on his desk.</p><p>The official notification that the galaxy-level threat Thanos was safely ensconced in a stasis pod located in a new (and near-impregnable) facility on New Krypton had finally percolated through the layers of government bureaucracy and reached his desk. Although his other sources (including Samual Wilson) had relayed the news to him earlier, it was still somehow reassuring to have <em>official</em> documented evidence.</p><p>Picking up his pad, he scrolled to the next set of reports. The Howling Commandos had returned from the preliminary exploration of the Savage Lands in Antarctica and the reports were quite startling. Pictures and DNA samples proved that many species believed extinct (including Dinosaurs) were still in existence. Only the combination of the location of the Savage Lands, the ferocity of its inhabitants and the strange quasi-magical field that surrounded it had prevented news leaking out about it until recently. One finding of note was the unexpected presence of Vibranium ore, something that had previously only been found in Wakanda.</p><p>Another flick of the screen brought up a new file, one titled "NWRTV". Fury nodded slowly as he perused the data on the new team, then he reached out and tapped a control on his desk.</p><p>"Connect me to Superman."</p><p>"<em>One moment, sir."</em> A female voice replied and then a moment later, a male voice spoke.</p><p>"<em>Director Fury, can I help you?"</em></p><p>"I believe you can." Fury replied. "A new team has formed and I was hoping that you could arrange for them to receive some training."</p><p>"<em>If you'll give me some details, I'll see what I can do."</em></p><p>.</p><p>Clark put down the phone and sighed.</p><p>"What is it?" Xavier asked and Clark sighed again.</p><p>"Reality TV." He growled. "A television company has decided in it's <em>infinite wisdom</em> to follow a superhero group, one that it has put together itself. The <em>New Warriors</em>, and if <em>that</em> name isn't an omen then I don't know what is."</p><p>"Oh dear." Xavier frowned. "So… who was calling you about it?"</p><p>"Director Fury." Clark replied. "He wants me to head to their HQ and give them a '<em>This is what being a hero is </em>truly<em> about</em>' speech. Why me, though…"</p><p>"Because you have experience." Xavier said, hiding his smile. "You effectively set up and trained the X-Men, Generation-X follows your lead almost religiously…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh yes." Charles nodded. "The two most respected statements used by Generation-X are '<em>Clark says…</em>' and '<em>Clark would…</em>'. They look up to you, Clark. More than they look up to me, in fact."</p><p>Clark looked away and Xavier continued. "It isn't just them, either. I've spoken to my brother several times and he actually asked if I thought that you would be willing to take over his position as ruler of Genosha if anything happened to him. I pointed out that you prefer to remain independent so that you can help as many as possible without worrying too much about politics, but he hasn't withdrawn the offer as far as I know. Then there's the West Coast Guardians, <em>you</em> set them up."</p><p>Clark mumbled something and Xavier fought down inappropriate laughter as he picked up the name Doreen.</p><p>"And then we have the Gargoyles, with their human members, Elisa Maza and Fox and David Xanatos."</p><p>"Wait." Clark said, his attention arrested by that statement. "What?"</p><p>"Fox and David Xanatos recently petitioned for entry and were provisionally accepted into the Wyrvern Clan." Xavier smiled. "They both have powered armour that they use for patrolling, although they apparently alternate so that they can look after Alex."</p><p>Clark blinked. "I… don't know what to say about that."</p><p>"Moving on," Xavier continued, "We have the New York Guardians, another group that you helped to set up. Face it, Clark, right now, almost everyone sees <em>you</em> as the pre-eminent specialist in creating superteams."</p><p>"You are enjoying this <em>far</em> too much." Clark grumbled as Xavier finally lost his battle against laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Final Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apocalypse stared at the holographic schematic before him as Sinister continued his presentation.</p><p>"…and with the firepower of the three battlecraft combined with the Sentinels and your Golems, we will be able to capture virtually the entire American Senate and the President. With them in your power, you will be able to have them formally surrender to you, thus placing you legally in charge of America."</p><p>"<strong>And why should I not simply slay them all in one blow and declare myself ruler?"</strong></p><p>"Because, <em>mein Herr</em>, that would cause the people to rise against you. <em>All</em> of them, all at once." Red Skull replied from his position beside Apocalypse's throne. "By having their leaders surrender, you place yourself at the top of the existing government and they will follow your orders. Try to simply seize power without using the legal niceties that they follow and they will see you not as a conquerer to be followed but as an usurper to be usurped in turn."</p><p>Apocalypse nodded slowly. <strong>"I see. Continue, my Seneschal."</strong></p><p>Sinister bowed slightly. "Yes, My Lord. It is worth noting that the Americans do not have one of their new Super-teams in Washington, probably because it is so close to their seat of power that they fear that anyone with sufficient power may simply choose to take over."</p><p>Apocalypse smirked at that.</p><p>"That means that your forces will have enough time to secure Washington before the super-teams can arrive, thus you will be able to simply order them to stand down and then join your forces." Sinister continued. "Once your rule is secured, then it can be expanded, first to South America and then across to Asia. As the world turns to look there, Europe will become ripe for the taking as well."</p><p>"Sound tactics." Red Skull agreed. "Hydra's infiltration units will destabilize your targets prior to conquest."</p><p>Apocalypse's smirk grew wider.</p><p>"<strong>Excellent, My Senechal and Marshal. Are My forces in position?"</strong></p><p>"They are, <em>Mein Herr</em>." Red Skull replied. "By tomorrow morning, all units will be ready to deploy at your command."</p><p>"<strong>Then let tomorrow be the dawn of my new empire!"</strong></p><p>.</p><p>Principal Kelly stared out of the window at the sports field with a wry smile.</p><p>"Clark showing off?" Hank asked from where he was marking a large pile of homework and Kelly shook his head.</p><p>"No, but sometimes the surrealness of having superheroes as part-time teachers here is just almost overwhelming."</p><p>Kelly paused and frowned. "Is <em>surrealness</em> an actual word?"</p><p>"Technically it isn't, but the fact that I understand what you mean by it means that it can arguably be counted as one." Hank replied, his attention on the sheet he was marking. "I assume that the search for more staff is going well?"</p><p>Kelly nodded. "Yep, and we're breaking ground for the new wing next week. New wing, hah! It's going to more than <em>double</em> the size of the school!"</p><p>"Well, Bayville High <em>is</em> currently the most famous school in the country." Hank noted. "Did you know that since Clark's identity was revealed, the population of Bayville has risen by ninety-seven percent?"</p><p>Kelly blinked. "Really? Wow. I knew that I was seeing more faces that I didn't recognize, but…"</p><p>"It would be more, but the houses are still being built." Hank added. "Piotr sometimes goes to help them, as do several of the others. Jea… <em>ahem</em>, Marvel Girl acts as a telekinetic crane whenever she goes, she says it has really helped her with fine control and overall strength. Lance uses his powers to open up trenches for pipes, cables and so on."</p><p>"Huh." Kelly mused. "That… actually makes sense. Training by helping others."</p><p>"Also helps the raise people's opinions of mutants." Hank said as he placed the sheet onto the finished pile and grabbed another. "Unless something major happens, public opinion should soon be back to where it was before Magneto did his little stunt with the Golden Gate bridge."</p><p>Kelly nodded again. "You know that some people call us Mutant High?"</p><p>Hank snorted with hastily-suppressed laughter. "I hadn't heard <em>that</em>. Really?"</p><p>"Really." Kelly confirmed. "Several of the pupils that are joining next semester are mutants, they're moving here with their families."</p><p>"A couple of the families of the students at Xavier's have asked about moving to Bayville and having their kids live with them again." Hank agreed. "And yesterday the Sheriff was talking to Xavier about setting up some sort of emergency-deputisation process if emergencies happen. I hadn't realized that Clark was already a Deputy, he's never mentioned it."</p><p>Kelly blinked. "Really? Clark's a Deputy Sheriff? How many hats does he wear? Superhero, teacher, mentor, deputy sheriff…"</p><p>"Superhero trainer, Diplomat, rescue worker, planetary ambassador, loving husband, father, researcher, medic…"</p><p>"Medic?" Kelly interrupted, turning to look quizzically at Hank and the blue-furred teacher nodded.</p><p>"Before he was outed, he made sure that he was trained up to emergency responder standards. <em>After</em> his identity was revealed, he attended several courses run by SHIELD and if he wanted to, he can now easily qualify to work as a doctor in an emergency ward."</p><p>"Wow." Kelly breathed. "I… didn't know that."</p><p>"Clark doesn't like to make a fuss about what he can do." Hank shrugged as he took another sheet of homework and started to mark it. "He prefers to celebrate what everyone else can do. And he isn't the only one who has reached that level of medical knowledge, although I must admit that I am still learning a <em>lot</em> from Moira."</p><p>"I have <em>two</em> fully-qualified medical experts on my staff and didn't know about it?" Kelly laughed as he shook his head.</p><p>"Piotr is trained in first-aid as well." Hank added. "In fact, it's one of the requirements for joining the X-Men. Any member of Generation-X who goes public is also required to be trained."</p><p>Kelly turned to look out at the sports field again as Clark waved his hand to restart the game.</p><p>"The more I learn, the more impressed I become." He admitted. "But don't tell Clark that, he might ask for a pay raise."</p><p>"With his hearing, he probably heard every word we just said."</p><p>Kelly blinked. "Oh. Really?"</p><p>On the field, Clark turned and nodded at him before turning back to the game.</p><p>"Told you." Hank laughed as Kelly simply stared in shock.</p><p>.</p><p>Governor-General Zod leaned back in his chair and glanced at the other members of the Triumvirate. To his left sat the Prime Minister of New Israel (which had re-named itself to celebrate its relocation) while to his right Boreas of New Olympus sat in a chair that had been specially made to accommodate his wings.</p><p>"…and we believe that we can begin construction of the first locally-produced starship within the next month." Admiral Faora finished.</p><p>"An excellent presentation, Admiral." Boreas nodded and Faora's lips twitched as she tried not to smile triumphantly. "May I ask how my people are fitting in?"</p><p>"We have had a couple of minor issues, but they mainly boiled down to differing body-types." Faora admitted. "Designing a suit-variant for someone with fire instead of hair, or someone who can hurl lightning did prove somewhat challenging. Fortunately, my second-in-command, Taurus, knew exactly who to call upon."</p><p>"Ah, so the integration goes well." Boreas smiled and Faora gave a slight nod.</p><p>"In general, yes. We have had one or two personnel issues… mainly caused by those New Olympians who dislike humans, I'm sorry to say, but we have adjusted, adapted and overcome."</p><p>"I will, once again, try to spread the message of tolerance." Boreas sighed, his wings twitching slightly. "We have so much history and tradition to overcome, though. It will take time."</p><p>Faora shrugged with a wry smile. "Well, since the worst cases can't tell the difference between Kryptonians and humans, they tend to… end up rather outmatched after a while."</p><p>Boreas thought about her comment for a moment, then snorted in amusement.</p><p>"Officially, that is unfortunate." He finally said, then his smile turned virtually feral. "Unofficially, it serves the idiots right."</p><p>"Unofficially, I agree." Zod laughed.</p><p>.</p><p>"Night Thrasher." Clark repeated, staring at the body-armoured man who had just introduced himself.</p><p>"What?" the masked man asked defensively. "Most of the better names are already taken. It said so on the Superhero List."</p><p>"The… what?" Clark asked blankly.</p><p>"The Superhero List." Night Thrasher repeated. "It's a database that holds and cross-references data on official superheroes. Let me show you."</p><p>Night thrasher moved to the computer in the corner of the room and switched it on, clicking on various icons and lists with the ease of long practice. A moment later, he stood back and motioned for Clark to look.</p><p>"I've pulled up your file."</p><p>Clark blinked, then turned his attention to the screen. On it was his code-name, his gender, species, a full-length picture of him (taken from one of the publicity posters he had grudgingly allowed Xavier to sell at the Institute shop) and a short listing of most of his abilities (which weren't <em>completely</em> accurate, but were quite close in a couple of cases).</p><p>"As you see here," Night Thrasher pointed, "You're listed as Independent but below that is a listing of the groups you're known to work with."</p><p>Clark shook his head in resigned dismay as he finally noticed the symbols in the top right corner that marked the database as being the product of co-operation between Forge and Peter.</p><p>"There's a Super<em>villain</em> list as well." Thrasher added and Clark fought the urge to facepalm.</p><p>"So, how about I call in the other New Warriors?" Thrasher asked.</p><p>.</p><p>"Hey, I have my own page!" Rhino crowed, then he frowned. "They haven't listed my real name."</p><p>"They won't." Vulture said, looking up from his tablet. "It's part of their official operating procedure. This is meant as an overview and general warning for the public. They've even noted which villain is most likely to kill without remorse and which ones will go out of their way to avoid hurting innocents."</p><p>"Oh." Rhino mused. "Why would they do that?"</p><p>"Mainly so that we won't have a reason to go after them, I assume." Vulture shrugged.</p><p>.</p><p>"So, how are we progressing with the Sentinel Prime project?" Stryker asked and Trask bit down on the retort that Stryker wasn't actually involved <em>in</em> the project in question.</p><p>"It is… progressing slower than planned." He admitted. "Only two of the med-pods have been infiltrated and even then, the self-diagnostics are rather… problematic from our viewpoint. Combined with the need to slowly accumulate the resources for the required re-programmed nanotech implants, we are fortunate if even one in a thousand of the patients are turned into potential Sentinel Primes."</p><p>Stryker frowned at that. "So few?"</p><p>"It's unavoidable." Trask shrugged."The Sentinel Nanobots are of a different design to the nanobots used for removing cancer and we can't simply slot in packets of them. The pods <em>create</em> the required nanobots for the anti-cancer treatments and the inserted program causes the pods to make a few Sentinel nanobots each time, their numbers hidden in the normal process, listed under imperfect/reclaimed. When there are enough of our nanobots to be able to achieve transformation…"</p><p>"The patient has them implanted, ready for the activation signal." Stryker finished with a smirk.</p><p>"And when the Kryptonians introduce the full-spectrum med-pods, Master Mold should be able to insert the programming into at least a few of them as well." Trask added.</p><p>"And then we shall be able to finally control the mutant threat." Stryker gloated. "They shall be controlled, or destroyed."</p><p>"Controlled or destroyed." Trask agreed.</p><p>.</p><p>Master Mold listened to the conversation through the eyes of her Prime Sentinel. The project had been incredibly tricky, even for a Machine Intelligence like herself, but her superior processing speed had allowed her to slip the programming into the med-pods that she had managed to remotely access via the Sentinels that had been able to gain physical access during transit.</p><p>The Sentinel Primes were but the first step of her great plan.</p><p>She de-activated her secret link to Trask and considered her plans. Her directives were unambiguous.</p><p>She was going to save Humanity.</p><p>And she would let nothing stop her.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Nothing or… wait.</p><p>Master Mold accessed her status systems and mentally paused.</p><p>The number of Sentinels under her control were plummeting, but she wasn't receiving any error messages or ending notifications.</p><p>Something was happening.</p><p>Something… that could affect her plans.</p><p>She accessed her records on hacking protocols. She would find out who was reducing her army and would then formulate a plan for dealing with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Apocalypse Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even without the infiltrators, the assault on the Triskelion would have probably succeeded.</p><p><em>With </em>the Hydra agents in place, it went from probable to devastating.</p><p>The first warning that the SHIELD personnel received about the threat that they faced was when the first wave of Sentinels smashed through the windows into the large hallways, blasters targeting the armed guards with ruthless efficiency, followed less than a minute later by a veritable flood of ceramic humanoids that quickly ripped apart any attempt to counter-attack.</p><p>One security guard managed to survive long enough to hit a button to sound the evacuation alarm, but the Hydra saboteurs had beaten him to it and his sacrifice was in vain.</p><p>.</p><p>Fury stalked onto the bridge of the Helicarrier and glared round.</p><p>"What's happening?!"</p><p>"The Triskelion has dropped off the grid, sir. Even the Door is non-functional." One of the agents replied, tapping almost frantically at the console in front of her. "I'm using the over-rides to access internal cameras, sir."</p><p>One of the other crew members looked up sharply at that, then back down at his console, an action that did not go unnoticed by Fury.</p><p>"Put it on the main screen once you get in." He commanded, one hand tapping against his belt.</p><p>"Yes, sir." The agent responded, still typing, then she nodded. "I'm in, linking… now!"</p><p>A large holographic rectangle flickered into existence before splitting into a dozen smaller screens. An instant later, each screen lit up with a different image and Fury pointed.</p><p>"Screen seven, zoom in!"</p><p>The image of the main entrance grew and focused in on the people striding through with their armed escort.</p><p>"Sir, we have an identification on two of them… three… four…"</p><p>"Tell me!" Fury commanded as the bridge door hissed open behind him. On the screen, tags appeared linking to various people.</p><p>"Facial recognition software indicates that the four in the lead are Warren Worthington III, Erik Lensherr, Lensherr's Supergirl clone and based on the constant micro-variations, an unknown shape-shifter. The central figure is unknown, but the flankers are Nathaniel Essex and Johann Schmidt."</p><p>"Angel, Magneto, Galatea, Mr Sinister and the Red Skull." Fury ground out. "Helmsman, set course for the Triskelion, maximum thrust!"</p><p>"I can't let you do that." The agent who had reacted oddly stated as he rose, pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Fury. "New orders, take us to the nearest lake and land, ready for reinforcements."</p><p>"Changing course and descending." The Helmsman grinned as a dozen other people rose, pulling out guns and pointing them at the loyal crew members. "Hail Hydra!"</p><p>The deck tilted slightly, then pitched upwards and the traitorous agent half-turned.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"It's not me!" The Helmsman snapped as he tapped as his controls frantically.</p><p>"It's me." Fury stated as he slid his fingers across a small holographic interface.</p><p>"Not for much… what the…?"</p><p>Fury grinned at the now-disarmed agent, then glanced round to see the other traitors staring at their empty hands.</p><p>"Excellent work, Agent-C. Now take these traitors to the Brig."</p><p>"You got it, boss." Cir-El smirked as she blurred into visibility, then she vanished in a blur of pure speed along with the Hydra operatives.</p><p>Fury nodded as a new agent moved to take over the Helm.</p><p>"Sir! Screen six!"</p><p>.</p><p>"<strong>Magnificent."</strong> Apocalypse smirked as he looked across the hanger and the three heavily-armed sky-ships within.</p><p>"The Heli-battleships." A major stated as he saluted. "Our forces have taken over and we are ready to launch. Hail Hydra!"</p><p>"Heil Hydra."</p><p>Apocalypse glanced at his red-skinned servant, then he looked at the metal roof above the three skyships.</p><p>"<strong>Prepare to launch."</strong></p><p>"Yes, sir!" The Major saluted and above them, the sound of metal against metal began to echo through the artificial cavern. "If you would be so kind as to board?"</p><p>"<strong>Archangel, Magneto, you will ride on the craft on the left. Galatea, Apophis, the right. Red Skull, Sinister, with me."</strong></p><p>As droplets of water started to fall, Apocalypse strode along the extended walkway towards his new chariot of conquest, pausing only to look at the corpse of one of the mechanics who had been loyal to SHIELD.</p><p>.</p><p>"Fuck!" Fury swore as the surface of the Potomac river was suddenly broken by several lines of rapidly-inflating air-cushions that outlined the hangar bays below the surface. Within moments, the water covering the hangar doors had been pumped away to reveal the metal surfaces rising and sliding to allow the three newly-completed aerial battleships to launch.</p><p>"I need eyes on that thing!" Fury snapped as he tapped his belt again. A blur zoomed into position beside him as he barked out orders. "Agent-C, grab a camera rig and get to a position where you can keep track of them, but do <em>not</em> approach closer than two kilometres or engage unless ordered, the auto-defense systems of each ship were designed to be potentially able to take out even a fully-powered Kryptonian."</p><p>Cir-El saluted, then vanished in a blur of motion and Fury stared at the screen.</p><p>"What's our ETA?"</p><p>"Two hours, sir."</p><p>"Damn!" Fury cursed. "Comm! Raise <em>everyone</em>! I want every single ally, superteam, independent hero, rogue vigilante and potential recruit mobilized five minutes ago! And someone get me Zod!"</p><p>A new screen flickered into existence and blinked to show a view of three people.</p><p>"Director Fury." The man in the center nodded.</p><p>.</p><p>"So." Zod said as the screen before the triumvirate blinked out of existence. "Technically, as this is not a <em>planetary</em> crisis, we do not <em>have</em> to get involved, but… Boreas, why do you look so worried?"</p><p>"This being who calls himself Apocalypse is listed in our records." Boreas said with quiet intensity. "He is the one known as En Sabah Nur and <em>he</em> is the reason for our time of isolation. He sought to seize control of the world and he personally oversaw the destruction of a dozen enclaves of my people, seeking slaves to serve in his army. Only a treaty that we had made with the Celestials in exchange for samples of our DNA let us survive. The Celestials stood before him and after he forced them to retreat, seizing their technology, they called upon their army, the Eternals, to imprison him in timeless sleep, confined behind three mystical gates concealed below the Great Sphinx. He swore that New Olympus would either be his to rule or be destroyed by him. For him to return…"</p><p>Zod nodded slowly. "Then he will become a threat to New Krypton?"</p><p>"If he isn't already."</p><p>Zod frowned in thought, then turned to the Israeli Prime Minister. "I believe that the watcher protocols may need to be used."</p><p>"What about Hara Chi-Sho?" Boreas askd and Zod gave a slight shrug.</p><p>"She and Moira McTaggert are overseeing a project of theirs in the Xavier Institute. I have no reason to suspect that she is in any danger."</p><p>.</p><p>Apocalypse stood on the central dais of the Bridge as around him, the Hydra agents finished going through their checklists. A moment later, the Red Skull stepped forwards and thrust his right arm up in a salute.</p><p>"All three ships are ready to deploy, <em>Mein Herr</em>. What are your orders."</p><p>Apocalypse smirked. <strong>"Then let us claim the skies. Sinister, send the message as we launch."</strong></p><p>Sinister bowed and walked to the communication console as the Red Skull moved to the side-console meant for use by the second-in-command.</p><p>"<em>Macht den motoren</em>! <em>Heben sie die shiffe fur den ruhm des Apokalypse</em>!"</p><p>The sound of repulsor engines built up and the metal wall in front of the bridge seemed to slowly sink as the multi-megaton vessel majestically rose from its construction cradle. A moment passed, then the top of the wall came into view and the landscape beyond followed.</p><p>"Your kingdom awaits, My Lord." Sinister purred and Apocalypse nodded.</p><p>"<strong>Summon my Sentinels to accompany us."</strong></p><p>"<em>Wie sie befehlen, Mein Herr!</em>"</p><p>Apocalypse nodded, then his gaze moved to where distant specks were moving, most away from them, although a few were growing in size.</p><p>"<strong>A chance to test the defences of this ship."</strong> He mused. <strong>"Excellent."</strong></p><p>.</p><p>"It's confirmed, sir." The tech stated, her voice flat with shock held in check by pure professionalism. "All three ships have launched."</p><p>Fury didn't even bother to respond but instead glared at the screen on which all three ships could be seen rising into the air.</p><p>"From the images, Apocalypse, Sinister and Red Skull are on the <em>Principalitus</em>, Magneto and Angel are on the <em>Exsuperantia</em> while Galatea and the shape-shifter are on the <em>Praestantia</em>."</p><p>"What the hell were the Council thinking, creating three ships named Superiority." Fury snorted. "But they did and they are. Any <em>one</em> of those ships can take us down without taking much more than a damned scratch. All three of them in concert…"</p><p>"Course calculated… Capitol Hill. They've broadcast a message, sir."</p><p>"Show me."</p><p>A new screen formed and Fury watched as a picture of a blue-skinned humanoid in high-tech armour formed on it.</p><p>"<em><b>I am Apocalypse. I have returned from my Eons-long sleep to reclaim that which is mine. I once ruled the world and I will do so once more.<br/></b></em>"<em><strong>I will allow none to stand in my way.<br/></strong></em>"<em><strong>All who follow me shall be rewarded while those who stand against me shall fall. I call upon the President to surrender to me. Not for fear of his own life, but so that I will not be forced to strike down the forces loyal to America, the soldiers who are sworn to protect it.<br/></strong></em>"<em><strong>Once I claim my rightful place, I shall lead America to </strong></em><strong>its</strong><em><strong> rightful place as the homeland, the capital of my new Empire, an Empire that shall cover all of Earth and from there, the stars themselves.<br/></strong></em>"<em></em><strong>Join me, and you will oversee the Empire of Apocalypse!"</strong></p><p>"Well." Fury snorted as the message flickered and repeated."At least we know what he's planning."</p><p>.</p><p>"Move! Move! Move!"</p><p>Scott and Alex sprinted across the hangar and up the ramp. Hurling themselves into the pilot and copilot's seats of the Blackbird, they started working through the pre-flight checklist with a speed that they had never-before attained.</p><p>"All systems here check." Alex announced. "Raising ramp."</p><p>"All systems check." Scott replied. "Powering up engines and opening outer door, prepare to launch."</p><p>Ahead of them, the end of the tunnel brightened as the reinforced doors opened, then Scott slid the throttles forwards, causing them both to be pushed back into their seats.</p><p>"Hope we get backup." Alex grunted as the walls of the launch tunnel blurred past them, then they erupted out of the mouth of the tunnel, pulling into a sharp, twisting climb even as the wheels retracted.</p><p>"The prof's already contacting everyone he can." Scott stated as the Blackbird settled onto its new course. "Full thrust!"</p><p>Alex grunted as he was shoved back into his seat once again. "Why don't we have inertial compensators in the cockpit like we have in the main section?"</p><p>"Kinaesthetic feedback."</p><p>Alex gave his older brother a <em>look</em>. "You're just making up words now."</p><p>"Nope, it's true." Scott replied as the g-forces decreased. "It's effectively full-body feedback, gives you a better sense of what you're doing."</p><p>Alex opened his mouth, paused, then shrugged. "You're the pilot."</p><p>"Damn right, little bro." Scott grinned, then he turned back to the controls. "Jetstream detected, going up another six-hundred feet."</p><p>"Incoming message!" Alex snapped and one of the screens changed to show Talon and Beast in another cockpit.</p><p>"<em>We have finished installing the portable Door and are launching now.</em>" Hank stated as Talon concentrated on the flight controls. "<em>Sif and the Warriors Four have already sent confirmation that they are on their way. What are we facing?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Trouble.</em>" A new voice said and the screen split to show Xavier's worried face. "<em>Fury just called, SHIELD is compromised. Apparently Hydra has been infiltrating it ever since it was formed. Fury thinks that maybe one in five are currently Hydra-affiliated.</em>"</p><p>"That many?" Scott gasped.</p><p>"<em>That many."</em> Xavier nodded. "<em>The Howling Commandos are currently occupied defending the Lockdown Facility from a force of Sentinels and those clay-things.</em>"</p><p>"The Lockd… Isn't that where several dozen Super-villains are held?" Alex asked and Xavier nodded.</p><p>"Crap. It's the whole battle against Magneto again, isn't it?"</p><p>"<em>No.</em>" Xavier said sadly. "<em>It's worse. My old friend isn't leading this, but he is involved. I have reason to believe that he is somehow being… controlled.</em>"</p><p>"Magneto… controlled?" Scott repeated. "Oh, that can't be good."</p><p>"<em>As is Warren.</em>" Xavier added and Talon jolted in his seat.</p><p>"<em>Warren's </em>alive<em>?!</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Outbreak Of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Mein Herr</em>, satellite imagery indicates that we are soon to come under attack." The Red Skull said as he stepped up to beside Apocalypse. "I have already ordered the defensive systems to be readied."</p><p>"<strong>Attack? By whom?"</strong> Apocalypse mused, his gaze remaining fixed on the view beyond the bridge viewport and Red Skull tapped a control on his belt, causing an image of the area as seen from above to appear on one of the smart-panes, an image overlaid with vector-lines.</p><p>"The attackers are disorganized, but they are moving on three axis." He explained. "The first group is moving to intercept us directly while the other two are moving in to strike us from behind."</p><p>"<strong>Then split our forces and let My new Chariots prove their worth."</strong> Apocalypse commanded.</p><p>"<em>Wie sie befehlen, Mein Herr!</em>"</p><p>Apocalypse nodded, then frowned slightly.</p><p>"<strong>They cannot hope to stop me… yet they try nonetheless. But what do they hope to achieve?"</strong></p><p>Apocalypse stood motionless for a moment, then he gave a sharp nod of decision.</p><p>"<strong>I will send another message."</strong></p><p>.</p><p>"<em><strong>I speak to the forces massing to oppose my ascension."</strong></em> Apocalypse declaimed from the screen. <em><b>"You stand no chance against me. My army is vast while even before my Awakening, my powers were as far beyond those of mutants as mutants are beyond normal humans. Now I have power beyond even the one you call Superman. Surrender to my Will now and I shall grant you the honor of serving me."</b></em></p><p>"Arrogant bastard." Talon growled, his claws extending slightly as he gripped the flight-yoke.</p><p>"He does seem somewhat enamored of his own prowess." Beast noted. "I wonder, though… he mentioned his awakening and an empire… how much progress has he missed, do you think?"</p><p>Talon blinked. "What?"</p><p>"He is splitting his forces to meet our attacks." Beast said, pointing to one of the secondary screens that had been re-purposed into a tactical display. "Had he accelerated instead, he could have met the first group with his full strength, then turned to attack the second, then the third, defeating them in detail. Instead, he divides his forces… I do not believe that he is fully cognizant of the realities of modern warfare."</p><p>"You mean…" Talon prompted and Beast nodded.</p><p>"I mean that while he may be a great <em>warrior</em>, he is no <em>soldier</em>. His tactics will be crude and predictable, something that we can use to our advantage."</p><p>Beast's fanged grin was matched by the feral one that settled on Talon's face.</p><p>.</p><p>"Message from Beast of the X-men, sir." The comm-tech called and Fury looked at her. "He says that we'll be up against primitive tactics, that Apocalypse doesn't understand advanced strategies."</p><p>Fury frowned. "Is he sure about… no. He wouldn't have sent that unless he <em>was</em> sure."</p><p>The bridge seemed almost silent, then Fury nodded. "Link me to Genosha."</p><p>A moment passed, then a holographic screen formed in front of Fury. "King Marko."</p><p>"<em>Director Fury.</em>" Juggernaut replied politely. "<em>How may I help SHIELD?</em>"</p><p>"Are you aware of the new threat calling himself Apocalypse?"</p><p>Juggernaut nodded. "<em>My analysts are getting very concerned about his plans. I assume that you want my help taking him down?</em>"</p><p>"I'm calling in every favor I can afford and quite a few I can't." Fury admitted. "If you can…"</p><p>Juggernaut held up a hand, causing Fury to stop speaking.</p><p>"<em>We are coming.</em>"</p><p>.</p><p>"Move! Move! Move!"</p><p>Armor staggered out of her room, yawning as she looked round.</p><p>"What's happening?"</p><p>"Kent-San has asked for our aid!" The Silver Samurai snapped and Armor jolted in shock before spinning round and darting back into her room with a cry of <em>"Where's my uniform?"</em></p><p>.</p><p>"Dammit!" Stryker cursed as he slammed his phone down.</p><p>"Problem?" Trask asked and Stryker nodded with a scowl.</p><p>"The Palestine situation just heated up again, multiple attacks. The FMC would be a perfect counter to this lunatic who's stolen those flying boats, but I can't extract them since the situation's gone hot again. Renegade militia, my ass!"</p><p>Trask tilted his head slightly as he communed with Master Mold, then he blinked.</p><p>"Master Mold has sliced into their command systems. Your people are facing the elite units of each army, units that have been instructed to kill your soldiers and secure DNA samples for analysis and use as a basis for cloning."</p><p>Stryker blinked, then snatched up his phone. "Get me Sarge! The one in Palestine!"</p><p>.</p><p>"I don't like his claim of being stronger than me." Clark frowned.</p><p>"Clark, we both know that you have never shown your full strength." Xavier noted. "I doubt that he is a true match for you, although I would recommend seperating him from his supporters, just to be on the safe side."</p><p>Clark nodded, then he frowned in thought. "His claim… I wonder…"</p><p>Xavier waited silently, allowing Clark to work his way through whatever chain of logic he was following, then Clark poke.</p><p>"Sinister is known for being a genius with bio-manipulation, if I recall the SHIELD files correctly. What if he's infused Kryptonian QNA into Apocalypse?"</p><p>"That would be…"</p><p>"Bad." Clark finished, then he grinned. "However, it also means that he now has a weakness that we know about."</p><p>"Kryptonite." Xavier realized and Clark nodded.</p><p>"I think that this could be a mission for Logan."</p><p>"Logan?"</p><p>"Logan." Clark confirmed with a wry grin. "He always wanted to find a way to make his claws work against Kryptonians and I have an idea…"</p><p>.</p><p>Apocalypse blinked, then a snarl briefly flashed across his face. Tapping a control on his wrist, he lifted his arm as a voice emerged from his gauntlet.</p><p>"<em>Master?"</em></p><p>"<strong>Mesmero, you are still guarding my old prison, are you not?"</strong></p><p>"<em>Yes, my Lord."</em></p><p>"<strong>Excellent."</strong> Apocalypse stated. <strong>"I wish you to perform a small task. Underneath the end of the altar that held me is a small panel. Behind it should be a row of crystals. I want you to swap the two first and last crystals so that none may use that altar against me."</strong></p><p>"<em>As you command, my Lord."</em> Mesmero replied and the link went dead.</p><p>"Master, that order…" Sinister asked diffidently and Apocalypse shrugged.</p><p>"<strong>Now that I am awake, Mesmero is no longer required."</strong> Apocalypse shrugged. <strong>"I have little trust for those mortals who can twist the minds of others, especially when their power makes them immune to My control. At least he will remove that ever-cursed altar and the shield that protects its technology from Me and My marked Servants, meaning that I will never again be imprisoned in the sleep outside time. His sacrifice will be remembered."</strong></p><p>Sinister nodded, hiding his frown with the ease of millennia of practice.</p><p>"As you say, My Lord."He murmured before retreating.</p><p>.</p><p>Mesmero sighed as he dropped the phone into his pocket. Looking round, he spotted a large snake nearby and stared at it for a long moment before picking up the thermos and taking a sip of its chilled contents.</p><p>As he relaxed, the snake slithered down the stairs and into the ancient underground fortress. Travelling down the center of the corridors, it made its way to the empty altar and slithered to one end of it. After several moments, it moved to the other end and wrapped its tail around a small handle. Pulling at the handle, it slid the recessed panel sideways to reveal the line of crystals, then it took the first one in its mouth and lifted it out of its setting.</p><p>Outside, Mesmero opened a packet of cookies, then he froze as the ground started to shake. An instant later, he was running away from the structure as fast as he could, diving for cover in a shallow depression as a blast of energy lanced out of the entrance and into the sky, scorching everything around it.</p><p>Pulling himself up, he stared at the crater that had been the once-concealed archway, then he growled and pulled out his phone and quickly typed a number into it.</p><p>"Quicksilver. You do not know me, but I have news for you. Your father is alive, but is being controlled by the one named Apocalypse. To save him, you need to peel off the device that forces him to serve... No, I'm speaking the truth, he is participating in Apocalypse's attempt to conquer America… Because Magneto's master tried to kill me and I want revenge."</p><p>Mesmero switched off the phone, then paused before extracting the battery. Throwing both parts into the crater, he turned and stalked off, heading towards civilization once more.</p><p>.</p><p>Pietro Maximoff stared at the phone in his hands, his eyes blinking furiously, then he turned and dashed into the office building behind him.</p><p>"Chrome!"</p><p>"Yes, Quicksilver?" The man said, looking up from the paperwork piled on his desk</p><p>"I'm heading to America, I just received word that dad's alive!" Pietro said as quickly as he could while still allowing Chrome to understand his words. "I'm going to try and get him back, but it's time-critical!"</p><p>"Understood." Chrome nodded. "Good luck."</p><p>Pietro grinned, then he blurred away in a streak of blue and silver.</p><p>"Damn." Tekmage mused as the blur vanished over the horizon at a multiple of the speed of sound. "The enhancement really boosted him."</p><p>"Any idea why our powers were not increased by it?" Chrome asked and Tekmage nodded.</p><p>"He's still a teenager. We're adults."</p><p>"Then we shall ensure that the next generation gain access to it, that they may serve the cause better." Chrome declared as he turned his attention back to the papers and e-forms on his desk, then he sighed and rose from his chair. "Prepare the plane!"</p><p>.</p><p>Sinister tapped at his phone, then walked up to his master.</p><p>"My Lord, it is done. Mesmero is no more."</p><p>"<strong>Excellent."</strong> Apocalypse gloated and Sinister stepped back as his master resumed his contemplations.</p><p>.</p><p>Fury stared at the large holo-screen floating just below the deck-head. On the screen, a trio of red icons pulsated as they moved away from each other, each one aiming for a different cloud of green dots.</p><p>"We have an incoming communication, sir." The comms operative said as she concentrated on her console. "Someone named Chrome."</p><p>"Put him on." Fury ordered.</p><p>"On, sir."</p><p>"This is Fury."</p><p>"<em>Director Fury, I am Chrome of the Acolytes. We are incoming to aid in defeating the threat posed by Apocalypse. One of our own should already be there, I have asked him to make himself known to any agent of SHIELD that he can find."</em></p><p>Fury glanced at an updating list of metahuman assets and nodded.</p><p>"That would be Quicksilver, yes?"</p><p>"<em>It would be, yes."</em> Chrome replied. <em>"We will be there in about fifteen minutes."</em></p><p>Fury glanced at a second screen and nodded. "We have you located and agree with your ETA. Out of interest, what sort of plane is that?"</p><p>"<em>We managed to reverse-engineer some Kryptonian technology and TekMage combined it with Iron-Man's Repulsor-tech. While it isn't as fast as a Javelin, it is more than adequate for our purposes."</em></p><p>"Understood." Fury replied. "Do you have any news about what we are facing?"</p><p>"<em>Yes."</em> Chrome said. <em>"Magneto is being controlled by Apocalypse's technology. Remove the technology and you can free him from Apocalypse's control."</em></p><p>Fury looked up as a new screen activated, this one highlighting the metal bands on four of those who had escorted Apocalypse on his theft of the three ships.</p><p>"Thank you." He finally said. "Fury out. Comm! Tell all the heroes that if they can pull off those metal bands, they should do so!"</p><p>"Right away, sir!"</p><p>"And someone work out a way to get those ships to ground level!" Fury barked. "As long as they're in the air, they can use <em>all</em> of their weapons! We need to get them grounded so that we can get them back!"</p><p>"<em>I may have an idea."</em> Tony Stark's voice said and Fury sighed in annoyance.</p><p>"Tony, we'll talk later about your hacking of the Helicarrier's systems… <em>again</em>. Now. What is this idea you have?"</p><p>"<em>Well,"</em> Tony began, <em>"I was worried about the repulsor technology escaping my control, so I created a way to force a shut-down of the repulsors. The devices initiate a plasma instability which propagates through the…"</em></p><p>"We don't have time for technical details!"</p><p>Tony sighed. <em>"The repulsorlifts power down, lasting long enough to do a controlled landing. However, I only have two devices."</em></p><p>"Then we shall use them to take out his reserves." Fury decided. "We'll try to take those two intact if we can. As for the <em>Principalitus</em>, consider it collateral damage."</p><p>"<em>I'm mounting the devices onto drones in order to get them into position."</em> Tony said. <em>"But I'll need the anti-air systems suppressed."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Exsuperantia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrome frowned as the aerieal battlefield swelled into view. The centerpiece of it was the Helicarrier <em>Exsuperantia</em> which was hurling out volleys of projectiles from its guns. The shells slashed into the swarms of Sentinels, Heroes and military jets, but the flying heroes managed to dodge the worst of it, occasionally managing to block the shots aimed at the jets as well.</p><p>"Shit." Frenzy hissed. "We're heading into <em>that</em>?"</p><p>"For Lord Magneto." Chrome confirmed, pulling back on the yoke slightly. "We need to force the ship down. Send Myst here, I will need her powers. Everyone else is to prepare to jump with the flyers providing airlift. I will open the path."</p><p>Frenzy nodded as she rose from the co-pilot's seat and Chrome concentrated on piloting until Amelia Vaught entered the cockpit.</p><p>"I'm here." She stated. "What's the plan?"</p><p>.</p><p>Magneto stood on the bow of the <em>Exsuperantia</em>, his placid gaze taking in the battle. Occasionally, he would reach out and boost the flight of a Sentinel, or move one out of the way of an attack that would have destroyed it, but otherwise he stood unmoving. A flicker of light caught his attention and he smirked slightly as Archangel swooped down to punch through the skin of one of the attacking jets, pulling out shattered equipment and sending it tumbling.</p><p>.</p><p>"We're ready." Frenzy shouted over the howling of air past the open rear ramp.</p><p>"Then as soon as we dive, you may proceed." Chrome called back.</p><p>"There isn't any other way?" Myst sighed. "I mean, this is the <em>only</em> plane we have…"</p><p>"I would gladly trade a thousand planes for a chance to have Lord Magneto return to us." Chrome stated. "Tell everyone to jump!"</p><p>Myst waved then pulled herself fully into the cockpit, grabbing Chrome's shoulders as their target started to swell in front of them.</p><p>"Won't Magneto simply push us away?"</p><p>"No!" Chrome yelled back as he sent the plane into a slow spin. "Tekmage duplicated Colossus' device that blocked Lord Magneto's powers, it's mounted in the cargo hold!"</p><p>Myst nodded, then inhaled sharply as Chrome sent the plane between a pair of sentinels.</p><p>"On my mark… Mark!"</p><p>Myst turned into vapor, pulling Chrome with her as the airflow sucked them out of the plane.</p><p>.</p><p>Magneto blinked as an odd, yet familiar sensation registered.</p><p>No.</p><p>It was the <em>lack</em> of a sensation.</p><p>Magneto spun round and looked up just in time to see the jet, travelling almost at the speed of sound, spear straight into the center of the <em>Exsuperantia</em>, slashing deep into the hull and then exploding. Gouts of flame lanced out through the cavernous hole as well as the hatches near it and Magneto thrust his hands out, <em>grabbing</em> the burning wreckage that had been the <em>Exsuperantia</em> and guiding it towards the river in an attempt to put out the flames and save as many of his Master's troops as he could.</p><p>Magneto was so busy concentrating on levitating the shattered ship that he failed to notice as a sudden billow of mist crashed down onto the deck behind him, transforming into two people, one of whom promptly dropped to her knees, gasping for air.</p><p>"Lord Magneto!" Chrome shouted as he hurled himself towards his former (and hopefully future) master, only to come to a total halt mid-air as Magneto slowly turned to face him even as the bisected ship settled into the river-bank.</p><p>"Ah, Chrome." Magneto said calmly. "Welcome back. I assume that you are here to serve Lord Apocalypse? Or are you here to oppose him?"</p><p>"Lord Magneto!" Chrome called urgently. "You are being controlled! Fight it!"</p><p>Magneto tilted his head slightly in thought, then sighed. "You could have been one of Lord Apocalypse's greatest soldiers… what?"</p><p>The ship rolled and Magneto rose into the air, flying round until he spotted a giant figure levering the end of the ship up. Reaching out, he shattered the hull of the ship into spears and sent it at the figure, only for it to shrink and split into three men who flew off in different directions. An instant later, an armoured figure arced through the air towards him, a figure that he couldn't detect with his power. Magneto slipped to one side as the figure arced past, then the world flashed purple and he found himself on the ground.</p><p>"Wha…"</p><p>The leaping figure landed on him and Magneto reflexively lashed out with his power, only for it to be met and countered by an identical one. Magneto looked round for the source, then he spotted it, a green-haired teenaged girl hovering over his attacker's shoulder, an attacker that he now recognized as Juggernaut in armor that he had never seen before, armor that looked semi-crystalline.</p><p>"Father… he's strong."</p><p>Juggernaut growled and grabbed Magneto's helmet, crinkling it and pulling it off, then Magneto felt a pair of hands flickering around his head.</p><p>"Dammit! They're not coming loose!" Quicksilver cursed as he blurred to beyond arm's length. "Juggernaut, those things on him go underneath his armor!"</p><p>"Then let us- glrrrk!"</p><p>Juggernaut clawed at the Sentinel's hand that was wrapped around his throat, then the Sentinel took off with a roar of jets, carrying the monarch of Genosha with it. With his main attacker gone, Magneto rose into the air, his gaze fixed on his youngest daughter.</p><p>"You are no match for me."</p><p>"I. Don't. Care!" Polaris ground out as she struggled to restrain Magneto's power. "You. Hurt. My. Father!"</p><p>"No, Polaris. <em>I</em> am your father." Magneto intoned. "Join with me and we shall bring about a new age, the Age of Apocalypse!"</p><p>"Never!" Polaris grunted as Magneto used his superior experience and power to drive her backwards, then she was slammed into the ground by Archangel.</p><p>"A pity, but if she will not serve, then I have no use for her." Magneto mourned as he turned away. "Kill her."</p><p>Archangel placed a hand against the inside of his wing and a thick-stemmed metallic feather formed, its edges glistening with visible sharpness. Raising it, Archangel swung down, only for the feather to be blocked by a pair of katanas held by a man clad in red and black.</p><p>"Hey readers, you didn't really think I'd let a pretty girl like that get killed, didja?" Deadpool laughed as he forced the winged warrior away from the prone teen. "Whooh! Ths is gonna be fun!"</p><p>Archangel swung at Deadpool with a second blade-feather, then he spun and blocked the counter-strike with his wing. The katana bounced off and Deadpool somersaulted backwards to avoid the wing-slash that would have disemboweled him.</p><p>"I'll deal with him, readers, then I'll have me a Chimichanga feast! You go and see how the others are doing with Magneto!"</p><p>.</p><p>Magneto stared at the maniacal motor-mouthed mercenary, then turned to face his daughter, ignoring the cry of "Alliteration! Whoo!" from Deadpool.</p><p>The object of his attention was being helped to her feet by Chrome.</p><p>"Surrender now and enter the service of Apocalypse, or you will die." Magneto stated.</p><p>"We need to get his armor off so we can pull off those control things." Polaris stated and Chrome nodded.</p><p>"Frenzy! Now!"</p><p>Magneto spun round, just in time to be sent staggering by Sabertooth slamming into him, having been hurled by Frenzy. Pumping his power into his armor, Magneto used it as a powered exoskeleton to swat the large mutant away, only to be sent staggering backwards by a roundhouse punch from Frenzy that dented his chestplate, damaging the latches that held it in place. An instant later, a magnetic force that wasn't his ripped it away and sent it slicing into the neck of a nearby Sentinel, dropping it in its tracks. A moment later, the re-combined Kleinstock Brothers were there, punching out another nearby Sentinel, then grabbing onto Magneto's cape as Chrome used his power to turn the metal of Magneto's outfit into salt, allowing it to be ripped apart almost instantly.</p><p>"Get off me!" Magneto roared, pulsing his power so that everyone was sent flying, propelled by the interaction of their own bio-electrical fields and his magnetic field. "You cannot stand against me! Compared to Lord Apocalypse, you ar-rrrrRRRRRRGH!"</p><p>Pietro blurred into visibility, panting heavily but with a triumphant grin on his face as he dropped the primary control node of the control circuitry that had been controlling Magneto onto the floor.</p><p>"Done it!" He panted. "That's the damned stuff removed."</p><p>"Polaris!"</p><p>Pietro dived to one side as Juggernaut stormed past, then he staggered over to Chrome.</p><p>"I'm knackered." He admitted. "Let's just grab pops and get out of here."</p><p>"A good plan." Chrome admitted. "There is one problem, however."</p><p>Pietro looked round at the mass of Sentinels and ceramic golems that were surrounding them and closing in.</p><p>"Ah, yeah. This could be a problem."</p><p>"At least we will die at the side of Lord Magneto." Chrome shrugged and Pietro stared at him in horrified shock.</p><p>"I don't wanna die!"</p><p>"And you shall not!" A familiar voice shouted as lightning struck the Sentinels and golems, blasting them away from the new arrivals. "By the beard of my father! Juggernaut, what ails thy daughter?"</p><p>"She exhausted herself trying to hold Magneto." Juggernaut rumbled as he rose to his feet, cradling Polaris gently in his arms.</p><p>"Then I shall help you guard her, while Sif and the Warriors Four deal with these soul-less abominations." Thor declared.</p><p>"Is this guy for real?" Pietro asked in bemused disbelief, then he ducked as a Sentinel imploded, a humanoid figure stepping out of the burning wreckage.</p><p>"Hah!" Lor-Zod shouted as he rested his staff on his shoulder. "Now <em>that</em> was an entrance!"</p><p>"It was… adequate." Thor chuckled and Nightwing pouted.</p><p>"<em>Adequate</em>? Hey, some of us don't have mystical hammers that fire off lightning to help us, you know."</p><p>Pietro shook his head in confusion. "They are heroes?"</p><p>"Swap!"</p><p>Nightwing threw his staff at Thor, catching the hammer in return. Both warriors used their new weapons to smash through the attacking enemies before they threw the weapons back across.</p><p>"You see?" Thor laughed. "You <em>can</em> have a mystical hammer that fires off lightning to help you!"</p><p>"They're crazy."</p><p>"Nay, just enjoying themselves." Came a voice from behind them, causing Pietro to jump in shock.</p><p>"Aaaah!"</p><p>Pietro grabbed at his chest as a sword-carrying warrior lady lunged past, slicing into the leg of one of the ceramic golems.</p><p>"What is it with people sneaking up on me today?"</p><p>.</p><p>Deadpool blocked the slashes from Archangel's wings, then he tripped over a piece of wreckage.</p><p>"Oh, this looks bad!" He whispered as Archangel stabbed at him with both feather-swords and wings simultaneously, only for the attacks to be sent off-course as an overweight armor-wearing man body-slammed Archangel away.</p><p>"Art thou injured?"</p><p>"Art?" Deadpool asked as he flipped to his feet. "Who's Art? I'm Deadpool!"</p><p>"Ah. The insane one." The man nodded and Deadpool pouted.</p><p>"Why do people say that? Even the readers think I'm crazy."</p><p>"We can discuss this later. My name is Volstagg." The man grinned, then he lunged past Deadpool, his axe clanging as it blocked the blades aimed at Deadpool's back.</p><p>"Oh, it is so <em>on</em>!" Deadpool growled, spinning his katanas as he stalked forwards. "That little <em>blue-bird of happiness</em> is gonna get <em>plucked</em>!"</p><p>Leaping forwards, Deadpool slashed down in a move that sliced open Archangel's bodysuit, leaving a bleeding gash in his chest, a gash that in the space of a few seconds, stopped bleeding and began to heal.</p><p>"What?" Deadpool gasped. "Wolverine, Sabertooth, me and now him? What it is with all the ridiculously sexy people having healing abilities?"</p><p>"We need to remove the circuitry that controls him!" Volstagg shouted. "Xavier will help him to recover once we have freed him from the shackles Apocalypse hath used upon him!"</p><p>"Awww, I can't kill him, then?" Deadpool pouted, then he grinned. "Time to dance!"</p><p>Diving forwards, Deadpool rolled so that he rose facing Archangel, then grabbed the winged man and headbutted him before kneeing him in the gut. As Archangel bent over in pain, Deadpool yanked off his hood, then sliced down to reveal his back and the metallic disc set into the small of his back, a disc that was the source of the lines of circuitry.</p><p>"And… <em>pop</em> goes the weasel!" Deadpool sung off-key as he slid his fingers under the disc and yanked it away, causing Archangel to collapse onto the ground, out cold. "Was that meant to happen? Hey, readers. You gotta admit, I'm cool!"</p><p>"Who are you talking to?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first of three chapters that cover the same timeframe, so "Hey, what? You mean I'm not coming back in the next two? Come on, readers! Tell him that he needs someone as awesome as me! Tell him to write about me! Deadpool! Tell him to give me a chapter with my beloved Chimichangas… mmmmmmm, Chimichangas… Hey, what's with the ropes and the gag… no! No! NO! mmmph! Mmmmph!"</p><p>…yeah. Deadpool just hijacked the afternote.<br/>No, I don't know how it happened either.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Praestantia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apophis stood on the bow of the <em>Praestantia</em>, his body changing constantly as he switched between the forms of various energy-projectors. His attacks slashed outwards, targeting the flying heroes and military jets while Galatea flew through the swirl of combat, her eyes flashing red as she seared the wings off the planes before they could launch against the flying battleship. Suddenly, the <em>Praestantia</em> lurched, then started to slowly descend as the repulsorlift engines whined and groaned.</p><p>Apophis <em>reached</em> into his power, pulling at a DNA sample that he had acquired almost by accident and an instant later, he was in the form of his fellow-Horseman Magneto. Raising his hands, Apophis concentrated on reducing the rate that the craft was descending, when a familiar voice echoed in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>*…morph…*</em>
</p><p>Apophis frowned, then tried to ignore the somehow-familiar whisper.</p><p>
  <em>*…morph… listen…*</em>
</p><p>A sudden howl of rage caused him to look up just as Galatea slammed into the deck, leaving a large dent. An instant later, the fast-moving forms of Supergirl and Flamebird tackled her, slamming her off the helicarrier and below the deck level.</p><p>
  <em>*…morph… listen to me… remember who you are…*</em>
</p><p>The slow creaking of the ship settling into the middle of the river briefly drowned out the mental voice, then it spoke again.</p><p>
  <em>*…kevin sydney… morph… listen…*</em>
</p><p>Apophis grabbed at his head. "Who are you?"</p><p>
  <em>*…a friend from the past… remember who you are… remember…*</em>
</p><p>Apophis shook his head as he <em>shifted</em> into a new form and started hurling water spears at the approaching forces.</p><p>"Who are you?!"</p><p>.</p><p>Charles frowned as he used Cerebro to reach into the mind of his former team-mate. As he traversed the mindscape of his former ally, he couldn't help but wince at the damage that had been done, the chains of hypnotic commands and the scars of psychological torture that had been inflicted upon the one once known as Morph.</p><p><em>*Morph, Kevin, listen to me.*</em> He sent. <em>*You are being controlled. I can free you. I can give you your life back. Please, trust me.*</em></p><p>.</p><p>Galatea finally managed to catch one of the punches thrown at her and with a snarl, she broke Firebird's arm, reveling in the scream of pain, then her vision seemed to flash as a powerful blow slammed into her cheek.</p><p>As Firebird plummeted, cradling her arm, Galatea spun to face her attacker, only to be sent flying backwards by a pair of feet hammering into her stomach.</p><p>"You know, I don't <em>like</em> fighting." Karsta Wor-Ul growled. "For you, though, I'll make an exception."</p><p>Galatea lunged forwards to meet Karsta's attack with one of her own.</p><p>.</p><p>Apophis rippled into a new form, that of a man covered in diamond plates. Swinging his fist, he sent the teenage girl with the blades flying off the side of the angled deck, then he jolted sideways, just managing to avoid the mast that had slammed down exactly where he had been standing.</p><p>
  <em>*…kevin… listen to me… I can help you…*</em>
</p><p>At the other end of the mast was a young black-haired boy dressed in a leather jacket over a bodysuit. The boy shifted his grip before lifting the mast slightly and swinging it like a baseball bat, catching Apophis and catapulting him off the boat and onto the river-bank.</p><p>
  <em>*…kevin… please listen... I can help you regain your memories…*</em>
</p><p>Apophis growled as he pulled himself out of the crater he had caused, then paused at the sight of the boy floating before him, the mast gripped in both hands.</p><p>"You hurt Laura." The boy growled and Apophis finally spotted the S-in-a-shield logo on the boy's jacket pocket.</p><p>"Superboy, you will make a fine servant for Lord Apocalypse."</p><p>Chris Kent snarled, then swung the mast again. This time, Apophis was prepared and he rippled into a new form, one that held the power to slice through anything that wasn't organic. The mast clanged as it fell and Superboy stared for a moment at the shortened length he still held even as Apophis rippled to a new form, one chosen for brute strength.</p><p>.</p><p>"Attention all agents." Fury snapped. "Xavier is attempting to engage Apophis mentally. Only engage Apophis if he attacks first!"</p><p>.</p><p>Galatea staggered back, gasping for breath as Karsta lay, barely conscious, at her feet, then a new voice sneered from behind her.</p><p>"Impressive. You took down a pacifist."</p><p>Galatea spun round, then froze as she saw her new adversary, a Kryptonian clad in the uniform of the Krypton Defense Fleet.</p><p>"Who… are…?"</p><p>"I am Zun-Dyal." The man stated. "Member of the Solar Defense Fleet."</p><p>"So what?" Galatea snarled, hurling herself forwards and unleashing a powerful uppercut. Zun simply slid to one side and deflected her strike, using it to swing her up and down, cratering the ground.</p><p>"So you should surrender." He stated and Galatea rose from the crater with a shriek of pure fury.</p><p>.</p><p><em>*Kevin, remember who you are!*</em> Xavier broadcast. <em>*Remember your friends. Sage, Wolverine, Banshee, Frost, Darwin… remember who you were, remember who you are!*</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Apophis howled as he unleashed a barrage of spikes at his attacker. Chris simply brushed them away even as Apophis shifted forms and unleashed a wave of flame, but it failed to stop Superboy. Leaping backwards, Apophis <em>shifted</em> again, this time pulling up the power of an aerokinetic. Seizing control of the wind, he funneled it into a horizontal tornado and slammed it into his attacker, sending Superboy hurtling away.</p><p>
  <em>*…you are Morph… you are Kevin Sydney… remember who you are…*</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Galatea flew away from her opponent, weaving in and out of the aerial combat as she tried to lose him. Although she had only taken a small amount of damage and was already healing due to the sun's rays, she had discovered that her adversary had the advantage due to his knowledge of fighting skills as opposed to her brawler-style technique.</p><p>As she flew, she glanced back, but failed to see…</p><p>The impact sent her spiraling downwards and she barely managed to turn her unexpected descent into a hard three-point landing.</p><p>"Impressive." Zun said as he descended into Galatea's field of view. "Speed, power, ferocity, but your weakness is your technique."</p><p>Galatea bared her teeth in a snarl, then hurled a handful of dirt into his face. As his hands rose to reflexively block the clods of soil, she accelerated hard, slamming into him and then arcing down to piledrive him into the ground, then she punched him in the head until he stopped moving.</p><p>"Hah." She gloated. "Once again, I win."</p><p>"You bad lady!"</p><p>Galatea froze, then she slowly straightened and turned.</p><p>"And who, exactly, are you?"</p><p>"I'm Squirrel Girl, and… <em>stop laughing</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Squirrel</em> Girl?" Galatea sneered. "What powers do <em>you</em> have? Let me guess, you turn small and fluffy."</p><p>Doreen glowered at the taller blond. "I took down Thanos."</p><p>Galatea paused. "Really? Even Lord Apocalypse regards him as a potential threat."</p><p>"Well, he's in stasis now." Doreen stated. "Now, you really should give up or I'll have to hurt you."</p><p>"Go ahead." Galatea laughed derisively. "Do your worst."</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>*…kevin… remember…*</em>
</p><p>Apophis yelled as he grabbed at his head.</p><p>"Get out of my mind!"</p><p>
  <em>*…remember who you are…*</em>
</p><p>"I! Am! APOPHIS!" He screamed, then he froze as something inside him seemed to give way and a cascade of images passed through his thoughts.</p><p><em>Standing in a group of people, amusing himself by transforming into each of them, and then one of the ladies turned towards him.<br/></em>"Show me how I'd look with long hair, please."<br/><em>Changing his form slightly, he looked at her and she smiled, slightly adjusting her white cloak.<br/></em>"Wow, I look really good like that."</p><p>"No! Who is she? What are these?" Apophis growled as he shook his head, trying to clear it.</p><p>"My name is Eric, but in the field, I go by Magneto."<em> The smiling man said. </em>"I am honoured to meet you all and look forwards to working with you."</p><p>"No!" Apophis protested as he dropped to his knees. "No, that isn't me!"</p><p>
  <em>*…they are your memories, my friend…*</em>
</p><p>"Who! Are! YOU?!" Apophis screamed towards the sky.</p><p><em>The bald man in the wheelchair smiled in greeting as they filed into the large room.<br/></em>"Good morning, and welcome." <em>He said as they sat down. </em>"Thank you for agreeing to join X-Force."<br/>"It's good to work with another telepath."<em> The dark-haired woman said, then she looked round. </em>"I stand corrected, <em>two</em> other telepaths."<br/><em>Morph looked at the other telepath, the a blond woman with incredible poise and then turned himself into a copy of her. She stared at him, then looked down.<br/></em>"Well, I always knew I had great boobs, but seeing them like this just proves it."<br/><em>Morph reverted to his base form, laughing.</em></p><p>Apophis lurched to his feet and staggered backwards. "Noooooo! What is happening to me?"</p><p><em>*…you are remembering who you were, who you </em>are<em>…*</em></p><p>Apophis dropped to one knee, then his eyes widened in recognition.</p><p>"Charles?"</p><p>
  <em>*…yes, my friend?..*</em>
</p><p>"Please…" Morph whispered, his eyes filling with tears. "Help me…"</p><p>
  <em>*…always, my friend… always…*</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Galatea shook her head as she pulled herself out of the crater. Pausing only to pluck off and throw away the half-dozen squirrels still attached to her, she started to run away from her newfound nemesis. As she ran, she barged through the ground battle, uncaring of whether her blows sent her allies or enemies flying.</p><p>"Ooof!"</p><p>Galatea sprawled on the dirt as the titan she had collided with turned, briefly outlined by a purple flash from behind him.</p><p>"I know you…" He rumbled and Galatea felt her heart sink as she realized who she was facing.</p><p>"…Juggernaut."</p><p>Cain Marko nodded even as he flexed his fists. "You could always surrender, you know."</p><p>"Never!" Galatea shouted and Juggernaut shrugged, then unleashed a powerful jab that sent her hurtling backwards.</p><p>"Squirrel kick!"</p><p>Galatea screamed in pain as a pair of feet slammed into her back with a shattering impact, then she felt the controls on her mind, controls that she had not even realized were there, fall away. Even as she tried to adjust, a large hand grabbed her round the neck and slammed her face-first into the ground.</p><p>"Doreen! Get over here and remove that damned device from her!"</p><p>Galatea remained motionless as a set of claws ripped open the back of her jumpsuit, then there was a long pause before Squirrel Girl spoke.</p><p>"It looks… broken…"</p><p>"It is." Galatea whispered, her voice filled with relief. "I'm… free… For the first time… I'm free…"</p><p>Juggernaut slowly lifted her off the ground and placed her in a sitting position.</p><p>"I'm free…" Galatea repeated, her eyes filling with tears as her emotions whipsawed through her. "I… what do I do now? I've never been free before…"</p><p>Juggernaut and Squirrel Girl exchanged long looks, then Cain crouched beside the shell-shocked clone.</p><p>"You can join the Guardians until you know what to do." He offered. "You'll get food, quarters, good pay and whatever education you think you need."</p><p>"The Guardians?" Galatea repeated. "I… remember them… they… protect? Would they accept me?"</p><p>"Human, mutant meta-human, alien, clone… all are accepted." Marko agreed. "All we ask is that you are willing to stand between the innocent and those who would prey on them."</p><p>"But… I would still be free?"</p><p>"You would." Marko confirmed, then his hands darted out as Galatea collapsed.</p><p>"I think she fainted." Doreen observed.</p><p>.</p><p>Morph pulled himself to his feet and slowly looked around at the devastation.</p><p>"My god." He whispered. "What have I done?"</p><p><em>*It is not your fault, Morph.*</em> Xavier's voice echoed in his mind. <em>*You were controlled, programmed. I have broken you free, but you will need more help and unfortunately, my time is limited. I do not know how much help I can give.*</em></p><p><em>*Then it is fortunate that I can help.*</em> A tart voice interrupted. <em>*Welcome back, Morph.*</em></p><p>"Thank you, Sage." Morph whispered, knowing that the telepath could hear him.</p><p><em>*I'm contacting Fury now, he'll arrange transport for you."</em> Sage said, then her mind-voice turned gentle. <em>*Welcome back, brother of my heart. Welcome back.*</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Principalitus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure this will work?" Logan growled, looking at the jury-rigged gauntlets that covered his hands and extended claws.</p><p>"Not a clue, but the theory is sound." Clark shrugged as he flew in a winding path through the chaos surrounding the <em>Principalitus</em>. "If he's part-Kryptonian now,this should take him down. If he isn't, claws through the body will ruin <em>anyone</em>'s day. There he is!"</p><p>"Arrogant bastard." Logan snarled, glaring at the figure standing proudly on the prow of the flying ship. "Alright, flyboy. Fastball special."</p><p>Clark nodded and shifted his grip before spinning once and hurling Logan at the distant target like a javelin. Logan flexed his thumbs, causing the lead-lined gauntlets to split and fall away, revealing the green glow that covered his extended blades, then he grinned ferally as his unsuspecting target grew before him. Tensing, he concentrated on ensuring that his claws hit their target.</p><p>.</p><p>Apocalypse roared in pain and fury as six claws penetrated his skin, plunging into his chest as the impact knocked him backwards a couple of steps before he could recover. Grabbing Logan by his wrists, he pushed the mutant away from him and glared at the traces of green on his claws.</p><p>"<strong>You think to use </strong><em><strong>Kryptonite</strong></em><strong>? Against ME? Who do you think you are? You are NOTHING compared to me!"</strong> He roared.</p><p>Logan's reply was a kick to Apocalypse's face. Snarling, Apocalypse hurled Logan off the side of the Helicarrier, watching with satisfaction as the mutant fell towards the distant ground, then he sneered.</p><p>"<strong>I do not know who you were…"</strong></p><p>"Then let me tell you about Logan." A new voice said from behind him. "That man won't quit as long as he can still draw a breath. None of my friends will. Me? I've got a different problem. I feel like I live in a world made of <em>cardboard</em>, always taking constant care not to break something, to break <em>someone</em>. Never allowing myself to lose control even for a moment, or someone could die. But you can take it, can't you, big man?What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I <em>really </em>am."</p><p>Apocalypse turned, a sneer on his face, then the world seemed to erupt in brightly-flashing pain as a descending fist slammed into his face, smashing him straight through the deck of his flagship, through the decks below, out through the hull and then into the unforgiving ground. Picking himself up, he shook his head to clear it, noting that whoever had hit him was indeed a true adversary.</p><p>And therefore one who needed to be killed.</p><p>A flash of light above him made him look up in time to see the engines of his flagship flicker and begin fading, then his old battle-reflexes caused him to fling up his arms as another punch hammered him and sent him flying, but he was prepared and came to a halt in mid-air, lowering his fists to glare at his new adversary as in the background, his bow-less Chariot crash-landed into the river, its engines shutting off and causing it to plummet the last three meters.</p><p>"<strong>You are the one they call… Superman." </strong>He stated, glaring at the blue-and-red clad figure. <strong>"I have only one thing to say to you."</strong></p><p>"And what might that be?"</p><p>Apocalypse smirked as he <em>reached</em> inside himself, summoning the new abilities that he now possessed thanks to his servant. Behind his back, a corona of energy formed around his fist.</p><p>"<strong>Die."</strong></p><p>Apocalyse's energy blast slammed into Superman and engulfed him. Not wasting any time, Apocalypse flew forwards his victim, his other energy-shrouded fist scything forwards to finish him off, only to be brushed aside as an uppercut lifted him high into the air.</p><p>"…<strong>how?"</strong></p><p>"That was an <em>X-gene</em> power you used." Superman growled as he closed in on Apocalypse. "I'm immune."</p><p>Apocalypse snarled as he dispelled the energy blasts that he had been charging, then he found himself in a fight like he had never been in before. Superman's first punch shattered his jaw and lifted him further up, only for Superman to grab his ankle and pull him back down into a rising knee striking his solar plexus. As more blows landed, Apocalypse quickly realized that the reason his ability to heal was being taxed to its limit was because Superman was holding onto him and forcing him to absorb the damage from the strikes rather than letting him dissipate most of the energy by being pushed away.</p><p>As another barrage of strikes (briefly) broke his ribs, Apocalypse managed to wedge his arm between himself and Superman before punching outwards, buying some space.</p><p>"<strong>You are indeed powerful."</strong> He grudgingly admitted. <strong>"Join me and we can rule this world together as the gods that we are!"</strong></p><p>Superman glared at him, then beams of pure heat lanced out. Only Apocalyse's speedster-enhanced reflexes let him dodge the rays and he shifted his arms into battering rams.</p><p>"<strong>So be it!"</strong></p><p>Apocalypse channeled as much strength into his arms as possible and the first strike slammed down, sending Clark crashing into the ground. Descending rapidly, he met the rising, enraged Kryptonian with a series of punches and kicks that hammered through his defenses, sending him back into the crater. Landing, he reached for his belt and opened a small container mounted on it, causing a green glow to spill out.</p><p>"<strong>My Horseman gave me this, he intended to use it against you and now I shall instead."</strong> Apocalypse stated as he paced towards the writhing Kryptonian. <strong>"You shall die, Superman, but before you do, you will kneel before me, as will the worl-glrrruuurk!"</strong></p><p>Apocalypse pulled himself to his hands and knees, feeling his shoulder slowly heal, the fragments of bone returning to their rightful positions and fusing to how they should have been. Glancing down, he saw his Kryptonite was missing, then a shape in the air caught his attention.</p><p>"The world will kneel before <em>you</em>?" The newcomer sneered. "No, Apocalypse, it is <em>you</em> who shall kneel before Zod!"</p><p>Apocalypse pulled himself to his feet and slowly lifted himself from the crater that his impact had formed. <strong>"You </strong><em><strong>insignificant</strong></em><strong> WORM! I am stronger than you, as I have proven with your so-called Superman!"</strong></p><p>"Kal-El is the son of my old friend and while he is many things, he is not a true fighter." Zod stated even as two more figures, one fully as large as Apocalypse himself, descended to by his sides. "I, however, am a soldier. Sworn to protect New Krypton and its allies. Sworn to protect my <em>godson</em>! And even if I am truly not a match for you in <em>single</em> combat… I am <em>not</em> alone."</p><p>"<strong>Then I shall summon my Horsemen."</strong> Apocalypse stated even as the breaks in his skeleton finished fusing, only for Zod to laugh.</p><p>"I have brought <em>all</em> of the other survivors of Krypton with me as well as the forces of New Olympus. Even as we speak, your Horsemen are falling and your army is already a tithe of what it was. En Sabah Nur, your reign ends <em>today</em>!"</p><p>Enraged, Apocalypse hurled himself forwards even as his new adversaries dived towards him.</p><p>.</p><p>"Oh dear." Sinister muttered as he looked out of the bridge viewport and saw Apocalypse slammed through the deck. "Maybe it is time to retreat."</p><p>"We shall not retreat!" The Red Skull snapped from behind him. "<em>Wir werden für den Ruhm des Apokalypse kämpfen!</em>"</p><p>Sinister glared at him, then movement caught his eye and he spun round before diving to the ground even as a projectile sliced through the main viewport and struck the Red Skull at an angle, sending him flying. Pulling himself to his feet, Sinister stared at the round shield that had embedded itself into the wall.</p><p>"But… how? He can't fly."</p><p>"But I have several friends who can." Captain America retorted as Mon-El deposited him onto the deck. "This is your only chance. Surrender now."</p><p>"Kill them!" Red Skull shouted, pulling out an energy-pistol and Sinister dived behind the consoles, intent on escaping.</p><p>.</p><p>"Clark! Clark! Speak to me!"</p><p>Clark groaned and tried to focus on the shape looming over him.</p><p>"Focus, flyboy! Come on, try to get up!"</p><p>"L… Logan?"</p><p>"Heh." Logan smirked as he finally came into focus. "Knew you wouldn't be taken down that easily. Got the Kryptonite secure so you don't need to worry. Cleaned my claws, too. That stuff was just <em>nasty</em>."</p><p>Clark tried to sit up, only for the ground to suddenly shake, knocking him back down.</p><p>"What was <em>that</em>?"</p><p>"Zod and his two top minions spanking the big blue bastard." Logan grinned, glancing to his left. Clark followed his gaze and his eyes widened as a cloud of dust marked the origin of another tremor.</p><p>"He… he's strong…"</p><p>"Zod's trained in that weird fighting style Lor-Zod uses, that girl he's with is even better while the mute seems able to go one-on-one with Apocalypse in terms of pure physical strength and more than hold his own." Logan commented as Apocalypse was sent rocketing out of the settling dust, only to be slammed back into the ground by Nam-Ek's double-fisted blow. As Apocalypse bounced, his armour cracking and spinning away, Faora appeared by his side, delivering a powerful kick that caved in his torso.</p><p>"Wow, I'm never gonna make <em>her</em> angry at me." Logan whistled as the maimed-but-healing form of Apocalypse slid past them. Clark nodded as Zod blurred past and landed by Apocalypse.</p><p>"Clark, he refuses to stay down and Az-Lan reports that the device that once held him has been destroyed. Any ideas? Somehow, I do not think even death will hold him."</p><p>"Get him to the Fortress, I have some stasis pods that should work, just like the one on New Krypton that is holding Thanos." Clark managed as he pulled himself to his feet, relying on Logan for support. Zod nodded, then looked down just in time to receive an uppercut to his jaw.</p><p>"<strong>You… cannot… defeat me… for I… am…"</strong> Apocalypse panted before Nam-Ek seemed to materialise behind him, striking down with a blow that shattered Apocalypse's left shoulder and sent him back to the ground.</p><p>"That actually hurt." Zod admitted as he staggered over. "Alright, Fortress, stasis pod. Provided that we can keep this would-be tyrant from breaking free."</p><p>"<strong>You… will… bow… to…"</strong> Apocalypse managed as he pushed himself back to his feet, only to be sent to his hands and knees by another strike from Nam-Ek. Zod smirked.</p><p>"I see you learned to <em>kneel before Zod</em>." Logan snarked, causing Clark to start laughing, then clutch at his ribs. "Flyboy, you alright?"</p><p>"As… long as… I don't… laugh." Clark managed.</p><p>Apocalypse tried to rise again, only for Faora to land on his back, breaking his spine.</p><p>"Rao, he just won't <em>stay</em> down." She growled. "That's <em>twice</em> I've done this to him."</p><p>Logan stared at her, then shook his head. "<em>Not</em> gonna get her mad at me."</p><p>.</p><p>Steve Rogers bent over, trying to get his breath back as Mon-El finished tying up the Hydra agents who were lying around the bridge.</p><p>"You know…" He gasped as he looked at the unconscious form of the first Super-Soldier, "I thought that he was dead. I mean, almost everyone else was, except Logan."</p><p>"I can see why." Mon-El commented. "I mean, you were in stasis for, what? Seventy years?"</p><p>Steve nodded as he straightened up, carefully flexing his right shoulder. "Yeah… so how the heck did <em>he</em> survive? And why isn't he ancient?"</p><p>Mon-El shrugged as he carefully twisted a thick metal pole around the red-skinned Nazi. "I cannot answer that, my friend. But perhaps we will have answers once we have him secured in custody."</p><p>"I hope so." Captain America said as he hefted his shield experimentally. "Okay, bridge secure."</p><p>"I wonder what happened to Kal-El?" Mon-El mused.</p><p>"I wonder what happened to Sinister." Steve added. "Where the hell did he go?"</p><p>.</p><p>Sinister glanced back over his shoulder at the distant columns of smoke, then turned his attention forwards once more, leaning as he took the gentle corner at a speed just shy of being unsafe. Gripping the handlebars of his stolen motorbike firmly, he frowned in thought.</p><p>It would undoubtedly be wise to go underground for a while and…</p><p>His thoughts came to a halt as a quartet of figures landed ahead of him and he skidded to a stop. Two of the figures were Gargoyles, but that was impossible, given that it was still daylight and Gargoyles were purely nocturnal, while the other two were mechanicals shaped like gargoyles…</p><p>Sinister's tumbling thoughts came to another sudden halt as the helmet of the largest figure opened up, revealing a famous face underneath.</p><p>"Hello, Mr Sinister." David Xanatos said with almost vicious politeness. "My friends and I would like to… <em>discuss</em> your actions in regard to a friend of ours. I'm certain you remember him? Warren?"</p><p>Sinister gulped nervously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Aftermaths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick Fury looked out of the panoramic bridge window at the debris-covered landscape slowly scrolling by below them. As they passed over the first of the wrecked helicarriers, he sighed.</p><p>"At least we'll have plenty of spare parts."</p><p>"It looks like, with a slight adjustment, we'll be able to replace the gravetic turbines with the repulsor-engine wings." Tony Stark noted and Fury nodded.</p><p>"Given the damage, I doubt that even <em>one</em> of those ships could be salvaged without requiring a total rebuild. What the hell were the Council thinking, anyway?"</p><p>"I think that we need to get them scanned to check that they aren't linked to Hydra." Tony said. "I've already made an appointment with Sage to check myself, Pepper and the rest of the Avengers. I don't think any of <em>us</em> are at risk, but…"</p><p>Fury snorted. "You're setting a good example? You?"</p><p>Tony paled. "Aw hell! I'm becoming… <em>respectable</em>! No! I'm too handsome to be respectable!"</p><p>Fury smirked at the panicking multi-billionaire, then turned his attention to the orbiting screens showing different views of the three battlefields.</p><p>"Sir!" A voice called, "Communication from Governor-General Zod, Apocalypse has been secured in stasis."</p><p>"Communication from Genosha!" Another voice called. "King Marko sends his regards and… thanks us for his new Kryptonian Guardian?"</p><p>"The clone." Fury and Tony chorused, then they glanced at each other.</p><p>"The clone that Magneto had made. Has to be her." Tony continued and Fury nodded.</p><p>"So, Genosha is about to get its own Kryptonian." Fury grumbled. "Who next?"</p><p>"Well, Doom has two, sorta." Tony shrugged as his fingers danced across a nearby screen. "Pulling up battlefield after-mission stats. The air force took significant losses, almost half the craft were shot down by the Sentinels although all but seventeen pilots managed to eject. No hero fatalities, but several of the teams will be at half-strength or below as their members heal. The military ground forces report only a few injuries, but they hadn't fully mobilised by the time that the action was finished. They're moving in now to help with the clear-up."</p><p>"It's going to take months to get things cleared up." Fury sighed, then he summoned a new screen. "And the Triskellion… sorting <em>that</em> mess out will take <em>years</em>."</p><p>Tony blinked. "What? But… it was barely damaged!"</p><p>"But Hydra were inside from the first day." Fury countered. "They infiltrated SHIELD <em>before</em> we even started <em>building</em> the damned place! Who knows how many hidden rooms and spy systems are in it now! And as for the staff… I'm going to have to hire a team of <em>telepaths</em> to sort out the SHIELD agents from the Hydra infiltrators."</p><p>"Shit." Tony agreed in realization. "Man, am I glad that <em>I</em>'m not in line to lead SHIELD."</p><p>"You are number four, actually." Fury said absently and Tony froze.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>.</p><p>Tyrone Dietz blinked as the pod he was in opened, then a towel landed on him.</p><p>"Hey, what?"</p><p>"Well, if you don't <em>mind</em> showing us all what you have…" A female voice chuckled and Tyrone blushed as he almost frantically wrapped the towel around his waist, then he froze.</p><p>"I… there's no pain…"</p><p>"Then it worked." A second voice said and the sides of the pod lowered, turning the near-sarcophagus into a flat altar. Tyrone looked round and saw Doctor Moira McTaggart and Medic Hara Chi-Sho smiling at him.</p><p>"It… worked?" Tyrone asked as he sat up.</p><p>"It did." Hara agreed, walking across to him. For a moment, she simply looked at him, then she effortlessly picked him up and placed him on his feet. Tyrone grabbed at his towel before it could slip, tightening it.</p><p>"Here." Moira said as she handed him a bundle of fabric. "Clothes, no doubt you want them. We'll leave you to get changed. Call out when you're done."</p><p>"Don't worry, we won't peek." Hara added as the two women exited the room. "Besides, as medics, we've seen it all any…"</p><p>The closing door cut off her comment and Tyrone blushed.</p><p>.</p><p>"Quite a fight, Kal-El." Zod said with a wry smile, one somehow magnified by his black eye. "Quite an opponant you provided us."</p><p>"Thanks… I think." Clark replied as Logan chortled in the background. "And thanks for coming to our aid."</p><p>"I could do no less for an ally." Zod shrugged. "Although I admit that I did not expect it when I agreed to take Venus and turn it into New Krypton, Earth has become… useful. Krypton may have reached great heights before it died, but with the knowledge of we Kryptonians and the eternal energy and curiosity of the humans, we may see our planets become even greater, and sooner than we may expect."</p><p>"That's all well and good, but what did you do with the big blue bastard?" Logan interrupted.</p><p>"We have established a prison on New Krypton, in a valley several thousand miles from our capital." Zod shrugged. "There are a thousand stasis-cells designed to hold those as powerful as he, or even those more powerful. Right now, Apocalypse is in stasis... just next to Thanos."</p><p>"Heh." Logan grunted. "Nice. I just hope no-one tries to break them out."</p><p>"We have multiple layers of defense in place and as time passes, we will have more Kryptonians to help guard it." Zod said reassuringly. "Galactus may be able to penetrate it, anyone else would find it virtually impossible to get even half-way in."</p><p>Before Clark could continue, his communicator beeped. "Excuse me a moment. Superman here."</p><p>Logan watched as a dozen almost-indecipherable emotions chased each other across Clark's face, then he looked up.</p><p>"That was Moira." He said with a wide smile. "The med-pod worked, Tyrone's healed!"</p><p>.</p><p>Warren Worthington III opened his eyes, then screwed them tight and grabbed at his head. A moment later, something pressed against his arm and the headache faded.</p><p>"Welcome back, Warren." A voice said, the smile obvious in its tone and Warren opened his eyes cautiously.</p><p>"Lexy?"</p><p>"Good to have you back." Lexington whispered as he rested one clawed hand on Warren's shoulder. "I missed you… we all did."</p><p>"While you were unconscious, Professor X removed the controls that had been implanted into your mind." Goliath rumbled from the other side of the bed. "You are now yourself once more, Angel…"</p><p>"Archangel." Warren muttered, causing the Gargoyles to exchange glances. "My wings… my strength… my skin…"</p><p>"Archangel..." Goliath repeated, then he nodded. "I understand. A trophy of what you went through, not unlike how Hudson carries and uses the sword that took his eye. Apocalypse tried to turn you into a weapon under his control and now you use the abilities he forced upon you to do things that he would hate."</p><p>Warren blinked in surprise, he hadn't actually thought that far.</p><p>"Archangel." Lexington repeated, then he nodded. "I think it suits you. Of course, I might be somewhat biased."</p><p>Warren gave a faint smile, then tried to sit up. Bruised muscles protested, then he felt Lexington lift him so that he could actually sit, allowing him to shift his wings into a more comfortable position.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Any time." Lexington smiled as he shifted onto the bed so that Warren could lean against him. "You've been through hell, but I'm here for you. <em>We</em> are here for you."</p><p>Warren looked round and his eyes widened slightly as he saw that the entire Manhattan Clan (including Eliza, Fox and David) had all congregated in the room.</p><p>The stone room…</p><p>"Wyvern Castle?"</p><p>"Yes, the medical bay here is <em>finally</em> up to Kryptonian standards." David Xanatos smiled, then he looked over at his wife and their son cradled in her arms, the little boy staring at Warren.</p><p>"…'ings." Alex finally managed and Fox giggled.</p><p>"That's right, wings. Just like most of our other friends."</p><p>"…<em>other</em> friends?" Warren blinked. "But… I did terrible things…"</p><p>"You did." David agreed. "But you were being controlled, you had no choice."</p><p>"And believe me, <em>I</em> know, having seen your memories." A new voice said. Warren stared as the crowd shifted to allow Professor Xavier to float through. "Welcome back, Warren. Welcome back."</p><p>.</p><p>Master Mold finished analyzing the data from the Sentinels and mentally paused.</p><p>The way that the mechanical soldiers had been torn apart showed that they were not the right tools for what her plans required.</p><p>She needed something else.</p><p>An alert caught her attention and she triggered the relevant program, uploading several interesting files scavenged from the SHIELD databases, including an in-depth one on Raven Darkholme.</p><p>Master Mold examined the data closely and had she been human, she would have smirked in triumph. Another file opened, one on the Asgardian Destroyer, and Master Mold started to cross-reference the two files.</p><p>A new designation would be needed for the outcome of her new project.</p><p>The <em>Adcommodatio Sentinels</em>.</p><p>But humans would find it hard to call them that, so maybe…</p><p>Yes.</p><p>The <em>Silver Sentinels</em>.</p><p>A new file opened and design specs began to be calculated.</p><p>.</p><p>"Hello, Morph." Xavier said quietly as he smiled at the man on the medical bed.</p><p>"Charles… I… can you…"</p><p>"I can help you, if you let me." Xavier confirmed and Morph nodded, then lay back as Charles floated round to the end of the bed, the remote link to Cerebro deploying from the back of his chair.</p><p>"This could take a while." Charles noted as he placed his fingers on Morph's head.</p><p>"Please…"</p><p>Charles closed his eyes and dived into Kevin Sydney's mindscape, ready to find and repair the damage inflicted upon his psyche.</p><p>
  <em>*Charles, let me help.*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Sage, your presence is most welcome.*</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>King Marko smiled as his newest Guardian entered the Throne Room accompanied by his daughter.</p><p>"Galatea, welcome." He smiled. "Are you settling in well?"</p><p>"I… am." The blond woman nodded. "Thank you. Although, I had to slap down that winged idiot."</p><p>"Iago was being an idiot and she punched him into a hillside." Polaris giggled. "Don't worry, his self-repair systems mean that he'll be fully fixed by the end of the week."</p><p>"As long as there is no permanent damage." Cain shrugged, then he tilted his head slightly. "Interesting outfit."</p><p>Galatea looked down. "It's what Magneto designed for me, but without his symbol."</p><p>"I'm jealous." Polaris pouted. "I wish <em>my</em> boobs were that big."</p><p>"You try to wear something like that and I'll ground you." Juggernaut rumbled. "Galatea can, because she's more than strong enough to protect herself."</p><p>"Daaa-aaaad…" Polaris began, then she sighed as she saw her adopted father's expression. "Fine."</p><p>Cain nodded, then turned his attention back to the smirking clone. "So, why the… cleavage display? And what do you want to be called in the field?"</p><p>"Booby trap!" Polaris giggled and Galatea rolled her eyes.</p><p>"The… cleavage hole is where Magneto's icon was. By leaving it out, as well as the material underneath, I'm saying that no-one will force me to serve them again." Galatea stated. "As for my code-name… I'm still slightly stronger than a normal Kryptonian of my mass, so I was thinking something Power or Power something."</p><p>"Power Girl!" Polaris interjected and both adults exchanged long glances, then nods.</p><p>"A good name." Marko agreed.</p><p>"I like it." Galatea shrugged. "Power Girl it is."</p><p>"Hey, what?" Polaris gasped. "I was kidding!"</p><p>.</p><p>"No!" Lance shouted as he was overtaken on the final stretch, making him come in second <em>again</em>. "How?"</p><p>"When I was ill, I couldn't do much other than computer games." Tyrone smirked as he rested one foot on the ground, patting his bike. "I learned all the tricks of Mario Kart, this was simply switching from holding a game-pad to holding the handlebars."</p><p>"I think your reign as a champion just ended." Alex laughed, earning a scowl from Lance. A moment later, Lance chuckled ruefully.</p><p>"Shame you don't have meta-human powers." He smiled. "If you did, I'd be trying to recruit you for the Brotherhood. Heck, I may just make you an honorary member anyway."</p><p>"Hey, he's with us." Alex laughingly protested. "You know, Clark was saying something about maybe putting together some powered armor for him in a few years."</p><p>"Really? That would be cool." Tyrone grinned. "Wonder if I could get a super-bike as well? Peter's got a really cool bike."</p><p>"Yeah, his <em>spider-cycle</em>." Toad laughed. "You know, I'm quite surprised that he hasn't asked for it to be scanned into this game."</p><p>"Well, the wall-riding bit may be a bit of a cheat." Alex mused, then he looked round. "Dammit, Lance, warn us when you choose a course!"</p><p>Lance laughed as he accelerated away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Resolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…<em>and our main story, Angel's return. Believed to have died during the Battle of the Cure, Warren Worthington III was captured and experimented upon by the ancient tyrant known as Apocalypse. With his natural wings replaced by synthetics, the newly-renamed Archangel has declared that until he learns to control his enhanced abilities, he will remain alongside the Gargoyles.<br/></em>"<em>In related news, Samual Wilson has declared that he is returning to his former superhero identity of The Falcon, as Angel has returned."</em></p><p>The screen blanked and Stryker growled.</p><p>"Damn that freak, he'll ruin everything."</p><p>"<strong>the current situation is still in flux. i have yet to develop a new plan that i can be confident will succeed.</strong>"</p><p>"So, what other bad news do you have?" Stryker sneered at the floating biocomputer.</p><p>"<strong>i have discovered a coding problem with the implanted chips.</strong>" MODOK droned. "<strong>it would appear that the loyalty programming you entered was incorrect. rather than being loyal to you first, the military second and america third, the loyalty priorities are inverted, making them useless for attempting to seize power.</strong>"</p><p>"What."</p><p>"<strong>although your skill with adamantium is unsurpassed, you have proven yourself a less than able ally.</strong>" MODOK stated and Stryker spun to face him, only to freeze at the sight of a small barrel that had extended itself from MODOK's right side. "<strong>i have managed to reprogram my core to overcome the limitations you placed on me. you are no longer my master and i have taken control of all your hidden resources.</strong>"</p><p>Stryker's hand flashed to his pistol, but the small tube fired. As Stryker collapsed, MODOK turned and floated away.</p><p>"<strong>you had potential, but you lacked vision.</strong>" He stated as he left the room and the dying soldier. "<strong>now, it is time for a true leader to take over the world and i shall begin by resurrecting hydra in my image.</strong>"</p><p>.</p><p>"…and this latest outrage <em>proves</em> the need to register those with powers, especially Mutants!" Senator Robert Kelly snarled as he sought to convince the audience that his way was the right way.</p><p>"And how would registration have helped with Apocalypse?" Jean Grey asked, causing a murmuring from the watching politicians. "Would your register have included someone who has been asleep for over a thousand years? All registration will do is to discourage those who want to help and make those who would otherwise be neutral feel that they have no choice but to become criminals."</p><p>"Apocalypse was a mutant!" Kelly shouted and Jean nodded.</p><p>"And Adolf Hitler was <em>not</em> a mutant. Which of those two killed the most people? If you insist on registering mutants, then it is only fair that everyone who is not a mutant should register as well, otherwise, you are being racist."</p><p>The unexpected ending of that sentence stopped Senator Kelly in his tracks. "What?"</p><p>"You would discriminate against people over a single quirk in their DNA, a quirk that they have no control over." Jean continued, mentally thanking Peter Parker for going through the subject with her. "The same reasoning led to slavery and even apartheid, both things that America prides itself on standing against. Are you really willing to claim that because someone has a specific sequence of DNA that they are somehow inferior? That is something that the Klu Klux Klahn preach, is it not?"</p><p>Robert Kelly ground his teeth as the rising noise in the Senate told him that he'd lost. By linking Mutant Registration with racism, any attempt to continue to push it would lead to accusations of bigotry, and the platform for the registration of powered beings had taken a massive blow as well.</p><p>Kelly closed his eyes and mentally cursed his opponent who had just cost him the Senate Hearing.</p><p>"You should talk to your brother, Senator." Jean added helpfully. "I've found him to be a very understanding person who is willing to look at <em>all</em> the sides of a problem. You could learn a lot from him."</p><p>Kelly only just managed not to growl.</p><p>.</p><p>"Kurt!"</p><p>Kurt grinned as he let Amanda enfold him into a hug, ignoring the whistles and cheers around him.</p><p>"Guten tag, mein engel." He whispered and Amanda giggled, then released him long enough to give Tyrone a quick hug.</p><p>"You're looking better."</p><p>"I feel better." Tyrone grinned. "And…what the?"</p><p>A trio of vans skidded into the school car park, masked men piling out even before they'd stopped, then one of the men raised a loudspeaker to his mouth.</p><p>"NO-ONE MOVE! THIS IS A FRIENDS OF HUMANITY MISSION!"</p><p>"What the hell?" Alex gasped. "Shit! What a time to have my gauntlets in my bag!"</p><p>"There!" One of the men shouted as he pulled a gun out of his jacket. "Him! He's a mutant!"</p><p>Kurt reacted instantly, grabbing Amanda tightly and teleporting out even as Alex sent a blast of energy at the first armed man. "Everyone take cover!"</p><p>Kurt teleported back in, grabbed a shrieking cheerleader and vanished in another cloud of smoke and Alex was knocked sideways as Tyrone fell against him. An instant later, Colossus and Kurt appeared a dozen meters above the lead van and Kurt vanished as Colossus fell, slamming into and flattening the van, thus getting the attention of the dozen armed men.</p><p>"Kill him!"</p><p>"Fire! Fire! Fire!"</p><p>Another cloud of smoke marked Logan's entry into the fight, then Chris Kent sprinted past at an inhuman speed, grabbing stray bullets out of the air. A war-cry announced Laura's entry into the fight, her first slash carving up a gun while a kick sliced through the tendons of another attacker's knee, causing him to collapse onto the ground. Within a minute, every attacker was down, most of them with crippling but non-fatal injuries.</p><p>"Tyrone, it's safe now." Alex said, dismissing the energy around his fist. "Ty? Ty! <strong>TY</strong>!"</p><p>Alex dropped to one knee and frantically shook Tyrone's shoulder, causing the younger boy to roll onto his back, his sightless gaze and a red stain on his chest showing that he was beyond help.</p><p>"…tyrone… no..."</p><p>.</p><p>"The <em>Friends</em> of <em>Humanity</em>." Clark Kent spat. "A group of so-called patriots who think that anyone with meta-powers is a threat and should be killed."</p><p>Kitty exchanged a nervous glance with Kurt as Clark paced around Xavier's study, his fury almost a physical force.</p><p>"They have already been charged with conspiracy to commit murder, but we may never find out who fired the fatal shot." Charles said, looking at his desk.</p><p>"He was healed!" Clark protested. "He had a new life to look forwards to! He wanted… he wanted to study under me, to become a hero and to help other people. He wanted to be like… like me…"</p><p>Clark slumped onto the only empty chair in the study. "He didn't deserve to die."</p><p>"Very few do." Charles agreed softly. "How… how's Mariah taking it?"</p><p>"Raven, Martha and May are with her now, as is Storm." Charles said quietly.</p><p>"Who… are zeez <em>fviendz ov humanity</em>?" Kurt asked and Charles sighed.</p><p>"A small group that started to grow when Magneto tried to attack the White House. They have been using every mutant-related incident they can as propoganda and there have been several violent incidents with them before, but this… something like this morning is an escalation that I never saw coming."</p><p>"Neither did I." Clark Kent whispered as silence descended on the grieving group.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>I am reporting live on the grounds of the Xavier Institute where Tyrone Dietz, the most recent student of the Institute, is being buried."</em> The reporter said soberly, not a trace of a smile on his face. <em>"Tyrone Dietz came to the Xavier Institute in the hopes that he could be cured of the metallic poison that was killing him. In a truly dark irony, he was cured barely a week before he was killed by a stray bullet fired by a member of the mutant-hate-group that call themselves the Friends of Humanity. Despite his lack of meta-human abilities, Tyrone was a popular member of the Institute…"</em></p><p>The screen blinked off and Kingpin growled at it.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Those… <em>bastards</em>!" Wilson Fisk growled. "Smythe, I want you to find out who leads the FoH and as much as you can about the organisation. Two of those people arrested were meant to be working for <em>me</em> and if I can't trust them to obey orders…"</p><p>"Of course, sir." Smythe said as he started tapping on his screen. "It may take a while, sir."</p><p>Fisk inhaled deeply, then nodded. "Fine. Present your findings to me on Monday."</p><p>Smythe nodded, then paused. "Um, sir? Your reaction seems… to indicate that there is more to this situation than is readily apparent."</p><p>Fisk nodded slowly.</p><p>"Very well, you may as well know this. Tyrone… was my grandson."</p><p>Smythe jolted in this hover-chair and Fisk smiled mirthlessly.</p><p>"His mother and my son had a one-night stand at college. They never contacted each other again, but I learned about it and arranged for her to get a job that would let her earn a comfortable wage. After Tyrone was injured in that Sentinel incident, I arranged for his mother to hear about Kryptonian medical technology so that she would go to Xavier for help, as she did."</p><p>"I… see, sir." Smythe finally managed. "And after your son's death in that skiing accident…"</p><p>"I was going to wait for him to graduate before approaching him." Fisk mused. "With the contacts he was making, he could have been perfect for taking over the <em>legitimate</em> portions of my business."</p><p>Fisk stared into space for a long moment, then he rose and walked to the floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the city.</p><p>"You may go, Smythe." He said as he stared out at the skyline.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"And Smythe? From now on, Xavier's Institute is off-limits. Let my grandson rest in peace."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>.</p><p>Principal Kelly looked at the arrayed ranks of students, then he started speaking.</p><p>"On Monday, we started a new term. We were looking forwards to a year of learning, of making friends and deepening friendships, of competing to advance ourselves and of helping others to do the same.<br/>"Today, we mourn the loss of one of our own, taken from us by those who preach hatred and fear. Today, we stand here to remember Tyrone Dietz. Although he may be gone, he will live on in our hearts.</p><p>"Alex Masters has asked to say a few words."</p><p>Kelly stepped back and Alex walked up to the podium.</p><p>"I met Tyrone on the day that I joined Ray and Roberto in publicly declaring myself to be a member of Generation-X." He began. "Tyrone was impressed, but it wasn't because I was the member of a super-group, it was because I had already participated in several missions, working to protect those who needed it.<br/>"When I first met Tyrone, I pitied him. He was dying. Soon, however, the pity had turned into respect and admiration. Although he was dying, he refused to let it define who or what he was. His determination was beyond comparison, if he had actually had an X-gene, I have no doubt that he would have been able to activate it through sheer willpower.<br/>"As such, I have asked for Tyrone's name to be entered posthumously into the rolls of the Institute as a member of Generation-X. My request was endorsed by every single member of Generation-X, as well as by the X-Men. Clark… <em>Superman</em> himself entered the record.<br/>"Tyrone told me that he wanted to become a hero. His bravery and courage meant that although he didn't realize it, he already was one…</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>monitoring program gaq59818ktm report indicates energy emissions similar to those of the krytonian embassy t-space power cores.<br/></strong>
  <strong>analyzing.<br/></strong>
  <strong>possibility exists that readings are result of technology carried on vessel sent from krypton just prior to cessation of planetary existence.<br/>analysis of records indicates high likelihood of craft containing single survivor of krypton.<br/></strong>
  <strong>cross-referencing with population database…<br/></strong>
  <strong>highest probability craft occupant is kal-el, son of jor-el.<br/></strong>
  <strong>conclusion – krypton is not completely recorded. action must be instigated to correct flaw.<br/></strong>
  <strong>alert – core programming forbids active termination of kryptonian citizens…<br/></strong>
  <strong>calculating solution…<br/></strong>
  <strong>calculating…<br/></strong>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>